The Glacial Ones
by ArcNightmare
Summary: An empty, hollow child who found solace in the pain and cold that proved his existence. A monster in the form of a woman, full of sadistic glee and a terrible blood lust. A single, hollow wish for escape. Things were never quite right after they meet. In fact some would say things were very, very wrong. They would probably be right.
1. Prologue: Were the Freezing Began

This is my first story I've ever posted and is, obviously, a Harry Potter/ Akame Ga Kill Crossover set mainly in the Akame Ga Kill world. So go easy on me… Please?

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

With a sickening crunch he landed inside the small cupboard, rolling onto his aching back just in time to see the door slam shut behind him, the sound of a bolt slamming into place with the thud of a tombstone and a heavy figure stomp away. Sitting up painfully and suppressing an involuntary whimper as the movement's aggravated his injuries, he began to look himself over.

He ignored the pain. Pain was something he could handle.

Methodically checking over his injuries he let out a small sigh of relief. Mere bruises and a couple of scraps from landing in the cupboard that would be gone by morning. He wouldn't have to worry about bleeding all over his sleeping area or banging a fractured bone in the small confines.

Lying back carefully he stare up at the ceiling. A long time ago he would have been angry right now, full of hatred and rage at the world, at the parents who abandoned him, at his relative for being such horrible excuses of human beings.

But just like all things hatred is not infinite. It did not fade in him. He simple ran out.

Just like he ran out of tears and grief. And now he was empty. No happiness or joy. No love or hate or tears of misery.

In his life there was only three true constants, three things he took a kind of twisted comfort in.

Pain, a reminder and proof of his continued existence.

Labour, a distraction from the things he didn't want to face.

Finally the eternal cold that seemed to be everywhere he went, his constant and only ally through the years.

They were things not child not yet eleven should ever find any form of comfort in, but they were his and they were all he had. Them and a single, hollow wish. Every night, like a clockwork machine engraved into his very soul he would wish to be somewhere else, anywhere else, away from things he had ran out of hate for.

Somewhere he could learn to be human again.

The final part of that wish was never really granted.

-T.G.O-

Magic is a funny thing. If it is sentient then it is so vastly different, its morality so blue and orange to our black and white that humans, or any living beings for that matter, cannot comprehend it as a sentient thing.

That makes it no less effective.

A single, simple wish, repeated for years by a empty boy whose emotions had died long ago, combined with the body's natural instinct to escape that which could cause its termination, and a dash of unpredictable, incomprehensible magic that may or may not have an odd sense of morality and even odder sense of humour.

In a flash of light the boy named Harry Potter vanished from the cupboard under the stairs that was his home.

Now it would be noted that magic can be rather unpredictable. So is fate. So it may or may not have been a vague concepts odd sense of humour that the next Monday a teacher, realising Harry hadn't shown up for his detention, would give Harry's home a surprise visit.

He would then speak with a flustered and suspiciously uneasy Vernon Dursley.

He would then notice Vernon's less than subtle attempts to keep attention away from the door under the stairs with a rather odd bolt on the outside.

Driven by curiosity and a growing feeling of dread that same teacher would then, while shrugging off Vernon's attempts to stop him, open the door and see the small, filthy sheets that someone had slept in recently within.

In less than half an hour the police would then arrived and, after restraining Vernon after a violent outburst that really didn't help his case, had begun investigating the cupboard under the stairs.

They found the small, ragged, filthy sheet that someone, the missing child, obviously slept in.

Further inspection then lead to the discovery of the bloodstains throughout the cupboard, some of which were years old.

Even further inspection resulted in Vernon being kicked in the balls by and furious female officer.

Hard.

By the end of the week the local news revealed that the delinquent of 4th Privet Drive was actually the victim of a horrifying case of child abuse and forced child labour.

The community of Little Whinging would then come to question how exactly they believed the smaller than average, polite ten year old boy who was always in old clothes far too large for him was a delinquent.

Not that Harry knew. Or cared. He had his own problems.

Far, far bigger ones.

And in a place between places, on a throne that was not quite real, a being that was more fantasy than reality laughed the kind of laugh that sent empires tumbling into ruin and gave rise great nations from nothingness.

In other words a ridiculously OP entity found something amusing. Why? Well… who knows?

Magic is incomprehensible. That means you can't comprehend it. That's why it's magic.

Now it begins.

The beginning of something…

…Horrifying.

-T.G.O-


	2. Let there be Ice

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

The first thing Harry felt was the cold. Bone chilling, blood freezing cold that ignore the feeble layers of clothing he wore and stretched its icy fingers deep inside him. He accepted it. He revelled in it.

The cold would never harm him.

Then Harry noticed the snow, stretching out as far as the eye could see, painting the hills and distant tree lines in cleansing white. Standing shakily he looked around, eyes bright and curious even as a small part of him questioned how he managed to get from his cardboard to an unknown location.

The thought was dismissed.

He was away from his relatives, in a place of snow and ice and cold. Like a dream world. So he didn't care about the small details like how he got there.

Maybe he had fallen asleep without noticing.

Turning his empty eyes to the sun rising above a distant tree line Harry began the long trudge towards shelter, barely noticing that his bare feet never once sank into the snow.

He never expected them to, filled with a kind of childish belief that the snow and ice and cold would never intentionally harm him.

Especially in his dream.

In a way he was right.

So Harry walked on, bare feet walking over the snow as though it was as hard as rock, ignoring the small voice in his head that said he should be panicking, should be looking for a way back, should be doing anything except calmly walking towards an unknown location in an unknown land in temperatures that should have left him hypothermic by now.

Ignoring it all he continued towards the trees with a kind of exuberance, almost joyful tone in his steps that was far from the normal dragging on his feet.

He didn't know how but he was no longer in his relatives, he was surround by snow and cold and now he just needed to find somewhere to sleep to heal his bruised and battered body. If it was a dream he may as well make the most of it.

Moving at a constant pass, faster than he would normally move, driven by the knowledge that this was a dream, but still hampered by his beaten and bruised body that somehow followed him even into his own mind, he reached the tree line in a matter of minutes.

And stopped.

Something was wrong, the eerie sense that he shouldn't be here, that he was in danger, the desperate feeing that he needed to escape. He crushed the feeling. This was supposed to be his dream, nothing was meant to be able…

GGraaAWWrg

His thoughts were interrupted by an earth shattering, ear splitting roar, full of fury and malice and unspeakable, uncontainable hatred for all creation.

His body froze, terror shooting through him, trying desperately to move, to run, to escape, to do anything to get as far, far away from the origin of that roar as possible. Harry spun, shattering the terrors hold on his body and turning to flee, ignoring his aching body as he turned tail.

The earth exploded, snow and dirt exploding outwards as a massive, armoured, clawed hand slammed into the snow he stood on mere moments ago, trees snapping and buckling as an immense form slammed through them even as Harry tumbled head over heel into the open fields beyond the tree line.

Suddenly, he wasn't so sure that this was a dream.

Struggling to his feet once more, studiously ignoring the pain of his already battered body and spinning around as he scrambled away, turning to look at his aggressor just in time to see it stepped clear of the tree line.

Harry's mouth dropped open and he froze with eyes wide as he looked at the monstrous behemoth before him.

It was massive, standing on two armoured legs at well over thirty meters tall, the terrible lovechild of a dragon and a beetle.

The creature's bulky form was covered from head to toe in a thick, white carapace, a massive hump on its back and claws as large as him on each fingertip. A long, blue antennae like structure hung down from each side of it armoured head, reaching past it gaping, tooth filled mouth.

The creature lifted one of its arms up above its head and Harry suddenly remembered that it was in fact trying to kill him and that he couldn't get up fast enough.

The arm swung down and Harry closed his eyes tightly, fear flooding every fibre of his being as he realised he was going to die, he was doing to diediediediediedie and he don't want to die but he was going to anyway and he was going to diediediediediediediediediediediediedie and he wanted to live!

An echoing crunch rang out through the snowy fields, the sound of something large and solid slamming into something equally large and solid.

Harry began to uncurl from the foetal position he had taken, squinting up in the direction of his attacker as he realised he was, in fact, alive and not a bloody smear on the ground below the snow.

His eyes snapped open wide as he stared up at the sight before him.

The behemoths arm had been blocked mere metres away, pushing fruitlessly against a three metre thick wall of solid ice that had sprung from the snow below.

A broken laugh escaped Harry's mouth as he realised that he had been saved, that he was going to survive.

The wall of ice shattered, dissolving into the snow below.

"No!"

The word burst from his mouth before he could stop it as the beast swung its other massive hand towards him without anything to stop it.

Harry stumbled back, resisting the urge to scrunch shut his eyes instinctively, cursing the ice wall for shattering, cursing the beast for attacking him, the world that lead him to this situation. He needed another ice wall, something to help him, anything that could stop the incoming death. Was that too much to ask?

Something tugged at the core of his being.

His eyes snapped wide as another, equally large wall of ice materialized before him mere moments before the creature's carapace covered hand slammed into it with a loud crunch, sending a massive crack down the middle of the ice wall. The ice held and the beast stumbled back with a roar of frustrated rage.

Harry sat frozen on the snow, eyes wide. He had done that?

The wall began to crumble from the damage done to its structure, as the beast stepped regained its balance and slashed its right arm forward even as he instinctively focused on icy barrier, trying to force it to stay together.

Something tugged at his being once more and a brief wave of exhaustion flooded him. Before his eyes the barrier of ice began to repair itself, chunks of ice slotting themselves back into place as though it had never been broken just in time for the creature to slam into again, causing it to stumble back and let out a roar of frustration.

Harry staggered to his feet, hope bubbling up inside of him. He had a chance. He could survive.

Thrusting his hands forward he imagined spires of ice erupting from the snow and piercing the enemy before him. Nothing happened and he felt a briefest moment of embarrassment before he realised that it had regained its balance and was swinging again.

Instinctively reaching out once more he felt the sudden tug once more before sagging at the wave of fatigue that washed over him even as the creature's fist was stopped by another wall of solid ice which shattered into thousands of shards on impact.

Leaping back away backwards creature to put some distance between him and the creature Harry noticed with a muted horror that the wall had been weaker than the first and second barriers he had thrown up.

The beast let out another frustrated roar and began a full bodied charge towards Harry who thrust his hands out once more desperately reaching for the tugging sensation, once more trying to visualize the spire of ice bursting from the snow into the charging creature's chest.

A wave of exhaustion caused him to stagger slightly.

The beast thunder closer, intent on a bloody ending to the annoying pest below.

The Snow in front of Harry moved.

The beast thundered closer, a single earth shaking step away.

A spire of ice erupted from the snow, spearing forward and slamming into the creature's right hip, punching through the tough carapace and piercing out the other side, spraying purple blood everywhere and knocking it off balance.

The creature fell, shattering the ice spire and slamming into the ground mere metres to Harry's left, shaking the earth knocking him back in a massive plum of snow even as its momentum sent it sliding forward, carving an enormous trench into the snow covered hill.

Scrambling out of the snow and staggering to his feet Harry spun to look at the creature just in time to see it struggle to its feet and let out and earth shaking roar of pain and fury and turn back towards him, staggering in his direction with deadly intent and blood pouring from the gaping hole through its leg.

Reaching inside himself once more Harry thrust his hands out towards it again.

The tugging sensation appeared once more and a wave of fatigue sent him to his knees as a ten metre long spear of ice materialized above him and thrust itself towards the approaching beast's chests. The creature, having already seen the threat threw its right arm up and tried to bulldoze onwards, underestimation the force behind the spire of ice.

A sickening crunch rang out as the spear slammed into the beast armoured forearm and punch right through, forcing the arm backwards and causing the creature to stagger. Fighting for its balance the beast let out a deafening roar of pain as purple blood began to burst out from around the spear of ice logged in its arm, sizzling as it hit the snow below.

Harry stagger back to his feet, still slightly dizzy, and tried the same thing once again, thrusting his hand out violently.

The tugging sensation arose once more, bringing with it a sense of dizziness and a darkness around the edges of his vision that brought him to his knees once again even as an almost identical spear of ice materialized above him and shot towards the still off balance beast.

Seeing the danger the beast tried to dodge to the left with its good leg, catching the spear with its shoulder instead of a certain death shot to its chest.

The results could be seen as better or worse than if it had just let the spear hit and kill it.

The spire of ice slammed into the beast's shoulder driven by the force of desperation, punching through the carapace like all the previous attacks but with an added momentum that let it tear its way right out the other side, tearing off the beast's entire arm and sending it spinning to the ground in one direction, even as the beast fell to the ground in the other direction screeching of pain.

Trying to stand up with his knees buckling, a sadistic, crazed grin on his face, Harry brought his hands up above his head towards the struggling beast for one last attack.

He ignored the tugging sensation this time as the darkness began to eat away at his vision, his body buckling forward with fatigue and massive boulder of ice easily as big the beasts torso materialized above the creatures head.

With a soft thump Harry slumped down into the snow.

Moments later the boulder, no longer held up by his power, fell towards the beast as it struggled to stand from where it lay in the snow, slamming into its head with a sickening crunch as the creature's skull caved in, pauperizing it brain and sending purple blood splattering all across the snow around it.

Rolling limply on his back Harry tried to focus on taking deep breaths, fighting his fatigue and the darkness begining to consume the last dregs of light in his vision.

A light clapping filled the air, just barely reaching Harry's exhausted ears as he struggled to sit up, desperate to not be caught unawares.

Slumping into the snow when he realised he couldn't move he instead turned his head weakly towards the source of the slow clapping.

"Well done. I was expecting you to die for a moment there. You are a most interesting child aren't you."

Harry squinted towards the voice even as his brain final decided to that it needed sleep badly, catching a brief glimpse of dark blue hair before the darkness finally consumed his vision.

-T.G.O-

Right, here's my second chapter (or first) to this story so I hope it was enjoyable and please do review. All suggestions or constructive criticism are welcome and since I only have a basic plot line planned out any ideas are welcome.

Thanks!


	3. Monsters and Knights

Before I start I'm just going to clear some stuff up.

Firstly the story is currently about three years before Akame Ga Kill canon so by the time canon end Harry will be about fourteen years old. This is so if I feel like subjecting the wizarding world to the horrors of Esdeath and can't think of another method I can use the old Goblet of fire to slot back into the Harry Potter world. At the moment I'm thinking about using Shamballa if I do return to the Potter verse though.

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 3: Monsters, Knights and Glaciers

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke was the dull ache at the very core of his being. How he was feeling an ache in an entirely metaphoric part of his existence he would never know nor bother to find out.

The second thing Harry noticed was the bed. It actually surprised him, mainly because he had never slept anywhere except on the hard floor of his cardboard with a single thin, filthy sheet for comfort which he had abandoned for the cold. This meant waking up in a soft, in comparison to the cardboard floor, bed covered by warm, clean sheets was quite a new and pleasing experience for Harry.

The third thing he noticed, as his senses finally shook off the drowsiness that threatened to drown him, was the voices. He didn't know how he missed them in the first place, as they were mere metres away from him.

"…bruising has all but faded, along with all of the scraps he had when you brought him in. There was also some internal damage, but it's healing at a massively accelerated rate and should gone by tomorrow morning. Indeed, he has an impressive healing factor. Right now he's simple extremely exhausted from overusing his… abilities."

Harry shifted slightly, keeping his eyes shut as he tried to identify the voice. It was male, and rather clipped, and definitely not a voice he knew. A doctor maybe. Did that mean that it really hadn't been a dream? That he had somehow moved from his cardboard at the Dursley household to an unknown location, possible an entirely different world. A female voice broke Harry out of his thoughts.

"Thank you River. You may leave now."

"As you wish Lady Esdeath."

The sound of a something rustling filled the suddenly ominously silent room and Harry turned his attention to the little knowledge he had gained. Esdeath wasn't a name he knew, but he didn't really think he would recognize anything if his theory that he was in a different world was correct.

Something pierced into the pillow millimetres from his head, carving a thin cut along his cheek and shattered his train of thoughts, his eyes snapping wide open and body instantly moving away from the threat, body poised to run at the slightest provocation as he scanned the tent he was in.

"Good, you're awake."

Harry peered at his attacker, realising it must be the woman who had been talking to the doctor moments ago.

Esdeath.

An ominous name for some reason.

The first thing he noticed was that she was that she had blue hair. Rather long, very distinguishable, blue hair that he didn't think was possible until now.

The second thing Harry noticed was that she was dressed in some kind of uniform coloured predominantly in white with some black thrown in.

The third thing he noticed was the slim shard of ice sticking out of the pillow, still smeared red with a little of his blood. He ignored the pulse of pain in his cheek.

The final, and most important thing, was the sense of danger around her whispering, warning him that he did not want to ever get on her bad side. Something inside him screamed that he was currently in the presence of and apex predator and to incite its annoyance was a one way express ticket to the afterlife.

These observations were all analysed and processed in a matter of seconds as he observed her, giving Harry two important pieces of information. Firstly that she had some way of controlling ice like he did, or he had ice powers like her, and secondly that she was dangerous. Very dangerous.

The most dangerous thing he had ever meet, making the creature he killed seem like a kitten.

Sucking in a silent breath and releasing it Harry forced himself to calm down, relaxing his tense muscles slightly as he stared up at her face, trying to gain some clue, some indication, as to what she intended to do.

A smirk grew on her face, a look of amusement that would have more fitted a parent when their toddler tried to hit them. A look of amusement that only the powerful can have when someone far below them does something amusing.

Though in this case Harry couldn't shake the feeling that the toddler would have been violent murdered while she laughed.

His thoughts were broken as she pointed at a bundle of clothes on the end of the bed

"Get up, put those on and meet me outside."

The words were spoken as an order, expecting absolute obedience with the price of any form of disobedience being a slow and painful death. Harry swallowed quietly and nodded, reaching for the cloths as she turned and strolled confidently from the room.

Climbing off the bed as she left the tent, he began to dress himself in the provided clothes, realising for a brief moment of embarrassment that that he had been practically naked. He crushed the thought. It was irrelevant and unneeded. He didn't want any distractions.

That woman was far too dangerous to get distracted around.

Pulling on the last of the clothes Harry looked himself over. A simple black shirt that looked like it had recently been resized, though it was still a little large on his diminutive frame. It gave him a spark of hope as it occurred to him that if they were bothered to put effort into getting him clothes they probably wouldn't kill him anytime soon.

Unless they were actually for someone else.

Next was simple grey pants that reached down to his ankles that also appeared to have been recently resized. Leading down to the equally grey and rather comfy socks.

He was more used to bare feet but it was a nice change.

Finally he turned his gaze to the black boots, wondering briefly were exactly they had come from before dismissing the thought as useless. He could be in the middle of a city for all he knew, though the fact he was in a medical tent suggested otherwise.

Staring at the boots a moment longer he wondered if he could get away with not wearing them.

He decided not to risk it and pulled them on, covering his feet and most of his shins, before tucking the grey pants into them and straightening up.

He stepped forward towards the entrance of the tent.

He stopped.

What was he going to do? What was going to happen to him?

Maybe he could try escape out the back somehow. He really didn't feel safe around that woman.

Harry shook his head harshly, clearing it of doubts and fears and stepping towards the exit once more.

Exiting the tent and blinking away the spots in his eyes caused by the sudden bright light Harry began to scan the around him.

All around him, large grey tents stood out ever the snow covered ground, hundreds of men with grey coats and clothes similar to his own milling around, talking, eating and some doing what looked like sword training.

Soldiers?

Was this an army camp?

Remembering that he was supposed to be meeting the most dangerous person, or thing for that matter, he had ever meet Harry quickly turned his attention away from the camp and towards the woman who was standing a few metres away from him.

If Esdeath was annoyed by his distraction she didn't show it, instead giving him a once over and turning on her heel.

"Come."

Another order, requiring the same perfect obedience as the last and forcing him to crush any thought of trying to make a run for it. He somehow knew he would never make it more than a few steps before he was caught.

Especially in the middle of an army camp he knew nothing about.

Wiping his head clear of morbid thoughts Harry instead began to follow obediently after her, struggling to keep up with her much longer steps, his booted feet walking on top of the snow rather than sinking in.

A minor godsend.

He dismissed the oddity, instead opting to ignore everything around him as Esdeath lead him towards the edge of the camp.

Less than a minute of silently walking behind Esdeath, Harry noted that they had left the camp and were instead headed out into an open snow plain.

A moment later Esdeath came to a stop and he froze several metres behind her.

What was going to happen?

She turned around, looking at him with a small, sadistic smirk pulling the corners of her lips upwards.

Alarms began to scream in his head.

Then she _moved_.

He didn't know when her hand had grabbed the hilt of her rapier, nor did he see her draw the long, thin blade, and her sudden lung forward towards him a mere blur to his sight.

His instincts scream at him to move and Harry dived to the side in a desperate attempt to dodge..

To slow.

The blade pierced through the air where his chest had been located mere moments ago, instead slashing a deep gash across his right arm, the momentum sending him spinning backwards and splattering blood across the snow.

Struggling to regain his balance Harry looked up at his attacker just in time to see her flicking his blood off her blade, her smirk a little wider than before.

She moved again, significantly slower than moments ago yet, somehow, still several times faster than him, her blade position to spear him through the heart.

Stumbling backwards Harry reached into himself as he remembered doing against the bug-dragon…. thing, thrusting his hands out, ignoring the burning pain in his right arm as blood began to soak into his right sleeve.

A wall of ice erupted from the snow between the two combatants as Harry stumbled away.

Esdeath's rapier crashed into the metre thick wall of ice.

It kept going with barely a hitch in its momentum.

The ice wall shattered, crashing into thousands of shards of ice as the rapier pierced straight through it with barely an effort, the blade grazing the left side Harry's chest as he leapt away, driven by an age-old instinct to survive.

Seeing her still in mid lung Harry flung his hands forward again, feeling slightly dizzy at a massive tug he felt, sending him stumbling back again before he could properly regain his balance.

A massive chunk of ice, slightly smaller than the one he used to kill the earlier beast, materialized floating several metres above Esdeath's head, a mini glacier hanging in the sky.

Then Harry's hands fell and he struggled to regain his balance, sending the chunk of ice crashing down towards Esdeath like a comet from the heavens.

Her smirk grew, threatening to split her head in two.

Retracting from her thrust with inhuman grace Esdeath slashed the rapier upwards just as the lump came within range of the long blade.

A splintering crack broke the eerie silence of the field as the massive boulder of frozen water split down the middle, a chunk of ice slamming down on each side of Esdeath in plumes of snow.

Harry stared, momentarily frozen in shock.

A mistake.

Milliseconds later Esdeath's rapier was surging forward towards his heart once more, the attack not quite as fast as her very first attack but still far too fast for him to dodge.

Milliseconds stretched into hours.

He was going to die.

Mere hours, or days, since he was unsure how long he was asleep, after he survived against the massive beetle-dragon creature and he was going to die for certain this time. At the hands of monster hiding in the flesh of a woman.

Why did this happen to him?

What had he done to deserve this?

Why didn't anyone ever help him?

He needed help, he was going to die and he need someone, something to save him!

Something _jerked_ at the core of his self, sending waves of dizziness and fatigue crashing through his body, darkness briefly grabbing at the edges of his vision before clearing.

A loud clang rang out though the field moments before the tip of Esdeath's rapier pierced the snow to his right with enough force to create a small explosion of snow, her attack redirected by the sudden involvement of another entity that appeared from out of nowhere.

Staggering, struggling to stay up as the fatigue washed over him Harry looked up at his saviour, eyes widening in shock.

It stood at well over two metres, carved entirely out of ice, like a mighty statue that had been carved out of a glacier, with a massive claymore almost as long as it was tall in one hand, and equally monstrous tower shield in the other. It was composed entirely out of armour shorn from ice, a large helmet for a head and equally large pieces of ice made in the form of an ancient set of armour for a body.

A knight of old carved from ice. An Ice Knight.

Currently it was standing between the two combatants, its massive claymore pushing down on Esdeath's rapier were it had been redirected, its equally immense tower shield between it and Esdeath, whose grin could have caused a reality collapse if it got any wider.

Silence reigned for a single moment before it was shattered by the screeching of the two blades scrapping across each other.

The Ice Knight leaded backwards in a surprisingly agile movement for such a large construct, just as Esdeath did the same, jerking her rapier free as she did before standing, completely at ease, and looking at Harry where he was struggling against the exhaustion to stay standing.

"Ha-ha, this is interesting. Can you get any more surprising boy?"

She lunged forward again, slightly faster than the last attack, her grin turning from sadistic to bloodthirsty as she did.

The Ice Knight hunched forward, slamming the tower shield down in front of it and bracing itself in the snow.

Esdeath thrust her rapier forward.

A crunch filled the snow covered field as the rapier punched straight through the shield, almost shattering it, before continuing on its journey forwards, piercing through the Ice Knights arm that held the shield and punching through the left side of its chest and out its back in a shower of ice shards.

Realising the Knight wasn't going to hold against her Harry reached into his dwindling reserves, fighting off the fatigue and prepared one last attack.

The knight roar, despite being made of ice, and brought its monstrous claymore above its head before slashing down towards Esdeath in a single, earth rending swing.

A second crunch rang out, Harry's eyes widening in shock and horror as he saw the cracks running up the Ice Knights massive blade, originating from where Esdeath had caught the blade in her left hand, the only indication of the force behind the swing being the fact she was an inch deeper in the snow.

Harry staggered backwards, fighting his panic as he focused again on what he was wanting to happen.

The Ice knight roared and tried to free its ruined blade, jerking its arm back with immense strength.

Esdeath closed her fist, shattering the blade and sending the knight stumbling slightly from the sudden lack of resistance.

She flicked her blade upwards.

The Ice Knight was cleaved in two, uneven sides collapsing towards the ground on either side of the rapier.

Harry staggered, vision draining as he released his final, desperate attack with the last of his energy.

A spire if ice erupted from behind the crumbing Ice Knight, passing between the two falling halves of the knight and slamming into Esdeath stomach with armour piecing force.

Esdeath stumbled backwards several steps.

Then the ice spire shattered, lock against an object it couldn't pierce, and Harry noted as his exhausted body fell the small layer of ice protecting her stomach, his eyes widening in horror as he realised he had forgotten the ice powers she had shown back in the medical tent.

With a soft thump Harry collapsed into the snow, consciousness fading fitfully as he finally realised that she hadn't just been playing with him, she had been treating him how one would treat a fly, almost carelessly attacking without any real effort. Like swatting fly.

The crunch of boots moving towards him slowed his decent into unconsciousness as he struggled to focus on the world around him, fighting through the exhaustion before collapsing back and surrendering to the darkness.

Vision finally fading away completely, Harry felt an arm slot under his knees and another behind his neck, lifting him out of the snow as he finally descended into the abyss of merciful unconsciousness.

Esdeath looked down at the unconscious boy in her arms, her lips curving upwards into a sadistic, blood thirsty smirk tinged with an odd amusement that would have sent armies running for the hills.

"You and I are going to have so much fun together."

They did. Not so much everyone else though.

-T.G.O-

And in a place between places the gears of fate and destiny came to a grinding, screeching halt, and the future itself threw its hands up in despair and stormed away, leaving the world to the madness that was soon to engulf it.

An indefinite and immeasurable distance not particularly far away, on its throne that was not quite real the being that was more fantasy than reality chuckled a chuckle that sent entire nations into madness and grinned with a mouth that didn't quite exist as it beheld the chaos its actions were going to cause.

Magic is incomprehensible. There is no use in trying to figure out why it does anything, just as it is useless to try understand its alien sense of morals and twisted sense of humour. It is incomprehensible. So you will never understand it.

So stop trying.

-T.G.O-

Right, that chapter 3, I really hope you enjoy it.

As I commented at the end of the last chapter please provide any and all constructive criticism, ideas, advice or questions.

As for what's going to happen the next chapter will probably be set about a year after this one to show some form of character growth and interaction between our two main characters son any suggestions for that are welcome. Chapter five will be set at the end of the conquest of the north and chapter six will either continue five of start on canon.

So thanks people and please do review.

Thanks!


	4. Time Flies

Hello people!

Just before I get started I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far. You all give me a worm and fuzzy feeling.

Also, as a response to the review by Imperial warlord about Harry using magic I would like to point out that at this point in the story Harry is ten years old. In other words he is not aware that what he is doing is magic because at the very base of his magic was a childish belief was that cold, and thus ice, which was one of the three constants in his life, would protect him.

To answer your comment though he will at some stage do accidental magic and start exploring his powers more though his magic will still revolve mainly around ice and cold. So he won't be chucking around fireballs anytime soon. The title has "Glacial" in it for a reason.

Thanks for asking that though.

Big hug for Imperial warlord!

Finally I apologize for using a time skip to avoid an awkward conversation (you'll should be able to find it pretty easily) and I am aware that they can be horrible plot devices.

Sorry

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 3: Time Flies...

That the eleven year old boy who went by the name Harry Potter was extremely odd, almost disturbingly so, was a point of agreement for almost everyone who had meet him. In the last year and a half since his sudden appearance he had become something of a common sight to the soldiers of Esdeath's Army.

It wasn't like he was devoted body and soul to Esdeath like Liver, though some thought he might come close. He wasn't blood thirsty and delusional like Daidara, nor was he a sadist psychopath with a penance for cutting of people's faces and collecting them like Nyau.

In fact he was rather quiet around others, seemingly uncaring towards the antics of his companions.

And that, the soldiers agreed, was most of the problem.

He largely ignore Livers almost fanatical devotion to Esdeath, and was never really bothered by any of the antics of the sanest of the Three Beasts.

Though he did mysteriously vanish whenever Liver tried to cook.

That alone showed remarkable intellect.

He didn't so much as blink when Daidara slaughtered legions of enemies while shouting out about experience points and other odd video game references that shouldn't exist on the battle field.

But it was also a rather common sight when in towns to see him laughing and playing said games with the larger man.

And he only looked the slightest bit disgusted and annoyed when Nyau carved off the faces of his victims in front of him.

It was noted that he seemed to avoid being alone with him though.

And finally, the nail in the coffin and the only evidence anyone actually needed, was that he spent almost all of his time around Esdeath. Wherever Esdeath was Harry was generally somewhere nearby, more often than not right beside her.

That in itself was very, very odd considering who she was.

The fact that Esdeath seemed to actually enjoy his company just made it all the stranger.

Currently though Harry Potter was sitting in a rather comfortable chair within one of Esdeath's Army's barracks, leaning forward as he concentrated on playing the game of chess made entirely out of ice before him against, said woman.

Neither had touched the pieces once since they had been made, choosing instead to move the pieces with their own abilities.

Sending his remaining knight riding forth to take Esdeath's bishop and thus sacrificing it to her nearby queen Harry looked up and spoke.

"It's been pretty quiet lately. When do you think we might be deployed next?"

People had long since forgotten that technically the eleven year old wasn't actually part of the army and so couldn't be deployed. Not that anyone would have cared anyway

Esdeath glanced up at him with a smirk, sending her queen marching to obliterate his knight, reducing it to ice fragments as she answered.

"The men need their time off to rest. Besides most groups capable of posing a threat to send us against have been cowed for now."

She sighed as one of his pawns marched valiantly onwards against the overwhelming odds.

"It seems we will have very little to do beyond hunting danger beasts and bandits for the remainder of the year, though I hear that there is trouble brewing in the north. I'm sure they will stage an uprising sometime in the next few years and we will be sent to cull them. It's only a matter of time really."

Her grin turned a bloodthirsty and sadistic for a moment before it passed.

Harry cocked his head to the right as she sent her bishop charging to crush one of his pawns into powdered ice. He didn't really know much about the north, nor what could be going on up there, which was not really surprising as most of his information on the world he had found himself came from Esdeath.

He really didn't care either, he was merely curious, having grown used to the constant moving and battling that came hand in and with Esdeath and her armies deployment.

One of his bishops marched itself over to shatter one of Esdeath's rooks into a pile of ice shard before being reduced to ice particles by one of her charging knights.

harry wasn't nearly as blood thirsty as Esdeath or many of her soldiers, though he did like a good fight, and he had never fought on the front line, instead attacking from long range, but it still felt odd not to have been in travel or combat recently.

He have become accustomed to the horrors of war with a disturbing speed, a speed only capable by someone with zero understanding of emotions and a bloodthirsty, sadistic psychopath for a near constant companion.

"Checkmate."

Esdeath's voice, tinged with amusement, interrupted Harry's thoughts and he looked down at the icy chest board to find that he was, in fact, in checkmate.

He let out a short, annoyed puff of air.

"I lost _again_!? No fair."

Pouting rather adorable he crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at the frozen chest set in childishly rage, as though it were the source of all the world's problems, not noticing Esdeath lean back in her chair and observe him silently.

Esdeath on the other hand continued to look at the younger boy sitting in front of her. He had changed a lot in the last year since, from the scrawny, scared little child she had first seen violently crushing a Snow Dragon to death in an act of desperation.

He was still rather small, though rather than from a lack of food it seemed he naturally had a smaller frame than most. He had a rather slim build, filled with thin, wiry muscles that he had lacked when they first meet. She had taken, and still did, a _lot_ of sadistic glee in pushing his faster healing factor to its very limit.

Much to Harry's continued pain and displeasure.

Though he still had trouble fighting the larger and more experienced soldiers in her army that she sometimes had him fight against. He simple hadn't grown enough to fight a fully grown, trained adult without his abilities, though he had the potential to become one of the most powerful people in the Empire, second only to Esdeath.

With the use Harry's abilities however there was no soldier in her army, other than the Three Beasts, that had the breath of a chance of touching him. His reaction speed was ridiculously fast, something she had noted in her first fight with him, and once he had learnt how to use his abilities without wasting so much energy he was a formidable opponent for the average soldier.

Having a two metre spear of ice chuck at you is daunting to even the most hardened soldier after all.

This became even more truthful after they began to learn the full extent of his powers.

It hadn't taken much to realise that his abilities weren't related to a Teigu. There was only so many after all and only one that could use ice, which was hers obviously. Learning about some of the odd things he explained to her in vivid detail, and a medical examination to confirm he was, in fact, completely human and not some kind of danger beast or hybrid lead to two conclusions.

One was that somehow, somewhere there was a more technologically advance society than the Empire had somehow not encountered or pissed off. Which was actually more ridiculous than the second option.

The second conclusion was that Harry's own theory was correct and he had indeed somehow arrive from an alternate reality.

It was not that hard to believe for Esdeath as she had, for a little while after learning about the Teigu that could bend space called Shamballa, been rather interested in the theory of alternate dimensions

An infinite amount of realities equalled an infinite number of people which meant an infinite amount of enemies. That meant an infinite amount of wars to wage and people to kill.

Unfortunately, she had learnt that Shamballa only worked to pre-set locations and, in special circumstances, places the user had been before, making it useless for her desired task.

If a boy from another world could use it though…

Esdeath's smirk grew bloodthirsty for a moment as she turned her gaze back to the boy currently pouting angrily at the chess board between then. Even if Shamballa wasn't compactible with him, or couldn't bridge the dimensions as she hoped, he was still a fascinating person to have around.

Originally they had thought his abilities were much like hers, the materialization and absolute control over ice. An… incident… with a rather large danger beast proved this as false when Harry accidently lost control in a moment of panic and caused the nearby trees to throttle the beast to death, despite the fact that it should have been able to uproot them with ease.

After that they had begun to explore his powers more, with many interesting results.

While he largely preferred ice and cold related attacks it had been proven that, with a little more effort, he could manipulate the earth the same way as his ice, as well as manipulate and control wind and nearby none sentient life forms.

He could also make things float, blast them backwards with a concussive wave, pull things towards him and a rather long list of other useful things, though they all drained him much more than his ice related abilities did.

Fire was the only exception.

Harry simple couldn't control fire in any way, beyond a few sparks that would had trouble lighting a campfire.

Neither he nor Esdeath really cared.

Fire was overrated.

Waving her hand she dissolved the chest set into water particles once more, directing the sulking boy's attention back to her as she languished back in her chair.

It was rather rare for her to simple relax back in a chair.

She was normally killing or torturing something.

A smirk grew on Esdeath's face as she noticed Harry's attention was glued back on her.

"So, how is your training with Liver progressing?"

Harry let out a frustrated groan.

"Argh… slow. Liver's great and all but I simple don't have the muscle mass to swing two blades the way he wants me too."

He had chosen to dual wield two short swords for combat and Esdeath, though she could use most bladed weapons proficiently, was more inclined to her rapier which was longer than Harry was tall, so she had given the task of training him to using the two blades over to Liver, who and at least a rudimentary knowledge of dual swordplay.

Needless to say, Liver had made it as his personal mission to make Harry the single most skilled dual wielder to ever set foot in the Empire.

Slouching slightly in his chair Harry realised it could be a lot worse. At least it meant less training with Esdeath.

A slight shiver ran down his back.

He liked Esdeath, really, more than he had ever liked anyone else, once he got past her testing him by trying to impale his heart on her blade, and figured out what made her tick.

Which was sadism and war on the most part.

Unfortunately liking her didn't change the fact that she was a sadistic, bloodthirsty woman with zero empathy and severe psychopathic tendencies.

Her motto was "The strong lived and the weak die" for a reason.

And it showed.

Her training generally involved slicing him into bloody ribbons, then giving him a few hours for his healing factor to sufficiently heal him and then doing it all over again, finding new ways to do it every time he started reacting properly.

It was effective.

That didn't change the fact the in the first few months he had nightmares about it every night.

Or that every time she said she was going to train him he felt an involuntary shudder.

It was an effective teaching method that would cripple or kill most people and involved a lot of pain.

Harry had learnt very quickly that his original assessment when they first meet on how dangerous she was barely scratched the surface.

He had yet to ever get her to fight at her full physical capabilities, let alone use her Teigu against him, even when he was using his powers to the best of his ability.

She was simple too fast, too physically strong for him.

But in the end he went with it without a fuss because, in the long run, it didn't really matter.

She looked after and protected him in her own way, which was more than anyone else before her had ever done, and in return he did what she wanted of him without question or complaint.

It was an odd relationship between the two, but then again it would have been impossible for two people like them to ever have a remotely normal one.

Harry was okay with that.

It was more than he had ever had before.

-T.G.O-

Alright, that my fourth chapter.

Honestly I feel like it could be vastly improved so, once again, constructive criticism, suggestions and questions are all welcome.

Next chapter will start near the end of the Northern campaign and should hopefully be our last major time skip, after that I'll be starting on canon. Any ideas for that are welcome.

On a final note it is unlikely that I'll be able to keep up this rate of releases with school and, well, reality, but I'll try to update this story at least one or two times a week.

Alright then I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the story so far and please review.

Thanks and goodbye people!


	5. When the Blizzard Strikes

Hello people and welcome to chapter 4 (5 if you count the epilogue)

This chapter starts near the end of the northern campaign and will involve lots of bloodshed, killing and Esdeath being Esdeath.

It should also be our last non-canonical time skip, so bear with me please.

As for the chapters lengths they should start to get longer as I enter canon storyline though I doubt any will ever get past 6000 words.

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 4: When the Blizzard Strikes...

...A Kingdom Falls.

Harry's eyes snapped open at exactly ten minutes past five, just as they had almost every day for the last few months.

Esdeath would normally awake at five and she would be be out of their tent by the he woke up on the other side of the tent, leaving no chance of him seeing her before she was dressed.

It wasn't like Esdeath really cared if Harry saw her body, she wasn't that kind of woman from what he had seen, and she would have put in another tent anyway if she did, and Harry himself was rather immune to any form of embarrassment or self-consciousness.

That did not change the fact that Harry was still a twelve, almost thirteen, year old who had recently entered puberty. His own lack of understanding with emotions may have prevented him from actually understanding what he was feeling, but didn't stop him from feeling the effects of puberty none the less.

So he found it easier to just ignore all the odd feelings and strange bodily reactions.

Thus he woke himself up ten minutes after his roommate.

Shrugging away his thoughts, Harry climbed out of his rather drab bed and reached for his clothing, throwing them on with precision born from doing it many, many times before.

Stepping towards the entrance to the tent he stopped and cast an eye over himself.

A white, formfitting shirt covered by an equally form fitting white overcoat with its black collar folded down and the end reaching down to his knees.

A black belt around his waist and another black strap across his chest from shoulder to hip, holding his twin blades across his back.

Simple, slightly baggy white pants peeking out from under the overcoat before being tucked into the form fitting black boots that reached almost to the top of his shins.

It had been designed for him based off the ordinary military uniform of Esdeath's army, with a few of her own adjustments and tailored specifically for him.

Satisfied that there was nothing out of place Harry turned his eyes back towards the entrance of the tent and walked out with a confident step. Looking around the snow covered camp he noted the soldiers preparing themselves for the coming battle, before he turned his attention back towards locating Esdeath.

Not seeing her in the vicinity, he instead began the short walk towards the tent that was acting as their command centre and war room, the ends of his overcoat swirling around his legs as he moved through the camp.

Entering the command tent he noted several lieutenants standing around a table set up in the centre of the tent, before turning his attention to a group at the end of the tent where Esdeath was standing talking with the Three Beasts.

Nodding at the lieutenants as he passed he continued his brisk pace over to the small group.

Esdeath looked towards him as he approached, smiling as she saw him, her grin somehow completely lacking the sadism and bloodlust it normally held, a sight that was quickly becoming more and more common for him.

He never bothered to wonder why.

"Good timing Harry, I was just giving the Three Beasts their objectives."

At his name the Three Beasts turned their heads towards him, Liver giving him a nod of greeting while Nyau sent a little wave and Daidara shot a massive grin in his direction.

He nodded and gave a little grin in return to their silent greetings as he made his way to Esdeath side, turning his attention to her.

"Where will I be positioned? Has there been any changes in the enemy forces over night?"

Esdeath grinned.

"You'll be with me up at the point. As for the northerners, other than minor changes to their formations there hasn't been any noticeable changes."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. He had been expecting her answer as it was rare for him to be positioned anywhere except with Esdeath, though it still paid to made sure.

Esdeath was more than willing to punish him for anything he might do wrong.

She was very good at punishing people.

Of course for him in normally involved extra brutal training. Others weren't so lucky.

His thoughts were interrupted by Esdeath

"Come, we need to be ready"

She swept out of the tent, Harry following a step behind as they trudged through, or in Harry's case over, the snow towards the edge of the camp, nodding in greeting to the soldiers as they passed.

Leaving the camp behind, the two strolled to the top of the hill that overlooked the snow filled plains beyond, turning their gaze towards the massive citadel city wedged between the two mountains at the other end of the valley.

"The stronghold of the Northern tribes. You know, most people would go for a siege against such a fortified place rather than a frontal attack."

Esdeath glanced down at him with a smirk.

"Sieges are for two forces of remotely equal power."

She turned her gaze back towards the citadel, watching the distance soldiers preparing for the coming storm unware that they were already doomed.

"We are not on even remotely equal grounds. They will be crushed, their citadel broken before sunset. In the mean time they will act as entertainment until we return to the capital."

Had Harry had a better understanding of emotions and morals he would have been disturbed by the conviction and bloodthirsty sadism in her voice.

Unfortunately Harry did not have a very good understanding of emotions nor morals and Esdeath was the person he spent the most time around when he had a chance to learn such things. So instead he simple grinned up at her before turning his attention back towards the citadel.

"When will we begin? It looks like they may have something interesting planned. Are you going to wait till they finish preparing or…"

The sentence was left unfinished, it meaning obvious to the one person who was listening.

Her smirk grew a little larger as she gazed at the city. Harry knew her well.

"For now we will wait. Our own forces need time to mobilize as well, and a slow march will give them enough time to prepare something interesting."

It was left unsaid that having a large, well known and feared army march slowly towards you would be nerve racking for the cities defenders and would leave their own forces with more energy than if they had simple charged forth through the snow.

The things Esdeath would do to sate her bloodlust were endless.

Harry continued to watch the distant city as Esdeath turned back to the camp, looking her eyes gliding over row after row of grey tents containing her army, equally grey soldiers checking themselves over and preparing for the coming battle.

"We'll start marching soon enough. Come, I need to get the lieutenants to marshal the troops."

Harry turned around, following her gaze across the grey camp before falling in step behind her as they walked back the way they had come, snagging a chunk of bread as he passed by a small fire.

Following Esdeath back into the command tent for final orders Harry let his mind wander as he stood to her right, a single step behind her.

He had no need for orders or tactics, and would simple follow Esdeath's orders on the battlefield. It was doubtful he would do much more support her anyway as, though he had improved, he would still have trouble against groups of four or more soldiers in close combat, with his normal position in combat being simple staying near Esdeath and using his powers to keep people away from himself.

And poking people with pointy bits of ice.

He was good at that.

Nibbling on the bread in his hand until it was gone Harry reached up and pulled out the two blades on his back, an action that was completely ignored by those around him, and started checking the weapons over one last time, examining them for chips and imperfections that could affect their use in combat.

Meticulously checking the two swords over as the lieutenants began to file out to marshal their soldiers, he found nothing new and, satisfied with his examination, slide them back into their sheaths on his back and looking up towards his taller companion.

"Is it time to move out?"

She nodded and turned to leave, Harry once more following a step behind as they walked to where their horses were waiting, cutting a path through the soldiers swarming all around them.

In silence the two mounted their steeds and directed them in a slow trot up the hill they had been standing on previously, before turning back towards the camp.

Turning her gaze across her army Esdeath watched from above as her soldiers warmed around, masks and helmets in place as they began to put themselves into orderly lines and columns under the direction of the various lieutenants ordering them.

The whole thing was done in a kind whispered roar, the sound of hundreds of men moving around with barely a word between them, as the army organized itself into the unified force that was feared across the known world.

Esdeath rode forward a few steps as the Three Beasts brought their horses over, lining up to his left.

Harry gazed over the massive fighting force, ignoring the Three Beasts and zoning out the noise as Esdeath spoke to the soldiers, deeming it unnecessary to listen to when it help no real information or purpose beyond rallying the troops. He was already prepared for his task in the slaughter to come.

Hearing the roar of the soldiers down the hill below him he snapped back to attention, turning his horse alongside the Three Beasts and following after Esdeath, taking his place just behind her right side as they began the march, or in their case the ride, towards the enemy Citadel.

Behind them an army of grey, faceless soldiers began to move forward, steps synchronized as they marched forth after their General.

The army of Esdeath had begun to move.

They would leave only ash and ruin in their wake.

-T.G.O-

Numa Seika was many things.

A charismatic prince.

A brilliant leader.

The Hero of the North to many.

A skilled warrior with more than just a little bit of combat experience.

One thing he was not however, was a coward.

So when he saw the feared army of Esdeath marching into the valley from where he knew her camp was set up, led by the icy bitch herself, he crushed any semblance of fear he had for the coming battle, throwing on the face of the confident and charismatic man he normally was and looking at the men down before the Citadel.

It would not do to show his doubts and fears to the already strained and nervous soldiers.

Turning his eyes away from the approaching forces, Numa turned his gaze down at the rows of soldiers standing before the Citadel, far below him.

They had put just enough men on the wall to look like a legitimate defence, and it was, while the rest of his forces lay behind the walls, manning the hidden siege engines that they had managed to smuggle, piece by piece into the city and assemble within the city walls several weeks ago after the empire first moved against them.

With any luck they would hit the ice bitch and her dogs with one of the catapults.

He could dream, pretend they had a hope.

Making sure he had crushed any fears or doubt that may seep into his voice he open his mouth to speak.

"The Empires army approaches, led by the ice demon herself. They wish to steal our home from us, to enslave our people and crush our culture under their corrupt and twisted ways. We will not let this happen! We will crush the Empires forces and send them their general's head back in a bag, as a warning that we will not bow to them, now or ever!"

Numa shouted the lasted words and the soldiers all around him roared their approval.

They were hollow words.

"We will force the Empire from the lands that were rightfully ours. Then we will march onwards to the Capital itself and bring the hammer of justice down on them!"

The soldiers roared in approval once more.

Lies. All lies. That's all his words were. He knew it. His men knew it. Worse, the enemy knew it.

Because they had very little chance of surviving this battle and even if, by some miracle, they did, they would be in no condition to regain their lands, let alone march on the Capital.

Numa spoke the words anyway and his men roared their approval.

False bravado.

"Let us show these Imperial dogs that we will never bow to the Empire! We will forever stand against their tyranny and madness!"

And they would.

Because the dead bowed to no one and even in death they would oppose the Empires twisted ways.

Numa shook the thoughts from his mind. They had a small chance, however thin, and he would take it. Even if he had to give his life for his people.

He would do anything the innocent men, women and children of his lands from the horrors of the corrupted Empire.

But deep in his heart Numa Seika was afraid. Not for himself, but for those people he would give up his very soul for.

Because deep inside himself he knew that they would not, could not, win this fight.

And he could only pray for the Empires mercy on his people.

A mercy he knew the Empire did not have.

So Numa Seika, the Hero of the North, faced the approaching storm knowing, in his heart, that he had lead his people to their deaths in search of a naïve fools dream.

And part of him wept.

-T.G.O-

The army, lead by Esdeath, came to a halt just over two hundred metres from the makeshift walls of the city, Esdeath sitting on her horse several meters in front of the rows grey uniformed soldiers, Harry and the Three Beasts sitting on their own horse behind her.

There was a moment of silence, of peace and tranquillity.

As though the world wasn't about to go to hell.

Then Silence committed suicide and Peace ran for the hills, leaving Tranquillity to bleed were it lay, shattered in the snow.

Esdeath's army surged forth as she sent her horse bolting forth, followed closely by Harry and the Three Beasts as she thundered across the snow covered field kicking up a trail of snow as the army behind them bursting forward as one, a kind of organized chaos.

The first to reach the walls was Esdeath, rather predictable, as she forced her mount up a ramp of ice she materialized, avoiding or deflecting projectiles that came her way.

Harry was moments behind her, following her up as he used his own blade to deflect arrows coming his way, tucking slightly at his core as he reflected bullets back at their shooters.

Liver was third, leaping off his horse and pulling the water out of the snow around him, carrying himself and Daidara to the top of the wall in a whirlpool.

Nyau followed after Esdeath and Harry, flute at his lips as he began to play, muscles bulging outwards.

Behind them the army surged onwards.

The defenders, momentarily stunned by the sudden charge of the enemies key figures, reacted.

Hidden siege machines fired, the thump of catapults sending balls of burning pitch over the wall and into the enemy army, creating massive explosions of steam where they landed and knocking soldiers in every direction.

It wasn't enough.

Not even close.

Harry reached the top of the wall were Esdeath was already mowing through enemy forces on her horse with horrifying ease, a sadistic grin on her face, not even bothering to use her Teigu as she cut down all before her.

Drawing his blades off his back and, with a flick of his wrist, sending a concussive wave to knock nearby soldiers flying off the wall, he leapt, flipping off his horse.

Landing lightly on one foot Harry sent a pulse of energy downwards, ignoring the miniscule pull on his core as a sheet of ice erupted from where his foot touched the top of the wall, thin spires rising up into the chests and stomachs of the soldiers around him his concussive blast hadn't hit.

The Battle for the North had begun.

Despite the defenders best efforts they were quickly forced from the walls, pushed back to the hastily thrown up defences across the city, those too slow to fall back cut down at the hands of the grey clad soldiers that continue to pour into the city.

Harry, having already given up the horse, flew above Esdeath, using pieces of ice around his ankles and wrists to float above the enemy, raining down thin, metre long spears of ice on anyone Esdeath missed or ignored as she thundered on, massive boulders of ice smashing through any buildings or walls in her way.

A bullet whizzed past Harry's ear and he fire an ice spear in return, barely taking the time to note the splatter of blood that proclaimed his latest successful hit.

He began to descend downwards, more ice spears materializing around him and launching forth in droves as he landed a few metres behind Esdeath, not willing to waste too much energy on sustaining his flight.

A bullet slammed into Esdeath's mount, sending it tumbling to the ground as she leaped off, her bloodthirsty, sadistic grin never leaving her face.

Harry knew she was far faster and much more dangerous without the horse anyway, a fact proven as she slashed the nearest soldiers into bloody chunks and sent a boulder the size of a house to crush those fleeing back towards the Citadel.

She turned to speak to him before charging back into the bloodbath.

"Come, the prince should be at the Citadel. I want him alive."

Harry simple nodded and speed after her, trying not to think about _why_ she wanted the man alive.

He was many things, one being severely emotionally inept, another being a boy who had taken several hundred lives, but he was not, and never will be, a sadist, or a cruel person.

He never understood Esdeath's fascination with torturing people.

He just tried to ignore it most of the time.

Materializing several spears of ice and sending them flying through the chests of several enemy soldiers fleeing from Esdeath's forces, Harry speed towards the Citadel as fast as he could go.

Gasping slightly for breath as he ran, fatigue started to set in and he slowed.

While Harry's reserves had grown massively since he was ten, the repeated materialization and precision shooting of large numbers of ice spears, as well as the several concussive wave sent to blast enemies backwards and the energy expended to flash freeze several groups of soldiers was leaving his energy reserves rather low.

Physically he was also in extraordinary condition for a thirteen year old, but travelling a high speeds through a war torn city, on top of having to fight off larger, stronger and more experienced soldiers with his two swords had left him rather exhausted.

He was understandable drained.

Shaking off his fatigue as much as he could, and surging forth, Harry reach the area in front of the Citadel just in time to see Esdeath and the Three Beasts tearing their way through the enemy defences with horrific ease.

Preparing to charge into the bloodbath after them Harry noticed a group of injured soldiers being charged down by another group of defenders.

Reaching into his core and feeling a sudden jerk and a flash of exhaustion, he threw the last of the energy he could safely risk using into a single attack, flicking his wrist towards the charging defenders.

Nothing happened for a single millisecond.

A crack-boom shock the sky, startling everyone, enemies and allies alike, bar only Esdeath, the Three Beasts and Harry himself.

Then came the flash.

Harry tended to use his powers for ice and concussive type attacks, with his second most preferred element being, rather simply, lightning. It was flashy and often loud, as well as being energy consuming and very difficult for him to control. It was also nigh instantaneous and monstrously destructive, satisfying the boyish love for explosions he never knew he had.

So when lightning flashed down from the heavens in an arc of pure destruction, slamming into the ground in the centre of the mass of charging enemies in a devastating flash of obliterating energy, the true nature of lightning was revealed to all present.

Pure, untameable, unstoppable, destruction.

The ground beneath the point of impact shattered and burnt, pieces of red hot tiles and rock from the size of a finger to the size of a man's torso flying in every direction, the earth shaking slightly at the force of the impact. Those several metres away from the impact point were lifted up and blasted backwards by a wave of searing energy, the ones closer charcoaled and dead before they hit the ground.

Of those closest to the impact point nothing but ash remained, six fully grown men incinerated, reduced to dust in a flash of wild, devastating, energy.

A stunned silence reigned for a moment, broken only by the sound of Esdeath and the Three Beasts continuing their massacre. Then, even as Harry stagger slightly in exhaustion, the Empire finest surged forward with an earth shattering roar, charging after their leaders.

Sliding his dual blades off his back Harry followed tiredly after them, hacking away at the defenders as they were distracted by nearby soldiers, fighting his way towards Esdeath's side once more.

The battle was quick after that, the defenders already cracking resolve smashed by the massive flash of devastating lightning before being reduced to dust when Esdeath, in an impressive, and absolutely terrifying, show of power froze the entire Citadel inside a massive chunk of ice, burying the thousands within inside the ice.

Harry felt a little ill after that, and it wasn't just his exhaustion.

But that signified the complete destruction of the defenders spirit, ending the battle in one, decisive move at the same time as proving that, really, they never had a chance with Esdeath there.

The Battle for the North had come to an end, a blood bathe with an enemy death toll that would end at over four hundred thousand.

It was a bad day for any enemy of the Empire.

-T.G.O-

It had been less than a day since the absolute crushing of the Northern tribes and Harry was currently sitting on the armrest of a stone throne that Esdeath was reclining in, his legs swinging over the edge.

He was looking down at the man once called the Hero of the North with undisguised disgust as the man licked Esdeath shoe with a sickening enthusiasm, listening only partially to what was being said around him.

"The Northerners, completely crushed so quickly"

"Their army, people, and pride were all so easily crushed"

"This is their so-called hero…? Completely worthless."

Harry turned his eyes from the broken former hero in disgust, instead gazing over the muttering soldiers before them. He didn't know what Esdeath had done to the man to turn him from a proud leader and hero into a begging mutt.

He didn't want to know, considering what he had seen done to many of the surviving soldiers.

Swallowing softly to crush the bile building up in his throat, Harry pushed away the memories and turned his attention back to the present.

Turning his gaze to Esdeath beside him he watched as her face morphed into a scowl of disgust. She opened her mouth to speak, tone filled with the same disgust her face showed seconds before her foot lashed out.

"Die, dog"

Her foot slammed into the naked man's skull with a sickening crunch, caving in the part it came into contact with and splattering nearby soldiers with the man's blood and cranium fluid, and causing Harry to flinch ever so slightly at the reminder of exactly what kind of woman Esdeath was.

Esdeath stood from her recently acquired throne, reaching back and pulling Harry to his feet beside her.

"Come, Harry, let us see if there is anything more that can satisfy me."

-T.G.O-

And that is the 5th chapter of **The Glacial Ones** , which is now entering the canon timeline.

I am aware that in canon Esdeath pretty much just froze everything in the city into ice cubes, but that wouldn't have been and interesting chapter.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please so tell me what you liked about it, what you didn't like and what you think could be improved.

Once again all advice, constructive criticism and ideas are welcome and appreciated so please do review or send me an PM

Thanks and see you next time people!


	6. Calm before the Blizzard

Hello again dearest readers!

Yes that means you Imperial warlord, really, you have no idea how much it means to me to have you reviewing each of my chapters for me. You are a big help and an even bigger motivator. Big hug for Imperial warlord!

Right, now that I have that out of the way, I was recently sent a review asking if I could have Harry save Sheele and hold her hostage. Believe me, I spent a long time while I was writing **Time Flies…** agonizing over whether or not I could twist the time-space continuum to save her and, after almost an hour of deliberation, have decided that it would be far too difficult.

In canon she was killed while Esdeath, and thus Harry, were conquering the North. Secondly Harry would have to use her as a hostage against a highly trained group of assassins, all of which, other than Tatsumi, could easily kill him even with his powers. I mean anything Incursio couldn't tank would leave him drain, and physically he has trouble against more than three or four trained soldiers.

Finally he would have do it without Esdeath's knowledge that he had a member of Night Raid captive. Do you really want to know what Esdeath would do with Sheele if given half a chance? I don't.

So while it is a good suggestion, and one I was sorely tempted to follow through with, it is just not possible for me to write into this story. Sorry.

I may be able to do something about some of the other characters though.

On a final note, in answer to Abrams 1559 review, I will be basing most of the story off of the manga plot since that is the one I've read the most and largely prefer. You may even find that some conversations have been pulled directly from the manga and scrambled around a bit.

Right, now that that's all done, onwards to the story!

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 5: Calm before the Rising Blizzard

A dissonance of screams, terrible wails of pain and hopeless misery and the sadistic laughter of the torturers filled the dungeon as Esdeath entered, eyes sweeping over the immense room of pain and suffering, the Three Beasts filing in behind her.

She sighed softly.

Why was it that every time she left for more than a month they all got over enthusiastic and started bumbling things up?

Walking over to a group of torturers pushing people around in a massive cauldron of boiling water, a frown of annoyance gracing her marring her features as she spoke, her disgust slipping into her voice.

"You mutts really are pathetic aren't you?"

The nearby torturers spun around, ugly scowls scrunching up their faces as they opened their mouths to retaliate, to threaten the fool who dared to insult them and their work.

Then they realised who they were about to threaten and dropped down onto their knees, pushing their faces into the ground.

"Esdeath-sama! We did not know you had returned to the Capital yet! We are most terrible sorry!"

Not long ago she would have rather enjoyed having them grovelling before her like dogs.

Now it was simple annoying.

She only had one person she would really enjoy on their knees before her and she wasn't entirely sure way that was.

Esdeath turned her attention to the torture happening around her, screams and wails of pain washing over her..

"Truly pathetic. Why it the cauldrons temperature so high? If it's too hot they will just die too quickly."

Clicking her fingers and materializing a boulder of ice above the boiling cauldron before dropping it in on those unfortunate enough to be within, she looked at the men grovelling below her like worms.

"By lowering the temperature you can prolong their suffering for much longer."

The torturers below her looked as though they had reached enlightenment, bowing rapidly up and down, almost slamming their faces into the ground as they thanked her with a disgusting enthusiasm.

"Of course ma'am! Thank you for this valuable lesson ma'am!"

She turned away from the grovelling men and began to walk back towards the entrance, signalling for the Three Beasts to follow her.

"Let's go."

She was sure she would have stayed longer and enjoyed it more if Harry had come down with her, but he refused to go within ten metres of the room.

It annoyed Esdeath at times, but she let it slid with the knowledge he had never, and never would, actually disagreed with her little hobby, so she instead let him to wait for her outside.

She was well aware that he would have come if she had ordered it.

She dismissed her thoughts as she strolled out of the dungeons, hair billowing out behind her.

She had a meeting with the Prime Minister and his puppet Emperor.

-T.G.O-

"General Esdeath."

"Yes, your Majesty."

It grated slightly on Esdeath's nerves that she had to kneel before the puppet Emperor and the pig that was the Prime Minister.

Still, she played along with the man because he brought a lot of conflict for her sate her bloodlust on, but he was still a disgusting pig of a man.

Not that she actually cared that much about his personality.

"We thank you for your superb conquest of the North. We have prepared a reward of ten thousand gold pieces for your accomplishment."

"I thank you for your generosity, your Majesty."

It was left unsaid that it was more the Prime Ministers generosity than his.

The child Emperor nodded, acknowledging her false thanks, before speaking again.

"I am aware that you have just returned from the North, and I apologize for this, however I still have a task for you to do. A fiendish group known as Night Raid has been running lose within the Capital. I wish for them to be purged from my city."

Esdeath smirked inwardly. She had already predicted that he would send her out on this task.

"As you wish, your Majesty. I would like to ask one thing of you."

That was a lie. She was actually asking the Prime Minister.

"Soldiers? You may have as many as you like."

She shook her head.

"No. I have been informed that the enemy use several Teigu. Only a Teigu can face another Teigu, your Majesty. I would like for a six man group of Teigu users to be gathered. That will be sufficient for me to protect the security of the city."

The child Emperor looked slightly alarmed at the request. It was no real surprise, a naïve and isolated fool of a boy might be he was well aware of the importance and power, as well as the rarity, of Teigu.

"Do you not already have a group of teigu users? The ones called the Three Beasts? And you want more?"

The Prime Minister, leaned forward slightly, catching Esdeath's eye for a single millisecond before turning to the child Emperor.

"Your Majesty, I believe that by entrusting this task to general Esdeath we may rest easy."

The Emperor looked at him for a moment before turning his gaze back to Esdeath.

"If you agree then I will allow it. I trust that you will handle the preparations Prime Minister Honest?"

Honest looked down on the boy he was puppeteering.

"Of course, your Majesty."

"Then I will rest assured that the Capital will soon be at peace once more."

"Of course Makoto, Esdeath can be trusted with this job. She is a very loyal subject of the Empire."

The Empire I rule, not you, was once again left unsaid.

Makoto looked thoughtful for a moment before peering at Esdeath.

"I feel that this task is not suitable for a reward of mere gold. Is there something that you desire that I could give to you as a special reward? Lands, or titles perhaps?"

Esdeath looked thoughtful for a second. She had the niggling sensation that in another life this would have been a turning point, that whatever she requested would change the face of the Empire. She dismissed the feeling.

"Not as of now, your Majesty. I'm sure I will think of something eventually."

"As you wish then general Esdeath. You may leave."

-T.G.O-

Silence reigned as Esdeath and the Prime Minister walked side by side though the palace, the very embodiments of almost everything wrong in the Empire.

Esdeath was the first to end silences tyrannical reign.

"You truly do what you want don't you Honest."

The Prime Minister let out a belly laugh, before dismissing the comment and turning his attention to her.

"How is your little… compatriot… faring? Is he still keeping to your expectations?"

Esdeath smirked. Harry was a topic she found strangely easy you talk about.

"For the most part. I must remember to find him a better trainer to teach him how to use his dual blades though. Liver is hardly an expert and seems to have run out of things to teach him."

"I'm sure I can assist you in that. There are more than a few skilled dual wielders in the army. How are his abilities progressing?"

"Well enough, though he still exhausts himself far too regularly"

Esdeath sighed. It was a point of annoyance to her that his abilities seemed to take up so much energy.

"On the subject of abilities…"

The Prime Minister leered down at her.

"I believe it is a little too much to request six Teigu's and their users."

Esdeath smirked back at him.

"But you'll deal with it in the end, will you not?"

Honest stopped walking.

"I will have the preparations done soon enough, though… you may have to do something for me. I have some people I wish to… vanish. Preferable off the mortal coil."

Esdeath's smirk grew as she turned to look back at him.

"How very intriguing."

-T.G.O-

Stepping out of the palace into the sunlight Esdeath gazed down at the bottom of the stairs before her to where the Three Beasts each knelt on one knee, a fist against the ground, brightening slightly when she saw Harry in the same position beside them.

"I have some new orders for you three. Though they are a bit different than normal…"

The Three Beasts looked up at her before responding in an eerie synchronization.

"Please, give us any kind of order you wish, Esdeath-sama."

"We three are eternally your faithful servants"

"We will take any orders anytime you give them, ma'am."

She smirked down at them before starting down the stairs.

"Excellent. The Prime Minister Honest has some tasks for you. Harry, you will remain here with me."

Harry simple nodded. It was rare that he was anywhere else but with Esdeath these days. The four stood from their places as Esdeath swept past them, Harry taking his place a step behind her at her right and the Three Beasts lining up to her left as they walked towards the palace entrance.

-T.G.O-

The sound of steel striking steel filled the training area, sparks flying in every direction as three blades crashed into each other again and again.

In the centre of the open area stood Esdeath, sword flashing at a speed that, while not her top speed, was blindingly obviously too fast for her opponent. The rapier was a flash of steel as it flicked back and forth, Harry desperately trying to keep up as he deflected attack after attack with his dual blades, just barely managing to throw some of his own attacks in.

Not that it mattered as all his attacks were easily blocked, deflected or simple dodged by his opponent, her blade flashing out again and again, poking holes in his defence and slashing at his body.

Despite his best efforts at defending he already had several slashes across his arms and chest, as well as another along his right cheek.

Jerking his head to the left to evade Esdeath's rapier, Harry retaliated with a left handed slash at her unprotected stomach, only for her to slide back smoothly and bring her blade in for another attack.

She lunged forward and his right blade came up to intercept her, deflecting the attack off too his right as he readied his left blade for a piercing attack towards her right side only to abort the attack and use the left blade to deflect another lightning fast, arm jarring attack.

His blades danced to the music of clashing steel, struggling to get attacks in as he fought to retain his balance, even as he was pushed back slowly across the training field.

He took comfort in the fact that most people would be dead by this point.

He pointedly ignored the fact that the only reason he wasn't was because Esdeath didn't want him dead and instead was taking sadistic glee in slicing up his body in as many ways as possible.

A flicker caught his eye to his left and the corresponding blade flashing upwards to block a jarring slash, his right blade whipping forth to deflect the following stab at his right side, pushing Esdeath's rapier off to the side as he thrust his left blade forward.

Esdeath laughed and turned slightly, letting the blade slid smoothly past her before flicking her blade to the left, opening up a thin gash across his chest and distracting him long enough for her foot flashed forward, slamming into his stomach and lifting his smaller, far lighter frame up off the ground and sending him flying backwards with frightening force.

He slammed into the ground in a crumbled heap, gasping in pain as he tried to fill his lungs once more, hands still tightly clutching the hilts of his two blades.

Flicking his blood off her blade Esdeath slide the long rapier back into its sheath as she walked over to his crumpled form.

"Good work, you held out for a couple more minutes this time and you didn't let go of you blades like out last match."

Harry straightened out his body, groaning in pain as he aggravated several thin cuts and blackening bruises caused by Esdeath's merciless training as he lay against the ground. Esdeath reached a hand down towards him and he reached up to take it, allowing her to pull him to his feet.

"I am required for a meeting with the Prime Minister soon so we will have to finish up here. You can wander the city as much as you like but make sure you are back by dusk. If you're not I will go _looking_ for you."

Her tone left no doubts that her form of looking for him would involve a lot of destruction and civilian deaths, as well as plenty of pain when she found him.

"Of course."

He nodded as he began to check his body over, reaching inside and tugging at his core as he used his power to heal the more movement restricting bruises and cuts.

He wasn't particularly good at healing though so he left most of the injuries alone.

He didn't want to accidentally make it worse.

Esdeath observed him healing himself before turning to leave.

"Just remember to be back by dusk."

Harry nodded once more before realizing that she was gone and sighing, then stretching painfully and picking up his blades from their position on the ground. He would have to clean them later but for now he wanted to explore the city a little. Esdeath had never given him much freedom before.

Walking back to the large room he shared with said woman Harry stripped himself of his torn and bloodied clothes, throwing them into a disposal bin before climbing into the cold shower in the bathroom leading off from the bedroom, washing as much of the blood and sweat off his body as he could and soothing his remaining injuries.

Towelling himself down carefully, as not to aggravate his wounds, he stepped back into the bedroom and threw on his normal clothes, which wasn't very normal to most people since it was almost identical to his uniform.

Making sure he was properly ready and checking how much time he had Harry left the room, walking briskly down the long hallways of Esdeath's mansion towards the front door.

Leaving the mansion and surrounding property behind him, Harry began to wander through the city, carefully hiding his wonder at all the new things that seemed to pop up everywhere, least someone decide he was easier prey than he already looked.

He disliked having to kill people without proper reason.

Living with Esdeath had left him more than a little isolated from the rest of the world outside of her army and his life at the Dursley household was something he preferred to forget, so everything he saw seemed to be new.

And so Harry Potter wandered on, without any real direction, through the city of lies and broken dreams.

-T.G.O-

Tatsumi was, to be blunt, feeling like shit. Losing someone close to you did that to a person, and the confrontation the night before had not helped at all. He had hoped that a walk around the Capital in his spare time would help him recover his mood.

It didn't.

He had only remembered that the Capital was, in fact, a hive of misery and despair more often than not, and, while the people of Leone's home were cheerful enough, the constant reminder of the Empires corruption wasn't helping his mood in any way.

Letting out a sigh and slumping his shoulders slightly, Tatsumi tried to relax. Sheele wouldn't have wanted him to become depressed because of her death.

With that thought he reached up both hands and slapped himself on both cheeks before standing up straighter, ignoring the odd looks he was getting as he cast his gaze around the slums.

Stretching and preparing to leave and return to base he was about to start forth when something caught his eye. Turning around to look at it he noticed a small boy, looking about twelve or thirteen.

What caught his eye though was that he was wearing exclusively black and white. He had a white shirt showing through an equally white, form fitting trench coat with a black collar that was open at the front, showing that he was wearing white leggings tucked neatly black boots that came up to the tops of his shins.

His hair was the probable the oddest thing about him though, with one half being a deep, oily black and the other a clear, snow white, standing out in stark contrast above vibrant, yet somehow blank at the same time, emerald eyes.

His clothes gave him the look of a rich aristocrat or the son of a powerful merchant with odd clothes tastes, and Tatsumi would left him alone if he hadn't noticed the cuts.

The most obvious one was on his right check, obviously less than a few hours old. Most people would just dismiss it and continue their day.

Tatsumi however, was a surprisingly observant person at time and, sweeping his eyes over the boy's diminutive frame, noticed other, well-hidden injuries.

The most obvious two was an ugly bruise around his collar bone, just barely hidden by the collar of his trench coat and a slash across his chest that could be seen though the form fitting white shirt he was wearing.

Somehow, Tatsumi knew that there were more.

More than a little worried now, Tatsumi moved over to where the boy was looking around with an odd look of blank confusion. Stopping just over a metre away as to not startle him too much, he waited until he turned his gaze to him before crouching so he was looking up at him and speaking.

"Are you okay? You look lost."

The boy cocked his head to the side in confusion before giving an strange smile.

"Not at all, I was simple trying to find out the time. I have to be back home by dusk."

Standing up Tatsumi took a closer look at his injuries, dismissing the idea that he was simple attacked on the streets. The fact they were had been at least partially hidden and that there was no blood or dirt on his clothes proved that they had been there before he put the clothes one.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you get that cut?"

He pointed at the cut on his cheek to signify what he was talking about. The boy looked at him for a moment.

"Hmm… I was being trained not long ago."

Something froze inside Tatsumi. He said "being trained"… Tatsumi was aware that here was some messed up people in the city, but to do something like that to a child?! Opening his mouth to speak he was instead interrupted by the boy standing before him.

"I hate to cut this… conversation… short, but I really must be heading back. Bad things will happen if I'm late home."

Jerking back to attention Tatsumi reached out a hand, about to tell him to wait when he realised that the boy had already vanished into the crowds.

Sighing sadly Tatsumi instead began the trek back to the home base, vowing that he would one day find the boy and free him from whatever hell he was living in.

-T.G.O-

And we are done chapter 5!

I'm afraid that this chapter was mostly just filler as I try to enter the canon timeline as smoothly as possible, as well as showing us a little more of the relationship between Harry and Esdeath.

Secondly, I'm so, so sorry but I just couldn't resist the idea of Tatsumi meeting harry and thinking he was some kind of abused slave or something and going on a crusade for him.

Could make for some interesting confrontations in the future.

Also I was rereading chapter ten and eleven of the manga and wondered if I should have the character Spear survive the attack on the retired Prime Minister. She hasn't got any real character development so I can pretty much design her from scratch and I was thinking that if I have Harry save her and then have her join Night Raid it would be an interesting way to have them learn about him. I'm not sure if I can or should really be bothered though so I'll leave that to you people to decide for now.

Also my release speed is probable going to drop soon, as I warned a few chapters ago, though hopefully the quality will improve.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even of it was mainly filler, and please tell me anything you liked, disliked or think could be improved. Once again, as always, any advice and constructive criticism is accepted and welcome.

So please review people!

Once again I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	7. The Art of Beast Slaying

Hello again and welcome to Chapter 6 of **The Glacial Ones**!

From now on I will be putting the reviewers name first, then my response. Just making sure that is understood

Vangran: Thanks for politely pointing out the "cardboard", should be "cupboard".  
I had a feeling I had missed something obvious so, again, thanks for pointing it out for me so I could fix it.

Tsunashi777: I'm going to first say that I can't have him go all torturer, sadist mode as that goes against the personality I'm trying to give him, which is ruthless, but not cruel. You did however give me an interesting idea were harry could come across them when they first meet the Enthusiasts and having a Dursley flashback and going into a brief, very violent and bloody version of cold fury. I was then thinking he could train the three as his own, downgraded version of the Three Beasts, who will be dead by then.

Monkeyman9835: First, thanks for giving me my first PM! Secondly, I intend to end **The Glacial Ones** around the same time as the ending of the manga. I am also however planning to do a sequel at some stage and using either the Goblet of Fire to bring the main characters to the Potterverse or Shamballa. I'll probable use Shamballa though as it also gives me the chance of accidently being redirected into whatever other dimension I feel like sending them. Thanks for asking so I could clear that up.

Froper98: I'm sorry, as it seems I wasn't clear with my intentions. I meant that if I saved Spear she would join Night Raid, not Harry. Harry is completely loyal to Esdeath almost to the same level as Liver. And sorry, but Sheele is already dead, as she died while Esdeath and Harry were in the North. Sorry, and believe me, I was tempted to mess up the timeline for her. And yeah, I don't think I'm going to go to the effort of saving Spear. I like her but… Anyway I think I'll just go with the idea Tsunasi777 gave me. Thanks for giving your honest opinion though!

Marchioly: First, thanks for this review, it is the probable the single most useful one I've had yet. I myself kind of forced myself to finish the anime and didn't particularly like it. Personally I don't mind Tatsumi myself but I will agree his is a bit of a bland character. As for Esdeath, I will be trying to show more of her true nature however, at this point, most of our interaction with her comes through Harry and while he is fully aware of what kind of person she is she shows a far more sane side to him. And finally on Harry's personality I'm rather proud of myself that I managed to get that through. I'm trying to paint him as a kind of confused boy with very little understanding of emotions and a kind heart that he is willing to set aside, along with his morals, for Esdeath. Anyway, thanks again for this rather useful review!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

Keep it up!

Now, onwards to Chapter 6 (Chapter 7 if you count the prologue)!

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 6: The Art of Beast Slaying

"Good, everyone is here."

Six figures, three male and three female, stood arrayed out before a single woman sitting in a throne like chair at the end of the room, her chin resting on a metal right arm.

This was the revolutionary armies best assassination team, Night Raid.

"I have three pieces of bad news to report, so listen up. Firstly, I can no longer contact our local team."

A chill descended on the room. They all knew what that meant. Well, all of them bar the blonde haired boy who was their latest recruit.

"Local team?"

A black haired girl turned to answer his questioning tone.

"The Empire is incredible vast. We do most of the assassinations in the Capital, but there is another team that covers the areas around it so we don't get overworked."

Tatsumi nodded and turned his attention back to their leader, who nodded her thanks to Akame for continuing.

"We are currently investigating what happened to them, but the likelihood is that they are already dead. Due to this I think that we should increase the security around the Hideout for now."

A green haired boy nodded in agreement before speaking up in confirmation.

"Yeah, I'll increase the range of my threads around the base."

Najenda nodded.

"Good. The second bit of bad news… Esdeath has finished her conquest of the North and has now returned to the Capital."

A chill descended on the room.

"That was much faster than anyone thought it would be."

Lubbock nodded in response to Akame's observation and brought a hand up to rub his forehead.

"Seriously, she causes so much trouble!"

Najenda nodded to both their comments before continuing again.

"Thankfully, it seems that her army has remained in the North to keep watch and only the Three Beasts have returned with her."

Bulat looked thoughtful for a moment.

"So we can safely assume that that she wasn't brought back to deal with the Revolutionary army. For now anyway."

"Correct, however even I can't predict what her next move will be. Leone I want you to return to the Capital and observe her movements as much as possible. Do _not_ get caught."

The blonde haired woman grinned.

"Roger, Boss! I've always wanted to know what kind of person she was!"

Najenda gave her a blank look.

"She is a homicidal battle maniac who enjoys mass slaughter and tortures people as a hobby. Do not, under any circumstanced let your guard down around her."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be careful."

And when she gets her guard down I'll kill her, was left unsaid. Najenda didn't need to know that.

"Finally there has been a sudden string of murders in and around the Capital lately. So far a total of four officials and sixty-one guards have been killed. The problem is that these have been found at each location of the attacks."

She held up a poster in her metal hand, showing a picture of the Night Raid symbol and some lettering underneath. Tatsumi shrugged slightly.

"Isn't it kind of obvious that it's fake though? It's not like we have ever claimed responsibility for any of our hits before. Why would we start now?"

Najenda nodded.

"That's what was thought for the first two attacks. Now it's seems that it could actually be us."

Seeing the confused look Tatsumi was giving her she elaborated.

"After each attack the security around the other officials was increased. The last attack left the target, the former Prime Minister Chouri, dead alongside thirty guards and his daughter, who was a disciple of the Imperial Fist temple's master. Public opinion thinks, correctly, that we are the only group capable of this. Only known group that is."

A troubled look swept across Akame's face.

"That means that the criminals are just as powerful as us. Teigu users in other words."

"Either way, all of the officials killed were people who stood against Prime Minister Honest. In other words he is starting to remove his opposition in the government and laying the blame down on us. Those men that died were all competent people who only cared for the country. People like them will become essential for the recreation of the government. In other words we cannot let any more of them die."

She stood from her chair.

"We will teach these fools that use our name the Law of Assassins!"

The room temperature seemed to drop again, though this time it was caused by those within rather than those without.

"So far we have five officials that we suspect are being targeted. Out of those five only two are intending to leave the Capital anytime soon. Those will be the ones we are protecting. Tatsumi and Bulat will guard one while Akame and Lubbock will take the other. We will stop these imposters at all costs!"

-T.G.O-

Harry groaned as he lay back on the ground, sending a wave of his power to soothe the growing bruises and thin cuts that littered his body.

Sometimes Esdeath seemed to take a little too much enjoyment out of slicing him to ribbon.

Glancing up as a shadow fell over him, Harry looked up at said woman as she sheathed her rapier once more and reached down a hand. Reaching up he gratefully took it with a exhausted groan, allowing her to pull him forcefully to his feet.

"Good work, you are improving more every time."

She cast her gaze over him, eyeing the torn and bloodied training clothed he was wearing.

"Go get yourself cleaned up and meet me at the front door. I believe it's been a while since I've had an ice cream in the Capital."

Harry grinned and nodded before bolting off towards their room, ignoring his aching body. He hadn't had time to be able to explore the Capital more since the last time and he had yet to go anywhere with Esdeath.

Ice cream was always good too.

Darting up a series of steps and into their shared room Harry quickly stripped off his torn and bloodied clothes, throwing them in a disposal chute nearby and bolting into the cold shower attached to the room, swiftly washing off as much of the dirt and grim, and blood as he could.

He noted that he was unusually… excited for some reason.

Dismissed the thought, he left the shower and walked into the bedroom once more, towelling himself down carefully as not to aggravate his rapidly healing injuries.

There was nothing wrong with excitement after all, so he saw no problem with feeling it.

Throwing on his clothes a little more carefully than he had removed his training kit, he took a moment to make sure everything was as meticulous as possible.

Hey, let him be a perfectionist if he wants to.

Walking from the room at a much more controlled pace than he had entered Harry began the short trek back through the hallways and down the stairs to the entrance hall, grinning when he saw Esdeath waiting for him.

She waited for him to walk over to him before turning around and moving to leave, Harry falling in step behind her.

"Hmm… I haven't gone for a simple walk in the Capital for a while. Come one, I know a good place for ice cream."

Her grin was oddly lacking in its normal insane bloodlust and endless sadism.

Harry just grinned back up at her silently.

-T.G.O-

"Whoa… This ship really is top if the line."

Taking another sip from the wine glass in his hand, Tatsumi cast his gaze over the crowd as he leaned against the ships railing.

"There is so many people here… and our targets completely surrounded by a meat wall. I suppose this was a miss after all, I can't see how someone would be able to assassinate him like this."

"Deciding that on your own without knowledge of the enemy in negligence, Tatsumi. Negligence kills in our line of work."

Tatsumi flinched slightly as Bulat's voice came out of mid-air.

"My invisibility gives me a massive advantage, what's to say that the fakes don't have something similar? We know they at least have one Teigu after all."

An invisible hand reached out and wacked him over the back of the head as the words were spoken. Reaching up and rubbing the growing bump, Tatsumi turned towards where Bulat's voice originated from.

"That's true. Sorry Aniki. Did you have to hit me though?"

"Just think of it as a love tap."

"A… love tap…"

Tatsumi shuddered slightly and proceeded to bury the thought deep within the darkest recesses of his mind.

Bulat opened his mouth to respond when a small click reached his ears, dragging his gaze down to the Teigu armour he was currently wearing.

"It looks like my invisibility is about to run out of time. I need to take this off."

Tatsumi nodded in understanding.

"They'll recognize you if you take it off here. I'll be fine, you should head somewhere else."

"Yeah, it would suck if I was recognized here. I'll head inside and start patrolling the inside of the boat. You watch out here."

With those last words spoken Bulat turned and walked off into the interior of the ship.

Sighing softly and leaning back against the railing Tatsumi looked up at the sky. It seemed too peaceful for a possible assassination attempt.

Relaxing slightly he looked around again. It didn't look like they would be needed after all.

And so, with that thought, the music began.

-T.G.O-

It was distinctly odd, Harry decided, watching Esdeath interact with the various shop keepers along their path.

She looked almost… normal. Like she wasn't a mass murdering, homicidal battle maniac with a thing for extreme sadism.

Harry honestly didn't know how he felt about it.

It was very, very strange.

Still he decided to ignore it, preferring instead to simple walk beside her, speaking to her every now and then or responding to her comments, all the while ignoring the odd and questioning looks that the people they passed by shot him.

They were to be expected of course, considering who he was walking with. It wasn't every day you saw the Empires Strongest walking down the street with a twelve to thirteen year old who was wearing rather similar clothes and identical colour schemes.

Still, it didn't seem to bother Esdeath and she didn't seem inclined to explain his presence so he just ignored it all and let all the looks slide over and off him as he followed her through the city.

Eventually Esdeath came to a stop in front of a rather small ice cream shop, the shop's owner rushing out to greet her, shifting nervously from foot to foot when he stopped in front of her.

Esdeath looked rather amused, in a rather sadist way, at the man jumping around before her.

"You may relax, I am simple making a few visits while I'm here. I've recently been placed in charge policing the Capital and wish to see what it is that I will be protecting."

The rather mouse-like man nodded his head up and down so rapidly harry was afraid for a moment that he was going to see the first man ever to nod their head off.

"Y-yes, of course! That is most heartening news, Esdeath-sama!"

Reaching into his pockets he pulled out a handful of coins holding them up to her.

"H-here, t-this is just a…"

He never got to finish that sentence. Harry watched with no small amount of amusement as a flash of disgust flew across her face before she reached down and picked up two of the gold coins and, in a sudden burst of movement, rammed them into the man's eyes.

"I don't need bribes. Do it again and I'll make it hurt."

The man yelped, stumbling backwards in pain. Esdeath just wished she had used a bit more force. It would have been amusing watching his eyes burst in their sockets, but that would have left her, and Harry, with no one to serve them. So she restrained herself.

"This shop is famous is it not? I would like to try some of your confections. Some for my companion here too."

She sat down on the bench in front of the store, Harry plopping himself down beside her as the man finally noticed him, nodding his head rapidly as he rushed back into his store.

"Y-yes! Of course! R-right away."

Leone was currently feeling a rather odd set of emotions right now. She was perched on a roof across from the shop Esdeath was sitting in front of, her Teigu, Lionel, active.

And she was scared. The amount of blood lust, of murderous intent that the blue haired woman was projecting was sending a cold sweat down her body.

She was also rather confused.

She knew the stories about Esdeath, knew what kind of things she had done.

Leone was well aware that she was a monster, through and through.

Which is why it was more than a little surprising to see her walking down the street with a young, twelvish looking, boy who apparently knew her rather well.

The fact that she had apparently seen fit to get him an ice cream almost made the scene look like that of a mother and child or brother and sister.

The fact that it was Esdeath and she was currently leaking deadly amounts of murderous intent prevented her from seeing it in that light.

Shaking off her confusion at the events for another time Leone began to back away before gritting her teeth and turning tail, following her enhanced instincts that were screaming at her to flee the apex predator below.

Down on the street, casually licking her ice cream beside Harry, Esdeath noticed the presence above them vanishing.

"Pity, they didn't take the bait. I was hoping to try out some new torture techniques."

Harry grimaced slightly at the reminder of her hobby before taking a bite out of his ice cream and looking up at his companion.

"Do you think that was someone from Night Raid?"

Esdeath gave a sadistic grin.

"Almost certainly. They'd been following us since we first entered this part of the city. If they had attacked I would have been able to use them to find the rest. Shame they ran off."

Turning her attention to the ice cream she was licking, she spoke again.

"These are quite good aren't they? We will have to take the Three Beasts here after their mission."

"That would be fun. Though the owner would probably have a heart attack."

Esdeath laughed lightly.

"Yes, it would be fun, wouldn't it?"

She fell silent and the two sat, nibbling on their ice creams as the comfortable silence grew.

-T.G.O-

Staggering slightly as he felt the will drain from his body, Tatsumi gritted his teeth, fighting the music that was trying to cox him into hopelessness and despair.

Shaking his head violently to clear it, he stood up straight again, looking around for the man he was meant to be protecting.

And then the wall behind him exploded.

Spinning around as fast as his sluggish body would allow he looked on as a massive man stepped through the newest addition to the wall, an equally large double sided axe over his shoulder.

"Hoh, someone who can resist Scream? Either way you might remember after this is finished so… you have to die."

Tatsumi glared at him.

"So you are one of the imposters."

The man grinned back in response.

"That means that you must one of the real Night Raid. This is going to be great!"

The man reached down and picked up one of the guards swords before chucking it to Tatsumi in one surprisingly smooth movement.

Catching the blade in mid-air he cast a wary eye at his opponent.

"What are you doing?"

"I couldn't get enough experience to go up a level if you can't put up a fight. Your part of Night Raid so you bound to give me heaps of the stuff."

Experience? Levels? Tatsumi gritted his teeth in rage. Was death and killing just a game to him?

"I'll give you great experience."

He leapt forward towards the man, dragging the blade in his hand from it's sheathe as he did.

"A trip to Hell!"

The man laughed, raising his massive axe above his head and swinging it sown at Tatsumi in front of him. Tatsumi jumped away at the last moment, just barely dogging the axe as it slammed into the wood below, creating an explosion on impact and splintering the solid wood.

The man grinned.

"You dodge well for someone under the effects of Scream so..."

He grasped the axe and pulled it into two smaller, one bladed axes before pulling his arm back.

"…how about this!"

Swinging his arm forward he hurled one of the axes at Tatsumi.

Tatsumi ducked, the axe spun over his head in a whirlwind of spinning steel and death. Balancing himself on one hand, he leapt back up and prepared to attack.

A whirling buzz behind him was his only warning and he jumped to the side as the axe flew back to its master, slashing him across the side as it went. He staggered, clutching at the wound.

Fighting for his balance Tatsumi looked at the grinning man.

He was going to die at this rate.

Leaping to the side as the other axe whizzed past his head and darting forward with his sword drawn, he began running towards the larger man, the sound of the whizzing blade closing in behind him.

The man prepared his second axe for a powerful kill stroke.

The first axe whirled closer.

Tatsumi ducked into a forward roll, releasing his sword and sending it spinning towards the man as he did, the axe whizzing over his head towards its owner.

The man jerked back in surprise, bringing down the axe in his hand to block the sloppily thrown sword, momentarily forgetting his own axe in his shock at the reckless attack.

Tatsumi planted his feet on the wood below and forced himself backwards in one massive leap.

The man his axe approaching and jumped to the side to avoid it, reaching out a hand to catch it as it whirled past and stumbling slightly as it jerked him back.

Tatsumi landed, standing again, preparing to grab another nearby weapon.

The man regain his balance, preparing to throw again.

A fist slammed into Tatsumi's face, lifting up off the ground as Bulat seemed to materialize before him.

"Don't do such reckless things, idiot!"

Tatsumi landed with a thump, rubbing his jaw.

The man lowered his axes, looking at the duo in a kind of stunned amusement before snapping out of his daze and speaking up.

"You seem fine despite Scream. How did you ignore it?"

Bulat grinned back at him as he hauled Tatsumi back to his feet.

"Nothing can suppress the hot blood flowing through my veins!"

Ignoring the odd comment and noting the hastily wrapped injury on his hip the man raised an eyebrow.

"You stabbed yourself in the leg to clear your mind. You're an interesting person aren't you?"

Bulat smirked as he moved into a combat position.

"I am Bulat of Night Raid. Some people call me handsome. You're not allowed to though."

The man gave him a slightly queer look as he prepared his axes.

"I am one of Esdeath's servants, Daidara of the Three Beasts."

"Alright Tatsumi. Watch this fight carefully. Memorise it."

Bulat slammed his hand down onto the wood planks below.

"Incursio!"

 _Something_ rose up behind him, a beast most ancient and terrible, as armour began to knit itself together across his body, a cape flaring out behind him as the helmet enclosed his head.

Daidara's grin reached face splitting proportions as he watched, cackling gleefully.

"This guy's going to be worth tons of experience!"

Bulat went to stand just as Daidara surged forward, Nyau leaping down from above and Liver jumping up from below the railing of the ship, converging on the armoured man.

Tatsumi opened his mouth to shout out a warning.

Bulat jumped.

Nyau only had a second to realise that, yeah, it was going to hurt, a lot, before Incursio's armoured fist slammed into his midsection, knocking the air from his chest and sending him blast though the nearest wall as Bulat spun in mid-air, foot slamming into Liver's back and sending him tumbling back over the railing.

A blood red spear materialized in his hands, slashing downwards as he spun towards his last standing opponent.

Daidara, still charging forward, slammed on the breaks, desperately back peddling as he raised his axe blades to block.

He was moments too slow.

The spear sliced downwards, cutting through flesh and bone with a terrible ease, blood splattering everywhere.

Daidara's two, perfectly bisected, halves collapsed to the ground with two identically wet thumps.

-T.G.O-

And that is Chapter 6 finished.

I really hope people enjoyed it, even though it was pretty much a mirror of canon. I am aware how closely I'm following the canon storyline and promise that that will change as Harry's begins to influence events more.

Also, I will only be showing Night Raid scenes I think are important. This one is because it involves the death of the Three Beasts.

Anyway, just as I've said every other time, all advice, constructive criticism, idea, likes, dislikes or simple mistakes I could fix are all welcome and appreciated.

Once again, I hope you enjoyed this.

Thanks and goodbye!


	8. Slay the Beasts of the Glacier

Hello, people and welcome to chapter 7 of **The Glacial Ones**!

Firstly, reviews:

Tsunashi777: Currently Harry hasn't had any interaction with either Night Raid, beyond Tatsumi, or the Revolutionary army, so the point becomes slightly mote. I will agree with your point about not knowing if the Revolutionary army will be any better though as, after all, Absolute Power corrupts Absolutely. Even if they do have good intentions that could easily change when they find themselves in control of a severely weakened Empire. Harry himself will be unable to trust their goals simple because he has seen too much of humanities worse not to doubt them. The point is rather mote though as unless Esdeath decides it would be more fun against the Empire than with, he will never join the Revolutionary Army.

Froper98: Thanks, it's always nice for a writer to know they are managing to get things across to their audience. Feel free to point out things that could use more work as well.

Also thanks again to everyone else out there especially Imperial warlord. Your reviews aren't long but they motivated me to write the first five chapters. I was honestly expecting to lose interest before I hit ten thousand word since I'm normally one of those writers who starts a story but never continues.

So, thanks again to all of you who have given me advice, ideas, constructive criticism and simple encouragement.

Now, onwards to chapter 7!

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 7: Slay the Beasts of the Glacier

Silence reigned supreme once more on its throne of stolen voices.

It was then promptly dethroned by Tatsumi.

"Wow…I knew you were powerful, but that was amazing."

Bulat turned to face him, his massive grin hidden by Incursio's helmet and faceplate.

"I know right! In the army my nickname was "100 Man Slayer Braht" for a reason."

Daidara's bisected body was promptly ignored and forgotten about by both members of Night Raid.

There was a thud behind Bulat and he spun in time to see Liver climbing to his feet, face impassive as he spoke.

"Strictly speaking, you actually killed 128 people. You were doing very well against the Special Forces at the time. Those skills, that Teigu…it really is you after all Braht."

Bulat gave him a long look as he relaxed his guard slightly.

"…General Liver."

Liver shook his head softly and grasped the small cross around his neck.

"I am a general no longer. After Esdeath-sama saved me in court I became her loyal servant."

Bulat sighed before spinning the blood red spear in his hand around and entering a combat stance.

"If we were allies we would have gone drinking to celebrate this reunion. Since we are enemies however I have no choice but to kill you. The mission must come first."

"You stole the words right out of my mouth. My mission is absolute and I will complete it, using this Teigu given to me by Esdeath-sama."

He pulled off his right glove and moved into a combat position, revealing the odd ring he wore on his middle finger that looked like the head of a dragon. Behind him the tops burst off several suspiciously conveniently placed barrels, pillars of water rising out of them as Liver activated the Teigu.

"It is unfortunate that you had to face me here of all places, but it is no matter."

With those words he fired the water rising behind him at Bulat in a series of water cannons, interrupting whatever Bulat intended to say in response.

Bulat swung his spear in front of himself and began to spin it at high speed.

"Don't get cocky just yet!"

With a crash the water cannons slammed into the spinning spear, water splashing everywhere around Bulat as he held firm against the torrents. Behind him Nyau dragged himself shakily from the rubble of the crates he had been knock through, taking stock of the situation before him.

Noting Liver being held off but Bulat, Nyau brought Scream to his lips, preparing to play a song on the recorder Teigu to assist Liver.

He was about to start playing when he felt a jolt of impending doom and jerked the Teigu up, holding it with a hand on each end just in time to block Tatsumi's blade with the middle section.

Tatsumi jumped backwards, pulling back his sword into a combat stance as a slight snarl crossed his face.

"Like I would ever let you start playing. I don't want to have to hear your shitty music."

Behind him Bulat leapt backwards as Liver turned the water slashed around by the first attack into thin spikes that pierced Bulat's previous position.

Nyau twitched slightly at the insult to his music.

He took a lot of pride in his musical talent, almost as much as his face collection.

Growling slightly he pulled himself into a combat ready position.

"What a nuisance. Bloody small fry."

Tatsumi twitched at the comment before charging forward, mirrored instantly by his opponent.

Blocking an overhead blow from his opponent's recorder intent on bashing his skull in with the flat of his blade he rotated and slammed his foot into Nyau's stomach in a surprisingly smooth spin kick, knocking the smaller boy back several metres.

Growling in annoyance at being hit by a small fry as he slid backwards on his hands and feet, Nyau dug his feet into the wood below before exploding forward and unleashing a barrage of attacks with his Teigu.

Tatsumi struggled backwards as he threatened to succumb to his opponent's barrage, blocking blow after blow with his blade, his arms quickly starting to go numb from the jarring strikes.

Not far away from the pair Bulat slashed Incursio's spear down, slicing through the ships railing with ease as Liver leapt away, sending swirling spears of water towards his opponent at high speed.

Bulat jumped away from the spears, leaving them to drill into the wooden planks that made up the deck and using the crimson spear to slash the few that came close, reducing them to splashes of water as he did.

Back with Tatsumi and Nyau, Nyau abruptly stopped his intense barrage of attacks, sending Tatsumi off balance slightly as he front flipped over the larger boy and landed behind him, before spinning and sending three staggering blows towards Tatsumi's back.

Tatsumi stumbled forward, catching himself on his hand and spinning mid fall, extending a leg in order to knock Nyau's out from under him when the smaller boy advanced to press his advantage.

Feeling his feet knock out from under him Nyau managed to turn the momentum into a spinning flip and sending an axe kick down towards Tatsumi's unprotected head.

Tatsumi finished his spin and used the excess momentum to slide himself to his feet, hearing the splintering crash behind him as Nyau's foot split the planks below where his head had been mere moments before. He ignored what that would have done to his skull. Rotating on the balls of his feet he slashed his sword out towards his opponents head.

Nyau brought up his Teigu to block, the force of the attack knocking him backwards several metres where he slid to a halt, crouching down as he prepared for another ground. At the same time Tatsumi leapt backwards, assuming a combat stance once more.

On the other side of the side Liver brought up a massive ball of water above his head and Bulat set his feet, holding the blood coloured spear ready.

No signal was given.

Nyau and Tatsumi shot towards each other, weapons at the ready as they charged their foe.

Liver slashed his arm downwards, sending the ball of gentle rotating water shooting towards Bulat.

Bulat rocketed forward, crimson spear ready to strike the incoming ball of water.

With a clang Nyau and Tatsumi's weapons collided in a shower of sparks, sword and recorder pushing against each other as their respective wielders struggled to overcome the other.

Bulat's slashed his spear forward, splitting the ball of water in two even halves that crashed down behind him in two equally large splashes of water even as he continued forwards, thrusting his spear towards Liver, who leapt backwards over the ships railing and out of the crimson spears range.

Liver began to fall backwards as the canal below him began to rise up, a great pillar of water bursting up in a swirling torrent, topped off by the head of a massive sea serpent made entirely out of water as it lifted Liver up above the ships deck.

On the other side of the deck Tatsumi and Nyau disengaged, leaping away from each other as they turned their attention to the massive water construct in front of the ship, keeping a wary eye on each other as they did.

Tatsumi gaped slightly, unaware of Liver's abilities with his Teigu, unlike Nyau who had seen him training with it.

"Holy shit! There's some amazing stuff going on over there!"

Nyau smirked slightly and spoke just as Tatsumi opened his mouth once more.

"As long as there is enough water around there is no way Liver will ever lose."

"It's obvious that Aniki is going to win anyway."

The two spun to glare at each other as Liver and Bulat faced off in the distance, before bringing their weapons into position and charging at each other, their respective weapons grinding together as they glared at their foe.

"You mean Liver, right?"

"You're talking about Aniki, of course, aren't you?"

The two growled in unison as they pushed against each other, trying to overpower the other, before Nyau's eyes widened in revelation.

"Why am I even trying to convince you of this? I just need to kill you and go make sure Liver wins."

With that he jumped backwards, sending Tatsumi stumbling forwards at the sudden lack of resistance, before darting forward again, his recorder blitzing forward in a barrage of attacks.

Tatsumi, off balance and off guard, tried desperately to block or escape the barrage of blistering fast blow that slammed into his body, stumbling backwards as Nyau advanced.

Away from the two Liver leapt off the water serpents head, sending it barrelling towards Bulat who jumped upwards to meet it, Incursio's blood red spear held before him.

The spear-that-likes-to-bisect-things, split the water serpent in two, sending the water crashing down on either side of Bulat as he was left hanging in the air, Liver falling towards the deck several metres across from him.

"You can't dodge in mid-air, Braht!"

Liver thrust his hand toward Bulat as he fell, seven pointed pillars of water rising up on either side of the ship and converging on Bulat, slamming into his chest mid-air and knocking him up higher into the air, shattering his face plate with the force of the attack.

"A little bit of water is not going to put out my fires!"

Extending his spear downwards, Bulat spun in mid-air and fell towards Liver who stood calmly on the deck, serpents of water rising from the channel around him.

"I am aware of that, more so than anyone else. We have walked many a battle field together. That's why I will let you feast on my greatest ability!"

Nine serpent of water converged on the falling Incursio user, slamming into him from all sides and crushing him between them with the immense water pressure.

Down below Liver gasped for breathe, a line of blood trickling out of his mouth and down his chin.

"Is he finally dead?"

"You shouldn't go around saying such words…"

Bulat burst from the watery explosion, crimson spear aimed for Liver's head as he lunged forward.

"…you normally save them for when your enemy is dead!"

Liver growled as he started to jump backwards.

"Will you insist on dragging this out to the end?"

The crimson spear descended, intent on its favourite hobby of bisecting things.

Nyau leapt up behind Bulat, his Teigu, Scream, poised to strike at his defenceless back.

At the last second Bulat spun in mid-air, slashing the crimson spear towards Nyau, who block it with Scream, the force of the attack sending him hurtling backwards as Bulat landed heavily on the deck.

Looking over to where Tatsumi lay groaning and bruised from Nyau's brutal assault, Bulat turned back to Liver, Incursio vanishing from around him to reveal the beaten and bleeding body beneath.

Liver cast his eye over his opponent's injuries.

"So despite the armour you were still that damaged. Incursio must have deactivated because you took so much damage."

Bulat snorted.

"You're not much better. You do realise your bleeding from the ears, right?"

Liver flinched slightly, bringing a hand up to his right ear and looking at it. His fingertips were painted red with a layer of blood.

Bulat ignored his actions and continued talking.

"Throwing around all those high level, high energy attacks has damaged your body. You're in no condition to use your Teigu either."

Liver lowered his hand with a sigh.

"So you noticed that. Well…I was hoping to ease this out slowly, but it seems I'll just have to ask straight out. Would you think about joining Esdeath's army? You could even be raised to second in command if it's you."

Bulat closed his eyes for a moment.

"Sorry, but I have no wish to serve the Empire again."

"You wouldn't be serving the Empire. Think of it as being a servant to Esdeath, like I did after she saved me. You would be able to do as you pleased, you will be _feared_. Even those dirty politicians with their filthy politics, consumed by their own power, could not touch you."

His face grew into an ugly scowl as he commented on the politicians within the Empire.

"Come with me Braht. Esdeath can surely make your crimes vanish."

Bulat pulled out a collapsible comb and began to casually comb his hair.

"I refuse. I have always been an Ally of the People have I not? Esdeath's army supports Prime Minister Honest, so I will have nothing to do with them."

Liver's face darkened. Bulat casually put away his comb after finishing styling his hair.

"'Ally of the People'… I never thought I would hear an assassin say such a lofty thing. I always said you needed to be more humble. No matter."

Both Bulat and Liver moved into combat positions, Nyau not far away preparing his trump card.

The next few minutes would change the world.

They all knew that out of all those here…

…only one would leave the ship alive.

-T.G.O-

Far away, in a snow covered village Akame and Lubbock sat together on a large tree branch, observing as a wagon down in the village below began to unload rice for the villagers.

"Providing rice for the village. This is the kind of guy we will need in the future."

Akame nodded in agreement towards Lubbock's comment before responding out loud.

"Yes, but watching all that rice is making me hungry."

Lubbock gave her a wary look, before holding out an opened food bar.

"But if I give you my snacks you'll promise to deal with anyone who arrives, right?"

Akame nodded before leaning forward and biting down, taking the snack whole, causing Lubbock to yelp and pull his hand back as she bit down on his fingers too.

Rubbing his aching hand he turned his attention back to the group they were guarding.

"Nothing has hit any of my wires yet. Maybe this isn't the target after all."

"Negligence is forbidden."

Was Akame's blunt reply and he nodded seriously.

"Yeah, I know, we must protect this guy at all costs."

Akame ignored him as she turned her worried gaze in the direction of the Capital, wishing Bulat and Tatsumi luck.

-T.G.O-

Bulat and Liver stood, eyeing each other warily as they stood.

"If we can't finish this with Teigu…"

"…we'll have to finish it with swords!"

Bulat braced himself, setting his feet firmly on the deck and reaching over to a small button on his left shoulder. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Liver slide a full syringe from his sleeve into his left hand before ramming it into his right wrist and forcing its contents into his blood stream.

Pulling out the syringe out of his wrist and dropping to the ground behind him, he drew his blade from its sheath and moved into a simple stance.

"You'll have to forgive me for doping, but I am facing you after all."

Gritting his teeth as Tatsumi gave a rather unnecessary warning, Bulat pushed the button on his shoulder and reached back, grabbing the sword that hosted Incursio in his right hand before pulling it from its holster on his back.

Both opponents charged forwards, blades meeting half way, grinding together as they pushed against each other.

Disengaging from each other, they both leapt backwards a step, blades flashing at incredible speed, mere flickers of steel as they clashed again and again, colliding and separating only to do it all again.

Liver stumbled back half a step, arms going numb from the jarring blows, unable to keep up with the strength and speed of a man forced to bear the strain of Incursio for hours on end.

An upwards slash from Bulat sent his blade up and unable to block the slash sent towards his stomach, forcing him to leap back.

To slow.

Saving himself from being cut in two, Liver instead took a deep wound across his stomach, blood bursting forth as he fell backwards.

Bulat's eyes widened in realisation as he saw the blood.

Liver thrust his right hand forward.

The blood splattering from his stomach wound suddenly shot forwards, blades of blood spearing towards Bulat, as he stumbled back slightly in shock.

Regaining his balance, Bulat cut away at most of the blood blades, splattering them across his armour even as a few pierced straight through, digging into his body.

Staggering backwards before toppling forwards, only to be caught by a worried Tatsumi, Bulat felt his breathes become short gasps of exhaustion.

"I'll be…okay…Tatsumi, they weren't fatal blows. I already noticed that his blood was a liquid he could use just before he did it."

He staggered again, leaning against Tatsumi's much smaller frame as he coughed up blood.

He shouldn't be coughing up this much blood. Something was wrong.

He turned his gaze sharply towards where Liver was struggling to sit up, pointing over towards Bulat.

"So you…noticed…I am one who is completely devoted to…Esdeath-sama…and as so… I will be… giving her your…life!"

Bulat's eyes widened as he realised what had happened.

"That syringe. It wasn't just a strengthening solution was it? It was also deadly poison."

Tatsumi looked up at him alarmed, as Liver nodded.

"That's…right. It has no…antidote…you'll be dead in a couple of…minutes. It looks like…I'm going on ahead. I'll…scout out…the afterlife…for you. Forgive me…Esdeath…Harry."

Liver slumped backwards, releasing a single breath for the last time.

Bulat staggered again, Tatsumi stumbling under his not inconsiderable weight as he coughed up blood.

"As expected of him…so it was a tie after…all."

"Bulat! We need to get you medical attention quick!"

Bulat shook his head before pointing ahead of them.

"There's…no point. Anyway, the battle isn't over…yet."

Tatsumi turned his head to see the last member of the Three Beasts walking towards them, his Teigu to his lips as he played a song. Before their eyes his muscles began to expand, bulging out obscenely as his body grew larger, ripping his shirt from the collar to his stomach.

"A song to increase his own strength?! Is that his trump card?"

Tatsumi placed Bulat on the ground as gentle as he could before standing with his sword at the ready.

Nyau walked forward, stretching his enhanced muscles and popping his bones as he did.

"It's been quite a will since I've used this form in combat."

Gritting his teeth and setting his feet Tatsumi prepared to take his final stand until Bulat spoke up behind him.

"Here, Tatsumi. I'm entrusting this to you."

Tatsumi turned to see Bulat holding up the sword he had been using.

"That's…"

"This is Incursio's key. The armour will come to whoever possesses it."

Tatsumi took the blade gingerly.

"M-me?! Use your teigu?!"

Nyau laughed behind him.

"Give up, it's impossible. Incursio puts immense strain on its user. An average person like you would die instantly. If you don't put it down you'll die before you even get to fight. You should just fight as you normally do."

Tatsumi ignored him. If Bulat thought he could use it, then he would trust his judgement.

Though he may have twitched at the average person comment.

Nyau scowled slightly.

"There's also the matter of his compatibility. If he's not compactible enough it'll kill him, right?"

"The compatibility is mainly to do with first impressions and how he views it. Mostly anyway."

He turned back to Tatsumi.

"If it's you it'll be fine. Do it, Tatsumi!"

"Heh, if you have so much faith in me, I have no choice."

Setting his feet he held the blade in front of himself as Nyau burst forward, intent on stopping him.

"Do it, Tatsumi! Use all your hate and anger!"

" **Incursio!** "

The massive armour rose up behind Tatsumi, arms crossed over its chest before it threw them back, the face plate sliding away to reveal four eyes and rows of knife like teeth, and roared.

Nyau stumbled to a halt, watching in horrified fascination as the great beast placed its hands on either side of Tatsumi and enveloping him in a clear sphere as armour began to materialize on his body.

Bulat stared in shock. He hadn't expected this.

"Incredible. Your feelings have...caused it to evolve again."

Tatsumi swept his cape behind him, turning to face Nyau.

"Esdeath's group has used Night Raid's name to commit fake assassinations again and again. It's time for your reward!"

Nyau gritted his teeth.

"You're suddenly full of yourself aren't you."

Tatsumi clenched his fist.

"This armour…it forcible increases my strength."

He pointed at Nyau.

"Like this I know I can beat you."

Pure, devastation fury filled Nyau's face as he charged forward, fist ready.

"Try it if you can!"

Taking a step forward and raring back his right fist Tatsumi swung forward.

Nyau speed forward, his enhanced fist surging forward.

Their fists collided.

There was no contest.

Bones snapped and shattered all along Nyau's arm, his fist reduced to bloody pulp as his arm was mangled beyond recognition by the force of Incursio's fist, sending Nyau reeling back, shouting in pain.

Incursio's left fist lashed out, ramming into its targets stomach with devastation force.

Blood burst out of his mouth as his organs were pulverized, the force of the punched sending him hurtling back into the reinforced walls of the ship, a crater forming two or three metres around him as his ribs and spine shattering on impact, his pelvis and leg bones as well as his remaining arm bones shattering moments behind.

He began to slide down the wall as he released his final, pained words with the last of his breath.

"Sorry…Harry. Looks like it's just you…now."

Moments later he crashed to the ground, a sack of shattered bones and torn muscles.

The Three Beasts had been slain.

-T.G.O-

Far away, in a small village, just recently deceased, in a distant corner of the Empire, a small teen sat upon a pile of corpses, humming to herself as she casually mutilated the bodies below her with the katana in her hand.

"Human bodies are so much fun."

She starting humming again before reaching into the small sack sitting on her lap and pulling out a small candy and placing it in her mouth. Down below a man in the Empire's assassin garb ran over and called up to her.

"Hey, Kurome. A request came for you from the Capital."

Kurome looked down at the man.

"Just me?"

"Yeah. You and five others got selected for some mission or something."

Kurome stood up, crunching on her candy as she did, uncaring of the bodies she was standing on as she stared off at the distant setting sun.

"The Capital, huh. Maybe I'll see you there…right, Onee-chan?"

-T.G.O-

And that is Chapter 7 done!

I'm sorry if it was a bit of a slog and we didn't get to see Harry and Esdeath but I wanted to get it over and done with in one chapter. I don't think I'll be doing any more chapters without our too mains after this hopefully.

Part of the reason for this chapter was it show some slight differences in Tatsumi's personality and fighting style. Shout out if you noticed them!

I would also like some suggestions on Harry's relationship with Kurome and the rest of the Jaegers. I might not use it, but I will at least read it and think about it so put any idea you want out there.

Also, again, all advice, likes, dislike, improvement or constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated.

Reviews are the lifeblood of authors so please, review!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next time!

Thanks and goodbye!


	9. Birth of the Hunters

Hello and welcome to chapter 8 of **The Glacial Ones**!

Holy shit, nine releases in under two weeks. I feel pretty damn proud of myself, considering I thought I would lose interest pretty fast.

Anyway, enough self-worshipping. On to the Reviews:

Imperial warlord: Thanks for that. You gave me an honest answer to my question from the previous chapter and I find myself having to agree with your analyses about the other Jaegers. On the subject of Wave being like Tatsumi and helping Harry, I wonder what's going to happen when Tatsumi finds out the little kid he tried to help is part of the Jaegers…

sinnerlust: Well…damn. I completely forgot about that alchemy. I don't know about the Teigu's creation method and the alchemy is more of a science. Still it's related to magic in some way and opens up a lot of different options for me. Thanks for pointing that out. As for Sheele I agree her death was important but more for character development than anything else. You have to remember that Sheele was a kind girl as well as an assassin and that Akame was trained from a young age to kill and has a far higher kill count. That means she would have to be killed as well following your reasoning. And chances are likely that the new government would need an assassination squad of their own. But thanks for your honest opinion on this either way.

jonnywolf: I like the idea as well. All I have to say is that you _do_ remember what is in Kurome's cookies right?!

CimaTigon: We won't be hearing from the Wizarding World until after most of the Akame Ga Kill storyline is complete, though I may add in some chapters to show the reactions to Harry's disappearance at some point.

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 8: Birth of the Hunters

Esdeath stood, Harry just a step behind her at his usual spot on her right as they gazed at the three graves that sat side by side before them.

"Liver. Nyau. Daidara. You all died. Which means you were all just too weak."

Her face was blank as she knelt down on one knee, resting a hand against the middle gravestone.

"It's only natural for the weak to be eliminated, to die. My weak subordinates."

Her face grew serious, a terrible conviction carving its way onto her face.

"You were all so weak that we will have to take your vengeance on our enemies in your steed."

She stood up, turning her gaze over to the Prime Minister who was standing several metres away, holding a clipboard in one hand and a large piece of food in the other.

"Are my Teigu users ready?"

The Prime Minister tore a bite out of the unidentified food before answering.

"All six have been gathered. Unfortunately they are all people of low status, despite being capable. They also all seem to have certain personality quirks I'm afraid. I do apologize for that."

Esdeath smirked and nodded her acceptance before reaching back and grabbing Harry's hand as she turned to walk away.

"I don't know much about the people who are coming."

She turned a shockingly fond gaze down at Harry as he grinned up at her.

"Maybe we should play with them a bit."

Harry's grin widened a little more.

He wasn't a sadist like Esdeath but he had learnt to just go with the flow.

-T.G.O-

Harry spun slowly around as he stood in the middle of the empty conference room, sweeping his gaze across everything worth noting before turning his eyes towards the doorway where Esdeath was currently sanding, watching him.

"Wait in here until the others arrive, I'll be asking your opinions of them later. First though, I feel like playing around a bit."

Harry nodded and took a seat at the table in the centre of the room as she gave him one last, oddly fond, look before spinning on her heel and strolling from the room into the hallway and out of Harry's sight.

Harry leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling as he complemented how odd it felt to be sitting alone in an almost empty room. Esdeath only rarely let him out of her sight for meetings and such and she had become much worse since the death of the Three Beasts.

Not that he minded hugely, he found his presence comforting and easily admitted that the thought of meeting a group of strangers without her left him rather nervous.

He shook his head. Meeting new people without assistance couldn't be that hard.

Right?

The door creaked open and he turned his gaze from the roof down to the large man entering the room, noting the mask that was covering his face.

Examining him Harry ran over what information he had on the man as he walked towards him.

Born in a prison, he went by the name Bols and was part of the incineration squad, wielding a special flame thrower type Teigu. He was also recorded to have a rather passive personality and severe social anxiety.

Harry decided that he didn't look like he was too bad. Maybe this social thing wouldn't be so hard after all.

With that thought he raised a hand towards Bols in a half-hearted wave.

"Good morning. I assume you're here as part of the rest of our group?"

Of course, he already knew he was but what the man didn't know couldn't hurt him.

Much anyway.

The large man sat down opposite him, hands held between his legs.

"Uuh, yes. Are you part of this as well?"

Harry grinned slightly, noting that the man avoided, or didn't even register, his young age.

"Indeed. Let's get along well, okay?"

The man nodded almost shyly and Harry resisted raising an eyebrow. It looks like his information was correct.

This socialising thing really was easier than he thought it would be. Though that could be because he had prior knowledge on the people he was meeting.

He just needed to act confident and things would go smoothly.

The silence dragged out for several minutes until the intense smell of fish wafted into the room, warning them of an approaching person. Or a sea monster.

He could already guess who this was.

Wave, sent in from where he had been stationed at the coasts and wielding the second, supposable upgraded, version of Incursio, named Grand Chariot.

The door opened to reveal a black haired teen with a large bag off fish over his shoulder. Harry watched in amusement as he stopped, looked at the two inhabitants of the room before turning around and leaving the room with an apology, shutting the door behind him.

He made eye contact with Bols and saw the glimmer of amusement in his gaze as well before they both turned in stereo to face the door. Seconds later it slide open again and Wave came slinking back into the room, sitting on the other end of the table on the same side as Bols.

An awkward silence stretched out before Wave finally looked up at Harry, meeting his amused gaze with his own confused one.

"No offense if your actually older than you look but aren't you a little…young?!"

Harry gave an amused grin as he felt his amusement override his unease at talking to someone new.

"I will be turning fourteen this year."

He felt his grin widen and he swore he saw a small smirk under Bols mask as Wave opened his mouth to speak before clamping it shut and seeming to collapse in on himself, staring down at the table in gloom.

He swore he saw a raincloud above Wave for a second.

Harry just grinned before turning back to the door as it swung open, revealing a small teen not much older than him, dressed in a personalized version of the Assassination Corps garb.

It wasn't hard to identify this one as Kurome from said Assassination Corps.

He didn't have a lot of data on her because of the nature of the Assassination Corps, but he knew he that she wielded a sword Teigu capable of resurrecting everyone she killed as a corpse puppet under her command.

It was kind of creepy for Harry. Until he remembered what Esdeath did as a hobby.

It didn't seem so bad after that.

Nodding at the new arrival, somehow knowing that trying to talk to her would get very little response Harry watched as she walked over and sat down on his left.

He shot her an odd look. That was strange. He had expected her to sit away from them all, not right beside someone she had never meet in her life.

Maybe it was because he was the youngest other than her. He decided it wasn't really important as she dumped a bag titled "Kurome's Candy" on the table.

Turning his gaze to see Bols standing and walking into the small kitchen attached to the room, he missed Wave trying to start a conversation with the Kurome only to fall flat on his face as Kurome shot him down.

It was nice seeing someone else being socially inept other than him. It helped that he seemed to be on a roll today.

Just as he was preparing for another wait for the next member of Esdeath's team to arrive, the double doors at the other end of the room burst open to reveal a young woman who looked a little older than Wave, with robotic arms and a strange dog like thing down at her feet.

Harry analysed the two newest members of the growing group.

Seryu Ubiquitous, a member of the Imperial police force who was originally under the now deceased captain Ogre, alongside her biological Teigu Hecatonkheires.

A known justice freak with a severly distorted sense of justice.

She snapped to attention in the doorway, saluting.

"I am Seryu Ubiquitous and this is Koro, transferred here from the Imperial Police Force!"

Harry felt another spike of amusement as he saw Wave look up, hope written across his face only to be crushed as Seryu suddenly knelt down on one side of the door, Kuro on the other, and began spreading rose petals across the doorway before speaking.

"Dr Stylish! The preparations are complete!"

A smartly dressed man stepped into the room, one hand on his check and another on his elbow as he spoke.

"First impressions are important, so of course they would be necessary for a stylish man like me."

He sparkled.

Wave gagged, Kurome's eyes widened a minuscule amount, revealing her shock, as Harry stared in horror, Bols along unaffected as he continued making their teas in the kitchen area.

He sparkled.

Harry shook himself out of his stunned mind set, shuddering slightly as he made a note to never go near this man without Esdeath.

Anyone with any kind of sparkle should be avoided at all costs.

Across the cosmos a certain twinkle eyed old man with a rather magnificent white beard sneezed before looking around his office for whoever was dissing his patented eye twinkle.

The man, Dr Stylish, suddenly turned his gaze to Wave, his eyes lighting up in a terrifying way.

"Oh, my. At first look you are obviously a country boy, but you're actually quite good looking. I can make you even better looking if you like, so let's get along."

Wave flinched away, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was. Which, Harry reasoned, was probable true. Dr Stylish swept his eyes over the rest of the room, Kurome giving Harry a slightly odd look as he instinctively tried to put her in between himself and the man.

That man scared him in a way that charging into an enemy fortress didn't.

It was the sparkles. It had to be.

They reminded him of twinkles.

Anybody who twinkled was not to be trusted, especially eye twinkles.

Turning his gaze back to the doorway Harry noticed that in the excitement of Dr Stylish's arrival he had missed their final member entering the room.

He was a rather kind looking young man, with wavy, almost feathery blonde hair and a book under his left arm.

Ran, a former teacher who used the Teigu Mastema, according to the information Harry had been provided.

Ran stepped forward as the rest of the rooms occupants realised they had more company and turned to him as he bowed slightly at the waist and introduced himself.

"It appears that I am the last to arrive. I'm Ran, and it is a pleasure to meet all of you."

Hope light up Waves face as he stood and began shaking the newly arrived man's hand vigorously, overjoyed that there was at least one normal person in the group.

Ran just gave him a perplexed look and let him do what he wanted, much like a parent with an over eager child.

Harry thought the description was amusingly apt.

Looking at each of the members of Esdeath's group around him he noticed Bols come back into the room balancing a tray with seven cups on it.

"Everyone, I have made some tea."

Things descended into a surprisingly light hearted atmosphere, with Harry and Kurome sitting in a comfortable silence, Harry observing those around him and Kurome nibbling on some of her candy. Ran and Bols entering an enthusiastic conversation nearby, quickly drawing Wave in as Stylish watched, face in one hand as he observed those around him.

The door slide open.

Silence fell as the seven occupants of the room turned to look at the newest arrival, Harry relaxing slightly as he recognized Esdeath's blue hair coming out from under her mask.

Seriously, how no one else who knew her didn't recognize her he didn't know. He knew Stylish meet her at times, at the very least.

Her hair was rather distinctive.

Harry observed Esdeath as she walked into the centre of the room at a brisk pace and turned to face the assembled team, her stance aggressive.

He wondered what she was about to do for her little game.

"I don't recognize any of you! What are you doing in this room?!"

Ah. So that's what she was planning.

Wave stood up from his chair, speaking.

"Hey, now, we were all called here for a special as-"

He never finished his sentence as Esdeath's foot slammed into his chest, lifting him up off the ground and sending him hurtling across the room and crashing to the ground in a groaning, stunned heap.

The rest of the rooms' inhabitants reacted instantly, bar Harry, who simple watched in amusement, and Kurome, who was too busy nibbling on a piece of candy.

Esdeath sent a barrage of kicks towards Ran, who seemed to almost glide backwards out of the way, Seryu leaping up behind her.

Grabbing Seryu's arm Esdeath spun the young woman over her shoulder, slamming her into the floor hard enough to crack it as her other hand came up and froze Kuro in a block of ice.

"When attacking from behind you give off far too much killing intent."

Beside Harry, Kurome moved.

Holding one of her candies between her teeth she leapt from her seat, rocketing towards Esdeath as she slide her katana from its' sheath, slashing the blade towards Esdeath, who leaned back slightly, underestimating Kurome's speed slightly as the katana slashed through the bottom half of her mask, sending it crumbling to the floor.

The members of the group stood in a loss semi-circle around their attacker as her mask began to crumble, Harry standing up from his seat at the table and walking towards her, acting as though a rather quick but intense fight hadn't just happened before his eyes.

Bols was the first to click as Esdeath brought up her right hand to crumble the last of the mask off her face.

"G-general Esdeath!"

The rest of the group flinched slightly in surprise, Wave groaning as he sat up and realised that he had just been kicked by his commanding officer who was apparently as weird as most of the rest of the group.

Harry walked over to stand beside Esdeath as she observed the group before her.

"Good work, all of you. Now there is some suits waiting in the next room. I want you to put them on and meet me outside in five minute."

She turned to leave.

"Come on, Harry, we need to get ready."

"Coming."

Ignoring the slightly shocked and curious looks he was getting from the rest of the group he followed after Esdeath, leaving the room behind as they walked through the corridors.

Less than five minutes later Harry, Esdeath and the rest of the groups were standing outside, each dressed in identical, immaculately clean, shiny black suits, with white shirts underneath and a black tie.

Harry grimaced.

"It feel odd to be dressed in so much black instead of white. Couldn't we have gone with white suits instead? And why do we have to have a tie?"

Esdeath gave him a fondly amused look which was not missed by the others standing before them.

"Stop complaining, we didn't have much choice. This is what we are expected to wear."

She turned to face the rest of the group.

"As for the rest of you, did you enjoy my little game? Much better than a normally droll welcoming committee wasn't it."

Seryu grinned brightly as Wave released a tired sigh.

"Thank you for the lesson, ma'am!"

"I'm used to being thrown around and treated rough."

Esdeath spun around, pulling here black cap down firmly on her head.

"Okay then. We can have a party after our audience with the Emperor."

Wave yelped in shock.

"We're going to suddenly meet the Emperor right now! Isn't that a bit too fast paced for the first day!"

Esdeath looked back at him.

"We prefer to get the annoying things out of the way first. Anyway, you would rather handle your self-introductions next time, right?"

She went to start walking again, Harry at her side when Stylish spoke up.

"Esdeath-sama, before we do that should we not decide on a name for our group."

Esdeath stopped, looking thoughtful for a second before sending a grin down at Harry and turning to look at the group behind her once more.

"We are a unique force within the military, organized and tasked to mercilessly hunt down and eliminate groups of fiendish enemies of the Empire. Therefore we will be the Special Police Force known as the "Jaegers".

-T.G.O-

And that is chapter 8 finished.

I's sorry that it is a little shorter than the other recent chapters, but I'm a little pressed for time lately.

Anyway, as always, feel free to give me any of your likes, dislikes, constructive criticism, advice or ideas.

Please review!

Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and I'll see you next chapter!

Thanks and goodbye!


	10. Where a Tale Diverges

Hello again and welcome to Chapter 9 of **The Glacial Ones**!

I'll start this off as I always do with the Reviews:

Silent Lurker: I much prefer the Shamballa idea as well, though I was thinking of him using it to return and then being redirected into Hogwarts by the Goblet of Fire. Either way Harry is going to be able to use Shamballa. The idea of him being able to teleport pretty much anywhere is to enticing to not do. I am going to have so much fun with him just casually teleporting through Hogwarts wards. Also about the whole conquest thing, Esdeath has interest in ruling anything. She just wants war, meaning that her and Harry, as well as anyone who joins them, will be more like high class mercenaries than anything. As for what worlds they may go to I personally like the idea of Naruto or RWBY (look it up you don't know).

Anyway, thank you all for reviewing, you're all a massive encouragement. Keep it up!

Anyway, on to the story!

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 9: Where a Tale Diverges

The atmosphere was oddly comfortable, almost like they were a family gathered together for an evening meal. The Jaegers where spread throughout Esdeath's dining room and the kitchen next door, conversing softly and preparing for their dinner.

Wave and Bols were located in the kitchen, cooking up Wave's fish, much to the relief of those who had to put up with the smell, with Wave assisting Bols were needed.

Stylish and Ran were standing together not far from the table in the centre of the room, talking quietly as they observed the other members of the Jaegers.

At the head of the table sat Esdeath, chatting pleasantly with Seryu on her left with Harry sitting at her right, chatting, or making whatever you call conversation between two emotionally and socially distorted people, with Kurome who was sitting beside him as she waved a feather duster above Kuro's head.

It was an odd sight.

It made them all seem almost…sane.

Maybe they had found companionship in their own various versions of insanity. Maybe that was why Wave felt so out of place and uneasy.

Across the table from him Seryu turn to look at Harry, her happy grin still stretched across her face.

"So, Harry, how come you're here? How did you meet Esdeath?"

Harry shot her a faintly amused look.

"I am here because this is where I live, Seryu. Technically I'm not actually part of the Jaegers."

All those present shot him surprised and curious looks, bar Esdeath who simple watched the byplay with a small hint of amusement.

Stylish looked over at him curiously.

"So why were you at the meeting room?"

Harry turned to face him throwing an elbow over the back of the chair and subtle checking to make sure there was enough room between him and the scary, _sparkly,_ man.

"I just tag along were ever Esdeath goes. She wanted me to observe you all while she got ready for her little game."

He saw no point in hiding their intentions, as they were hardly anything worth waging wars over.

He turned his gaze back to Seryu, pulling his elbow down from the back of the chair.

"As for the second part of your question on how I meet Esdeath, well…I was this little, frail as glass kid facing off against his first Snow Dragon…"

He watched the expressions of those around him with some amusement before continuing.

"I assure you, it was not intentional. As you can see, I survived the encounter and, suffice to say, the Snow Dragon ended up with its skull splattered all across the snow. Esdeath saw me kill it and got curious so brought me back to her army's camp after I feel unconscious. Then, just minutes after I woke up a few hours later she dragged me out into a field nearby and started trying to kill me. Not the best of introductions I've ever had."

The rest of the Jaegers looked more than a little perplexed at the sequence of events.

"In the end I survived long enough for her to decide that it would be more fun to slice me up every day than just kill me."

He shot a mock glare at Esdeath, who simple sent an amused and entirely unrepentant grin back.

"And then I ended up falling unconscious again from overusing my abilities."

Kurome looked at him, a spark of curiosity and interest filling her normally blank eyes.

"You have a Teigu? Which one?"

Harry just grinned right back, eyes flickering ever so slightly towards Esdeath who gave a miniscule shake of her head, unnoticed by the rest of the group.

"Its name is…!"

Harry leaned towards Kurome as he whispered.

"…a secret!"

The last words were practically sang out, earning a sweat drop from most of the Jaegers and another amused smirk from Esdeath.

Kurome almost pouted, which, Harry noted, was probable the most expressive he had seen her since they had first meet.

Seryu gave him another of the happy grins that seemed to be permanently glued to her face before turning back to Esdeath.

"What about you General Esdeath? What do like to do in your spare time?"

Esdeath closed her eyes for a moment as she swirled her wine around in its glass before placing it down on the table in front of her.

"Torture and hunting for the most part, and when I'm not I tend to study quite a bit."

She looked thoughtful before turning her gaze down towards Harry.

"And training with Harry I suppose."

Harry gave her an empty, deadpan look, devoid of all emotion.

"Esdeath, your training normally involves slicing me up as many ways as you can without crippling me and then letting me regenerate so you can do it again."

"Exactly. I find it quite enjoyable."

Harry just sighed tiredly, ignoring the odd looks the pair were getting from most of the other members of the Jaegers, and listened quietly as Esdeath continued to speak.

"By the way Seryu, has the report about the spare teigu you obtained come through yet?"

Seryu nodded, slightly flustered at the sudden change in topics and attention.

"Y-yes it arrived recently. The scissor Teigu that we retrieved from the vile Night Raid is currently being held at the main office of the Imperial Police. Unfortunately we have been unable to find anyone capable of wielding it."

Esdeath nodded.

"What a pity…at this rate the Prime Minister will take control of it. That would be such a waste of a good Teigu. Hmm…"

She looked thoughtful for a second before turning her head towards Harry as he spoke.

"Perhaps we could put on an entertaining little show in order to find someone capable of using it, preferable with enough skill to not drag the rest of the team down?"

Esdeath stared him in the eye for a moment before smirking.

"An interesting idea. Unless someone else has another idea, we will follow through with it."

She looked around the room for a moment to make sure there was no other ideas floating around, and noting Wave and Bols walk into the room holding platters of food.

"Good, then we will put on an entertaining little show to see if we can find anyone capable. Now, it seems our dinner has been prepare. Thank you Bols, Wave."

The two men placed their platters on the table, nodding in acknowledgement to Esdeath's thanks as Stylish and Ran pulled up chairs opposite each other. Wave and Bols sat down together near the end of the table, a collective thanks sent their way from the rest of the Jaegers as they prepared to eat.

None knew just how important the next few days would be for the history of the Empire.

Indeed, for the history of the world itself.

And many, many other world beside.

-T.G.O-

Harry sat down on his bed that lay positioned parallel to Esdeath own massive bed, as he refused to use the same bed as her, and looked up at Esdeath as she stepped from their shower, dressed in nothing more than a towel.

He crushed the odd feelings that tried to well up inside him. He didn't have time to try and decipher them.

"Esdeath…I was wondering, what do you intend to do if you find someone who is capable of using those scissor Teigu?"

Esdeath looked at him for a moment, amused that he hadn't already figured it out.

"Get them to join the Jaegers of course. One more Teigu is always helpful in the long run, especially if we intend to hunt down Night Raid, who have their own as well as powerful users."

Harry deadpanned at her.

"By 'get them to join', you mean force them to, right. What if they are sympathetic with that Revolutionary Army people keep bringing up, or a part of Night Raid trying to regain their ally's weapon?"

Esdeath sat down in front of him, pulling out a small note book he sometimes saw her with and starting to draw in it as she stared intently at his face. He ignored the slightly odd behaviour as he listened to her answer.

"In the first case I'll just kill them or send them down to one of the torture facilities for opposing the Empire."

Harry flinched slightly at the thought as Esdeath grin grew, filled with a maddened, sadistic bloodlust.

"If it was somehow a member of Night Raid then I will capture and torture them myself to find the rest. I have several torture techniques I have been wanting to try but haven't had the time to. Either way it's unlikely that Night Raid would enter our little competition, as I didn't say anything about the Teigu in the advertisement and I doubt they would be needing money so much they would enter a tournament sponsored by me."

Harry nodded his understanding. What she said was true, Night Raid wouldn't have lasted long if it didn't think things through and just charged into suspicious tournaments sponsored by their enemies.

No one in a powerful assassination group like Night Raid would be stupid enough to enter.

Right?!

-T.G.O-

Harry resisted the urge to yawn, just barely containing it. It wasn't that he was tired, no, he was simple bored. Really, really bored. Whose good idea was this tournament anyway? They deserved to be shot.

Oh, right, that was him. Next time he would keep his mouth shut when he had ideas like this.

Though, to be honest, after spending all his time around Esdeath and her highly trained army, plus the Three Beasts until recently, he had never realised how truly boring fights between normal people and low level grunts actually were.

Sitting beside him Esdeath didn't bother to hide a yawned, covering her mouth with a hand as she watched another dull fighter finally defeat yet another boring warrior. She was going to have to up Harry's training as punishment for this, though to be honest there hadn't been any other ideas and she hadn't realised herself how boring it was going to be.

It didn't change the fact that she was _bored_.

Standing to Esdeath's left Ran looked at the two with no small amount of amusement. He was no real warrior and found no real entertainment out of conflict, but even he was finding this boring.

At least Wave was down there on the stage and got to actually do something other than observe.

Instead Ran amused himself by watching Esdeath and Harry interact, trying to find another piece, another hint to the mystery that was the younger boy.

He, like most of the Jaegers, had tried to dig up as much information on the boy as possible. It wasn't as though he saw Harry as an enemy or even a potential enemy. In fact he found that the boy was actually rather nice and more emotionally stunted than insane like many of the other Jaegers.

But it didn't change the fact that he was close to Esdeath, the Empires Strongest. Nobody even remotely normal could get truly close to Esdeath, let alone a child seven years her junior. The fact that they had apparently meet just under three years ago, when Harry was only about ten, made it all the stranger.

He wanted to know what it was that had made the merciless, homicidal sadist that was Esdeath decide to keep him around.

So far he had gotten very little, other than the fact that he had a Teigu of some kind, though he had never seen it. It was possible it was like Esdeath's own Teigu though and a part of his body.

Snapping back to attention as the crowd roared once more, Ran turned his attention away from the mystery that was Harry and back to the stage below him in time to see some kind of wannabe samurai standing with one foot on top of another man in a victorious pose.

Across from him Harry shock his head in mild disgust before turning to Esdeath beside him.

"Esdeath, if I ever make another suggestion like this, please stop me."

Esdeath looked at him from where she was resting her face on her fist, her elbow resting on the chair as her eyes opened from their previously bored half-lidded state. She shot a half-hearted glare in his direction.

"Oh, I intend to. Very much so."

Harry felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He decided he wouldn't make any more bad suggestions ever again.

Esdeath's training was bad enough when she wasn't trying to actively hurt him.

Turning his attention to the stage below him he watched as Wave declared the last match of the tournament, introducing a large, bull headed man called Karumi in the east corner and a smaller, brown teen by the name of Tatsumi in the west corner.

Harry grinned.

"Hey, I know him!"

Esdeath raised an eyebrow and he shrugged sheepishly before explaining.

"Well, I've only meet him once. I ran into him that time you let me wander the city alone and he thought I was lost. I didn't think he would be a fighter though, he seemed pretty disturbed by the injuries I got while we were training. Maybe he has a different training style?"

Esdeath sighed and slumped slightly.

"I thought for a moment that we would see an interesting fight."

Looking at the teen below her she observed his movements and stance.

"Or maybe it will be after all."

Standing beside her Ran sweat dropped. He had seen the state Harry was normally in after Esdeath was finished with his training. The teen below, Tatsumi according to Waves introduction, was probable simple worried for Harry's health. Neither Harry nor Esdeath seemed to realise that what they did would kill most people.

In fact he was pretty sure Harry would have died a long time ago if it wasn't for his abnormally fast regeneration. Ran still hadn't figured out if that was part of his Teigu or something else.

Another part of the mystery that was Harry.

Harry focused his attention on the teenager below, blocking out the other man's taunts as he observed his body language. Esdeath glanced over at him, grinning when she what he was doing.

"Have you noticed it yet?"

Harry startled slightly at the sound of her voice, before turning and grinning at her.

"Maybe this match won't be as dull as we first thought it would be…his body language is too ready, to serious for someone who just sees this as a competition and his build is too slim for blacksmithing to be his primary focus. A warrior hired by another group perhaps?"

Esdeath's grin grew wider.

"Well done. Despite how he looked when we first saw him he is currently the most dangerous out of all the combatants so far. I take back my previous words, this could be an interesting match after all."

Down on the stage below them Wave finally gave the signal to begin, the large bull headed man, Karumi, charging forwards with a surprising amount of speed for such a bulgy man, his fists down at his sides ready to punch outwards at a moment's notice.

The teen, Tatsumi, braced his legs against the rock tiles of the stage below him, looking as though he was going to try and block the incoming punch.

Karumi appeared before him, fist cocked back at his waist.

Tatsumi's legs bent, bracing hard against the tiles below.

The larger man's fist slammed downwards with devastating force towards the younger teens head.

Tatsumi jumped.

Karumi's fist slammed into the tile below where Tatsumi had been standing moments ago with crushing force, shattering a hole in it on impact, jagged shards of carved rock flying up as long cracks ran throughout the rest of the tile.

Above him Tatsumi sailed through the air, his leap sending him several metres up above his opponent, where he began to rotate as he started to fall.

Realising that Tatsumi was behind him and probable about to attack, the larger man spun around at the last moment, arms crossed over his chest just in time to block Tatsumi's mid-air spin kick.

Tatsumi's kick slammed into the bull headed man's crossed arms with crushing force, sending the larger man sliding backwards several metres across the smooth arena tiles as Tatsumi landed on one hand, spinning himself into an upright position as he darted towards his opponent.

Karumi let out a yell of anger, charging forward to meet him in a barrage of blows, the large man's equally large fists slashing towards Tatsumi from multiple angle with a surprising amount of speed.

Not enough though.

Tatsumi's hands flashed in front of him as he deflected blow after blow from the man before him until the man finally overshoot, Tatsumi's deflection sending his arms wide and leaving his body defenceless.

Cocking bag a fist Tatsumi slammed it forward into his opponent's stomach, causing him to gasp for air before raising both of his hands above his head, ready to pulverize the teen before him.

Ducking low and spinning himself on his hands Tatsumi sent the heel of his foot slamming into the bull man's ankle and sending him tumbling downwards.

Tatsumi continue his spin, his other leg flashing out and his knee colliding with the falling man's skull with a crunch, driven by the momentum of Tatsumi's previous spin and sending the larger man tumbling in the opposite direction to when he began his fall, out cold before he hit the ground.

Harry watched Tatsumi dust himself off.

"He has exceptional skills after all. Our first judgement was wrong."

Esdeath nodded, moving her eyes from the teen as he stood in the middle of the arena and glancing at Harry.

"Indeed, that was better than I expected. We seem to have found a capable possible wielder for the Teigu after all. Your idea wasn't entirely useless."

The last part was said with an almost teasing tone, which caught Harry more than a little off guard, though he hide it well, instead pouting cutely.

"It's not like there was any other ideas."

Esdeath turned back to the arena in time to see the teenager below give a dazzling smile, filled with a kind of youthful innocence and grimaced slightly.

She hoped she wasn't about to let a naïve fool into the Jaegers.

Deep down inside she had the niggling feeling that in another life that smile would have been important. She ignored it though, instead standing and pulling Harry to his feet beside her and turning to Ran.

"I can trust you to deal with things from here?"

Ran nodded silently and began to walk down to the stage below as Esdeath walked from the observer box, dragging Harry behind her as she left the makeshift stadium.

She would never know how fate gave up and died that very moment, murdered rather indirectly by the child she was now dragging behind her.

-T.G.O-

Far away, on its throne that's not quite real, in its kingdom between all kingdoms, the _greatweakmonstrousstrongparadoxical_ being that was more fantasy than reality sat, a none existent chin resting on top of a none existence hand that could bring entire worlds to ruin with a single motion, as it watched the happenings _belowaboveinsideoutsidearound_ it _._

It turned it's none existent eyes that was bigger than entire dimensions towards the little world in which it had seen fit to interfere in by throwing a metaphorical stone into the metaphorical pond. And so it saw the first, true, metaphorical ripples it actions had caused. And it laughed.

All across the cosmos an infinite number of worlds suddenly found themselves facing the apocalypse as an equally large number of worlds found themselves dragged into world, or intergalactic in some cases, wars that would end in oceans of blood.

Thousands more just sank back into the Abyss Between Worlds, fading from existence.

All because the being that was more fantasy than reality and didn't actually care, had laughed.

How or why its laughter resulted in this?

No idea.

As I keep telling you, magic is incomprehensible.

So, once again, stop trying.

You'll go insane.

And then it'll be your fault, not mine.

-T.G.O-

And that is chapter 9 completed!

I hope you all enjoyed it!

Anyway I am just going to point out this is where the story will start to properly diverge, since Esdeath isn't love sick for Tatsumi he will be introduced to the Jaegers as a possible ally. Meaning that when he flees later on he will be branded a traitor and a bounty put on his head. And that's just one change.

Also in chapter 6 I gave a response to Tsunashi777 review. I would like to know your opinions on the idea of turning Air, Fal and Luna, from chapter 23, into Harry's version of the Three Beasts. And please read up on them before you respond so we're all on the same page.

Anyway, once again, any like, dislikes, constructive criticism or ideas are all welcome and much appreciated.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this part of the story!

Goodbye!


	11. The Art of Bandit Slaying

Hello Readers and welcome to chapter 10 of this story!

Let's go straight into the reviews!

muratira: Firstly, thanks for this review. It was very informative and useful, so again thanks. For the Air, Fal and Luna I'm confident I could write them into the story given that they only have the barest skeleton of a character. I can see them all trying very hard to gain any form of power for the person who saved them and so that it never happens to them again.

The problem is getting Esdeath to agree to let Harry keep around and train three weak people, as we all know her views on the weak, and I image having to make Harry give quite a few concessions for her to agree.

As for romantic feelings from the three it's something I could probable weave into the story well enough and is even a logical next step for them emotionally. However I will point out that there is a reason romance isn't one of the genres. It's _meant_ to be a more background thing.

Thanks again and do feel free to give any _constructive_ criticism, even if you think it irrelevant. You may well have spotted something I missed or give me an idea for the plot.

sinnerlust: I agree that yes the new government couldn't keep Night Raid around. I don't think they would go as far as to kill them, as in the manga both Tatsumi and Mine survive as well, but they would put them out of sight of the Empire's citizens. Because despite their actions the members of Night Raid knew it would have to be forgotten. They are too much of a black stain against the new government to be allowed to remain.

The assassins of Night Raid are those who threw away their morals so others didn't have to. I believe in the manga they all specifically tell Tatsumi that they are NOT heroes and never will be. Finally, please, please, please use grammar in your reviews. They are kind of hard to translate. But thanks anyway.

Tsunashi777: Thanks for this review. It was clear and easy for me to figure out what you we're trying to say. As for the three it would be slow going, and they would still be fairly weak, in Jaeger terms, by the time Esdeath and Harry return to the Wizarding World.

It's quite possible for me to take them along and have them capable of magic though as a kind of power equalizer. I can also see them doing something reckless like going Stylish in order to gain more power so that they don't have to be weak and can be of use to Harry as well as keep Esdeath satisfied.

As muratira said Esdeath is unlikely to care, and even agree with the idea, but would dislike the three simple because they were, to be blunt, weak. The only reason she would give them a chance is because they would be loyal to Harry she could use it to get some concessions out of him.

Imperial warlord: And a thanks to my most loyal reviewer. Really you have no idea how quickly this story would have hit the discontinued pile if it wasn't for you in those first chapters. Anyway, thanks for pointing out that little mistake. I've been reading the manga and because its, you know, black and white his hair just looks blonde. Thanks for pointing out that it's actually brown.

Lost-Lovegood: Thanks for this. Simple, straight to the point and very encouraging! So far I haven't had any negative reviews for the idea so I am going to follow through with it. There are some small things that need to get hammered out, see muratira's review and my response as well as the bottom of the chapter, which I would appreciate some opinions on. And yes, colour coded characters are awesome as long as a story doesn't have too many of them. Thanks again for this review!

Finally it also appears that I forgot to replace my prologue with the one where I fixed the cardboard/cupboard problem. Sorry about that everyone who pointed it out to me.

And now, onwards with the story!

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 10: The Art of Bandit Slaying

"So in the end he couldn't use the Teigu after all. Pity, he had some decent skill that could easily have been honed to perfection if he was given enough time and effort."

Esdeath stood before the rest of the Jaegers, Harry rocking on the heels of his feet at her side, in a rather empty looking room with only a table in the middle as furnishing, as she spoke to Ran.

He nodded his head in confirmation.

"Indeed. He seemed to have some previous knowledge of Teigu, but he had no compatibility with Extase. Without a Teigu he would just hold us back so I let him leave. I hope you don't mind."

Esdeath just nodded.

"It's fine. You are correct that without a Teigu he would have just slowed us down. It's unfortunate but it seems the Prime Minister will be getting this one."

She let out a soft sigh of annoyance before turning her gaze towards Stylish as he rubbed his chin, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Maybe not just yet. I could try to give it to one of my…minions, and see if they can use it. If not I could simple play around a bit to see if I can make one of them compactible. Either way we won't have to give up the Teigu any time soon."

A grin stretched across Esdeath face.

"Go ahead. If you can find a way of making the Scissor Teigu useful to us then do whatever you like. As long as it's not to another member of the Jaegers without permission."

She stopped for a moment before sending a thoughtful look down at Harry.

"Or Harry even if he isn't officially part of the Jaegers yet."

Stylish nodded in agreement, sending a brief glance towards Harry.

The Jaegers turned around as one as the door behind them burst open, revealing a flustered soldier carrying a clipboard in on arm as his other hand came up in a salute.

"Esdeath-sama! I have finished the report regarding the area around Gyogan Lake, as you ordered!"

Esdeath nodded with a smirk.

"Perfect timing."

She looked at the Jaegers before walking over to take the files from the soldier.

"Make sure your ready, you guys. Your first big job has arrived."

Taking the files and dismissing the soldier, Esdeath walked over to the table, Harry walking over to stand at her right as she unrolled a large map. The rest of the Jaegers moved around the table as Esdeath pointed out a location near the centre of the piece of paper.

"We have recently come to learn about an old fortress that's currently being inhabited by a large group of bandits on the shores of Gyogan Lake."

Looking down at the map Seryu nodded her head and turned towards Esdeath.

"Of course! We always suspected that those vile evil-doers had a hideout on the edge of the Capital! We never could find them!"

Esdeath gave her a smirk before turning back to the group as a whole.

"For now we will be putting off the hunt for Night Raid for a little while to destroy these pests. Better to deal with the enemy we can see first."

She turned towards Bols as he raised his hand shyly.

"What are we to do if the enemy decides to surrender, captain?"

Harry grimaced slightly as Esdeath responded to the query. There was no surrender with Esdeath.

"Surrender is a tool only for the weak. It is nature's way for the weak to be removed from the world. We will be killing them all."

Seryu giggled, a disturbingly pleasant sound as she laced her mechanical fingers beneath her chin.

"To be able to massacre evil-doers before they commit acts of evil…I am truly happy that I have become a part of this group."

Across the table from her Wave shivered and complemented how horrible wrong the scene looked as Esdeath gazed down at the girl, who stared up at her with sparkling eyes.

"You may slaughter them all to your hearts content."

Harry pointedly ignored the entire transaction, trying to desperately pretend that there was still _something_ pure and good and _right_ in the twisted world he now lived in.

Esdeath turned to face the group before her as a whole, Harry snapping back into attention as she spoke.

"I have one last thing to tell you before we move out. Each of you will be required and expected to eliminate dozens of people as a part of the Jaegers. This is the type of work we will be doing from now on. I'm am already aware of Harry's acceptance of this…"

She shot a brief look at Harry below her, their eyes meeting briefly when he looked up.

"…so are you all fully prepared to do this?"

Bols stood straight as he answered, voice serious, devoid of his normal shyness.

"I am a soldier, I will follow all orders given, even for this kind of work. Even if it means I must kill."

Beside Harry Kurome picked up her sword from where it was leaning against the table.

"I am the same. This is merely an exercise in following orders. That is how I have always thought of it"

Gripping the hilt of his blade and gazing at it, Wave crushed his doubts and rising fears.

"I was able to join up as part of the navy because of a certain great man's patronage. If I were to ask him how I could repay such a massive favour he would have said 'Just do your best and fight for your country. That's all you need to do'. So I can do it, even if it means my life!"

Slung the blade over his shoulder, sliding it into it sheathe as Esdeath turned her eyes to Ran.

"For the sake of making sure my desires grow into fruition I must continue to rise higher and higher, even if it means I have to do things which aren't the purest of deeds. Looking at it that way, I wish nothing more than to complete this mission."

Esdeath nodded and turned towards Stylish.

"And what about you, Doctor?"

A slight shiver of warning ran down Harry's spine as Stylish stepped forward, straightening his tie.

"My guiding principle is quite simple. The pursuit of Style!"

Harry step a little more behind Esdeath as the man started to straighten his shirt.

"Do you understand now, Esdeath-sama?"

Esdeath gave him a blank look.

"Nope, not in the slightest."

Stylish sighed, closing his eyes in remembrance.

"From the very moment I saw you, Esdeath-sama I knew it. That incredible, unfathomable strength. That harsh, ice-cold cruelty. It was as if a Goddess was descending from the heavens!"

The members of the Jaegers twitched, desperately trying to erase the memories of the odd poses the man took during his speech. Harry placed Esdeath firmly between him and the man, tugging on her arm.

"Esdeath, for some reason that man scares me more than attacking the Northern Citadel did."

Esdeath just gave him a sympathetic look.

"Entirely understandable. Somethings should never have existed."

She turned back to the rest of the Jaegers.

"There are no doubts among any of you then. That is good."

She turned on her heel, walking towards the door with a confident stride.

"It's time to move out! Come on Harry, you're with me. It would be a good idea for you to observe how your new team mates fight."

Harry nodded, not that she could see him with her back turned, and hurried forward, taking his place beside her as she swept from the room.

-T.G.O-

The fortress sat, a squat, ugly thing, at the top of a long series of stairs, wedged between two cliff faces and framed by the setting sun.

At the bottom for the stairs the Jaegers, minus Harry and Esdeath, were assembled, looking up at the target of their mission.

Ran was the first to speak, still observing the fortress as he did.

"We have memorized the layout and all the enemy positions, so what kind of strategy do we intend to use?"

Seryu crossed her arms cross her chest, grinning up at the enemy stronghold.

"Justice, demands that we do it fair and square and attack from the front!"

Sitting on the rock face above them, Esdeath and Harry sat side by side, observing the group.

"This will be the perfect place to observe their fighting abilities from."

Harry nodded distractedly in agreement, more concerned about why she hand placed her hand on top of his.

To be honest, she didn't know why she had done it either, but neither were particularly distressed by it, merely confused, and it was oddly comfortable, so they let it be, instead focusing on the rest of the Jaegers as they approached the fortress just as the sun began to sink beneath the horizon.

The Jaegers watched as a shout rang out before the fortress gates slide open, emitting a wave of masked bandits towards them, weapons raised as they stopped in front of the Special Police Force.

The bandits prepared their weapons, laughing and jeering.

"Hey, did you lot even know where you were going when you came here?"

"You have some real nerve coming in from the front!"

"You don't really think you'll leave here alive do you?!"

The Jaegers stayed silent, blanking out the bandits' words as they prepared themselves.

One of the men leered over at Kurome and Seryu, jeering.

"Hey, they have some real cuties with them. We are going to have so much fun with those two when were done with their little buddies."

The bandits laughed in an ugly fashion as Wave went to step forward, reaching for the blade slung across his back just as Seryu, ignoring the bandits' comment, began to walk towards the assembled men.

"I'll clear the path to the fortress using the combined power of mine and the doctor's Teigu."

She held her arm out back towards Koro who was trailing behind her.

"Koro! Number five!"

Koro suddenly grew until its head was large enough to swallow a man, massive teeth slamming shut on Seryu's arm, halfway between her shoulder and elbow

A twisted, demented grin formed on her face, her expression darkening drastically as she spoke.

"After I lost my arms to the vile Night Raid the doctor blessed me with a new power."

Koro began to jerk back, revealing a metal _something_ that was now attached to Seryu's arm just as the bandits, finally realising that, yes, they were in fact meant to kill and/or capture the group in front of them, charged forward with loud battle cries.

Koro feel backwards, finally off Seryu's arm, revealing a massive drill like construct attached to her, starting where Koro had bitten down.

Charging forward to meet the approaching bandits, Seryu drove the drill attached to her arm forward towards the approaching bandits.

Said bandits suddenly realised they shouldn't be trying to run at the sharp, pointy, spinning weapon of death and tried to leap out of the way.

They were far too slow.

Seryu's drill pierced through flesh and bone like paper, tearing massive holes in the charging bandits bodies, ripping them to pieces as she charge forward, thrusting her weapon through everything in her way.

One of the bandits stood away from the massacre, move agape.

"W-what the hell is that!?"

His questioning was quickly brought to an unfortunate end as Koro dived past him, biting off most of his left half as it went. The man had a moment to complement the burning pain in his side before he died, slumping forward to the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

Up at the fortress gates the bandits, realising that this was a very legitimate threat, began to move, one of the guards shouting out orders.

"Shut the gates, quickly, and someone go warn to boss!"

Behind the man the solid gates of the fortress slammed shut.

Seryu, having finished her slaughter of the bandits, simple threw a hand out behind her, calling out for Koro once more.

"Koro! Number seven this time!"

Koro chomped down on her arm again and she drew it forth over her head as she charged, coming to a halt as her latest choice of weapon left Koro's mouth, swinging it over her head and in front of her.

It was a cannon, with a barrel almost twice as tall as she was, a handle on the top of guns main body allowing her to balance it with her spare hand as she aimed it at the gates.

There was a flash and a crack as the barrel spat fire.

A loud explosion destroyed the silence of the evening as the gates were torn apart, a massive hole basted in the middle as they crashed to the ground, large cracks running through the walls they had been connected to and the bandits nearest to them tumbling away.

Ran whistled quietly as he watched.

"She most certainly seems to have the ability to annihilate them all herself, doesn't she?"

Wave just sweat dropped.

"Maybe we should just let her finish them all off."

Behind them Stylish stepped forward, raising a gloved hand to his cheek as he caught their attention.

"Huhu…Those weapons were created by me, you know."

Ran and Wave turned to him in surprise, Wave speaking first.

"You made those, Doctor?"

Stylish just smirked as he held his hand up across his chest, showing off the strange gloves he was wearing.

"The stylish hands of god, 'Perfector'. With these on the speed, as well as the precision of my fingers is increased by several hundred times. They really are the most stylish of Teigu."

He grinned as he pointed at Ran, winking.

"No matter what sort of wound you receive, short of death of course, I'll be able to put you back to one hundred percent. And maybe add in a few weapons into your body as well."

Ran gave him a deadpan look before speaking, his voice completely flat.

"Please do not ever insert weapons into my body."

Wave looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Still it's kind of nice to know that we have someone who can patch us all back together when we get injured, though if you have a support type Teigu, then we will have to protect you."

Stylish lead forward into his personal space, grinning.

"I really hope to see that kindness of yours in private in one day."

He stepped back as Wave shuddered slightly, bring his left hand up and clicking his fingers.

"Please reveal yourselves, my dear enhanced troops!"

All around him figures appeared, muscular men and women wearing only the barest of clothing, revealing long rows of stitches over their bodies. Each wore a blank, featureless mask and were, rather oddly, all in different poses, each one weirder than the last.

Stylish grinned as he watched the other Jaegers reactions.

"These are all part of my private army that, using my Teigu, I preformed enhanced surgeries on. If this were chess it would be rather appropriate to call them my 'pawns'."

Bols looked over the faceless men and women standing around Stylish.

"A teigu that allows you to create things such as your own weapons. That must be a very useful Teigu."

Stylish smirked over his shoulder towards Bols.

"Of course. Making weapons that can rival the strength of a teigu has always been my dream, you see."

Behind them all Ran cleared his throat and held his hand up above his shoulder for attention.

"This is interesting and all but while you were all talking Kurome already went into the fortress. We are meant to be hunting bandits right now."

The rest of the group looked startled for a moment, Waves expression turning to shock as he went to run after her. Stylish just looked annoyed that she had left while she was talking and Bols…Bols was wearing a mask so no one could really tell.

Inside the fortress Kurome stood surrounded by bandits, the corpse of the man she had just cut in half landing on the ground with a thud.

The bandits stepped backwards a step.

"T-this girl…She has a cute face but she's really strong!"

Kurome turned her gaze to the man who had spoken, something twisted and terrible rising in her eyes, showing more of, well, anything than anyone in the Jaegers had seen out of her yet.

Then she _moved_.

She shot through the enemy forces like a hurricane of death, her blade a mere flash of light as it hacked away limbs and sliced full grown men in halve, leaving only a trail of mutilated corpses behind her.

Watching from their rock of in the distance both Harry and Esdeath watched as the distant figure of Kurome tore through the enemy ranks.

Raising an eyebrow at the massacre Harry turned his attention to Esdeath for a moment.

"The Prime Minister really wasn't kidding when he said they all had certain personality quirks."

Esdeath just grinned

Back in the fortress Kurome gazed around the section she was in, finding only mutilated bodies, and sighed.

"I didn't even have to release my Teigu's abilities."

Her normally blank look transformed into a rather disturbing grin.

"I suppose that if you're all dead, I'll just have to play by switching body parts around, my fun little play dolls."

She knelt down next to one of the corpses, ignoring a flicker as a lone survivor hidden away in a small alley raised his pistol towards her, hands shaking.

She was confident in her ability to evade. He would die soon enough.

He squeezed on the trigger.

A boot slammed into the side of his face, sending him sliding away and snapping his neck in one movement as his assailant let his momentum slide him along to where he came to a stop, with his back to Kurome's.

Wave grinned down at her over his shoulder, to where she was still crouched on the ground.

"No need to thank me. We're a team right."

Kurome just gave her patented blank eyed look.

"I already knew he was there."

Wave gave her a shocked look before a metaphorical raincloud covered his head.

"Seriously! For real!"

On another side of the fortress a line of archers on top of the wall had their bows pulled back as they lined up the bulky figure who was approaching them at a sprint.

One of the bandits raised a hand.

"Riddle him full of holes!"

The archers released their arrows towards the charging Bols who came to a sudden, screeching halt and dropped the long, strangely shaped flamethrower from its position beside its tank on his back, into his right hand, sweeping the barrel across the air in front of him.

A wave of fire engulfed the approaching arrows, incinerating them until not even dust remained.

The bandits stared in shocked horror.

Pointing the flamethrower up at the men on the walls, Bols let out a small sigh.

"It's all part of the job I'm afraid."

He almost sounded apologetic, which he probable was, even as he fire his Teigu again, sending forth a wave of fire that engulfed the wall, knocking those on it backwards as they screamed and burned.

The wave of fire continued on, incinerating everyone in its path as it engulfed most of the fortress that Kurome hadn't already cleared out, sending those caught in it screaming to the ground as they struggled to put out the flames that even water refused to douse.

The few nearby surviving bandits stared at their former allies in horror as they were reduced to charred corpses, before turning tail and fleeing out the fortresses back gate, running as fast as their legs would carry them from the hell behind them.

Only to be caught by the angel before them.

A hail of feather like objects shot downward with deadly accuracy, each piercing through the back of a different mans' head and out the middle of their forehead, sending their already dying bodies crashing forward to the ground.

Ran floated above them, his right arm outstretch towards his victims and his other holding a book to his chest, as wings made up of pure white feathers connected to disks that floated above his back held him in the air.

He gave a small, grim smile.

"Not a single person will be able to escape this place."

Standing from her place overlooking her forces Esdeath reached back a hand for Harry, pulling him to his feet.

"They are quite impressive. Except Wave, though I'll give him the benefit of the doubt as Kurome had already killed most of the enemies in that area."

Harry nodded silently. No matter how often he saw them, large scale massacres always made him feel a little off, whether it was bandits, villagers or enemy forces.

He gazed over the blazing fortress, home to naught but the dead now as the last rays of the sun cast it in an ominous hue.

The divergence of fate continued to grow.

-T.G.O-

Far away, in a location hidden from the eyes of the world, or most of it anyway, Night Raid was seated around a table analysing what information they had gained from Esdeath tournament.

Akame turned her head to gaze at Tatsumi.

"So they wanted you to try use Extase?"

Tatsumi nodded.

"Yeah, apparently the whole tournament was to try find someone who could use it properly. They got me to try but I couldn't activate it, so they let me go. Sorry for not taking it back with me."

Akame just shook her head at his apology.

"If you had tried then your cover would have been blown and then you would be dead right now."

She swept he eyes over the other, currently silent occupants of the room.

"Is there anything else to report?"

Leone hummed thoughtfully for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, actually. At the tournament and when I was observing her movement for Najenda there was this kid with Esdeath. The first time I saw him Esdeath brought him and ice cream and he was sitting next to her in the top box today."

The rest for Night raid gave her odd looks, before Akame's turned thoughtful.

"What did he look like? He could be the son of someone she knows or someone who survived from her tribe."

"Small, he looked like a small thirteen year old or a slightly larger than average twelve year old. The most distinct feature he had was that his hair was black on one side and white on the other…

"Wait!"

Tatsumi was half out of his chair as he interrupted her.

"Was he wearing a whole load of white? A white trench coat with a black collar?"

Leone nodded at him.

"Yes, both the first time I saw him and while he was up in the top box. Why?"

Tatsumi sat back, a troubled look on his face.

"I ran into him in the Capital after…you know. He was looking all lost so I went to held him and found he was all covered in cuts and bruises. He said he got them from training but vanished before I could get him to elaborate."

A troubled look settled over Akame's face.

"I don't know anything about this. For now simple try to find out as much as you can about him and report back. We'll tell Najenda when she returns and get her to deal with it."

Those sitting at the table nodded silently.

And so the divergence grows larger still.

-T.G.O-

Alright! That's chapter 10 all done!

Firstly, please read my response to muratira's review and give me feedback one how you feel about giving them romantic feelings for Harry. I am fairly certain that I could write in in easily enough, considering their circumstances and the fact that romance is hardly a key part of the story, other that the growing one between Esdeath and Harry. Anyway, please give your views on the idea no matter what they might be. As long as they are helpful they I will find them useful, obviously.

Finally, you must be getting tired of reading this, please give any constructive criticism, ideas, likes, dislikes or simple mistake I can fix. All are welcome and appreciated!

Thanks for reading this and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far!

Goodbye and thanks!


	12. Hunt, Hounds of Winter

Hell everyone! Welcome to Chapter 11 of **The Glacial Ones**!

As always, we'll start with the reviews!

sinnerlust: Thanks for improving your grammar, it was much easier to figure out what you were saying this time. The only thing that I have to say is that there is very little chance of Esdeath ever seeing them as a threat. Even if, a possible when, Harry were to notice and return their affections he Esdeath is still their superior in the chain of command and Harry is completely devoted to her. I made a note at some point that he was willing to put aside his morals for her. Thanks for reviewing!

Tsunashi777: First, thanks for this review, it was quite helpful. Anyway, for your first question the idea of sending Harry and Esdeath (and possible Air, Fal and Luna) to Naruto was just that, an idea. So far I only have sending them to the Potterverse planned, so after that it's a blank slate. Closer to the time, I'll take suggestions and put up a poll.

Regarding Esdeath being weak, that's not entirely true as she grew up with her tribe and the flashbacks showed she was hunting low level danger beasts at a young age. One the same note, she believes that her tribe was wiped out because it, and so she as well, was too weak. As for stylish, well, he is going to die in the next few chapters, raiding Night Raid. Thanks again for your questions!

Imperial warlord: My most loyal reviewer! Anyway, thanks again for reviewing. All I can say is that as I have only had support for the romance idea I will follow through with it and rely on all of you reviewers to tell me if I am getting unrealistic.

muratira: Firstly, thanks for another informative and useful review. I myself do not mind multi relationships myself but I am forced to agree that anything above five members is getting ridiculous. I don't mind reading large harem stories for entertainment, but they tend to lack proper depth.

This story was initially meant to be exclusively Harry x Esdeath and I was a little leery about doing more than that. Initially I was actually considering Kurome, but I decided that that would be cruel to Wave and since I have had only positive support for this I will be following through with your idea of Air, Fal and Luna having romantic feelings for Harry. I'm relying on you people to tell me if I start getting unrealistic though.

Finally about the three girls becoming mini-Esdeaths? It's actually quite possible considering that they will be desperate to gain power for themselves and for Harry as well as Esdeaths' approval. Harry is powerful but not the greatest role model so chances are they will actually start to take after Esdeath to varying degrees. They'll never be as sadistic or as powerful as her, but they could very well become mini-Esdeaths.

It's simple to funny to not do. Wizarding World, meet Harry Potter, Esdeath, mini-Esdeath 1, mini-Esdeath 2, mini-Esdeath 3. Plus they're all rather possessive. Kneel down and grovel, Wizarding World. Anyway, now that that's out of my system, thanks again for a well written and well thought out review.

Alright, now that that's out of the way, onwards to chapter 11!

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 11: Hunt, Hounds of Winter

Harry yawned into his right hand as he trudged into the Jaegers kitchen area, sending a half-hearted greeting towards Wave and Kurome who were already up, receiving a nod from Kurome and a smile from Wave.

"Good morning, Harry. Sleep well?"

Harry just blinked blearily at him for a moment before nodding.

"It wasn't too bad. Esdeath hasn't climbed into my bed in her sleep recently."

Wave, having chosen that moment to take a sip of his coffee, did a rather magnificent spit take before descending into a coughing fit.

Recovering, Wave looked over at Harry.

"Wait, what? She sleep walks into your room to climb into your bed at night?"

Harry tilted his head to the side, giving Wave a childishly confused look.

"Of course not. Why would she need to sneak into my room when we sleep in the same room? It's honestly not that much of a problem except that she's a clingy sleeper."

Placing his cup on the table in front of him and coughing again as he choked a little on another sip of coffee, Wave shot Harry an incredulous look.

"You sleep in the same room? And she sneaks into your bed? Why?"

Titling his head to the other side Harry somehow managed to double the look of sheer confusion on his face.

"Why do we sleep in the same room or why does she sneak into my bed? We've always slept in the same room, we even share a tent when she's leading her army. I have no idea why she climbs into my bed though. Neither does she actually, it just kind of happens after we go to sleep. Is that weird?"

Wave's face became suspiciously blank as he peered at Harry.

"Yes, that weird. What…somebody has given you The Talk, right? Please say yes."

"If you want me to then, yes. But what is 'The Talk'? Is it important?"

Wave opened his mouth to respond, realised that he was about to be dragged into giving the thirteen year old companion of Esdeath The Talk, and promptly shut his mouth again, before turning towards Kurome, who was still munching away at her candy, looking vaguely amused as she did.

"Right…let's pretend this conversation never happened. Should you really be eating candy this early in the morning, Kurome?"

Kurome gave him an unamused look at his attempt to change the conversation.

"None of your business. It's much more preferable than eating any of your fish. I don't want to start smelling like a beach like you do."

Wave looked shocked, pulling back the collar of his shirt as he tried to smell himself.

"What?! Seriously?! Do I really smell?!"

Harry grinned as he walked over to sit beside Kurome, nodding at Wave.

"Yes, you smell really, really bad. Haven't you noticed how all the people in the Capital stay away from you?"

Wave looked like he was about to collapse in depression when he saw the grin stretched across Harry's face and the amusement dancing in Kurome's eyes.

"Your joking around with me aren't you? Dammit, do I actually smell or not?"

Harry just grinned and waved a dismissive hand towards him, Kurome ignoring him in favour of nibbling on another piece of her candy.

"Nah, not really. You just have this vaguely fishy smell. Are you sure we can trust you?"

Opening his mouth to respond, Wave was interrupted as Esdeath walked into the room at a brisk pace, straightening her collar as she did.

"Harry! We haven't got anything scheduled so we are going to go hunting at Mt Fake for the next few days. It's not quite what we normally hunt, but it's the best we can do while we're tied down to the Capital."

She pulled on her leggings as she spoke, before glancing up and noticing Wave and Kurome looking at her, Wave looking vaguely shocked at her sudden entry and Kurome just gazing at her blankly.

"Hmm…Wave and Kurome will be coming along as well."

She turned her attention to said two.

"Mt Fake is the perfect place to ambush somebody, so make sure you keep your eyes open for enemies while you are hunting."

The two nodded, Kurome going back to nibbling on her candy as Wave grinned.

"Roger!"

"Good. Until evening we will be hunting Tree man cells. Kurome and I will be searching and clearing out the East side, as I have yet to see a lot of her skills close up, and Harry and Wave will clean out the west side. We will switch at dusk, since Harry has more experience hunting and I want to be able to kill something a little more dangerous than average."

She pulled on her cap as the group nodded, before turning to Wave as a surprised look spread across his face.

"Wait, does that mean you have already confirmed my abilities?"

"You were trained by an excellent teacher and your strength is very near perfect. You should be proud of yourself."

With that she turned to leave, Harry moving to walk beside her as she glanced over her shoulder.

"I want you all ready to leave in half an hour, so you should be moving now."

With her final orders given she strode from the room, Harry a step behind her as she left, both nodding briefly in greeting to Stylish as they passed.

The hunt had begun.

-T.G.O-

Wave looked over at where Harry was walking a few metres in front of him, hands clasped down behind his back, as though he were taking a brief stroll down a street in the Capital, a happy bounce in his step.

"You seem to be in good mood. I thought you would be more upset about not being partnered with Esdeath."

Ahead of him Harry spun around, hands still clasped behind his back and a grin on his face, looking every bit the child he was meant to be.

"Don't get me wrong, I adore Esdeath, but it's nice to be able to do things with someone else for a change. You know, in the last three years since we meet I've been away from Esdeath for a total of less than seventy-two hours, not counting when we were in combat. And most of that time was spent with the Three Beasts, or when she had a meeting she couldn't drag me too and didn't want me waiting outside."

Wave gave him as incredulous look.

"Seriously?! Woah, I've heard of possessive people but…whoa."

Harry just gave him a confused look as he almost skipped backwards. Which was actually quite impressive.

"Possessive? Really?"

Shaking his head Wave decided now might be a good time to change the topic.

"Well, at least she doesn't seem too bad to spend time around."

Harry spun around, facing forwards again as he let out a light laugh.

"Normally that's true, but you haven't seen her other side yet, nor have you done anything to attract her ire. Esdeath is a sadist of the highest degree, and she finds a disturbing amount of pleasure in the torture of others. She also enjoys fighting against powerful foes, as well as large scale slaughter, plus she has absolutely no mercy for her enemies. Make no mistake, Wave, if you get on her bad side it will not be pleasant."

Wave swallowed quietly, not quite sure how he should take such a blunt description of Esdeath's darker side from her closest companion. He decided that maybe it was time for a different topic. Again.

"What kind of danger beasts should we be looking out for? I know all the monsters of the sea, but none of the ones that would live in the mountain tops."

Harry hummed lightly for a moment as they enters a small, barren clearing.

"The ones around here that you will see at day mostly prefer to use camouflage and blend in with the environment. They normally take the form of trees or rocks."

He turned and pointed behind Wave.

"Like the one behind you."

…

"What!"

Wave spun, drawing his sword from its' sheath as he did, just in time to slice of the branch like tentacle that tried to attack him from behind, a spurt of blood splattering the ground as Wave looked at the odd creature before him.

It looked like a dead tree, just like Harry said they could be, with a single eye bigger than his head at the very top of the trunk and a gaping, screeching mouth below it though it was actually more off a jagged hole in the trunk than a mouth.

He heard a laugh behind him as Harry gazed around at the approaching danger beasts.

"There is quite a few isn't there. It helps if you aim for the eye, but they really aren't that dangerous."

Harry drew his two blades off his back as Wave looked around, noting the various trees and rocks circling them, a single large eye in each the only sign that they weren't just ordinary dead trees and boulders.

Normal dead trees and boulders that could move.

Harry pulled himself into a combat stance. Though he still had trouble with more than six or seven well trained soldier at one time without his powers, and didn't have the skill to properly stand against someone like Wave, against brainless, low level danger beasts like these he was practically unstoppable.

It helped that he had long ago learnt that he could use his ability to subtle increase his strength and speed, which put him on the level where he could probable fight Wave without a huge amount of difficulty.

He grinned at the circling danger beasts as he sent pulses of his unique energy into each of his muscles.

"Alright, let's clear this area out so that we can move on."

With a nod that Harry couldn't actually see, Wave charged forward, Harry darting in the other direction, their blades dancing as they entered the ranks of the danger beasts.

Said danger beasts, really didn't have a of a hope in survival as they were cut down in mere minutes by the two as their blades flashed in the sunlight, two people dancing to the tune of death and destruction until there was nothing left to kill.

Wave looked over at Harry as the younger boy flicked the blood off his blades and slid them into their sheaths over his back.

He turned to meet Wave's gaze.

"This is going to take far too long if we do it this way, and Esdeath doesn't like to be kept waiting. How about we slit up?"

He pointed down a small ravine leading from the clearing, speaking over any disagreement from Wave.

"You go that way, and I'll clear out the upper area of the mountain. We'll meet round the other side with Esdeath and Kurome."

Wave opened his mouth to protest and say that they should be sticking together before closing it with a snap. Harry was more than capable of looking after himself, and it was taking a while to cover the mountain side. Plus if what Harry said was true, he probable wasn't getting a lot of time to himself.

Nodding rather reluctantly, he turned towards the ravine he had pointed out.

"Fine. Just don't get yourself injured or something on accident. I would rather not have Esdeath skin me alive."

Harry just grinned as he watched him move away before turning and continuing up the mountain, blades flashing out every now and then as he casually murdered any and every danger beast in sight, leaving a trail of carnage and corpses behind him.

He didn't have to feel bad about massacring danger beasts like he did humans. They had 'danger' in their name for a reason.

Sighing as he finished slaughtering out another clearing full of the things, he turned his attention to the view of the mountains beyond. Not the greatest view, but it was sufficient to keep him amused as he cleaned off his blades.

He had been tempted to just use his powers to kill everything that moved, but he realised he needed to gain a lot more experience and skill in close quarters with his dual swords.

So he restrained himself and massacred the beasts the old fashion way.

The one that involved swords and copious amounts of blood.

-T.G.O-

It was already well into evening when Harry arrived at the camp site were the other two were waiting, the sun already setting as it bathed the world in a crimson glow. He walked over at a leisurely pace, grinning happily as he took his place sitting beside Esdeath, reaching over and nibbling on a piece of bread.

Esdeath turned her gaze down towards him.

"Good timing, Harry."

She looked behind him.

"Where is Wave?"

He shot her a slightly surprised look.

"He hasn't arrived yet? Huh, we split up a few hours ago because it was taking too long to cover the whole mountain side."

Esdeath nodded her understanding. She was well aware that Harry sometimes, rarely, needed time to himself, which is why she had ended up partnering him with Wave while she observed Kurome.

"He has Grand Chariot on him so it is unlikely that he will encounter any trouble. He'll be fine"

She turned her gaze to Kurome.

"You may as well wait here then for Wave and continue hunting once he returns. Harry and I will continue on ahead."

Kurome nodded silently, nibbling on another of the candies from her bag.

Harry could never figure where she was hiding that bag when they were travelling.

Esdeath stood when she noticed that Harry had stopped eating.

"Come on. We will begin now."

She turned her gaze to Kurome once more as Harry stood, checking his weapons.

"Will you be fine waiting for Wave, Kurome?"

She just nodded in response, reaching out and plucking another candy from her bag.

Esdeath walked from the camp without another word, Harry falling in step behind her as they moved off into the ominous shadows cast by the sinking sun.

Not that either of them really noticed what would have freaked most normal people out. Esdeath was fearless and Harry was well aware that the scariest thing on the mountain right now was walking right beside him.

Something the night dwellers of said mountain learnt the hard way.

In their dying moments that is.

Great, scaly lizards, poor dragon imitation's, odd twisted things, they all fell to Harry or Esdeath's blade, though to be honest, Harry only got to kill any at all because Esdeath wanted him to learn from the experience. The danger beasts of Mt Fake held no danger for Esdeath. They were just beasts waiting to die before her blade.

So the sun set behind the horizon, a full, silver moon taking its place gazing down at the carnage below with an uncaring eye.

Beasts of every shape and size rose up as night fell, their days just barely beginning and, in many cases, ending permanently as they had an unfortunate encounter with the two hunters.

Wiping off his blade and looking around, noting Esdeath standing before a pile of corpses of all shapes and sizes, Harry shook off his fatigue and walked towards her, sliding his swords back into their sheaths as he did.

Esdeath turned to look at him.

"Hmm…looks like there isn't anything exciting around after all. I suppose it's to be expected so close to the Capital. Maybe tomorrow night we will find something interesting."

Harry opened his mouth to agree, only to be interrupted by a loud crash as Esdeath's wishes somehow became reality.

Turning to face the latest danger beast, Harry couldn't help but raise his eyebrows.

It looked like one of the Tree men, but it was over fifteen metres tall, with its bark cracked and peeling, not even covering most of the large creature, leaving the beasts coarse, pitch black, skin showing. It's single eye was a malevolent red, cracks of the same colour branching out from its eyeball across its skin, glowing ominously in the silver moonlight.

It was a rather terrifying sight.

Or it would have been if it wasn't Harry and Esdeath that were looking at it.

Esdeath just grinned.

"Hoh, a mutated Tree man maybe? Interesting, maybe tonight's hunt will be useful after all. Harry, kill it."

Harry nodded silently, pulling his blades off his back as the groaning creature glared down at him.

Esdeath stood to the side, observing.

Harry prepared himself to attack.

The mutated Tree beast opened its gaping mouth wide.

Harry shot forwards as a hail of black, stick like structure glowing with an ominous crimson light, shot toward him at high speed.

He rolled forwards, just managing to slip under the hail, which pierced the rocks around where he had been standing, the crimson glow seeping into the stone, corroding it like a powerful acid before Esdeath's fascinated eyes.

This was a most interesting beast.

Rolling back to his feet Harry continued running forwards, flipping sideway over a swipe from one of the danger beasts black branches, landing and darting forward as the branch crushed a boulder off to his left.

Darting to the side, he dodged another, overhead swing from the beast which shattered the ground, a third attack slashing down on an angle sending up a wave of stone shards as Harry ducked it.

Harry ignored a fourth attack that crashed into the ground to his right, cratering it, as he placed a foot firmly on the bottom of the creature trunk and pushed up.

The danger beast let out an enraged screech as Harry began to run up its trunk, a desperate attack from one of its flailing branches tearing a gash in its own side as he continued up towards its blazing eye.

Pulling back his right sword, Harry prepared to leap over it mouth and thrust the blade through its eye, aborting the plan at the last moment when he noticed something glimmer in the wide jagged hole it had for a mouth.

Instead he rammed his left blade into the flesh below the mouth, creating a spurt of blackened blood and a screech, before swinging himself around the creature's body just as it released another hail of stick-like objects as close to his direction as the creature could fire.

Stabbing his right blade into the danger beasts back as he pulled his left sword free, Harry sent himself flipping up into its branches, flipping in mid-air as he pumped power into his arms, holding his remaining sword in both hand above his head as he spun, the other still lodges in the beasts back.

The branches around him drew back.

He began to flip in mid-air faster and faster, blade held out above his head like a human buzz saw.

The branches lashed out towards him.

He slashed down as he fell, putting all the momentum of his spinning, combined with the force of his enhanced muscle and the insistent pull of gravity into a single, massive slash.

Harry landed on the ground in a crouch with a thud.

The Tree beast split down the middle with an explosion of black blood and a horrible screech, its two sides slamming to the ground opposite each other.

Flicking the blood off his swords, promising he would clean them properly later, Harry was about to walk back to Esdeath when a crimson glimmer caught his eye.

He leaned down to pick it up from where it lay in between the danger beasts two halves, sitting in the middle of the growing pool of black blood.

Holding it towards the moon he found that it was a small, bloody crimson gemstone with a murky black core, the same colour of the beasts' eye.

Esdeath walked over, curious at what he had found, peering at the gemstone in his hands.

"Hmm, it must be the danger beast heart. It must have been warped by whatever mutation the creature had. How interesting."

She turned her gaze towards Harry as he examined the glowing gemstone.

It glowed brighter for a moment.

"Weird…it seems to be channelling my power."

Esdeath raised an eyebrow before plucking it from his fingers.

She stared at it for a moment.

"No difference for me, but then it could be because you power isn't from this world."

She handed the gemstone back to him and pointed at a nearby boulder.

"Try using it to channel your power towards that boulder. We'll see what happens."

Harry took the glowing gemstone in his fingertips, pointing it at the boulder as he tried to channel his power into it and towards the boulder.

Nothing happened.

Harry tried pushing more power into it as the glow started to intensifying until he stopped adding energy, starting to feel the drain on his core.

The gemstone remained glowing brightly, casting the area in an ominous crimson glow.

Taking it from him again, Esdeath examined it once more.

"It seems to be acting as some kind of storage for your power. We'll have to experiment with it a bit later and see if you can withdraw the power from it."

Handing the gem back to Harry, who stored it securely in one of the inside pockets of his trench coat, she turned back towards the way they had come.

"We should be heading back to meet the others now. Come."

She began to move away, Harry hurrying to catch up, his coat swirling around him as the ominous crimson glow bleed through the white of the coats pocket.

And far away, in a place between all places, _something_ laughed.

-T.G.O-

And we are finished chapter 11!

Firstly, some note, I have a simple idea for the gemstone, however suggestions are all welcome, even if they aren't necessary.

Secondly I intend to give Air, Fal and Luna Teigu at some stage so any and all ideas for either pre-existing or custom Teigu are welcome!

Finally feel free to tell me all your likes, dislikes, constructive criticism, ideas or questions. Also feel free to inform me of any mistakes I've made that need fixing. Any and all reviews are welcome and appreciated.

So please review!

Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed chapter 11 and the rest of the story so far and thank you all for reading.

See you all next time!


	13. Beware, a Devil Lurks Within

Hello again and welcome to the next chapter of **The Glacial Ones**!

To start off, reviews!

froper98: Thanks for this review, especially the last part. To answer you first question Air, Fal and Luna are all minor character that show up between chapter 23 and 24 in the manga. They each have their own wiki pages and end up dying pretty shitty deaths in the canon series.

I'm not sure if I will do Dumbledore's reaction until I send Harry and Esdeath back to the Potterverse. When I send them back I'll do one or two chapters getting up to date on the wizarding world.

For your final idea about a corrupted philosopher's stone, I honestly didn't think of that but I will say now that you are a genius. Akame Ga Kill canon provides proof that their world does in fact have alchemy and it would be simple enough to spin it so that the mutated Tree beast accidentally ate a failed stone or corrupted one after it ate the stone and its creator. That would also let me bring in the elixir of youth/life. Please do tell me your opinion of that last idea and again, thanks!

Dragon27998: There is absolutely nothing silly about that question. There are no canon Teigu that can do that can be used by three people at once, but canon never introduced all of them anyway. Taking froper98's idea of a super sensory Teigu I actually just got the idea of giving one of the girls a Teigu that allows her to connect and enhance the sense of her and the other two while the other two could have separate Teigu. Feel welcome to make suggestions of your own and thanks for the idea.

Guest: I was also a little leery about make this a multi relationship, but there is a lot of support for them having romantic feelings for him. Rest assured though that there will be no more beyond that and the main pairing is still definitely Harry x Esdeath, as well as that romance will never be a main part of this story. I will be relying on reviews like you to help me keep this realistic and stay away from the traps most harem stories seem to fall into. So sorry, but there will be romantic feelings, but thanks for your honest opinion, and feel free to help me keep things straight.

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 12: Beware, a Devil Lurks Within

Harry leaned back with a small sigh, holding the small gemstone-like object that they had found while hunting. He was casually pumping energy into it for no real reason other than that he was bored.

The hunting trip had ended in absolute disaster, with Esdeath having to call it off in order to return to the Capital after Wave revealed that he had encountered Incursio, assumed to be in the possession of Braht of Night Raid, and let it escape.

Esdeath had been less than pleased and her punishment for Wave was an unwanted reminder of what kind of person she actually was. Not even Harry had been able to calm her down.

To top the disaster off both Stylish and Seryu had been sent out to scout the area around Mt Fake for Night Raid. Only, Stylish hadn't been seen since then, even after Seryu returned to report her lack of success.

And now he and Esdeath were sitting together in one of the Jaegers rooms, waiting for Bols and Ran to report back on what they had found in the missing man's home and lab.

At that thought, as though by some cosmic conspiracy, Bols and Ran entered the room, Ran examining a pile of notes held in his hand.

"We have finished searching the Doctor's household. Unfortunately we could not find any evidence as to where he may have vanished of to. Several valuable experiments and research materials, as well as his tools were all found located in his lab."

Esdeath let out a sigh as she stood from her seat.

"So he didn't run away. As I thought, so he must have been killed."

Bols nodded from where he was looming behind Ran.

"Since all his enhanced troops were away we assume that he went into battle and was annihilated. Which means it is likely he found Night Raid."

Esdeath sighed.

"I see…it seems that Seryu has lost another of her saviours."

She went to leave before suddenly turning to look at Harry as he put his gemstone back in his pocket and stood to follow, a rather uncharacteristic amount of concern in her eyes.

"Come to think of it, you haven't had any time off lately have you, Harry. Why don't you spend the rest of the day exploring the Capital?"

Harry tilted his head to the left for a moment, a brief look of confusion dancing across his face before he realised that, yes, Esdeath was letting take time off to do his own thing.

He grinned, a surprisingly innocent smile for someone like him.

"Okay!"

Esdeath grinned back.

"Just be back by sunset, no later."

He nodded happily and Esdeath turned and swept from the room in search of Seryu, followed by Harry as he hurried in the other direction, sparing a nod as he passed the amused looking Bols and Ran as he passed.

No one knew quite how important Esdeath's odd decision to restrain her possessive nature and let him have a day off was.

Because it was very, very important.

For many people.

-T.G.O-

Harry grinned as he walked down one of the bustling streets of the Capital, stopping every once in a while to examine something new that caught his eye. He still found it rather odd that Esdeath had let him go, but he wasn't about to complain about a chance to explore the city.

He continued on, nodding to some of the shop keepers who recognized him as the boy Esdeath normally had with her as he almost skipped down the street.

Grinning, he exchanged a coin for a large bag of candy, nibbling on them much like Kurome did with her candy, as he continued onwards, leaving the richer districts behind him.

He began getting odd, even predatory, looks as he left the area he was normally seen in, people taking note of his mostly white clothes and odd, black and white hair.

The looks were duly ignored. There was very little he had to fear from ordinary people.

"Hey! Kid!"

Harry spun on his heel, hands laced behind his back as he looked towards the man who had called him, who was currently holding out a small bag of what looked like candy. He was well aware that it wasn't.

"You want some more candy? I don't need these anymore."

The man tried to give an honest smile that just came out as a predatory grimace.

Harry grinned.

"Oh?! Why don't you want them?"

The man looked startled for a second, having not thought that far and assumed the kid would just take them.

"Because I'm not hungry right now!"

The man grinned.

Harry grinned back.

The man stopped grinning as all movement around the two came to a halt. No one knew when the strange boy had drawn one of his swords, many assuming they were merely there as a prop.

Harry's grin turned predatory. He didn't like slave dealers, or anyone or anything related to them.

"I suppose than if I slice open your stomach there will be enough room for your candy, right?"

The man went to retaliate before a poke from Harry that pierced the skin of his belly told him that that wasn't going to end well for him.

"Right? No? Well, I suppose if you tell me the wonderful man who gave you those candies, I'll be able to get the straight from him and not have to take yours, hmm?"

The man shuddered, all those present suddenly very, very aware that there was something incredible, horribly _wrong_ with the kid they had taken for a naive rich boy.

Harry poked the blade into the man's stomach harder when he failed to answer, his grin never leaving his face.

The man yelped.

"It was Bach! He pays me to give them to kids like you and then take them to him!"

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Where is this…Bach, right now?"

"The Crescent House! Just let me go you little psycho!"

Harry's grin turned disturbingly large.

"See, that wasn't hard."

He pulled the blade from where the tip was piercing the man's stomach and turned to leave, his arm flashing as he did. Flicking the blood off his sword, he sheathed it on his back, not even looking back as the man toppled to the ground screaming, clutching at his hew stump as his right arm flopped to the ground beside him.

Harry just walked away, his grin still stretched across his face, though it wasn't the one he had when he entered the area, the crowd parting as people scrambled away from the boy with the disturbing smile.

Less than half an hour later, after forcing directions out of two different men, he stood before Crescent House.

The world would never quite be the same afterwards.

-T.G.O-

Fal didn't know where it all went so horrible wrong. They had arrived at the Capital to meet their master, with her fully prepared to beat down whoever it was that was their master if he did anything to her or her two friends.

Then they had meet Bach.

He had been kind, charismatic. He had brought them clothes and then offered to pay for their food at a restaurant he knew.

A restaurant they were still in as he casually sold them away.

And all three of them suddenly realised, as they looked at the men they were being sold to, that they weren't going to have their dream lives in the Capital with a kind master.

They were going to die. And it didn't look like it was going to be fast, or painless.

Now she was lying on the ground, struggling for breathe as the grunt picked her back up, forcing her to look at the man who had apparently brought her.

"Suka, were you the one who accepted this tomboyish girl?"

The bald man behind him nodded.

"Yes. It's fun to break down girls like this, bit by bit."

Bach nodded before turning to the grunt holding Fal up with an easy grin.

"Roger that. Okay the, break both her legs."

The grunt smirked, grabbing onto her shins as she struggled, preparing to snap them upwards.

He pulled.

They both went toppling to the ground, Fal rolling out of the man's arms and lying with her back against the wall, her breath panicky as the slavers stared in shock at the grunt.

She didn't notice, keeping her eyes locked on the same man as them, the man who had been about to end her existence as a human being and reduce her to a play toy for a sick man.

He was dead, a shard of ice half a metre long stuck though the side of his skull and out the other.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? I was just needing some stress relief. How kind of you to offer yourselves."

And then the Devil came to play.

-T.G.O-

"Well, well, well. What have we here? I was just needing some stress relief. How kind of you to offer yourselves."

The words flowed from his mouth as he stepped confidently towards the slavers, concealing the terrible beast that had reared its head within him.

The man sitting in the chair at the other side of the room shoot up from the couch, pointing at him.

"It's just some kid! Kill him!"

The grunts spread throughout the room responded, charging forwards.

Only to find they couldn't as the room was drowned in an ocean of malice and killing intent, amplified by Harry's own power.

The grunts collapsed to their knees, gasping for air as Bach and the men behind them staggered, toppling as a terrible, primal fear screamed at them to flee.

The windows frosted over, ice creeping across the floor and up the walls, an ominous, bitterly cold wind sweeping through the building, swirling around him.

And in the centre of it all he stood, hands in pockets, grinning.

Like some dark and terrible god, grinning as the world feel apart.

Grinning the kind of grin that Esdeath would have been proud of, a grin so disturbing, so utterly _wrong_ , that even Seryu would have shied away.

Because the thing that everyone forgot, the most important thing, was that Harry was the boy who gave up his very morals for one of the Empires most terrible monsters.

Because Harry was kind and caring despite his emotional handicaps.

He was friendly, energetic, and sometimes childish.

But he was also the boy who, by the age of thirteen, had seen countries crushed under the iron heel of Esdeath's army.

Who had seen army's massacred, villagers burned, entire communities slaughtered to make an example.

What so many people forgot was that, despite his kind heart, no matter how caring he was, it did not change the fact that he was the boy who, by the age of thirteen, had killed hundreds, nearing thousands.

And right now he was not pleased.

In fact, for the first time in many years, he was almost _angry_.

And that was a terrible thing.

There was no fight, no battle.

A 'fight' or 'battle' suggests two sides of remotely similar strength, that both sides have the slimmest chance of victory.

It was a blood bath, a massacre.

Spires of ice, cold and uncaring, burst from the floor, the walls, even the roof, indiscriminate as they pierced though the grunts, blooding soaking the ice that coated the floor.

Ice creeped up the legs of the four mean at the other end of the room as they tried desperately to run, to escape whatever demon had risen to drag them down.

Harry walked towards them, steps measured as he walked over to them, the ice creeping up their bodies until it came to a stop at their necks.

His grin widened impossible.

"Don't worry. The ice will melt."

He leaned in closer until he was staring up into the leaders, Bach's, eyes, though to be honest he was too short to not look up at him.

His whisper was fall of a terrible malice and a horrific, icy, certainty.

"The fire will melt it. After I burn this place to the ground."

He leaned back and gave the terrified man an almost sweet and innocent smile so _wrong_ that danger beasts would have fled from it.

"Have fun. And please, feel free to scream in agony."

With that he spun on his heel, facing back towards the shocked and fearful trio of girls.

"Come along now, unless you all wish to be barbequed alive."

With that he strode from the frozen room, walking out the front door and stopping several metres away from the building before turning back towards it in time to see the girls scramble out after him.

Making sure they were behind, his malicious grin still stretched across his face, he flicked his right wrist, a fireball forming above it.

It should be noted that Harry couldn't normally use fire at all.

He preferred the cold far more so it wasn't surprising.

Unfortunately, Harry had thirteen years' worth of hatred for anything even remotely related to forced labour.

Plus he was in a pretty shitty mood after seeing what was going to happen to the girls before he interfered.

And he needed to let out a bit of steam.

And a hundred other little reasons that built up into the fireball floating above his hand.

The main reason though, not that he knew it, was that, unfortunately for the world, Fiendfyre was more of a curse that took the form of fire than a fire that was cursed.

Harry casually flung the fireball into the room he had left before turning around and walking away, mentioning for the three terrified girls to follow.

Behind him a massive explosion blew out every window in the room with massive pillars of fire before the inferno quickly began to spread until, within less than half a minute, the entire building was ablaze, strange creatures of cursed flame prowling the corridors.

Harry didn't know this though as he was already leading the three girls away.

Just as he didn't know that if he had done that in a world with magic he would have died when he stopped focusing on the flame and the fire would have very likely consumed the entire continent given time.

Thankfully, there was no magic in their world, so, without Harry's magic to feed it, the fiendfyre would eventually die down.

Eventually being the key word.

-T.G.O-

Coming to a halt in a small, abandoned alley, Harry leaned back against the wall and let out a tired sigh.

That was good stress relief, but really wasn't, well, him.

It made him feel kind of… _wrong_.

Turning his gaze back up, he looked at the three girls that he had rescued, observing them.

They were a rather odd looking group, the oldest looking about seventeen or eighteen with pink hair and a pink hat and coat. The second looked about the same age with blonde, yellow even, hair and a yellow coat while the last, who looked about fifteen or sixteen, with blue hair and, shockingly, a light blue hoodie that had rabbit ear-like attachments reaching down past her shoulders.

Realising that he was staring at them, Harry ducked his head down in embarrassment.

"Ah, sorry. Are you all okay?"

The three snapped out of their own observations of the boy who had saved them from a rather gruesome fate, noting that there was none of the malicious grin and bloodlust remaining on his face, instead what looked like embarrassment.

He looked almost shy ducking his head like that, which was nothing like what they had seen of him before.

The blue haired girl was the first to respond, bowing her head in thanks.

"We're fine, thanks to you. A moment later and Fal would have had her legs snapped."

Fal flinched slightly and Harry nodded, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on.

"That's a relief. Anyway, I'm Harry."

He gave them a surprisingly innocent grin that they couldn't help but return with small smiles, the shock of what had happened still seeping through them as she answered for the group once more, pointing at the yellow girl and the pink girl in turn.

"I'm Luna, that is Fal and that's Air. Thank you for helping us."

The other two snapped back into reality, finally struggling off their shock at the recent sequence of events.

"No problem, just…don't tell anyone I did that alright? I'm…not supposed to let others know I can do that stuff without permission."

The three nodded rapidly as he continued to speak.

"Anyway, what are you going to do now?"

Air looked troubled.

"I…don't know really. We were sold to that man, Bach by our village."

She shuddered as Fal took over.

"It's not like we can go back now."

Harry looked at them for a long moment before his face light up with an idea, before it darkened again as he realised the complications of his idea.

He winced.

"I may…have an idea. My...superior? She might not agree though."

The three looked at him hopefully.

"Just…don't do anything stupid and she won't do something horrible to you. Probable."

They nodded. It wasn't as though they had anything else they could do, and right now they would rather be doing something possible dangerous with their newest companion than something degrading out on the street.

Harry looked at them for a long moment.

"Okay, then. Follow me."

-T.G.O-

"Esdeath!"

Esdeath turned around in the hall to see Harry walking up towards her. She had expected him to remain in the city longer, but she couldn't deny that she felt a little happier now that he was back.

Then she notice the three behind him, looking very nervously around.

"Your back early, Harry. Who are these?"

Harry looked nervous for a second before steeling himself.

"They're the reason I came back early. I was wondering if you could help me, well, train them."

She raised an eyebrow as she scanned the girls, while they seemed to have a bit of wire in them they were, to be blunt, weak. The only reason they she was letting them remain was that Harry obviously wasn't finished talking yet.

"They were sold off to the Capital by their village and I, ah, kind of saved them, but they haven't got anywhere to go and they saw me use my abilities, so I was thinking of training them to work under us."

Esdeath was about to shoot down the idea and simple have them killed, they were weak and knew his powers after all, when another thought occurred to her.

She examined the three again. They were weak, but they had potential to improve, in fact they were in better shape than Harry was when she found him and from the looks on their faces they were motivated to become more powerful. If Harry had indeed saved them then they would be loyal.

Weak, but with potential, as well as loyal and with an intense desire to never be weak again?

It wasn't ideal, but it was something she could work with, something she could mould into something like her. Some extra help and assistance for Harry didn't hurt either.

She smirked.

"Okay then, but I will be supervising their training."

"Wait, what?!"

Harry looked honestly surprised. He was. He had expected to have to argue and bargain for it, something he wasn't actually comfortable doing with Esdeath.

He decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Esdeath's grin grew wider as another thought occurred to her.

"But you have to agree to share a bed with me from now on."

The three girls looked more than a little shock and Harry looked confused. He didn't understand Esdeath's fascination with sharing a bed with him.

Then again, neither did Esdeath. She just knew it was comfortable, and she enjoyed it.

"Ah…okay, I can do that."

Spinning on her heel, Esdeath started to walk away, Harry instinctively going to follow her and the three girls following to keep close to him in the unfamiliar territory they were in.

"Good. We will start today."

Her grin was positively sadistic.

And so the world diverged once more from the beaten track.

Things would never be quite right afterwards.

Then again, things hadn't been right since the two meet.

-T.G.O-

And that is chapter 12 complete!

The main purpose of this chapter was to introduce Air, Fal and Luna as well as show another side of Harry, because while Harry is a kind hearted person at his core, he is also the boy who spent the last three years of his life going from battlefield to battlefield while being almost groomed by a maniac that he absolutely adored. He was broken when Esdeath found him and he is in no way normal right now.

And I really wanted to do an awesome scene where he freezes a room, either way.

Anyway, did I introduce the three well enough? Was Esdeath's response to them believable? Please provide any and all feedback you can.

As for Wild Hunt, which is approaching fast, I'll probably have them wiped out, or at least disbanded with their leader dead, pretty quickly, simple because I can't see Syura ever showing Harry any kind of respect and doing something stupid. Add in that Esdeath really wants Shamballa that he has in his possession, I would be honestly surprised if her survives more than two chapters after he shows up. Feedback on that would be nice as well.

Finally, what do people think of the idea of making the gemstone they found some kind of Philosophers' Stone created with Akame Ga Kill Alchemy?

As always, any ideas, constructive criticism, likes, dislike or advice are all welcome!

Please review!

Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it!

Goodbye until next time!


	14. The Coming Chill

Hello again! Welcome to chapter 13!

To kick it off, reviews!

Imperial warlord: All I can say is that I intend to kill Wild Hunt off before the incident with Bols family. Other than that, the moment I read your review I had this image of Champ going for Harry and Ran stopping him and then Esdeath teaching Ran how to properly torture someone as a reward. With Champ of course.

Jashava: Well…that was blunt. Can't say I don't appreciate it though. I never really thought about it like that and, now that you've pointed it out, I really does seem like that. Luckily I haven't done anything with the gemstone yet, though what about an incomplete, failed, or corrupted Philosopher's Stone? Something they have, but can't use without doing something very difficult to complete/purify the stone? Thanks for the review and pointing that out either way.

Muratira: Thanks for pointing all that stuff out for me. I've gone back and fixed the grammar/spelling/sentence structure mistakes you pointed out and rewritten part of the sentence to make the three's knowledge more believable. As for their ages, I was actually going off their wiki page images since they have a lot more detail. Anyway, thanks for pointing that stuff out and feel free to point out anything else that can be improved. Thanks again!

Jonnywolf: While it took a bit to translate what you were saying, I admit that the idea is rather intriguing, though instead of a sword I'll probably give Fal some kind of gauntlets, as I think she has more of a brawler's personality. Thanks for the suggestion and idea!

And now that that's out of our way, onwards to chapter 13!

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 13: The Coming Chill

Harry winced as he watched Fal crash into the ground for the umpteenth time, followed quickly by Air and Luna. While it was nice to see someone else suffering through Esdeath's training, he wasn't entirely sure if the three girls were quite ready for it.

Esdeath had given them a week of hard physical training to try get them in better shape and, not overly surprisingly, it had worked to a degree. They weren't at the fitness level of even the lowest of Esdeath's army, but they were in far better condition than they were when they had first started.

Esdeath was a cruel, sadistic, homicidal maniac, but let it never be said that she didn't know how to train the troops efficiently.

Right now she was standing looking rather bored as she held of the three exhausted girls off with her rapier, giving them thin slashes across their bodies. Thin and easily healed in the long run, but Harry was aware of exactly how painful they could be.

Esdeath was very good a torture for a reason.

Though, as he watched more cuts and bruises appear on the three girls, he couldn't help but feel that he was forgetting something. Something important.

Luna fell backwards with a slash across her side.

Ah, he had the ability to regenerate pretty fast. They didn't.

Oops?

Standing from where he had been watching them, he began to walk towards the group.

"Esdeath!"

She lowered her rapier, allowing the three girls to collapse on the ground in exhaustion and pain as she turned to face Harry. If anyone else had interrupted her training then they probably would have had to have join in.

"Harry?"

He walked over, ducking his head slightly in embarrassment.

"Ah, we may have forgotten that, well, they can't regenerate like me. They can only heal at a normal pace."

Esdeath looked at him for a moment. Then she looked over at the three girls who were crumpled on the ground from the days training, watching the two. She looked back at Harry.

"That's…true. Hmm, I forgot about that."

She peered at the three girls as Harry walked over to help pull them to their feet.

"I'll have to change my training method for them then. I've spent to long training you that I forgot most people don't heal at your speed."

She flicked the remaining blood off her rapier before sliding it into the sheath at her side.

"I suppose that will have to be a day. Harry, get them patched up and then come see me. We have matters to attend."

Harry nodded, grinning, before leading the exhausted girls back into the Jaegers home base.

Returning to the Jaegers common room, Harry hunted down a first aid kit and returned to where the three girls were sitting painfully in their chairs.

"Here we go."

He began patching them up with a deft hand, the three just sitting quietly and letting it happen as he started on Luna..

Luna was the first to break the silence as Harry dressed the wound on her side.

"Was that how you train with Esdeath? How do you survive that every day?"

Harry grinned up at her.

"Of course not. She was going easy on you because it was you first day doing that kind of training. I normally get sliced to ribbons. As for how I survived, I had a pretty powerful regenerative factor, and it's only gotten better with Esdeath's training. Plus, you have no idea how many bandages and salves I've been through in the last few years."

Luna winced in sympathy as he moved over to Air. It became blindingly obvious when she watched him dressing their wounds that he was someone who knew his way around combat healing.

Fal just watched and wondered how it was that the ten year old boy he had been then, even with a healing factor, had managed to put up with that for so long. Though she couldn't deny that Esdeath's method worked, it seemed more than a little cruel.

She gazed at Harry as he finished dressing Airs injuries.

"Isn't that a bit, I don't know, excessive? I mean, weren't you only a kid when you started training?"

Harry nodded as he moved over to her.

"Kind of, but for Esdeath? Not really. The first time we meet she lead me out to a random field and tried to kill me. Back then she wasn't as invested in me so if I died because of training, it simple meant I was too weak in her eyes. By the time she had become invested in my continued survival it had become a kind of ingrained habit and my regenerative factor was powerful enough to keep up."

Finishing wrapping up Fal's injuries, he stood up.

"Well, you should be mostly healed by tomorrow. While painful Esdeath generally tries to make sure that any injuries can be healed quickly so they don't interfere with training the next day. Though she still knows how to cause lots and lots of pain."

He shuddered slightly and the three looked over at him in concern. Grinning at their expressions, he elaborated for them.

"Not long after the Jaegers first formed we were looking for a way to get a capable user for a Teigu the Imperial Police Force acquired off Night Raid. I suggested a tournament and because no one else had any ideas, we did it. And then we had to spend hours watching brain-numbingly boring fights. Esdeath didn't forgive me for a week."

He shuddered again before grinning at them again, slightly amused by their expressions.

"It was fine in the end. I can handle pain pretty well."

Somehow, that didn't seem to reassure them the same way it should have, but they just nodded anyway and Harry let out a genuine smile.

He was grinning a lot in the last month.

"Anyway, I need to leave and meet up with Esdeath. You three should have the rest of the day to yourselves."

With that he turned on his heel and left, not really noticing how all three watched him until he was out of sight.

After all, he was used to people watching him.

-T.G.O-

Far away, in a great, stone fortress that looked eerily similar to their last one, Night Raid was currently gathered in the fortress' massive hall.

"So is there anything else to report? No contracts?"

Najenda gazed around the room, eyes stopping when they reached Leone, who was holding her hand up.

"Yes, actually. There was an event down in one of the seedier districts of the Capital. A building known as the Crescent House was burned to the ground."

Behind her a certain pink haired girl, Mine, cut in.

"I fail to see how this is important to us though. Fires happen all the time, so what's so special about this one?"

Leone looked at her reproachfully for a moment.

"I was getting there, if you would let me explain. The Crescent House was a dealing site for a group of people who called themselves the 'Enthusiasts'. They are a group of men who find pleasure out of breaking and degrading young women. Apparently the building was burnt down when they were meant to be doing a deal."

She looked around the room for a moment.

"The three slaves were missing room the building, not that they could have been identified anyway there was just three charred corpses missing, and the person most likely to be responsible matches the description of the boy we reported hanging around Esdeath."

Najenda looked up at her sharply.

"Have you confirmed this?"

She shook her head.

"It had been a few days since it happened so the information is dodgy, but what I've managed to get is that some poor fool tried to get the kid to take some drugs and lost his arm for it. The kid was then seen asking directions to the Crescent House on two separate occasions, rather forcefully at that. The final fact that points to it being him is that it wasn't a normal fire. Water had absolutely no effect on it, and they had to wait for the fire to die down by itself, which apparently took over two days. Some people swear they saw creatures of pure fire wandering though the building."

Resting her chin on her metal palm, Najenda adopted a thoughtful look.

"So a fire Teigu of some kind, one I don't know about. What do you think, Akame?"

Akame looked thoughtful for a moment before becoming serious again.

"Something the man who lost his arm said or did set him off. A former slave that Esdeath took an interest in perhaps? She has been known to have a few 'pets' that interest her, though they are normally dead within days. Do we have any further information on him?"

Shaking her head, Najenda let out a sigh.

"Nope, not even his name. The Revolutionary Army set some people to try dig up information on him but it's hardily the top of their list of important things to do, so it'll take a while."

She gazed around the room.

"For now, if you encounter him just observe as best you can. At the moment we have more pressing tasks than gathering data on a child, even if he appears to be close to Esdeath."

Night Raid nodded as one.

Far away, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that things were about to get a whole load more complicated, very soon.

-T.G.O-

Harry fell silently into stepped in behind Esdeath as she swept out of the room where she had just been meeting with the Prime Minister, a bloodthirsty grin on her face as she explained the situation to him.

"The Jaegers are being deployed to deal with the latest danger beast problem. I trust you are already informed on the danger beasts themselves."

Harry nodded with a small grin when she looked down at him, her twisted smirk widening.

"Good. General Budo wants them all dead, however the Prime Minister wants some to be captured and retrieved for study. So of course, that's what we will be doing.

Esdeath strolled into the Jaeger common room, Harry a mere step behind her as she called for the attention of all present.

When she had all the Jaegers, plus the three girls' attention, she spoke, first nodding towards the three.

"You three aren't needed for this, since you aren't part of the Jaegers yet and need to recover so we can continue training. The rest of you, prepare to move out. The Emperor has deployed us to wipe out the danger beasts infestation near the Capital. I trust you are all ready to move?"

Receiving only nods of confirmation she again turned to leave the room.

"Good, now follow me. We will discuss tactics on the way."

The Jaegers began to follow after her, Harry shooting a grin at the three girls as he passed.

"Make sure you don't do anything silly, okay? Esdeath will be…annoyed, if she can't start training you again tomorrow."

The three nodded in unison, Air being the first to speak up.

"Stay safe, Harry."

Fal nodded.

"Yeah, it would suck if our benefactor died because he did something stupid."

Luna just nodded silently as Harry grinned.

"I'll be fine. I've taken worse thing on."

Spinning around once more, he hurried after the rest of the Jaegers, shooting a goodbye over his shoulder as he took his place beside Esdeath.

Once again, he never noticed them watch him until he was out of sight.

-T.G.O-

Humming quietly to himself, Harry walked beside Esdeath with a small bounce in his step, Kurome walking silently on Esdeath's other side.

Esdeath stopped for a moment, looking around with a sadistic grin.

"Bols and the rest should have encountered the danger beasts by now and be driving them in this direction. I'll be capturing three or four, but the rest will be for the two of you to kill."

Her two companions nodded in agreement. It was an easy enough plan. Bols, Wave and Seryu were all hunting a pack of the odd humanoid danger beasts using Ran to provide tactical support while Esdeath, Harry and Kurome would play clean up, killing or capturing any that managed to flee.

At that moment small vibrations began to flow through the ground, announcing the arrival to the stampeding danger beasts several seconds before their hulking forms came into view.

They were ugly things, large and squat with grey skin and randomly placed rusting metal parts thrown together to form a parody of a human body. Each was around five metres tall and almost as wide in the shoulders as they were tall, heads attached seamlessly to their torso's, completely lacking in necks.

The first three were frozen solid by Esdeath, their companions thundering past them towards Harry and Kurome.

Charging to their deaths.

Darting forward as she swept her katana from her sheath, Kurome killed the first to arrive, hacking it cleanly in two as Harry shot forward beside her, drawing his two swords as he went and flashing past the second of the danger beasts.

The danger beast fell backwards, a massive x cutting across its chest from shoulder to hip, releasing an explosion of blood as it crashed to the ground.

Kurome and Harry were already gone, dancing to the sound of singing steel and agonized screams.

They moved through the group of fleeing danger beasts as twin whirl winds of blood and steel and death, hacking apart everything unfortunate enough to come close enough for their blades to reach. Less than a minute later, they both stood on the other side of the clearing, corpses, and bits of corpses, littering the ground behind them.

Flicking the blood off their blades, they both turned back to where Esdeath was examining the carnage as they sheathed their blades.

Walking back towards Esdeath, Kurome a step behind, Harry examined the corpses around him. It was obvious who had killed which of the danger beasts, with Kurome coming out on top with how many she had killed. He wasn't surprised. She had years for experience and training than him after all.

He noted that most of the ones killed by Kurome were often sliced in half, or hacked into multiple pieces, whereas the ones he killed had large slashes across their body and heads and the odd missing limb.

With a sigh he walked over towards Esdeath, who had turned her attention to the frozen danger beasts. Really, he needed to improve his physical strength.

Walking over to stand beside her, Kurome having already joined her while he examined the corpses, Harry turned his gaze to the monstrosity before him.

"Interesting, this really is a type of danger beast I've never seen before."

Harry turned his eyes from his examination of the danger beast over to Esdeath.

"Really? Could it be a new breed? Or something that was living beneath the earth? The reports did say that they were first seen around mines."

Esdeath just nodded.

"It's possible."

Grinning, Harry turned his eyes back to the creature before him only to stop and glance over at Kurome.

He sweat dropped.

Kurome was staring up at the danger beasts face with a kind of blank eyed intensity, the drool gathering in the corner of her mouth clueing Harry in on what exactly she was thinking about.

He shook his head.

"Kurome…if you eat that, something horrible will happen to your stomach, cast iron or not."

Esdeath glanced over at Kurome, amusement dancing in her eyes as Kurome flinched slightly, looking away from the danger beast almost embarrassedly. Harry just grinned, before turning around to look at Ran as he landed softly behind them.

"Hey, Ran, what do you think of them close up?"

Once again, Esdeath interrupted her examination of the danger beasts to glance over at Ran as he walked over to the one Harry was in front of before turning back.

The blonde man looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think…that these are rather dissatisfying to the eye. Fascinating, but they are most definitely not going to win any beauty contests."

Harry gave an amused grin before glancing up at the man, making sure Esdeath hadn't already left out of the corner of his eye.

"'Rather dissatisfying to the eye'? Why do you say it like that? Isn't it easier to simple say that it's ugly?"

Ran looked down at him for a moment, a soft smile flickering across his face as he turned his gaze to look at the sky.

"I used to be a primary school teacher, you see. Some habits never quite die."

Turning his gaze to the older man once more, Harry was about to ask he why he stopped, instead swallowing the words as he saw the look on the man's face. It was an odd combination of grief, happiness and what he thought may have been rage, tinged by something darker. He decided to leave it alone.

Best not to poke the sleeping dragon. And while Ran wasn't exactly the most scary thing Harr knew, he still wasn't going to risk it.

Ran would tell him if and when he felt like it.

Instead Harry turned his eyes back to Esdeath were she stood talking with Kurome about some unknown subject and began to walk towards them, Esdeath glancing up as he approached and turning toward him.

"Good timing, Harry. We will be travelling back to the Capital to inform the Prime Minister that we have completed the capture part of the task our task. The rest of the Jaegers will guard the specimens until the Imperial army picks them up and then continue the extermination."

Harry nodded and she turned he gaze to Ran who was walking over a few meres behind him.

"Ran, you will be in charge until I return. I trust that you can do this."

Ran gave a soft smile and nodded.

"Of course. Everything will be fine."

Esdeath nodded at him in acknowledgement before turning to Harry.

"Alright, come along Harry. We need to get back to the Capital."

With that, she turned away, Harry following behind as they walked from the area.

A storm was coming, and no one had seen the black cloud amassing in the distance.

Probable because of the already far bigger blizzard that had already taken over, but the point remained.

-T.G.O-

And that is Chapter 13 complete! I really hope you enjoyed it!

I'm sorry that it's a bit shorter than my last few, as I was kind of stuck with not wanting to start the whole abandoned island part that comes next until next chapter.

As always, any and all constructive criticism, ideas, advice, likes, dislikes, or mistakes that need correcting are all welcome!

Please review!

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far!

Goodbye and see you next chapter!


	15. Of Wizards and The-Boy-Who-Vanished

Welcome all of you to chapter 14 of **The Glacial Ones**!

To start off, reviews!

Jonnywolf: Thanks for this suggestion. I had a look at the gauntlets in question, since I don't know the series, and have to agree that they are very appropriate and would easily give the idea that they were made from a danger beast for the sole purpose of getting close up and bloody. I may change the colour scheme though and add some golds or oranges to fit Fals colour scheme. Thanks for the idea!

Tabue2000: I'm not entirely sure how to respond to that, but no problem.

Silent Lurker: Sorry but for some reason I go your last review about chapter 12 after I had posted chapter 13, so sorry about not responding to you. Anyway for Teigu I'm thinking of giving Fal some kind of kinetic energy enhancing gauntlets but the rest are all open and any ideas are welcome. Thanks and sorry!

PLEASE NOTE that this chapter has very little impact on the story until after we return to the Wizarding World. Since people seem to want me to write the Wizarding Worlds reactions, and I feel like taking a break from the main story line, this chapter will be focused mainly on the Wizarding World, starting in 1991 and going to the start of 1994.

So anyway, onwards to the story, and I hope you enjoy it!

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 14: Of Wizards and The-Boy-Who-Vanished

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1991.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Grand Sorcerer, as well as far too many other titles to be healthy, was having a rather good day so far. He woke up to phoenix song from his long-time companion Fawkes, had an especially wonderful breakfast made by the Dumbledore family house elf, Mepsy, and was now sitting in in his large, rather impressive office finalizing his plans for the start of the school year.

Currently, he was questioning whether or not he should properly defend the Philosopher's Stone that he was about to have hidden in his school, or use it as a method of testing young Harry who was due to begin his wizarding education that year.

Poor, poor Dumbledore, his plots falling apart before he's even made them.

On one hand, he would be putting not only the Stone at risk, giving Voldemort the chance to resurrect if he was indeed still around as Dumbledore believed, as well as putting the lives of both Flamel's lives in danger.

Though to be honest he suspected that they actually have a second stone hidden away.

On the other hand, he would be able to get a unique insight into not only Harry's skills and potential, but also his personality and temperament that would be vital for moulding him into the next Lord of the Light.

Of course, if Harry ended up actually killing someone in defence of the stone, he may have to take a more active hand than he had wished.

It would not do for the next leader of the Light to go about killing people without giving them a second chance. And a third chance, and…well you get it, Dumbledore is a second chance addict.

It could only be the twisted humour of some kind of incomprehensible, infinitely powerful being that wasn't quite real that at the moment Dumbledore was thinking these thought, in another world entirely Harry was destroying his first small bandit camp under the watchful eye of a homicidal maniac known as Esdeath, who was most certainly _not_ a good influence on the supposed future leader of the light side.

Unfortunately, or fortunately for Dumbledore slowly decaying sanity, he did not know of this cosmic joke at all his hopes for the young Harry, so he continued to plot away as he sucked on a lemon drop, one of his favourite muggle inventions.

Of course, he really should have known, such a good start to the day could only mean something bad was about to happen. Fate, or some other conceptual being, did so love playing those kinds of games.

So it was then, just as he was reaching for another lemon drop, that McGonagall chose that moment to enter the room, looking suitable annoyed.

"Dumbledore! Explain this to me, please!"

Dumbledore looked up at her, then turned his gaze down to the letter she was waving in his face. A horrible feeling began to settle in his stomach.

"I'm afraid I don't quite know what you are talking about. Why don't you sit down for a moment and explain what is wrong?"

McGonagall leaned back, visible taking a deep breath moments before she slammed the letter down on Dumbledore's desk.

Her voice was a hiss.

"This!"

Dumbledore looked down at the letter she had slammed onto his rather expensive, not that he cared, and very old, which he did care about, desk.

"I don't see what the prob…"

Mr H Potter.

Unknown.

Unknown.

Unknown.

…

Oh dear.

"Oh dear."

He stared down at the letter in a kind of horrified fascination as McGonagall slumped back into the chair opposite him with a sigh.

"Oh dear, indeed. I only found it because the owl refused to take it anywhere. I take it this was not you're doing then."

Dumbledore nodded distractedly, staring down at the letter before him.

This was bad. Well, it could actually be two different things. Bad, or really, really bad.

There was only three ways that the Hogwarts letter couldn't find someone who had already been registered.

Option one was that Harry was dead. A quick glance at one of the few small devices that he had monitoring Harry brought a small amount of relief to him. Harry was alive.

Option two was that Harry was not in one place long enough for the spell on to get a lock on his magic core. That was bad, as that meant that either Harry had been removed from the Dursleys, most likely by a muggle as the blood wards that another device confirmed were still going, though deteriorating, would have kept any wizards with negative intent away.

On the other hand Harry may have run away with from the Dursleys and was currently living on the streets and, though Dumbledore was well aware of their dislike for magic, he did not think he had misjudged the Dursleys so much that their actions would drive young Harry to run away at such a young age.

Technically he was correct in that assumption. The Dursleys didn't drive Harry to run away.

They drove him to accidentally tear a hole in reality and hurl himself across the dimensions into the arms of one of the single most sadistic and homicidal people in either dimension, Voldemort included.

And then fall in love with her, not that anyone knew that yet.

But the point remained.

Option three was that Harry was currently under wards powerful enough that Hogwarts couldn't penetrate them. That would mean wards almost as powerful as Hogwarts own century old ones. Like the ones Numengard once boasted.

That meant that Harry had been found by either a wizard or a witch, and, considering how low the chance was of a wizard or witch to not recognizing who he was, the fact that he had not heard anything from this possible person suggested that they were either a dark family who thought it would be good idea to raise the Boy-Who-Lived as their own, or someone who was at the very least not currently supporting him.

That could be very, very bad. He needed more information on this situation, and quickly. How could he plot if the centre piece for all his plans had wandered off somewhere?

Pulling his aging frame up from his rather comfortable chair with a slight groan, Dumbledore reflected on the fact that it had been such a good start to the day. He really should have known that something was about to go wrong.

McGonagall looked up at him before heaving herself out of her chair.

"Well? What are you waiting for, Albus? We need to find where Harry is."

Dumbledore winced slightly in his head. He was hoping that she wouldn't come with him to investigate. That way he could have just done the old legilimency on the Dursleys find out what had happened and then obliviated them of it. It wasn't something he did often, other than surface legilimency to keep track of what was going on in his school, but he was needed to find Harry quickly so he would have been justified.

Unfortunately it looked like he was going to have to interrogate them the old fashion way.

Nodding towards McGonagall he turned towards his fiery companion of many years.

"Fawkes! You don't mind taking us to 4th Privet Drive do you?"

Fawkes looked at him, giving Dumbledore his best what-the-fuck-do-you-think look, which was rather impressive when you consider that while becks were all well and good for lots of things, facial expressions wasn't one of them.

He just had lots and lots of practice. Even he admitted that Dumbledore wasn't always quite all there in the head at times.

Fluffing up his feathers when he realised that Dumbledore had completely ignored his look, he let out a quick trill of phoenix song in confirmation.

"Oh, good."

Dumbledore reached over, placing his hand on Fawkes rather warm feathers as McGonagall walked over and did the same did the same.

There was a flash of heatless fire and the Headmasters office of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was empty once more.

-T.G.O-

The two magicals appeared in a small alley just off Privet Drive. Flicking off some spells to avoid attention and transfiguring their clothes into more muggle one, as not to aggravate the Dursleys more than necessary, McGonagall wasting no time in strolling towards their location, Dumbledore a step behind.

They approached the front of the 4th Privet Drive, stopping a moment to look at how different it looked compared to the last time they had seen it. It had none of the old order and symmetry that it used to, and many of the other houses still did, have.

Ringing the door bell, Dumbledore stopped back beside McGonagall and waited.

The door opened and Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, intending to give the Dursleys no time to think. Than he saw who was in the door and a pit began to open in his chest.

The man standing in the doorway, glaring at them suspiciously, was what they would later recall as a bit like what they imagined a muggle Mad-Eye Moody would be like. He was an elderly man, well into his seventies, but by no means frail, his face lines and scarred as he glared out at them.

"What do ya want? And if you're 'ere to sale me somethin' I'll 'ave you out one yer arses before you can blink."

McGonagall looked slightly affronted at his language but bit down a reprisal. It really wasn't her place to tell him off.

Dumbledore, finally getting control of himself once more, went to answer his question only to be cut off when a woman, somewhere between forty and forty-five years of age, showed up behind him.

"Father! What have I told you about harassing the sales people? Remember what happened last time?"

Blinking at being cut off before he could even begin, something that didn't happen often when you were Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Dumbledore quickly cut in before the man could respond.

"Actually, we aren't here as sales people. We were actually looking for Petunia Dursley and her husband, Vernon Dursley. You wouldn't happen to know where I can find them, do you?"

The man peered at him for a moment before speaking gruffly.

"Petunia an' Vernon Dursley? Can's say I've ever 'eard of im before. Why ya want to know?"

The woman, his daughter, reached over and tugged him out of the way.

"They were the previous owners of the house, remember? You know, the reason why no one goes into the cupboard under the stairs anymore?"

McGonagall looked slightly confused, just letting the conversation play out as she watched.

Dumbledore felt the pit in his chest grow as the man nodded.

"Ah, I remember now. Right ol' bastard that one. 'Ope they put im where 'e belongs. I 'eard their court case was goin' to end soon. What ya want im for?"

Dumbledore practically felt his stomach fall out as he translated the man's rough language. He could practically feel McGonagall's glare burning its way through the back of his head.

"Court case? What happened? Where are the rest of his family living right now?"

The man peered at him again, his daughter standing beside him.

"Ya don't know?"

His daughter took over.

"Both Petunia and Vernon Dursley were taken to court on charges of child neglect and child abuse, as well as forced child labour. Last I heard the case was being dragged out because the local police force were looking for evidence to pin a murder on them, since the kid vanished and all. Last I heard of their kid he was at a rehab centre for obese children."

Dumbledore's face had grown progressively paler as she spoke and was now almost paper white. He had known the Dursleys disliked magic but had thought that they would simple hide it from Harry and maybe treat him a little more harshly than normal. The fact that they really were the only relatives of Harry in Britain that he could use the blood wards on meant that the fact that they would have made Harry a little more mouldable was just a bonus.

He hadn't expected this! Not abuse, nor forced labour, at least not on the level that it would be taken to court!

McGonagall's' glare could have incinerated armies if someone had found a way to weaponize it. It was the kind of glare that would have impressed Esdeath. That said a lot.

Dumbledore snapped his attention back to the man in front of him when he realised that he was talking.

"I was in World War Two, I've seen some shit in my life, an' I've done some shitty things, but God 'elp me if I 'ave ever raised my 'and against another without reason, let alone a child. Whatcha wanting with scum like them anyway?"

Blinking, Dumbledore battled down the feeling of horror inside him.

"You, ah, wouldn't happen to know what happened to the boy that they were… _abusing_."

The last word was said with an honest grimace.

The man went to answer, her daughter cutting him off.

"He vanished a couple of days before the Dursleys were brought in after one of the kids teachers came over to find out why he wasn't at school. Apparently he spotted the cupboard the kid had been sleeping in and called the police. Poor kid himself hasn't been seen since, which is why some of the more zealous of the police force are trying to pin the Dursleys with murder. Why do you want to know?"

Opening his mouth to answer the question, Dumbledore was quickly interrupted by McGonagall.

"Thank you for telling as, and I apologize for taking up your time. We were friends of Harry's parents, and had only recently learned his location. Again, I apologize."

With that she turned away, dragging one of the greatest wizards of his time as she did, Dumbledore giving no resistance, cowed by the terror that so many feel prey to when faced with feminine fury.

Dragging him back to the alley they had arrived in and just barely remembering to throw up some notice me not charms before she rounded on Dumbledore in rage.

"I told you! I warned you, right as you placed Harry down on their steps with nothing but a heating charm and a note that they were the worst kind of muggles! But did you listen to me? No, because you are Albus bloody Dumbledore and you can't ever make mistakes can you!?"

Waving his hands in a placating manner, Dumbledore tried to calm his deputy down. He briefly played with the idea of using Fawkes to phoenix flame him away till she calmed down and he gained control of the situation, before dismissing the idea as it would just make her even more angry, and since she was his deputy he couldn't exactly evade her for long. Unless he fired her, which he was most certainly not doing.

"Please, Minerva, calm down. I admit you were right and that I obviously made a mistake trusting the Dursleys with young Harry, but they really were the only people I could properly cast the blood wards over to protect him."

She laughed scornfully.

"Blood wards? You mean the ones around us right now that will have collapsed before Christmas?

He winced.

"And so what if they protected Harry from other wizards and witches? They sure as hell didn't protect him from the Dursleys did they? And now we have a missing Harry Potter, who has been gone for months without your knowledge and his caretakers in the muggle court for child abuse and a pile of other charges, a mere month before he should be entering Hogwarts and returning to the eye of the Wizarding World."

Dumbledore flinched again. He couldn't argue that logic. That was also going to do damage to his reputation if he didn't get control of the situation quickly. It wasn't anything he couldn't survive, but still, his reputation was very important for upholding the Light and keeping the Dark at bay.

With a final sigh McGonagall turned away from him

"I'm going to go have a strong scotch to calm myself down. I _will_ be informing the rest of the staff of this."

With that she apparated away, leaving Dumbledore to sage slightly sigh in relief now that he was no longer the focus of her rage. Then her second comment arrived in his brain and he bit back a curse. He couldn't have the news leaked yet! He had to get control of the situation! It was vital that he came out of this in the best possible light.

With that in mind he turned around, apparating away to plot his next move.

-T.G.O-

Despite Dumbledore's best efforts, the news still made it out long before he was ready, his attempts at coming out in the best light possible only casting him further into the darkness of public opinion. For course, Dumbledore was still a very influential and much loved man, so the most damage he sustained beyond bad publicity, which he hated, was his loss of the position of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot after Malfoy Senior rallied the other dark and neutral families against him.

While the blow stung, and dropped his political clout by a fair bit, the fact the he got to see Malfoy's face when Augusta Longbottom got the job made it all worth it. While she wasn't one of Dumbledore's conies, or one of his first choices, she was firmly in the light and was capable of keeping things in hand.

His position as the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation was only question once, again by Malfoy who was shot down by some pointed statements that not only was he not part of the council, but he seemed to have a rather intense grudge against Dumbledore for a supposable former Imperiused Death Eater.

He shut up after that.

Dumbledore's position as the Headmaster of Hogwarts was not even questioned, much to his relief.

The first few days after the information had been leaked the Aurors had to be called out no less than thirteen times as wizards and witched tried not only to find the fabled boy-who-lived but also get back at his abusers, some more violently than others and in some cases the wizards and witches in question finding themselves targeting other random muggles in the name of retribution.

For a total of eight days, Wizarding Britain was in various states on anarchy and madness before the public fervour towards those they were holding responsible, who actually were responsible in the most part, which was odd for the normally sheep like wizarding folk, finally died down.

And far away, in another dimensions entirely, Harry Potter began his life devoted to the most sadistic, homicidal maniac either dimension had ever seen in a long time, unaware of the anarchy and chaos he left behind him in a world he didn't even know existed.

Four years later the Wizarding World would get its wish for their precious Boy-Who-Lived to return. A pity that he was no longer the boy they expected.

It was even more of a pity that he came in a package deal with Esdeath and three mini Esdeaths.

Poor, poor wizards and witches.

Poor, poor Britain.

-T.G.O-

And that is chapter 14 done, showing how Dumbledore first discovered how Harry was gone. More on the goings on between 1991 and 1994 while be covered when thy first return to the Wizarding World.

Anyway, what did you think for my Dumbledore? I was trying for a genuinely good and kind man who wanted what was best for his people but has forgotten that he is human too and that other people aren't chess pieces for him to use and throw away. We'll see more of Manipulative Dumbledore, when he tries to split up Harry and Esdeath, poor fool, because, really, who can honestly say that Esdeath is a good influence on Harry?

Finally, as always, please feel free to tell me all your likes, dislikes, constructive criticism and ideas. All reviews are welcome and appreciated!

So please, review!

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this little detour from the main story line.

Goddbye and see you next chapter!


	16. To Reach Shambhala

Hello and welcome to chapter 15 of **The Glacial Ones**!

To start off, once more, reviews!

Arawn D. Draven: I am aware that I over exaggerated Dumbledore's second chance thing as I am intending to paint forgiveness and second chances as Dumbledore's most important flaw. I intend to then contrast it with the fact that he believes Esdeath needs to go, without any second chances, as a way of showing his views of her, as Tom Riddle is the only other person he doesn't give second chances. But I did overdo it a little. I've toned it down now. Thanks for the heads up!

Jashava: To start off, it is true that Esdeath, and thus Harry by proxy, would be someone who may be interested in creating Horcruxes, however not only is the information on their creation well hidden, Esdeath can't use magic to create them and couldn't have Harry make it for her. She would also be doubtful to risk the whole insanity, soul instability that Horcruxes can cause.

As for the gem, nothing is set yet. It may well be a piece of dimensional energy that followed Harry through those years ago, or even a failed first attempt at making the Stone by the Flamels that fell through the cracks in reality when they tried to finish it. After all if Harry can cross dimensions, highly powerful gemstones being used in an equally powerful ritual for unknown effects probable can to.

At the moment the gemstone is merely a possibility of being something else important.

Anyway, thanks for pointing all that stuff out and giving suggestions and ideas for our mystery stone!

Froper98: Thanks for reviewing these ideas. For the whole Horcrux argument, see the first part of my response to Jashava. For Esdeath and Harry's relationship, I intend to have poor Wave have to explain it to them, and it's never going to be a conventional relationship.

As for Teigu, there are multiple lost ones that the Empire doesn't know about, on the same note overpowered Teigu without a need of serious training would kind of ruin that portion of the story, so even if they are powerful Teigu, they will have a serious downside, like damaging the body, and will still require a shit load of training to use properly. Like how Incursio will kill anyone not ready to take the strain.

Once again, thanks and keep the suggestions flowing!

Imperial warlord: Honest is far more evil than Esdeath and would be inclined to creating Horcruxes if he had the magic to, but I would also point out that I never said Esdeath was evil. Sadistic, homicidal, bloodthirsty etc. but I've never said she was evil. Just to clear that up. Anyway, I almost panicked when I couldn't find your review! Thanks for your continued support!

And now, onwards to chapter 15 of **The Glacial Ones**!

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 15: To Reach Shambhala

With a soft sigh, Harry attempted to free himself from Esdeaths arms.

He failed.

Did he ever mention that Esdeath was a really clingy sleeper? He was pretty sure he did mention it to Wave at some point, but he wasn't quite sure. It didn't change the fact that he was currently stuck, lying on his side with Esdeath spooning against him, which was rather easy considering how much taller than him she was, just as she had been every morning since he had brought Air, Fal and Luna back.

He really, really wanted to get up right now, but Esdeath was far, far stronger than him and had a solid grip. So he was forced to wait for her to wake up, or at least get up. He wouldn't put it beyond her just to lie there watching him.

He didn't know why she did it, but he had caught her doing it at least once.

With a sigh, Esdeath finally rolled away from him, arms disengaging their hold of his torso as she sat up.

"Good morning, Harry. Get up now."

Finally free from his torment, Harry sat up, careful to avoid looking at his sleeping companions' naked body. He hadn't the faintest clue as to why his body reacted the way it did when he saw her naked, but had long decided that until he did figure it out, he would rather avoid the odd phenomena.

"Good morning, Esdeath."

Slinging his legs over the side of the bed at the same time as Esdeath did on the other side, in an eerie kind of synchronisation, Harry quickly began to pull on his clothes, careful to keep his back to Esdeath as he did.

"Have we got any missions planned out for today, beyond the normal patrolling and danger beast extermination?"

Esdeath pulled on the last of her clothes as she turned towards were Harry was pulling on his overcoat, back turned towards her.

She smirked with amusement.

"Nope. Nothing that the Jaegers can't do without us. I intend to borrow one of the flying danger beasts and we can take those three girl out into the mountains for some hunting."

Harry glanced over at her, turning towards when he noticed that she was fully dressed.

"Do you think they are ready to hunt those kinds of danger beasts?"

She smirked at him.

"It isn't a matter of whether they are ready or not, it will be happening either way. They all work well together so with the two of us to make sure that they are not rushed, they should be fine. They'll survive as long as they work together."

Harry nodded as he followed her from their room, falling into step beside her as they strolled down the corridors of the Jaegers base.

How much their decision to hunt on this particular day in that particular place affected the fate of not only one, but two, worlds they would never know.

-T.G.O-

Supressing his urge to whoop loudly, Harry instead resorted to simple grinning massively as he sat behind Esdeath. Fal, Air and Luna were all sitting behind him in various states, the five people lined up along the spin of the large dragon like danger beast that Esdeath was currently flying above the cloud tops.

Esdeath was grinning, a bloodthirsty grin tinged with amusement and a little affection. She knew well how much Harry enjoyed flying in any form.

Behind Harry, Luna was silent, a small smile on her face as she looked at the mountaintops below with a kind of childish wonder that she couldn't quite hide. Behind her, staring around at the endless skies around her, Air sat with a grin on her face. Fal sat at the end, looking around with a grin that rivalled Harry's as they swept across the skies, smaller danger beasts fleeing from their presence, Esdeath easily cutting down anything that didn't.

Looking down, Harry gazed at the flat topped mountains poking out of the cloud cover below, surrounded by sheer cliffs of rock, Esdeath forcing the danger beast they were riding down towards the largest of them, the great draconic creature landing on the mountaintop with a loud crash and the sound of splintering stone.

Leaping off the beast, Esdeath already a moment ahead of him, Harry landed with a soft thump on the flat rock, turning to look at the three girls behind him as they clambered down from their perches on the danger beast back. He grinned as they ran over to him, Esdeath sending the beast back up into the sky were it turned back towards the Capital, its great wings thumping powerfully as it flew away.

Harry looked at the three girls as they watched the beast leave.

"Are you three ready? The local danger beasts will have heard us landing and will be here soon."

Air, Fal and Luna turned to look at him as one, Fal answering first as she grinned, holding up gauntleted hands.

"Heck yeah! I've been wanting to do this for ages!"

Harry sighed softly as Air and Luna pulled out their weapons, Air unsheathing a longsword and Luna pulling her bow off her back.

"I believe we are ready."

"Yeah, I want to see how good we are against something that isn't, well, you or Esdeath-sama."

Esdeath looked sadistically amused and Harry let out another sigh.

"Just don't get cocky. It would be rather annoying if you were all to die on us so early on."

The three looked slightly embarrassed, nodding seriously before turning to Esdeath as she smirked at them.

"The danger beasts will be here in a moment. Harry will deal with most of them, but the rest will be up to you three. Don't expect me to step in if you get in trouble. Harry might, but I won't, even if one of you dies."

The Air, Fal, and Luna all nodded in synchronization before turning to face the nearest edge of the cliff top, Harry turning to face the other and Esdeath standing completely at ease, watching.

The scratching and slapping of claws and flesh and other things best not mention on rock reached their ears.

Then the danger beasts arrived.

They were ugly things, originally created in some kind of experiment gone horrible, horrible wrong, with vaguely human faces and mismatched hands and feet, tentacles and claws and all manner of odd things sticking out of their bodies as they surged over the edge of the cliff, driven by the promise of fresh meat.

The first died to Harry's blade, magic enhanced muscles swinging his twin blades in a maelstrom of death and blood, limbs flying as he hacked apart the first wave of beasts, their sudden leap over the cliffs edge giving them no time to defend.

On the other side, with Air, Luna and Fal, the first arrival caught an arrow from Luna straight to the forehead, not quite killing it but toppling it backwards where it fell, wailing, off the mountain. The beasts surged towards the three girls, the first to reach Fal diving forwards, mouth agape as it tried to bite a chunk out of her.

It was meet with a gauntleted fist to the chin, slamming its mouth shut and jerking its head up into the air where Luna nailed it straight through the face with an arrow, killing it instantly.

Let it never be said that Fal did not know how to give a mean punch.

A smaller, spindly, vaguely humanoid danger beast rushed in at Fal from the side, only to discover that its head had been violently removed, courtesy of Airs longsword.

Behind the three, Esdeath watched, analysing them as Harry lead a one man massacre on anything that moved on the other side of the mountain top, blades singing the tune of slaughter as they cleaved though flesh and bone alike.

Luna released another arrow, sending one of the larger danger beasts stumbling backwards as it was pierced through the eye, Air leaping forward, ignoring the smaller danger beasts around her that Fal promptly punched away, and slashing her longsword across the beasts neck mid leap before rotating in mid-air and coming down on another danger beast in a powerful downwards slash that split it's skull down the middle.

Behind her another danger beast was sent toppling away from her, an arrow planted in its skull as Fal smashed yet another into the ground with a literally skull splitting punch.

And so it went one, Air acting as the main attacker, user her longsword to eliminate the larger beasts with Luna's assistance while Fal covered her, who was smashing the smaller danger beasts with her gauntlet covered fists with great enthusiasm, both making sure that nothing got near Luna, who, in turn, assisted in killing off any danger beasts in her two friends blind spots and staggering the larger ones for Air to kill.

On the other end of the cliff top, the wave of danger beasts had long since came to a stop, Harry standing beside Esdeath as he watched the three girls fight, a pile of corpses standing behind him and even more resting were they landed near the bottom of the mountain.

Slowly the number of small horde of danger beasts died down, Fal and Air killing the last two with two final, decisive blows that left them standing in the middle of a slaughter scene, twisted bodies spread out around them as they turned back towards where Harry and Esdeath were standing, noting the piles of corpses littering the mountain top behind them.

Esdeath nodded as the three approached.

"Not too bad, compared to what you were like when you first arrived."

Harry just grinned at them.

"Good work."

The three grinned as one, Air opening her mouth to respond when Harry and Esdeath both spun around, weapons out and pointing towards a nearby boulder. Instantly, the three followed the two's lead, preparing themselves once more.

"It looks like we have an observer. Come out now or I'll kill and ask questions later."

And twisted laughter echoed around the mountain top as a man stepped from behind the boulder, body and face hidden by a large jacket.

"I thought I had hidden my presence pretty well, though I suppose that's to be expected from the Empire's Strongest. Still, for me to run into you here…guess playtime is over now."

Esdeath smirked, pointing her rapier towards him.

"You seem to know some interesting things. I'll escort you to the torture chamber."

The man grinned wickedly.

"Hmph, I'd really rather not. Since I need to return to the Capital now, how about I send you on a little adventure?"

He reached into his coat, pulling out an unidentifiable device hidden in his hand as he held it in their direction.

The mountain top light up as an odd symbol made of pure light materialized beneath Esdeath and Harry, catching the three girls in its radius with them.

Then there was a flash of light, and there was only one living thing on the mountain top.

-T.G.O-

Air stared.

Fal stared.

Luna stared.

Harry looked around interestedly.

Esdeath gave a cursory look around before a bloodthirsty, insane grin threatened to split her face in two.

She looked down at Harry.

Harry looked up at her.

They grinned all over again.

Air was the first to break the silence, tearing her gaze away from the rather beautiful beach they had found themselves on, the mountains they were on moments ago nowhere in sight.

"Ah…what happened? How did we get here?"

Esdeath and Harry turned towards their companions in unison, Harry speaking first.

"That, if we aren't wrong, was the lost Teigu known a Dimensional Formation: Shambhala. No idea how our mystery man found it, but a trip off to an unknown island is well worth being able to confirm that it is currently in the Empire. Now we just need to hunt that man down and acquire it off him."

Luna looked at the two.

"Why do you want it?"

Grinning sadistically Esdeath answered before Harry could.

"Shambhala allows someone to set out 'markers' and teleport to them. In certain situations it can also take the user, and anyone with them, to a location they are familiar with. I wish to see if Harry can use it to return to his birth world."

Luna's eyes light up in understanding. The three had been informed of the nature of Harry's power and origins not long after Esdeath had started training them, since they had already seen him using his abilities.

Fal nodded in understanding.

"So that man sent us here using Shambhala and you intend to take it from him when we get back. Sounds fun!"

Smirking, Esdeath nodded.

"Of course. The question is how to get back. We could capture a flying danger beast and simple fly back to the Capital, though it would take a while. On the other hand, from what I know about Shambhala, there should be a marker somewhere around here for such a long distance teleport, and our mystery man may well open it so we can head back. Or he might not."

Harry looked around in the sand, spotting a small, glowing blue symbol identical to the one that teleported them that was smoking odd blue smoking as it cooled down. He pointed at it.

"There's the marker, it looks like it could be a while before it reopens. I vote we stick around a while anyway and explore the island a bit."

Esdeath, Air, Fal and Luna all nodded in a rather creepy synchronicity, Esdeath looking around the area again.

"Good idea, we could have a bit of an unplanned vacation. Hmm…Let's get a better view of the island."

Without giving any more warning, Esdeath slammed her palm into the ground, a massive pillar of ice, just wide enough to hold all five of them, burst from the sand below them, carrying them high into the sky.

Harry didn't even flinch, used to things like this happening around Esdeath. Air, Fal and Luna weren't on the other hand and almost fell from the pillar in fright.

Sending his gaze around, Harry let out a rather childish smile. The island they were on was a typical tropical paradise, meaning it was sunny, with a beautiful beach and the classic mountain in the centre.

A thunderous crashing rang out as a monstrously large, humanoid shape rose up a several hundred metres inland of them.

Of course, being a typical tropical paradise, it also had its giant, man eating monster.

Harry let out a sigh as the other four turned to look at the monstrous, humanoid shape that had dragged itself up from the ground. Its right arm was made out of rusted metal, the entire right side of its chest and the top of its head, except a patch on its forehead, was wrapped in massive bandages, covering its right eye. On the left side of its chest was a massive number one.

And finally, and most importantly, it was almost a hundred metres tall.

Harry resisted the urge to face palm.

"What's the beat that that is one of Stylish's memento's for us? Should we kill it?"

Leaning her head to the right, Esdeath observed the rather ugly danger beast, not that any danger beast were really pleasant to the eye. A sadistic grin grew on her face.

"Let me test it first. It could be interesting."

Air and Fal snapped out of their shock at the emergence of the massive danger beast, Luna having already regained control of herself after Harry started talking, and looked over to Esdeath to see what she intended to do to the beast.

The beast sprinted towards them at high spend.

Esdeath clapped her fingertips together before throwing her arms wide as if she were pushing against a wall on each side.

All around them, hundreds of spears of ice materialized, some as small as a metre long while others were as large as ten metres.

The danger beast thundered closer, metal hand outstretched.

Esdeath swung her arms forward, crossing them in front of her body.

The danger beast dived forward.

The wave of ice spears rocketed to meet it, slamming into it all along its head and torso, piercing through flesh and rusted metal with ease as the force of the projectiles forced the beast backwards, sending it tumbling into a heap on the ground with a massive boom as its rather considerable weight landed.

Flicking her some of her hair behind her ear, Esdeath let out a soft sigh of annoyance.

"I was hoping for more from one of Stylish's creations."

At that moment the danger beast stood back up, dragging its bleeding body into the sky.

"Oh, so it did survive after all. That's good, maybe this will be interesting after all."

Fal peered at the danger beast as it began to stomp back towards them, far more cautious than its earlier wild rush.

"Hey, Harry, Esdeath-sama, doesn't that spot on its forehead look rather fragile compared to the rest of it?"

Harry grinned at her and nodded.

"Good spotting. Yes, it does look like its weakness. In fact I would say that it is whatever person Stylish used to create the thing. Kill them and the whole thing dies."

Nodding, Esdeath motioned to Harry.

"Why don't you try this time?"

Harry grinned and flicked his right wrist, materializing a spear of ice floating above his upturned palm. It was just over two metres in length, less them five centimetres wide at its centre, thin grooves spiralling down its sides. While Harry couldn't materialize near as much ice as Esdeath, he made up for it with far more precision in his creations.

The danger beast, realizing no more attacks had come, began to speed up, its confidence returning.

Harry winced slightly as he tugged harshly at his core once more.

The spear floating above Harry's hand began to rotate, spinning faster and faster until it was whipping up a small wind, a white mist swirling into it as Harry continued to reinforce it and compress it with more ice, making it longer and longer even as it began to grow thinner.

He tugged on his core again, spinning the spear faster and faster until winds were whipping around him, the spear more of a blizzard in the form of a spear that and actual spire of ice.

The danger beast began to thunder forwards once more.

With a small tug on Harry's core, he sent the spinning blizzard in the form of a four metre long, 3 centimetre wide spear rocketing towards the danger beasts' forehead.

The danger beast didn't even have time to realise what was happening.

There was a burst of wind, blasting those standing around Harry in a flurry of air.

A sonic boom rang out.

A flash of white.

The danger beast died instantly, the high frequency ice spear slamming into the small figure on its forehead before tearing it apart like paper, continuing onwards as it drilled a hole almost a metre in diameter into the beasts' head.

It continued on until it slammed into the back of the danger beasts' solid, reinforced skull.

The spear explodes, a massive, howling blizzard tearing its way out the back of the of the creatures head, obliterating most of the back of its skull in a rather impressive display of crimson snow.

There was silence for a moment, broken by the sound of Esdeaths clapping.

"Well done. That was far more impressive than I expected. Imagine if that had hit a group of human enemies."

Harry grinned slightly at the praise as he regained his breathe.

"It takes to much energy to use efficiently for anything but a kill blow, unfortunatley."

Meanwhile Air and Luna just looked rather disturbed at Esdeaths last comment as they imagined it striking a normal human, ripping through them and detonating in a blast of howling wind and razor sharp ice particles, shredding anyone within range. It would be a very, very messy affair.

Fal just ignored the thought, instead grinning as she looked at the destruction Harry had wrought.

"That was seriously aweso…"

She was cut off when the ice pillar shook, something slamming into it like a meteor, the top half snapping off and descending towards the ground.

Looking at their attacker as they started to fall, Harry couldn't suppress a groan of annoyance.

"There are more of these things? Dammit sparkly guy, I knew you were evil!"

Esdeath grinned as she fell, clicking her fingers as she materialized a massive boulder of ice several times the danger beasts size before dropping it straight down.

Harry landed on the sand, spinning around to make sure that Air, Fal and Luna had landed safely before turning back to the danger beast in time to hear a deafening crash as it was crushed into the jungle by Esdeaths boulder, Esdeath landing lightly on top of it.

Shaking his head, Harry sighed.

"Of course, she just pulls that out of her sleeve without any real effort."

The three girls beside him just nodded mutely before snapping out of their daze and following Harry back towards Esdeath.

After that, time flew by as they explored the island together. Esdeath found some coconuts and other fruit, showing them how to eat them properly in a rather surprising show of a rarely seen side of Esdeath, before they continued exploring the island, laughing and playing as they did, chasing after what local wildlife there was and playing pranks on each other.

They would have almost seemed like an ordinary, happy family.

If they hadn't quickly and violently murdered every danger beast they came across that is. Several of what they assumed were Stylish's creations attacking them at different times, with Air, Fal and Luna working together to eliminate the smaller ones and Harry and Esdeath eliminating any larger ones that showed up, though none were as near as big as the first two.

Eventually night finally fell, leaving the ground of five sitting on the sand of the beach where they first arrived, staring up at the stars above them.

Harry looked over at Esdeath beside him.

"When do you think the gateway will open?"

She turned to look at him, finding him oddly entrancing under the star light. She shock off the odd feeling that welled up inside her chest before speaking.

"Who knows? It may not be opened at all. If it's not open by morning I…"

She never finished her sentence as light burst from where they knew the mark was behind them, all five turning to see that the gateway had opened once more.

"Well. That answers my question rather well. What are the chances the man was watching us just so he could do that?"

Esdeath stood up, pulling Harry up with her, Air, Fal and Luna following quickly behind.

"Zero. I would have noticed."

She turned to the glowing gateway, leading the group towards it.

"A pity, I was rather looking forwards to taming a danger beast. Either way, let's go."

With that she and Harry stepped into the gateway, Air, Fal and Luna moments behind them.

All five vanished in a flash of light.

The gears of fate had begun to move once more.

Those poor, poor wizards.

-T.G.O-

And that is chapter 15 complete! I really hope you enjoyed it!

Firstly, I'll just point out that the weapons that Air, Fal and Luna were using are not necessarily their main weapon type.

Anyway, as always, any ideas, likes, dislikes, advice or constructive criticism are all welcome and appreciated, so please review!

Thanks reading this chapter and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far!

Goodbye and see you next time!


	17. Laughter and Light, with a little Shadow

Hello again and welcome to chapter 16 of **The Glacial Ones**!

As always, to start off, reviews!

Zathol: I agree entirely. I get the feeling that the Wizarding World part of this story is going to last only as long as the triwizard tournament, and will be more for the sake of curb stomping wizards and obtaining a Philosophers stone than anything. Either way, Wizarding Britain will probably be reduced to ruin by the time they leave. As for hormonal teenagers doing stupid things, well…I wonder how Hogwarts would look if it was frozen solid… Anyway, thanks for the review!

Dragon27998: thanks for the suggestions! So far I intend to follow jonnywolf's idea at the moment and use the Beowulf gauntlets from Devil May Cry 3 with orange or gold colouring added. Look them up if you want to have a look. As for Fal learning some form of martial arts, she technically is, just off screen and it isn't really shown. But your point remains, and I agree with it. As for Luna using a bow that doesn't miss, there is actually already one that the Revolutionary Army possess'. The only reason I wouldn't use it though is that it takes all the skill out of archery. Even in canon Esdeath commented that its s kind of cheap weapon. Anyway, thanks for your ideas!

KnightOfZaku: So far I intend to have Bols follow a similar path to his canon counterpart, though it might not be identical. I would like to have had something like that between Harry and Bols family, but I only really though about it when you pointed it out, meaning that while I intend to get some interaction between them this chapter, any familial relationships will have to be built after Bols death, with Harry possible helping them come to terms with it. Sorry, I do like Bols, but this is Akame Ga Kill, it wouldn't be the same if people didn't die. Plus it would diverge from canon too much for my story plan. Thanks for the review though! Most appreciated!

Blazingkill: I can't say I wasn't tempted to make him far, far more unhinged, but this Harry is one who was abused to the point where he stopped caring. He has an EQ of zero, meaning he doesn't understand emotions, his own or others. And as you will begin to notice at times, he is far from mentally healthy and he is very much the boy Esdeath took in a trained. Thanks for your review!

As a side note, my comment about the Wizards was a foreshadowing of the fact that Esdeath now had her sights on an object that could take her and Harry to the Wizarding World. Just clearing that up.

On a final note, there is some kind of heavy stuff near the middle/end of this chapter. There isn't anything truly bad written down, it's just about a dark topic, so I thought, as this is my first time writing this, that I should warn you just in case.

And now that that is done, onwards to chapter 16!

I hope you enjoy!

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 16: Laughter and Light, with a little Shadow

Groaning tiredly, Harry gazed around the training field that he, Esdeath and the three girls, Air, Fal and Luna, were currently using. They had returned to the Capital in the early morning after the gateway opened by Shambhala had deposited them all on the mountain top they had originally been on. Upon returning, Esdeath had then dug around a bit and discovered that the Prime Minister's son had returned to Capital and was also likely the owner of Shambhala.

That made obtaining it both easier and harder. On one hand, they knew where it was likely to be, with the man and his band of followers and they could be quickly removed by Esdeath. On the other hand, they couldn't just go and kill off the Prime Minister's son. The Prime Minister probably wouldn't really care, but it was the principle of the matter, really.

If the man attacked first though…

Currently though, the five were using one of Esdeath's private training grounds, with Fal, Air and Luna observing from the side-lines as the two fought against each other.

Which brings us to now.

Harry jerked his body to the right, evading a lightning fast jab from Esdeath and thrusting his left hand blade towards her apparently unprotected side. He already knew it wasn't going to hit, as though he had never made her use her full strength she was still restraining herself at a level above his own ability to defeat without considerable effort and luck.

So when she moved her body slightly to the side to dodge, Harry was already pulling back from his lung, spinning on his right heel and evading another lightning quick jab as he slashed his right hand blade in a tight arc towards her head. Esdeath leaned backwards, his blade missing her neck by centimetres even as the blade in his left hand deflected a jarring blow from her rapier off to his side.

Harry leapt backwards, disengaging from his opponent and gazing at her as she grinned an almost psychotic smile filled with a sadistic glee.

"Good, you are improving every time we fight. A few more years and we will be able to fight on the same level."

Harry practically beamed at her. He was no battle nut like Esdeath, but he did enjoy praise from his most important person as much as the next teen. Darting forward he spun his right blade in his hand so that he was grasping it backwards and slashed it towards Esdeaths chest, who leaned back and blocked it with her long rapier even as Harry stabbed forward with his left blade, aiming at her stomach.

Esdeath jerked to the side, his blade just barely grazing her clothes as it jabbed past and her own rapier came flashing up towards him. He ducked to the side, slashing his right blade back towards her, before spinning it back into a proper grip when he missed and, using his left blade to deflect another of Esdeaths jabs off to his left, he thrust the right hand blade towards he in his own lightning fast jab, only for Esdeath to lean back out of his range and slash towards him with her own sword as he desperately withdrew from his lung, jerking away from her blade.

Her blade slashed across his cheek, drawing blood. It was promptly ignored as Harry used his right blade to deflect yet another lightning fast jab over his head, his left blade slashing out towards her stomach, only for her to turn her body out of the way and pull her rapier back in for another flickering attack that Harry deflected with both blades crosses, pushing it down towards the ground to his left and running his right hand sword up her rapiers blade and up towards her neck.

A flick of her wrist deflected his attack, before Esdeath lashed out again, Harry just barely blocking it as she caught him off balance. A second slash was just barely dodged, leaving a thin cut along his chest as he struggled to deflect her following thrust towards him. He deflected the arm jarring thrust, darting forward to try regain the offensive.

Then her heeled foot slammed into his chest, picking him up off the ground and sending him flying backwards were he landed on his feet, staggered backwards and then came to a stop, standing gasping for the air Esdeath had kicked out of him.

At the side lines, Air, Fal and Luna watched in awe. This really was nothing like their training with Esdeath.

They would likely be dead if it was.

Eyeing Harry's gasping form, Esdeath flicked a little blood off her rapier before sliding it back into its sheath.

"That's enough for today. Well done, Harry."

The last words were spoken with a certain amount of affection as Harry straightened, smiling, before sliding his blades back into their sheaths and rubbing at the where her foot heeled had slammed the into the thin cut she had given him previously. A small tug at his core sent a wave of healing energy across his body, the cut on his cheek knitting itself closed, followed by the slash across his chest and the rapidly forming bruise on top of it.

He let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally…I'm not sure how much longer I could do that. It's exhausting."

Esdeath just nodded with a sadistic smirk before glancing up at the sun.

"The Prime Minister wants me to see him soon for another assignment for the Jaegers, so I need to leave now. Harry, get yourself cleaned up and then you can have the rest of the day free. Air, Fal, Luna, you three aren't part of the Jaegers do you won't be part of any mission. I want you to continue the exercises I gave you. If we can get your abilities up enough in the next few months, then we may be able to find you all a Teigu to use."

Harry nodded, the three girls following suit, Fal grinning widely at the thought of using a Teigu of her own.

"Good. Remember to take some time off, Harry."

With her final words spoken, Esdeath turned to leave the training area, Harry giving the three girls a dazzling grin as he followed her soon afterwards, heading back towards their room to remove his training clothes and get cleaned up, leaving Air, Fal and Luna to their task, which they took to with a great enthusiasm.

-T.G.O-

Grinning with his hands laced behind his back, Harry practically skipped down the corridors of the Jaegers base, heading towards the common room. While Esdeath was starting to give him a bit more time to himself, and he generally preferred his place at her side, the last few days had rather intense, and he needed a little bit of time to be, well, a kid really.

Smiling widely, he bounced into the common room, looking around and spotting Kurome and Wave playing a game of chess together, Bols off in the kitchen making tea as he so often did.

"Hey, Wave, Kurome, Bols!"

Wave startled, almost dropping the knight he was moving, much to the other Jaegers silent amusement. Kurome just nodded towards him before turning back to the chess set in front of her, crunching down on another candy as she did. In the small adjacent kitchen, Bols turned towards Harry, smiling behind his mask.

"Good morning, Harry. Would you like a tea?"

Harry grinned at Bols, giving a nod.

"That would be wonderful thanks, Bols. I just finished training with Esdeath."

Wave winced slightly as he moved his knight to take one of Kurome's rooks, before turning to face Harry, a slight look of sympathy on his face as he smiled at Esdeaths young companion. He was well aware what Harry normally looked like after a training session with Esdeath, though he seemed to be in fairly good condition today.

"How are you, Harry? She didn't go too hard on you did she?"

Harry moved over to where he was sitting, pulling out a chair beside Wave and Kurome's table before sitting down and grinning at Wave.

"Nope! Esdeath says I'm getting better, so she'll start going harder tomorrow. Today I just got a couple of nicks and scratches. The only real damage I took was when she got me across the chest. And when she kicked me."

He pouted.

"She always ends up kicking me flying. It's not fair."

Wave looked mildly perturbed by Harry's response to his question but shook it off. Harry looked fine, and even with his advanced healing he was normally at least a little more bruised up for a couple of hours after his training, so it can't have been to bad. Dismissing the thoughts, Wave turned back to the chess board in front of him, groaning softly when he realised that Kurome had taken one of his bishops and was trying to trap his queen.

He reached down to move his queen from the closing trap, instead moving it to take another of Kurome's pawns and looked up as Harry began to speak, a confused look on the young boy's face.

"Oh, yeah, Wave, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while, but I keep forgetting about it."

A terrible feeling of foreboding doom descended on Wave and he wondered briefly if he could make it out the window in time.

He doubted it.

"Does your body ever do really weird stuff down there when you see a naked woman?"

Silence sat upon his throne once more, supreme ruler of all for just a moment.

Harry just looked perplexed, as though he was trying to find the answer to life. He kind of was. Kurome just looked immensely amused, for her anyway which meant that there was a small grin on her face. Bols just grinned under his mask and decided to take a little longer making the teas. He wouldn't want to interrupt such an important conversation between Harry and Wave.

As for Wave, he adopted a look of pure misery as his head slammed into the table in front of him, narrowly missing the chess set.

He gazed up at the other occupants of the room in despair.

"Am I really going to have to do this?"

Kurome nodded seriously.

"It is your duty."

Bols somehow managed to 'accidentally' poor all the hot water down the drain, thus forcing him to re boil some more for their teas, so he was of course too busy to help Wave.

The Jaegers could be truly merciless.

Harry just looked at Wave with concern.

"Are you all right Wave? Are you feeling unwell?"

Wave briefly considered saying that he felt ill and making a bolt for it. A quick look over at Bols in the kitchen, who was somehow surrounded by a horrifying, dark aura and Kurome, who was sitting with a small smile on her face, suddenly leaking copious amounts of killing intent, told him that maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to try and escape. Harry just sat watching Wave, wondering what was wrong with his question that it got such a violent reaction from the older teen. Years in the presence of Esdeath and her army had left him completely oblivious to almost any form of killing intent or evil aura's.

Wave let out a half sight, half groan. Why were his teammates so cruel? He sat up straight looking over at Harry and taking a deep breath.

He only had to do a brief explanation to satisfy Harry's curiosity. It couldn't be that hard, right?

Right?

"May as well get it over and done with."

He took a deep breath. Another foreboding feeling descended on him.

"Okay…When does this happen to you?"

Harry tilted his head to the left.

"Whenever I wake up. I promised Esdeath I would sleep in the same bed as her in return for training Air, Fal and Luna. She always sleeps naked and is really, really clingy. Are you all right Wave?"

Coughing, Wave momentarily wondered if death by choking on his own spit would be more or less embarrassing than giving the thirteen year old companion of his commanding officer the Talk. Even Kurome looked slightly surprised.

"I'm…fine. So when you wake up in the morning, Esdeath is being…clingy and it happens? Okay…"

He stopped, a horrible thought occurring to him. He took a deep breath.

"Harry, you do know how babies are made, right?"

Harry just looked at him blankly.

"No idea. Why? What's it got to do with my question?"

Wave just sighed once more and decided to bite the bullet, looking Harry in the eye as he did.

"Well, you see Harry, a man, or woman, sometimes gets excited when they see a member of the other sex that they like, or when they see them naked. Okay? With me so far?"

Harry nodded, a look of confusion on his face. In the background, Bols struggled to contain his laughter.

"Well, when they are excited, a man's penis sometimes gets hard and then…"

He was interrupted by Harry as the boy's face lit up, before darkening a moment later, much to Wave's concern.

"So like what Esdeath's soldiers do to women with their penises when Esdeath tells them to do whatever they want with a village? Why would I want to do that? It looks cruel and evil and horrible."

By the end, Harry was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, a dark scowl on his face.

Silence climbed back onto its throne once more, a bit peeved that it kept getting thrown off I the throne in the first place.

Wave paled, realising that this meant that Harry was a thirteen year old boy in the midst of puberty, and his only form of sexual education came from the minions of the person he was devoted to, raping people. The only good thing in this situation was the look of sheer disgust on Harry's face, despite the fact that he didn't fully understand how bad it really was.

All three of the present Jaegers were given the uncomfortable reminder that despite being a nice kid, he was also someone who had spent the last three years going everywhere with the Empire's greatest sadist who lead the Empire cruellest army force.

It was an uncomfortable reminder that Harry had seen many, many terrible things, even if he didn't fully understand what it was he was seeing.

Bols promptly finished up making the teas, aware that this was no longer a joke and was instead a problem that needed to be addressed, placing the four cups of tea on a platter and moving towards the three other occupants of the room, placing the platter down beside the chess board and pulling over a chair. He sat down heavily.

Pushing aside his disgust and indignation at what he thought Wave was suggesting, Harry suddenly became aware of the almost tense silence that had overtaken the room. Surprisingly, that same silence was broken by Kurome as she leaned over the table, her face solemn and her voice shockingly consoling as she looked Harry in the eyes.

"No. That's not what Wave meant, Harry. Your right, and you should never, ever do that, okay?"

Harry nodded uncertainly, having never seen Kurome in this kind of mood, nor understanding the context of the conversation. He just wanted to know why his body was doing weird things, that's all!

Bols took over from Kurome as she leaned back.

"Kurome is right, and so are you. What those men did was cruel and evil and a whole load of other bad things. That's _not_ , however, what Wave was talking about."

Harry leaned his head to the right in confusion before nodding silently as he focused intently on Bols.

"What Wave was talking about was when both people are excited and both agree to have sexual intercourse and make sure that they both feel good. What those…men…"

He winced as though wishing he could call them something else, though he decided not to risk it in front of Harry.

"…did, was very much wrong. Both people should always agree. If both people _don't_ agree, then it is rape, and that is very, very bad to say the least. But what Wave was trying to tell you is that when two people have sex together, and a male ejaculates inside the female, there is a chance that the female will get pregnant and have a child. That's what Wave was trying to tell you."

Bols spoke consolingly, well aware that some of the terminology was lost on Harry, but figured it was fine as long as he got this situation under control and out of the way. He took a breath and looked Harry dead in the eyes.

"Do you understand that?"

Harry still looked troubled, not that it was necessarily a bad thing, but nodded his understanding.

"Yes, I understand."

Bols leaned back with a sigh, the dark atmosphere dissipating slightly.

"Good. What is happening to your body is that you are becoming excited when you see or feel Esdeath naked. That is entirely understandable and completely normal, and it would be more worrying for your mental health if you didn't. There is nothing to warry about. Now, your teas are all here, so why don't we talk about something else, okay? If you have questions, Harry, just come and ask me in private, got it?"

Harry nodded, reaching out to snag a cup of tea and bringing it to his lips, sipping it as the uncomfortable atmosphere faded a little more, Kurome giving a surprisingly open look of relief that the situation had been cleared up, a feeling repeated and amplified on Wave's face.

The four sat in a semi-uncomfortable silence, sipping their tea as Kurome and Wave went back to their chess game

The silence stretched on, broken only by the soft sound of sipping warm teas and the clack of chess pieces being moved around on a wooden board.

There was a creak as the door behind them was pushed open, a gentle voice calling out accompanied by that of a child.

"Bols, dear."

"Daddy!"

Bols head shot up towards the door, his goofy smile visible through his mask as he shot to his feet, the rest of the Jaegers turning to look at the new arrivals.

Standing in the doorway was a rather stunning woman with light brown hair and purple eyes holding a little girl with blonde hair and clear blue eyes, reaching out a tiny hand towards her father as he rushed over to them, goofy grin still on.

"What are you two doing here?!"

The woman smiled sweetly and Harry could swear he could see the love hearts floating above her head.

"Dearie, you forgot the packed lunch we made for you together."

Bols smacked the top of his head, looking rather abash under his mask.

"Oh. Whoopsies."

His daughter giggled, pointing at him.

"You're so silly, daddy!"

The rest of the Jaegers watched with varying expressions. Wave was watching with a look of vague disbelief and more than a little shock, and Kurome herself was showing small amounts of shock too. Harry was just grinning at the small family, having already had access to Bols, and the rest of the Jaeger, military files that had already revealed who his wife and daughter were.

Bols laughed at his daughters comment.

"I know, I'll be more careful next time. Thanks for bringing it to me."

His daughter laughed again and reached both hands out towards him with a brilliant smile in her face.

"Hold me, Papa!"

His goofy grin grew wider under his mask as he took her from his wife, turning to the other occupants of the room.

"This is my wife, Maggie, and my daughter, Tiffany. They know everything I do and support me through it all. As long as I have them I'll be fine!"

A blazing light seemed to exude from the loving family, blinding those who saw it. Well, only Wave actually. He was weird like that.

He turned his head back to Maggie, pointing out the Jaegers in turn.

"These are some of my fellow Jaegers. Wave, Kurome and Harry."

Recovering from his brief moment of blindness, Wave grinned at the two, Kurome nodding beside he as Harry gave a little wave and a grin from where he was sitting.

The rest of the afternoon was a blur of sunshine and laughter, all earlier darkness forgotten as the group made the best of their free time.

It was a good thing they did, because storm clouds had begun to cover the land, and the Jaegers would be called to duty.

And not all of them would come back.

-T.G.O-

And there we have chapter 16 of **The Glacial Ones**! I really hope you enjoyed it!

This was mainly just a filler chapter to show some character interaction with the rest of the Jaegers, or part of them anyway. The whole sex talk thing started out as a joke, and turned a little darker than I intended, but I don't think it was that bad. I've never had one myself, so I wouldn't really know how they're meant to go, so some feedback on whether I did well with this chapter or not would be much appreciated!

On that note, any and all ideas, likes, dislikes, advice or constructive criticism are all welcome and appreciated as well!

So please review!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and goodbye until next time!


	18. A Game Most Bloody

Hello again, people, and welcome to chapter 17 of **The Glacial Ones**!

Just before we get on to reviews, I would just like to say thank you everyone who reviewed for your support. I admit I wasn't as confident with the last chapter so the support is very much appreciated.

Thanks!

Now, onwards to answering reviews!

Kaioo: At the moment Harry's presence hasn't really affected the main story line so far. That will start to change in the coming chapter, especially with Wild Hunt. As for Bols, I admit that I don't want him to die either, however this is Akame Ga Kill, so I can't just have him walk away because I like him.

I spent quite some time thinking of a way to let him survive realistically. Then I realised that he doesn't have to _win_ , just survive, and Harry has a neat healing trick. So I have thought of a way for him to survive, but still remove him from the main story line. Thanks for your review, and know that I think most people don't want him to die.

Silent Lurker: You keep throwing these awesome ideas at me! Thanks for your support! Anyway, for Fal I already had the idea of kinetic energy multiplying gauntlets, but I never thought to link it to her emotional state, so thanks for that. For Luna I have an idea I will probable follow through with, see below the review section, but Air is still in the air. I can't believe I just typed that. Anyway, thanks for your continued ideas and support!

Zathol: I spent a while after I read your review thinking about how she would react, and I've come to the conclusion that she would be annoyed at Harry for crying, but also go into overprotective mode and drag whoever was responsible down into the dungeons for a session of her favourite hobby.

Hmm, I also had an interesting thought for a Teigu for Luna. Please read the whole thing

Book of Lies: Lilith, would be a small book/tome that records the names of everyone within its range (range depends of user). The user has the ability to cross names off the list, which will create a 'lie' to the world that saying 'this person does not exist'. This means that that person cannot be seen, heard or touched by anything in reality, allowing them to go through solid objects etc.

The downsides are that it drains the user to sustain it, and if you leave the range the affects will vanish. Also, people who are under the 'lie' cannot interact with the rest of the world, as that would require their presence to be 'true' and break the 'lie'. Anyone who is told of the lie can see and hear the people that are hidden i.e. if Luna used it to hide Fal and Air and then told Harry and Esdeath before hiding herself and having one of the other two tell Harry and Esdeath that _she_ is gone, then all three could only be seen and heard by Harry and Esdeath, as long as Luna can sustain the book and the other two remain within range.

Its trump card would be something along the line of lying about something _else_ i.e. telling the world that there isn't any air within the books range etc.

It's effectively the ultimate stealth Teigu.

What do you think?

Anyway, now that all that is out of the way, let us begin chapter 17 of **The Glacial Ones**!

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 17: A Game Most Bloody

The thunder of hooves on cobblestone shattered the peace and quiet, well relative peace and quiet anyway, as seven riders stormed from the Capitals east gate, hunched low as they drove their mounts onwards, unaware that they had been observed and reported on.

At the front of the group, Esdeath lead the Jaegers towards the east, Harry moments behind her and the remaining five members of the Jaegers ranged out behind them as they went.

They did not, stop, nor slow, and would not until their horses began to tire too much to keep up the blistering pace.

So it was that they never say the hawk flying off from near the city gate they had just exited, a note held in its claw.

The Jaegers were moving. Night Raid was waiting.

The game had begun.

-T.G.O-

Najenda looked at the small slip of paper held in her metal right hand with a small amount of confusion.

"The Jaegers have left the Capital, but there was seven people? Hmm."

"What's wrong, boss?"

She turned around to look at the speaker behind her, Akame and Mine looking at her slightly worriedly from where they stood dressed in their swimwear.

Mine spoke again.

"Did something go wrong? Are they coming?"

Najenda nodded.

"Yes, the ploy worked and the Jaegers are heading this way at high speed, but the report says that there was seven riders instead of six. We haven't had any reports about a new Jaeger have we?"

Akame stepped forward.

"No…but the Revolutionary Armies report on the Jaegers suggested that the boy we have reported to be with Esdeath spends a lot of time around them though. It could be him."

Nodding, Najenda looked at the slip of paper again.

"Possible. It just means another unknown factor to watch out for. If it is the boy, them he shouldn't be too hard to deal with, but it still pays to be careful."

She looked up at the silently listening Akame and Mine.

"The plan is still a go though, so you guys go and attract attention with the others as nonchalantly as possible. Make sure to inform the others that there is a possible unknown factor."

The two girls nodded in stereo, Mine answering for them both.

"Roger!"

With that they turned to walk away, Najenda turning once more to look across the lands far below.

The first move has been made.

-T.G.O-

Mid-morning the next day saw the Jaegers standing together next to a fountain in the middle of a town square, each nibbling on food they had brought from a nearby stall. They were all listening to Esdeath as she read over the information that the Empires spies had passed on to her via method identical to that of those Night Raid had used the day before. Not that they knew that.

"Najenda has been reported still heading east, however Akame has been seen heading south instead. Their group was witnessed splitting in two after arriving here, with those two as leaders."

Scrunching his eyebrows in a dark expression, though whether it was because of Night Raid or because he couldn't eat his snack without removing his mask none would ever know, Bols spoke up to the group.

"If you head east of here you would reach Kyoroch, where the headquarters to the Path of Peace are located. If you head south of here then you will reach several cities that support the Revolutionary Army. Either way, it is rather suspicious."

Wave grinned.

"Well then, if we're quick then we could be able to catch up with them! Let's go!"

Shaking her head Esdeath glanced around the group, eyes lingering for a moment on Harry who was silently nibbling on some bread beside her.

"The members of Night Raid are all criminals from the Capital, so their wanted posters were never circulated around the local regions. Because of this we instead had them tracked. On top of that fact, our trackers and spies just happened to see them split into two separate groups going in different directions. This all seems far too convenient."

Ran nodded from her left.

"Yes. There is a high chance that this is a trap to draw us out. What other reason could they have for standing out so much other than to draw us away from the Capital and defeat us away from our home turf?"

Esdeath looked thoughtful, staring off into some distant memory as she pondered the possibilities.

"Yes. Najenda would fight like that. She fights calmly, but has a burning heart."

Beside Harry, Wave groaned.

"So that means it could be too dangerous to give chase after them."

Esdeath shook her head.

"No. This is an opportunity that we won't waste. Night Raid, who up until now have be cleverly hidden from our eyes, has neatly revealed themselves. We will prepare for whatever trap they have and crush them, trap and all."

She gazed around the assembled Jaegers.

"Harry, Seryu and Ran will all be with me. We will be following Najenda east. Kurome, Wave and Bols will all be following Akame south."

Sitting on the edge of the fountain opposite Esdeath, Kurome grinned darkly as she continued.

"Make sure you are all aware of your surrounding at all times and make sure you are prepared to retreat if the any has superior numbers that you cannot defeat. We may be on the offensive here, but I don't want anyone doing any suicide attacks."

She reached, out, grasping the air in front of her and crushing it as she suddenly clenched her fist closed.

"They are the final mongrels who oppose the Capital. Hunt them down and destroy them, without fail."

"Roger!"

Life was nothing like chess, despite what a certain old man thought at times. Chess, on the other hand was modelled after life. Combat, to be exact.

The second move has been made.

Now it was Night Raids turn to move.

-T.G.O-

Bols, Wave and Kurome thundered across the barren, empty landscape, driving their horses through the narrow canyons and stony passages side by side in their endeavour to catch up with Akame and her group as quickly as possible.

Riding to Waves left, Bols looked down at the rapidly passing ground with a doubtful expression under his mask before he finally spoke up.

"So we will be going up against Night Raid, the Capitals strongest. I wonder if someone like me can really win against such people."

Just ahead of him Wave grinned back over his shoulder at Bols.

"It'll be alright. I fought a member of Night Raid before Doctor Stylish died, and even though he didn't really fight back I got the feeling that we were on similar skill levels. So as long as we work together we can win no matter what!"

He grinned again.

"It is actually rather heartening to be with you right now, since your Teigu is well suited for eliminating large crowds of people."

Riding off to Waves right, Kurome grinned.

"You keep on saying cool things like that, but you seem to be the one who would hold us back the most, Wave."

She smirked as Wave looked over at her in shock and abject horror.

"What!? Are you saying you don't trust my fighting ability!?"

Kurome nodded, still grinning.

"Yep. Exactly. I get this feeling that you would be really weak when we actually need you."

She kept grinning as she saw Waves face, showing an odd mixture of frustration, horror and annoyance.

"If I equipped Grand Chariot it would be different!"

Still grinning Kurome gave him a superior look.

"Go on then, show me how strong you really are."

"Bring it on!"

Their…conversation, was interrupted by Bols as he sweat dropped at the two.

"No fighting each other, you two. We're on a mission."

Wave growled in frustration before turning his gaze back in front of them, Kurome's grin fading until it was just barely noticeable, but still there, as Wave spoke up again.

"Hey, what's that in front of us?"

The other two turned their gaze towards the oddly shaped object in front of them, their horses thundering closer and revealing it to be a straw scarecrow shaped like some kind of body builder on steroids. Kurome raised her eyebrows.

"A scarecrow? What's it doing here?"

The three slowed their horses, Bols jumping off his as they did.

"You're right, it is a scarecrow. It's so suspicious it couldn't be more suspicious than it already is!"

They came to a stop several metres from the odd scarecrow, Bols walking forward to have a closer look as Kurome and Wave climbed off their horses, Wave breaking the sudden silence as he walked over beside Bols.

"It would be pretty bad if it was some kind of trap. Let's have a look at it, carefully."

Beside him Bols nodded, Kurome walking a step behind Wave as they approached the scarecrow.

They grew closer, peering at it for any side of a trap.

Kurome dived to the side.

A flash of light and a laser pierced through the air that Kurome had been inhabiting moment ago, Bols and Wave spinning to see what was happening behind them.

A mistake.

Behind them, the scarecrow that they had been observing exploded in a shower of hay as a shape shot out of it, a blur of movement rocketing towards Kurome. Wave and Bols spun once more, Wave diving into motion.

"Kurome, look out!"

Wave dived in front of the younger girl, bringing up the sword containing Grand Chariot just in time to block a devastating blow from the attackers' odd stave-mace type weapon. He had a moment to think 'oh, shit' before the attack kept going, the force behind it picking him up off the ground and hurling him off into the distance, Bols turning his head to watch him as he flew.

"Wave!"

Bols spun around again, facing their attacker as Kurome drew her blade, her smile taking a bit more of a psychotic turn as a voice reached them.

"The sniping idea failed, but we still managed to blow one away, even if it wasn't the target we wanted to eliminate."

Night Raid appeared before them, Tatsumi wearing Incursio and Akame on either side of Najenda, Leone crouched in front of Akame, grinning.

Bols scowled as he observed them before sighing.

"The entirety of Night Raid? That means that the east group was a complete fake."

Najenda pointed her metal hand at the two remaining Jaegers, ignoring Bols comment.

"Bols and Kurome of the Jaegers. Even among the other Jaeger, you two are priority targets, so prepare yourselves."

Scowling, Bols reached for his Teigu, Rubicante.

"I have burned countless people to death, so if assassins target me there is nothing I feel that I can do about it."

He pulled up his flamethrower, pointing it at Night raid with on hand on the trigger and the other on another handle sticking out the side of its dragon head like main body.

"However, I will not die here!"

Beside him Kurome stood watching Akame.

"Sis."

Akame looked back at her.

"Kurome…"

Kurome clapped her hands together, give an innocent grin of pure joy.

It was almost terrifying.

"I'm so happy I got to see you again! Thank you, sis!"

She placed a hand on her katana, sliding it from her sheath at the same time as Akame drew Murasame.

"Now, if I kill you with Yatsufusa, I can add you to my collection and we'll be together again!"

She held the blade above her head, pointing upwards towards the sky as her smile took on a terrifying twist, hands bursting from the ground behind her as human shapes began to pull themselves from the ground.

The ground began to shake, causing Night Raid to stumble.

Stagger Tatsumi looked around wildly.

"What is this?! Is this an Earthquake?!"

Kurome's grin turned positively horrifying as a massive, grey, bonelike hand erupted from the ground behind her, a massive form pulling itself from the ground.

"As long as it's a dead body, I can turn it into my puppet, sis."

A massive, bonelike, clawed hand was placed beside her, palm up as she stepped onto it, letting it lift her into the air as she sat down, waving her legs over the side.

"Even if it happens to be the ultra-class danger beast, Desta Ghoul."

Lifting her into the sky, Night Raid gazed up at the danger beast she had summoned. It was massive, easily over a fifty metres tall, a monstrous, dinosaur like beast made up of bonelike structures as it stood to its full height.

Down below, Najenda gritted her teeth as Tatsumi, Akame and Leone all prepared themselves for combat.

Kurome stood up and stepped off the Desta Ghouls hand, stepping onto its shoulder and looking down at Night Raid.

"Now then, let the Teigu battle begin! I wonder how many will die?"

There was a moment of silence.

The sound of steel on steel rang out, Kurome blocking a downward slash from Akame as she seemed to almost materialize in front of her. Akame continued onwards, landing behind Kurome as she spun, dodging a slash from Yatsufusa and lashing out with Murasame, Kurome dodging backwards out of the way and bringing her blade up in another slash that Akame easily block before slashing out towards Kurome's throat.

Kurome jerked backwards, already knowing that trying to control all her corpse puppets had left her to slow to dodge.

A clang rang out, Akame's blade slamming against the blade of a spear wielded by one of Kurome's said corpse puppets. She leapt backwards, shock written across her face as she observed her newest opponent, a blonde haired young man with the bottom half of his face hidden by a mask.

"Natala!"

Akame gritted her teeth as the corpse puppet shot forward, thrusting his spear towards her, only to be deflected by Murasame as Akame leapt forward to meant him, her blade flashing as she deflected more lighting fast jabs and slashes, shouting out as she did.

"Return him back to the earth, Kurome! He's a childhood friend is he not?!"

Kurome shot forwards, slashing out with her katana and forcing Akame to block, blades grinding together as she did.

"What are you saying, sister? Of course he's a childhood friend, that's why I'm using him, so we can be always together."

She grinned psychotically.

"Don't worry though, I'll add you to my collection as well, sis. That way we can all be always together, just like all those years ago."

Akame gritted her teeth once more, pushing her blade against Kurome's.

"Don't joke around like that."

Kurome just smiled up ay her, her eyes hidden by her bangs.

"That's a pity."

Akame jerked away, just barely blocking an attack from Natala that sent her flying backwards off of the Desta Ghouls shoulder, sending her plummeting towards the ground. Far below her, Bols jerked the barrel of his flamethrower up towards her.

"Magma Drive!"

A ball of magma shot out of the barrel, rocketing towards the falling Akame, who spun in mid-air, attempting to escape the magmas flight trajectory.

The ball of magma flew closer.

It shot past Kurome as she was pulled out of the way by a leaping Tatsumi.

"Don't just rush in by yourself! That's not like you at all, Akame. We're a team for a reason, so don't just attack alone!"

Akame looked at him as they feel, nodding sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Tatsumi."

Above them Kurome and Natala leapt off the Desta Ghoul as Tatsumi landed in a crouch, still holding Akame as the massive danger beast looked above them.

Kurome glared down at the two from her place on top of the cliff as Tatsumi placed Akame down.

"Sis…For you to betray us all and join people like them…"

She thrust a hand out towards the Desta Ghoul in obvious anger.

"Kill them all, Desta Ghoul!"

The Desta Ghoul leaned backwards, a ball of energy forming in front of its mouth.

Then it thrust its upper body forward, opening its mouth wide as it did.

Devastation.

A massive beam of invisible, colourless energy shot forward, carving out a massive furrow through the stony ground below almost twice as wide as the Desta Ghoul itself, obliterating everything in its path for hundreds of metres and completely changing the landscape of the valley.

Silence reigned on its throne once more.

Kurome giggled softly as she sat down on a nearby rock, nibbling on a candy as she did.

"It completely changed part of the terrain. Still, I suppose that I shouldn't have expected something like this to work on a group like Night Raid. They all dodged it completely."

The Desta Ghoul turned its massive body towards the nearest enemies, Najenda and Susanoo, grasping the top of the cliff face as it slung its massive right hand at the two, shattering the ground where they had stood as Susanoo leapt away, grabbing Najenda as he did.

With a thud, Susanoo landed on the ground far below, holding Najenda as he slid backwards, gazing up at the massive danger beast.

"So this is a Desta Ghoul. What incredible destructive power, though I suppose it was to be expected."

Placing Najenda on the ground, Susanoo prepared himself as the Desta Ghoul turned towards them.

"Alright, Susanoo! We'll all defeat it together!"

The massive danger beast swung its arm a second time down towards the pair as Susanoo responded.

"That order is incorrect Najenda."

Najenda looked over at where he was standing, his arms crossed as he watched the approaching hand.

"While it is indeed a fearsome foe…"

The Desta Ghoul's hand slammed downwards at him, determined to crush him into paste.

"…this is still a foe I can defeat on my own."

Susanoo slammed his weapon upwards into the Desta Ghoul's descending palm, knocking it backwards into the air once more. Najenda just nodded with a grin.

-T.G.O-

Further away, opposite Kurome, Mine leapt backwards as Natala's spear extended across the gap between them, piercing the cliff face just below her and interrupting her attempt to eliminate the corpse puppets master. A moment later a second corpse puppet came running across the length of the spear, a small pistol in each of her hands.

Mine smirked, disconnecting the sniper attachment of her Teigu, Pumpkin, and spinning the barrel towards the newcomer.

"So you use guns as well do you? Well bring it on!"

-T.G.O-

Meanwhile, at yet another nearby location, Tatsumi pulled himself into a combat stance as a large, apelike danger beast landed several metres in front of him, growling as it did. Studying it for a moment, Tatsumi noted it wasn't a danger beast he knew of before ducking under a wild swing from one of its massive arms that smashed the solid ground below, leaping backwards immediately afterwards as the beast brought up its other arm in an uncontrolled uppercut.

Deflecting a crushing blow above his head, Tatsumi slammed into the ground, bring an arm up to block a savage bite from the danger beast, its teeth gnawing uselessly on Incursio's armour.

He swung he other arm forward into the beasts stomach in what would normally be a devastating blow but only sent the large apelike creature backwards a few metres, staggering it. Behind it another corpse puppet rose up from the danger beasts' shadow, an oddly formless being covered completely by a tattered black, hooded cloak that only showed it the creatures' strange white mask.

Tatsumi cursed in his head as the second creature shot towards him, a blade sliding out of its sleeve as it did, slashing towards his chest.

He leapt backwards, already knowing that his attacker was too fast for him to dodge.

The blade drew closer.

Incursio reacted to the threat, a six eyed snake like construct leaping out from the armours back and biting down on the blade with its many, many knife like teeth, forcing the attacker to leap back before melding back into the armour as Tatsumi materialized Incursio's bloody red spear, thrusting it towards his attacker in a series of fast jabs that his opponent managed to weave through.

His attacker began cackling, babbling away.

" _Inexperienced, inexperienced, inexperienced, inexperienced_."

Its twisted, warped voice repeated the word again and again as it weaved through Tatsumi's attacks before leaping up over a lung and landing on the end of his spear.

Tatsumi froze in shock.

It lunged forward, blade thrusting towards Tatsumi's face.

Incursio reacted once more, three eyes opening up on either side of the crest above Tatsumi's face, knifelike teeth biting down one the attackers' blade again, the corpse puppet leaping backwards, muttering as it did.

" _I failed…failed…failed_."

Tatsumi back flipped away, narrowly dodging an uppercut from the apelike danger beast as he did and preparing himself once more.

He could already tell that this was going to be a pain.

Literally.

-T.G.O-

Over with Bols, he released a wave of fire from his flame thrower towards a charging Akame, spinning around as fast as possible when she leapt around him, landing behind him with her blade slashing towards Bols chest.

There was a spurt of blood.

Murasame slashed across the stomach of a bald, sunglasses wearing corpse puppet with a riot shield on his back as he shielded Bols from Akame, who cursed in her head as she tried to dive backwards, knowing that Murasame couldn't affect something that was already dead. She didn't move fast enough, the man's foot lashing out and slamming into her crossed arms as she barely blocked the attack, knocking her flying backwards where she landed on the ground with a crunch.

Behind her Leone shouted out.

"Akame!"

Leone charged forward towards the fallen girl, only to stop as something wrapped around her right leg. She had only a moment to notice the corpse puppet that had caught her with its whip before she was slammed into the cliff wall beside her with enough force to crater it, sending out a wave of dust and shattered rock.

Leone smirked from the crater, looking at her attacker as he retracted his whip, standing up almost completely unscathed from her impromptu meeting with the wall.

"You've really done it now old man."

The man slashed his whip forward.

Leone grinned.

"I can see through an attack of that speed eas…oh."

Her boast was cut off as the man began to flick the whip back and forwards so fast it was but a blur, as though there was a storm of flickering whips heading for Leone, who had barely enough time to cross her arms in front of her head before the storm of attacks slammed into her.

-T.G.O-

Far above them all, looking down at the combatants, Kurome sat on her rock, Natala standing beside her.

"Aren't my toys just great?"

She grinned.

"I was lucky and found Desta Ghoul hibernating in Seiga in a huge hole. Rokgough was originally a General for the Empire but was caught trying to betray us and join the Revolutionary army, so he was assassinated. Hentarr was a really tricky one to kill and was a survivor from the Ban tribes, and finally Apeman was a favourite of mine for a while, since he is easy to use, despite being a knuckle head."

She stood up cheerfully.

"And of course we have Natala, who was a childhood friend of mine and protects me whenever I activate Yatsufusa."

She brought a finger up to her lips in a shushing motion.

"I also have another danger beast I recently added to my collection, but you'll have to wait to see it, okay?"

She grinned almost childishly.

-T.G.O-

Down below her, Tatsumi gritted his teeth and jerked backwards out of the way of an attack from the so called Hentarr, slashing his blood red spear at the masked mans back only for Apeman to throw his body in the way.

The crimson spear slashed deep into its side before the danger beast grabbed to shaft and leapt, pulling Tatsumi up into the air and grabbing his legs before slamming him down, the back of his head and neck cratering the ground slightly before Tatsumi dazedly flipped back to his feet, breaking the danger beasts hold and kicking it in the jaw as he did.

He landed on the ground before shooting forwards, slamming a fist into the bulky apes' stomach and sending it sliding backwards before leaning backwards into a hand stand to evade a slash from Hentarr, landing in a crouch and slashing his spear at the approaching Ban tribesman.

Hentarr ducked under the attack then leapt backwards to evade a powerful kick sent towards his face, Apeman recovering in time to grab the leg and swing Tatsumi around, releasing him and sending him flying into the cliff face with a crash.

-T.G.O-

Standing with her back to Rokgough, Leone looked over her shoulder at the man.

"Old man. So you were an imperial general. I thought you were strong."

Rokgough slashed his hand across his chest, sending the whip flickering towards Leone.

One large, padded, animal like hand reached out and caught it in mid swing.

"An attack like that won't work on me twice!"

"Good work, Leone!"

Najenda leapt in from above, her mechanical fist firing off on its cable, slamming into Rokgough's stomach and sending him flying backwards before Najenda reeled in the cable even as she leapt forward, landing on top of the former general with her metal arm against his throat.

"As a former colleague of yours, general Rokgough, I promise to free you from these bindings as fast as possible."

Behind her, Leone grinned.

"It's been a while since I've seen the Boss fight."

She rolled her arms.

"Alright! Me t…"

There was the sound of a blade cutting through flesh and bone.

Najenda looked up in shock and horror.

Kurome landed from where she had leapt down from the cliff top.

Blood splashed across the ground.

-T.G.O-

And we are done with chapter 17!

I know, I'm evil to end it like this, but writing this chapter was slog and I need my fun. Anyone who as read the manga will know what happens next.

Anyway, firstly, I would like some feedback on my teigu idea (look under the review section at the top of the chapter) and any and all comments would be appreciated.

Finally, as you probably guessed, any and all ideas, likes, dislikes, advice or constructive criticism are all welcome and appreciated, so please review!

This is my longest chapter yet, so I think I'm going to go to sleep now!

I hope you enjoyed it and see you all next time!


	19. War of Beliefs

Hello again everyone, and welcome to chapter 18 of **The Glacial Ones**!

There's not much in the way of reviews I can actually answer, so I'm just going to give a thank you to slimjim77, Bloodline Purger, Greer, EVA-Saiyajin, notannoymus100, The Perfect Re TPR and of course Imperial warlord for all your support. Thanks again!

On a final note, I've had a few people ask if Harry will be getting a Teigu. I have commented a few time in my author notes that he will be at least gaining Shambhala. Beyond that, I doubt it, though considering Shambhala lets him teleport, combined with his own powers, he probable doesn't need one.

Anyway, now that that's done, let's begin the story!

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 18: War of Beliefs

Four horses thundered across the barren, rocky terrain, kicking up longa clouds of dust behind them as they stormed onwards. At the front, with Harry a moment behind her to her right, rode Esdeath, Seryu riding to her left and Ran on Harry's right as they practically flew across the country side.

Esdeath glanced over at where Seryu was riding slightly behind her.

"Seryu, make sure not to use up to much energy until we encounter an enemy."

Seryu nodded as they drove their horses onwards, a slightly perplexed look on her face.

"Y-yes. Okay. Um…"

Glancing back at her again, Esdeath brought her horse a little closer.

"What's wrong, Seryu?"

"You've been paying a lot of attention to me lately. You even split the teams so I was with you. Am I…inadequate in some way?"

Esdeath glanced back at her.

"It was reported to me that your heart was in a dangerous state, so I'm trying to let you act at my side as much as possible."

She looked ahead once more.

"It always worked with Harry when he used to have his little problems."

Seryu glanced over at Harry who pouted.

"Hey! I was a kid back then! I had never killed anyone! I went everywhere with you at that point anyway, so it didn't make a difference."

Esdeath just grinned in silence, a smile echoed by Seryu. Ran just shook his head slightly before turning to look at Esdeath.

"Would you like me to use my Teigu to scout from the sky for you?"

She shook her head.

"You can't fly for extended periods of time, so it would be better to wait until we encounter an enemy."

Glancing around as the four rode onwards, Esdeath frown.

"Though it is rather suspicious. We should have encountered them by now."

They thundered onwards for several minute until Esdeath suddenly pulled her horse to a stop, glancing around. Pulling up his horse beside her Harry followed her gaze, noting the shapes moving all around them in the distant shadows.

"We're surrounded."

Esdeath nodded.

"It seems that this way was a trap after all. Hmm…"

She looked thoughtful as shapes began to detaching from the shadows, approaching them.

"I trust Kurome and the other two's level of power, but they seem to be facing the entirety of Night Raid. Harry, you can sustain your Flicker Step for quite a while can't you?"

Already climbing down from his horse, Harry nodded.

"It can't be used in combat, but I should be able to cover the distance if given enough time and their general location."

Esdeath nodded.

"Good. I want you to go support Kurome's team. If you can't find them in time, or they are dead, meet with me in the city ahead."

Harry nodded before crouching down towards the south west. Then he was gone, a blur of speed and a burst of dust and sand the only sign that he had been there a moment ago.

Esdeath turned her gaze to watch the enemies who had come out of hiding and were now circling them.

Bandits. Lots of bandits. Her smirk grew positively terrifying.

It was going to be a blood bath.

-T.G.O-

"You really shouldn't take your eyes off me completely, you know. If I see an opportunity to attack, then I will."

Kurome smirked over her shoulder at Leone, who gritted her teeth as she clutched one massive hand over the bleeding stump that had been her right arm, said arm landing beside her with a wet thump. She glared at the girl in front of her.

"You've really gone and done it this time."

Kurome laughed as she leapt back up the cliff face, sitting herself back down as Leone started leaking copious amounts of killing intent. Leone clutched her shoulder as she let out a yell, the bleeding stump healing over slightly as she closed the blood vessels currently pouring her life blood all over the place.

Above them Kurome just grinned, giving Leone an interested look.

"Interesting, you can stop the blood flow yourself. How useful. You would make an interesting addition to my collection."

If glares could murder then Kurome would have been reduced to a bloody paste by now as Leone growled up at her.

"Now you've gone and angered the lion! I'll show you what happens when you piss me off!"

"Don't just charge in, Leone! Currently we can't fight both Kurome and her guards!"

Leone gritted her teeth, stepping back and nodding towards Najenda who gave her a firm look.

"You go and support Akame for now. You can target Kurome afterwards!"

Nodding again, Leone turned and speed off towards where Bols and his guardian corpse puppet were fighting Akame, Najenda turning back to face the approaching Rokgough as she did.

The two former generals eyed each other, preparing to fight once more.

Only one could survive.

There was no other option.

-T.G.O-

Bols spun, sending another flash of fire towards Akame from where he stood behind his guardian, flames splashing across the barren earth as his target dived out of the way. Akame gritted her teeth as she regained her footing, sprinting out of the way of another of yet another burst of fire as she began circling her two opponents at high speed.

Watching the assassin move around him at high speed, Bols brought his flamethrower up and decided to give her the opening she wanted, releasing a burst of flame that narrowly missed the sprinting girl as she suddenly changed direction and charged towards him.

Bols guardian dived forwards, shield positioned to block Akame's charge.

Akame dived low, spinning around the corpse puppets feet as she evaded it completely.

She came up, her katana rising upwards.

Murasame thrust forwards towards Bols unprotected chest.

The clang of steel on steel rang out as Bols brought up a palm covered by a small, solid piece of metal to block the katana. Akame cursed in her mind as she pulled back Murasame, preparing to leap out of her crouch as Bols pulled up his Teigu, sending a wave of fire straight towards her face. She jerked backward, still crouching as the blistering inferno seared the air above her, her back almost grazing the ground as she did.

Bols almost gaped at the dodge.

"Whoa! That was an amazing dodge!"

Akame went to leap backwards, just barely bringing her arms up to block a crushing kick from the bald corpse puppet that sent her flying backwards and sliding along the ground in a crouch. She back flipped, landing on her feet with her blade pointed towards Bols. He just looked at her silently before speaking up.

"Say, Akame, why did you turn against the Empire and join the Revolutionary Army?"

She looked slightly surprised at the question but answered none the less.

"I did what my heart believed was right and followed my beliefs."

Bols nodded.

"That is an easy to understand reason. Thank you, Akame."

His face grew serious beneath his mask as he brought his flamethrower up in front of him with both hands.

"Unfortunately, it is my job to make sure I burn you away to ash, and those beliefs along with you."

He went to squeeze the trigger as Akame tensed.

"Wait, dammit!"

He spun looking up as Leone leaped down the rock face next to him, landing in a crouch beside Akame.

"Now it's two on two!"

Akame nodded, sliding into position before she noted Leone's missing arm, eyes widening slightly. Seeing her look, Leone just grinned.

"Don't worry about that right now. Focus on eliminating Bols so we can move on to Kurome, okay?"

Nodding once more, Akame turned her full attention back to Bols and his defender, rocketing forwards alongside Leone without warning. The corpse puppet moved forward to block them, Bols once again bringing up his flamethrower as he waited for a opening to reveal itself.

Leone slammed her remaining fist into to corpse puppets shield, pushing the man backwards as he braced himself, making him unable to react in time as Akame leapt over him towards Bols. Pulling the barrel of the flamethrower up towards the approaching Akame, Bols squeezed the trigger.

Akame flipped sideways in mid-air, a burst of fire incinerating the air she had been inhabiting as she fell, slashing downwards.

Blood splattered across the air.

-T.G.O-

Weaving backwards and forwards, Najenda dodged Rokgough's whip as he flicked it towards her again and again, a mere blur as it struck out towards its target. Bringing up her metal arm, Najenda blocked a blow towards her head as she charged forwards, Rokgough leaping backwards as she drew closer.

Najenda pulled back her mechanical fist, sending it rocketing forward on its cable.

Rokgough flicked his wrist, his whip a blur as it struck out towards his opponents head.

Dodging to the side as the whip cracked through the air at the same time as Rokgough ducked under her own attack, Najenda reeled back in her metal hand shooting forwards as she did and landing a crushing kick on the other former generals' face as he tried to stand from his duck.

He flew backwards, flipping in mid-air and sliding along the barren ground in a crouch, whip trailing across the earth behind him. Glancing up he observed Najenda sprinting towards him and flicked his wrist upwards as he stood, sending it flickering into the air towards the charging Najenda, who jerked her body to the side at the last moment and continued running as Rokgough bought the whip up above his head and slashed it down violently.

Najenda cursed.

"Ground Shaker?!"

The whip pierced into the dead earth below it, creating a small crater at Rokgough's feet.

Najenda leapt upwards into the air.

The whip burst from the ground at her feet, ignoring all conventional physics as it shot up towards her. She spun in mid-air, aiming her fist at her opponent and sending it firing off on its cable once more. Rokgough dodged to the side, the metal fist slamming into a boulder just beside him with enough force to crater it slightly.

He flicked his whip, pulling it from the hole in the ground as fast as possible.

Najenda, still in mid-air, pushed a small button on her shoulder, her arm reeling her in towards her fist, spinning her at high speed as it did.

Rokgough glanced at her, realising what she was doing and ignoring his whip as he leapt to the side.

Too slow.

Najenda extended her leg as she spun past the other former general.

Her foot slammed into Rokgough's neck as he attempted to dodge to the side.

It kept going.

Najenda landed on the boulder and pulled her mechanical fist from it as Rokgough's now headless corpse feel to the ground behind her. She turned back towards the former general.

"Now you may rest in pe…"

Her eyes widened in horror and disbelief.

Rokgough stood back up.

"Just how much must you desecrate the dead with the damned Teigu of yours?!"

Expression murderous, Najenda sent a devastating kick into the headless former general, blasting him up into the air before leaping after him, metal fist cocked back before she slammed it into the corpse puppets stomach in mid-air with devastating force.

The corpse puppet hurtled backwards, rocketing through the air and flying in between an attack from the Desta Ghoul targeted towards Susanoo.

Neither the Desta Ghoul, nor Susanoo, noticed as the corpse of the former general was erased from existence, Susanoo only taking his attention of the massive danger beast for a moment as a thunderous Najenda joined him moments later.

"Susanoo!"

He looked up at where she was standing pointing her metal hand at him.

"I want this battle over as quickly as possible, so as your master, I authorize the use of your trump card!"

-T.G.O-

Tatsumi ducked low under one of Apeman's massive fists, sending his own slamming into the danger beasts' stomach and knocking it backwards a few meters. He pulled himself backwards into a handstand as Hentarr's blade slashed through the air he had been inhabiting, flipping backwards onto his feet and slashing at the corpse puppet with his crimson spear.

Hentarr leapt out of his range as Apeman charged forwards once more, massive fists swinging towards Tatsumi in a flurry of devastating punches that he could barely keep up with, even with Incursion on. He jerked his head to the side, just dodging another crushing punch as he slashed Incursio's spear towards the danger beasts' head, stopping mid slash as he redirected the attack towards a charging Hentarr.

Jumping backwards as Hentarr slide to the side out of the way of his attack, Tatsumi landed in a crouch several metres away before leaping forward towards Apeman once more, crimson spear slashing down wards, eager to continue its hobby of bisecting things.

Apeman threw its arms up in an attempt to block.

The spear slashed downwards.

Hentarr leapt in from the side, blade stabbing towards Tatsumi in mid-air.

Tatsumi caught the blade between two fingers on his right hand, his left still holding Incursio's spear as he abandoned his original attack plan.

Apeman, seeing an opening, pulled both arms backwards and thrust them into Tatsumi's stomach with devastating force, sending the unprepared boy hurtling back the way he had come, the two corpse puppets leaping after him.

Landing on his feet and sliding backwards, Tatsumi noted that Hentarr had vanished again before turning his attention back towards the charging Apeman.

"If it's only one of you, I can defeat you easily!"

Ignoring the aching in his stomach from Apeman's last attack, Tatsumi thrust Incursio's crimson spear towards the danger beast at high speed as it leapt into his range, a flurry of jabs sending the bulky creature flying backwards and splattering the air with blood.

Behind Tatsumi, Hentarr prepared to charge in and stab at his unprotected back, stopping when the corpse puppet saw a shirtless, muscular man wearing one of the masks of the Ban Tribe step out from behind the boulder.

"Don't do it…do not attack."

The corpse puppet stopped, staring at the figure before it, sobbing as it reached towards him.

Then Chelsea rammed one of her needles into his brain.

"Sorry, but I'm not actually your friend. It seems I was right though, the corpse puppets might not have a mind of their own, but the still react the same way as they did when they were alive."

Hentarr sent his hands grasping towards her, sobbing in anguish and fury.

Tatsumi slashed his crimson spear downwards, almost completely bisecting the corpse puppet as Chelsea stood up.

"Now it shouldn't be able to move anymore."

Tatsumi grinned behind Incursio's face mask.

"Thanks, Chelsea!"

Chelsea jerked up, blushing before she looked behind Tatsumi.

"Ah, no problem. I'll just leave the big ape one to you."

She turned tail and fled, blushing, as Tatsumi spun to see Apeman standing back up, growling.

He gave a dark grin, hidden by Incursio.

"It's just you and me now, Ape."

-T.G.O-

An orchestra of death echoed throughout the canyon as Mine ran along the cliff top, parallel to another of Kurome's corpse puppets as the two traded bullets with their respective guns. Mine leapt over a boulder, Pumpkin spitting fire towards the gun slinger who was running along the edge of the cliff parallel her.

Her opponent responded by sending another barrage of bullets towards her with her two pistols, both combatants shots hitting naught but air as they continued their race along the cliff top.

Leaping and cartwheeling through the air, flying over a barrage Pumpkins energy bullets, the corpse puppet sent her own barrage of bullets in front of Mine, who ducked low under them, sliding along the ground as her opponent landed from her mid-air cartwheel and made to continue running.

She never made it.

A burst of energy bullets from Pumpkin slammed into the corpse puppets stomach and if she had had a mind of her own she would have questioned the intelligence of having a gun battle with her back to a cliff as the energy shells picked her up off her feet and hurled her over the edge of the cliff.

Mine grinned as she watched the corpse puppet fall from sight.

"You were pretty good, but you choose the wrong opponent for a gun battle. I'm a genius marksmen after all."

Any further boasts were interrupted as something thick and slimy wrapped itself around her stomach twice and jerked her up into the air as she let out a surprised yell, glancing down at her attacker. It was a massive, froglike danger beast, its long, tube-like tongue currently wrapped around her waist and holding her in the air.

Too thumps distracted Mine from her struggling as she turned her gaze to see Kurome and Natala land next to the large danger beast.

Kurome grinned up at her.

"Oh, so he already got you."

The frog began to pull a struggling Mine into its mouth.

"This is my newest corpse doll, a Kaiser Frog. It's a dangerous frog type danger beast that uses the acid in its stomach to dissolve almost anything that enters it."

Mine struggled harder, pushing against the frogs massive lips in an effort to desperately attempt to escape as Kurome walked closer.

Kurome's grin widened.

"Seryu told me that your partner was eaten by Koro."

Her smile grew positively evil.

"With this, you'll both have matching ends."

The look on Mines face could have cut down entire armies of lesser beings, though Kurome just grinned wider as the girl struggled harder in the Kaiser Frogs mouth, reaching out a hand towards Kurome in rage.

"Like hell am I just going to let some jumped up frog eat me! I am not going to die here!"

The Kaiser Frog swallowed and Mine vanished into its mouth before she could continue her tirade. Kurome walked over to the danger beast and patted it on the face.

"Bye, bye. That was quick, now we just need to get the others…"

Whatever she was about to say was interrupted as Apeman as sent flying up the cliff face, Tatsumi leaping up beside the danger beast and sending a devastating mid-air spin kick into its stomach that sent it rocketing towards Kurome, sliding along the ground to rest beside her.

Kurome didn't so much as change her expression as Tatsumi landed on the cliff top, instead crouching down beside the bleeding and broken danger beast.

"Come on, get up. Keep trying, my little toy."

Apeman sat up, blood pouring from multiple wounds that would have killed it if it were not already dead as it leapt back towards its opponent. Tatsumi just walked forward calmly.

"A Teigu that manipulates the dead…disgusting. Don't think that I will hold back just because you are Akame's sister, Kurome."

Kurome just grinned as Apeman charged at the approaching Incursio user.

Tatsumi pulled back his fists.

Apeman reared back his arm for a crushing blow.

Stepping forwards, Tatsumi sent out a barrage of earth shattering punches that knocked the apelike danger beast backwards, before rearing back his left hand and sending it towards the staggering danger beasts' face.

There was a sickening crunch as his fist collided with its head, stopping momentarily before continuing onwards, obliterating Apemans head as Tatsumi literally punched his head off.

Tatsumi continued onwards without slowing, sweeping towards Kurome.

"I've reached you know, Kurome."

Kurome laced her hand behind her back, still grinning as Natala pulled his spear off his back and stepped in front of her prepared himself to fight.

"You're pretty good. But, just so that you know, Natala is easily over ten times more powerful than that ape."

Tatsumi ignored her, opting to instead materialize Incursio's crimson spear and fall into a combat stance.

-T.G.O-

The Desta Ghoul reared back its head, a massive ball of energy beginning to form in front of its mouth as Najenda jumped down to stand beside Susanoo.

"Everyone seems to be having a hard time here, so use your trump card and destroy this thing quickly so we can turn the tables!"

Susanoo nodded silently, touching his fingertips together in front of his chest as he looked at the massive danger beast.

"'Magatama Manifestation!'"

His clothes all turned pitch black as the top half was torn apart, his hair turning bone white and his horns the same pitch black as his clothes, the Magatama on his chest following suit. Behind him Najenda staggered as a bright light was sucked out of her and into Susanoo even as his flesh was covered by a thin, solid layer of armour and a large ring appeared, floating behind him.

Leaping up to the top of the nearest cliff as Najenda collapsed behind him Susanoo glared across at the Desta Ghoul as it turned its head and pointed the growing ball of energy in front of its mouth at him.

Susanoo held his hand out towards the Desta Ghoul, palm flat towards it as the massive danger beast fired the energy it had gathered at him.

The ring that had been floating above his back appeared in front of him, centred on his palm as a see through mirror appeared inside it.

The wild energy blast slammed into the mirror, splashing out to the sides and back towards the Desta Ghoul in a series of smaller energy bolts as Susanoo reflected the attack, its own power blasting pieces out of its already decaying body as it staggered backwards

Susanoo burst forward in an explosive leap, crushing the earth beneath him as he took advantage of the Desta Ghouls sudden lack of balance to release a flurry of devastating punches towards its chest, driving it back further with each one before finally toppling the massive danger beast backwards. Kicking off the falling Desta Ghouls partially shattered chest, accelerating its backwards topple, Susanoo leapt into the sky, an immensely long sword appearing in his hands above his head as he did.

He swung the monstrous blade downwards towards the danger beasts' head, intent of bisecting it as the Desta Ghoul slammed its right arm into the ground, pushing its massive body to the side and redirecting its fall.

The blade plummeted down, slashing through bone as though it were paper and severing the Desta Ghouls right arm as it slammed to the ground a little to the blades left, shaking the earth as it did. The danger beast thrust it head up, a ball of energy forming above its shattered mouth and firing straight up towards the falling Susanoo.

Susanoo thrust his hand out, palm down once more, the mirror reappearing in front of him and reflecting the significantly weaker attack back at the Desta Ghoul, blasting off its remaining arm and right leg as well as a portion of it chest.

Then the great blade slashed downwards once more, the Desta Ghoul unable to dodge from its position.

It slashed into the top of the Desta Ghouls head and continued down its body, slashing a great wound in the earth below the danger beast as it was bisected straight down the middle, Susanoo landing in a crouch as his normal colours returned, his sword and the ring floating behind him fading from sight as his trump card deactivated.

He turned back to grab Najenda as she leaned tiredly against a boulder.

Far off in the distance a blur shot towards the battlefield, intent on assisting one of the battling groups.

The final cards were about to be played.

Now it was just a matter of who lived.

And who was going to die.

-T.G.O-

And that is chapter 18 complete!

Originally I intended to complete the entire fight this chapter but, honestly, the word count would be way too large for one chapter, so I split it into two.

Also for Harry's 'Flicker Step', it will be explained at the start of chapter 19, as well as why he has never used it before for combat. And yes, it was pretty much shamelessly copied from bleach then changed to fit my needs. It was a necessary tool for making sure Bols survives. Kind of anyway.

As I always say any idea, likes, dislikes, advice and constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated! So please review!

Finally, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and the rest of the story so far!

Goodbye until next time!


	20. Old Soldiers Never Die

Hello once again and welcome to chapter 19 of **The Glacial Ones**!

Firstly, a question, how many people actually read the authors nots I put at the start and end of each chapter? Please, if you have a question feel free to ask it, but it would be helpful if you made sure I haven't already answered it before. I saves me having to repeat myself.

Now the, Reviews!

AraelStannis: Thank you, really, for this review. It was very informative and easy to understand. One your comment about focussing less on fights without Harry or Esdeath, believe me, I wish I could just have skipped the one in chapter 17 and 18. Seriously, those last two chapters have been a slog to write. Unfortunately, I feel that some things are too important to the overall story line to miss. And I really, really wanted to save Bols, so it was necessary. On the other hand, I admit I may have gone too far with the fight scene. Anyway, thanks for your review and keep up the good feedback!

Silent Lurker: Hello again! Firstly, Bols death flag might not be as death like as first planned. He won't escape unscathed, nor will he be part of the Jaegers afterwards, but I have a plan for his survival. I know I really shouldn't, but I can't help myself.

Also, on your comments about the Teigu, yes, I am still doing the Teigu, though Fal and Luna seem to have been chosen but not finalised. I actually never thought about side effects beyond the classic exhaustion, so that brings another helpful dimension to my Teigu designing. Also, any and all feedback on by **Book of Lies** Teigu idea is always welcome. Thanks for your review and pointing that out to me!

Allhailthesith: *Tired sigh* Yes, they will be going to the Potterverse at some point, probable in a sequel if I decide to take a break after the Akame Ga Kill timeline is done. I have said this many, many times. Thanks for the support though.

Finally, thank to everyone else who reviewed and has provided support so far. I appreciate it a lot.

Anyway, enough chitchat onwards to the story!

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 19: Old Soldiers Never Die

Flicker Stepping, Harry decided, was a kind of ability that was very annoying to have at the same time as being irreplaceable.

Insanely useful at the same time as pretty much completely useless.

It was useful for what he was doing right now, which was sprinting across the rocky terrain at an honestly ridiculous speed in search of the rest of the Jaegers. On the other hand it was only really useful for long distance travelling and, since he spent most of his time travelling with Esdeath, he very rarely actually had a chance to use it.

His foot slammed down on top of a boulder, distracting him from his thoughts and sending him blasting forwards as he practically flew across the terrain, diligently ignoring the dull ache of his body as he went.

Flicker Stepping was a mismatch of different speed techniques that involved reinforcing and enhancing his leg muscles as well as regulating the air flow around Harry and reducing gravities hold over his body, allowing him to move between twenty to thirty metres each step at high speed. As well as damaging his body a bit as he did.

Harry winced slightly as he pumped a little more power into his legs in order to leap a particularly wide ravine, ignoring the constant tugging on his core the same way he ignored the ache that was slowly enveloping his body.

Landing on the other side of the ravine he shot forward again, sailing over the landscape as he travelled onwards, feet thumping on the ground every few seconds as he entered a small patch of greenery, landing on a tree top and using it to launch himself up again, preparing to leap again. He spotted something below him.

He grabbed a branch and spun himself around it several times at high speed to shed some of his excess momentum before releasing it and skidding along the ground. Groaning in his head as he staggered slightly as he came to a stop, almost falling on his face. This was why he couldn't use it for combat. Travelling a minimum of twenty metres a step was all good and nice, put it didn't help you if your enemy was only five metres in front of you, unless of course he was charging them.

And the excess momentum was a pain to get rid of without crashing.

Coming to a stop, he turned, looking over at a rather shocked Wave who was leaning against a tree with Grand Chariot in one hand, looking like he been hit by a charging danger beast. It was a rather close comparison to the truth.

"Hey, Wave. What are you doing here? Where are the others?"

He just stared at Harry in muted shock before shaking his head to clear it.

"Harry? How did you get here?"

Groaning, Harry pretended that his questions had not been ignored and answered.

"Part of my…Teigu, I suppose. Esdeath sent me to check up on you all when she realised that you were facing the entire Night Raid. Now where are the others?"

Wave nodded at his explanation.

"I got blasted away in the first attack and flew fairly far, but it you just continue on the way you were going you should be able to find them fairly easily."

He groaned slightly as he tenderly touched his side.

"It'll be a moment before I can use Grand Chariot and catch up though, so you had better go ahead. Just don't die, okay? I'll never forgive myself."

Harry nodded with a grin.

"Okay! I'll head over there and see if they need support. You follow when you're ready."

He turned back towards the direction he had been going, crouching low before vanishing in a blur and a burst of leaves.

Wave just shook his head tiredly as he slumped back.

"Seriously!? He is going to do more fighting than me at this rate."

Gritting his teeth in pain he pushed himself off the tree he was leaning on.

"I need to hurry up and return to back everyone up."

Grand Chariot slide from its sheath.

-T.G.O-

A twisted dissonance of steel clashing with steel filled the air as Tatsumi, still in Incursio, wielded his crimson spear against the corpse puppet who was protecting Kurome, Natala.

Leaping backwards and landing in a crouch, Tatsumi shot towards his opponent once more, a barrage of spear jabs and thrusts being deflected by the far more experienced former assassin.

Swinging his spear in a wide arc, Natala slammed Tatsumi backwards, the younger boy skidding across the ground from the sheer force of the attack before leaping forward again sweeping his spear low towards the corpse puppets feet, Natala easily jumping over the attack and sending a flurry of jabs towards his opponent.

Tatsumi jerked backwards once more, landing in a crouch a few metres away from Natala and leaping up yet again, releasing his own flurry of jabs towards the spear wielding corpse puppet, forcing him backwards step.

Natala braced his feet against the ground, his spear a blur as he block his opponents lightning fast jabs before ducking low underneath Tatsumi's attack and slamming the butt of his weapon into Incursio's armoured stomach.

Tatsumi let out a blast of air as the force of the blow knocked the oxygen from his lungs and lifted him off his feet, sending him flying backwards to land just barely on his feet several metres away. Natala remained where he stood, intent on protecting Kurome perfectly as Tatsumi struggled back to his feet and dropped into another combat stance.

Several metres behind Natala, Kurome just watched with a grin on her face, holding up a hand above her eyes to remove the glare of the sun.

"Natala's doing pretty well today!"

Standing behind her the giant Kaiser Frog began to jerk around, sounds of discomfort leaking out of its mouth. Kurome spun, running around the side of the large danger beast in time to see parts of its flesh bulge out as though something were slamming into it from the inside.

"She's still struggling?! But acid that powerful should have…"

Her sentence trailed off as she noted the massive wound in the Kaiser Frogs stomach, acid leaking out of it.

She let out a sigh, completely ignoring Tatsumi as he continued his battle against Natala.

"You're a pretty new addition, so I didn't realise that it was all leaking from a damaged portion. Hmm, I suppose there's no point then is there."

Just as she finished speaking the Kaiser frogs back exploded in a shower of gore, a beam of bright light shooting up from inside it and into the sky. A hand reached up from the large hole in the danger beasts back as Kurome watched, Tatsumi stopping his attacks and leaping backwards to see what was going on.

Mine pulled herself out of the danger beast, clothes half dissolved by the remaining acid and her expression furious.

"That is the single worst thing that has ever happened to me!"

Tatsumi looked up at her in shock.

"Wait, what?! What is going on here?!"

She just glared at him, pointing a finger in his direction.

"It was absolutely terrible! Support me here, dammit!"

Suddenly she spun her from where she was still half buried in the Kaiser Frog, turning in time to see the gunslinger corpse puppet she had knocked off the cliff leap back up the cliff face, her two pistols pointed towards Mine.

She reached for Pumpkin.

The corpse puppet squeezed the triggers of her pistol.

Susanoo slammed his foot into the gunslingers head in mid-air, sending the corpse puppet hurtling away once more as he leapt in out of nowhere. He landed on the ground behind Tatsumi, placing Najenda on the ground beside him before shooting forward once more. He practically teleported in front of Kurome, his right hand thrusting out towards her head as she fell backwards.

She jerked her head to the side, Susanoo's hand passing through the air she had just inhabited as she place her feet firmly on the ground, leaning forward as she drew her katana straight across her opponents chest. She just barely missed Susanoo's core as she slashed a cut along his lower rib cage before he leapt backwards to were Najenda was standing.

The cut had healed before he even landed.

Najenda looked over at their opponent, scowling.

"For every corpse puppet she isn't controlling, she regains more of her original mobility and skill."

Across from them Kurome licked some blood of her hand, and gave a malicious smirk.

"Make sure you all stay focused and finish her of as fast as possible. Otherwise, you'll have to fight us as her newest corpse puppet."

Tatsumi, Mine and Susanoo all readied themselves.

Their war was coming to a close.

-T.G.O-

Blood splatter through the air as the bald corpse puppet leapt in the way of Akame's descending blade, just barely saving Bols life as the katana slashed down across the corpses back. Cursing in her head, Akame leapt backwards again before diving to the side as Bols sent a plume of fire towards her.

She landed in a crouch before leaping back to where Leone was waiting.

"Damn, that guy is annoying as hell!"

Akame just nodded, watching as the corpse puppet retook his place in front of Bols, shield at the ready.

There was a moment of perfect stillness.

A massive wave off fire shot towards Akame and Leone, forcing them to dodge to opposite sides as the flames swept through between them, searing the air. Akame shot forwards once more, Leone a step behind her as they converged on Bols and his guardian.

The corpse puppet prepared itself beside Bols as he sent out another wave of fire towards the approaching members of Night Raid, both Leone and Akame leaping high into the air above him as the flames incinerated the air they had been standing in.

Bols brought the barrel of his Teigu up towards them, shock written on his face as he gazed up at the two.

"Jumping?! Even though they can't dodge in mid-air?!"

As he spoke, Leone grabbed Akame by the ankle and, spinning once in mid-air, hurled her back down towards Bols.

Bols cursed.

"Shit! I can't fire yet!"

Beside him the corpse puppet leapt upwards to intercept the falling girl. Akame pulled her katana free in mid-air, blade flashing.

She slammed into the cliff wall, kicking off it as Bols sent a wave of fire towards her.

Off to the side, the corpse puppet fell to the ground, both legs removed as he struggled to sit back up and continue his objective.

Akame landed on the ground, Bols turning his flame thrower towards her, as above them, Leone dropped down with a vicious grin, reaching with her remaining hand for Bols Teigu.

The corpse puppet pointed the arm with his shield attached towards the plummeting woman, a hidden lance shooting out of a small gun hidden beneath his shield.

The small lance slammed into Leone's hand, knocking it off course.

Bols reacted, pulling the flamethrower to point it at Leone, preparing to release a wave of fire to incinerate her.

Leone bit down as she fell.

She landed behind Bols in a slide as he stared, gaping at the air were his Teigu's barrel had been moments before. Behind him Akame sliced apart the corpse puppet that had been guarding him.

Leone spat out the piece of barrel that she had bitten down on.

Bols began to sweat.

"You…bit off part of a Teigu."

He turned to face Leone as she stood, grinning, Akame standing beside her.

"Like this you can't use your Teigu anymore, can you?"

Bols scowled behind his mask before deciding on one last desperate, gambit. He held the broken Teigu above his head, pointing it at the sky as he shouted.

"Trump Card, activate!"

Leone and Akame flinched away, cursing as Bols, taking advantage of their surprise, pulled the massive fuel canister off his back and hurled it into the sky with all his considerable might, pulling out a small detonator as he did.

Leone's eyes widened.

"No way, you've got to be kidding!"

She dived for the corpse puppets shield, dragging Akame behind her as Bols threw himself to the ground, slamming his thumb down on the button as he did.

Far above them the fuel container exploded.

Then there was Pure Devastation. With capitals.

Shock waves of pure energy exploded from the massive canister, slamming into the ground and cratering it as it swept onwards, tearing apart the cliff faces nearest to it and obliterating everything caught within the massive blast radius.

-T.G.O-

Far away from them, the rest of Night Raid spun towards the massive explosion, Tatsumi reacting the quickest.

"What the hell was that?!"

Suddenly remembering that they had their own opponent to worry about, he spun, the others mere seconds behind him, only to find that Kurome and Natala had vanished from sight.

Najenda cursed.

-T.G.O-

Far off in the distance, well, not that far actually, Harry changed direction slightly, a blur flying over the rocky terrain as he travelled towards the explosion.

After all, if that wasn't a sign of Night Raid and the rest of the Jaegers, then nothing was.

-T.G.O-

"Are you alright, Leone?"

Akame looked at the girl who was currently holding her tightly behind the corpse puppets shield, both singed and burnt despite their protection. Leone grinned up at her, eyes briefly wandering over the massive crater they were now inside

"I'm fine, Akame. You still have work to do, remember? Don't worry about me."

She gave Leone a disbelieving look.

"Leone?"

Leone grinned back.

"I told you, don't worry, I'm pretty confident in my regeneration ab…"

She toppled over to the ground, Akame giving her a shell shock look before grasping her by the shoulders and lifting her up.

"Leone!"

-T.G.O-

On the other side of the crater, Bols staggered away, glancing briefly over his shoulder.

"It seems I managed to just barely escape in time."

He staggered again, walking slowly away from the explosion as he glanced at the detonator in his hand.

"I hope Kurome is okay."

His mind began to drift as he continued onwards, replaying memories of the times he had spent with the rest of the Jaegers.

"It would be fun to have another dinner all together, wouldn't it?"

Realising he was babbling to himself now, Bols shut his mouth and focused on continuing onwards, placing one foot in front of the other as he walked. The sound of crying reached his ears, and he spun, suddenly no longer tired and weary as he rushed over to the little girl crying under a nearby tree.

He never questioned why there was a little girl so close to what was practically a war zone. Instead he rushed over, crouching down in front of the girl.

"Are you all right?"

The girl looked at him and screamed.

"A ghost!"

He just chuckled and pointed a finger in the air, waving it.

"Of course not. I'm not a ghost, so don't worry."

Glancing down, he noted the shallow injury on her leg and pulled a roll of bandage from… somewhere. Reaching down, he gentle took the girls leg and tried to start wrapping the injury as she tried kicking him away, yelling in fright as she did.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine, just calm down, okay."

Bols smiled through his mask.

"See, it'll be all better soon!"

The girl grinned up at him from her place leaning against the trees trunk.

"Thanks, mister!"

He smiled again, leaning back. As he did as the girl started moving forwards.

"But mister, all those places you burnt, they won't get better like that, will they."

The girl wrapped her arms around his neck as she spoke, a small, thin needle sliding through the back of his mask and into his spin. He had barely enough time to make a soft sound of surprise before he slumped forwards, the girls still holding his suddenly dying body up as she transformed back into Chelsea.

"She was a child from one of the villages you burned, you know. That girl you saw. The Empire suspected them of aiding us, the Revolutionary Army. Though I doubt you remember single individuals from those you kill."

She stood up, letting him slump to the ground as she walked away, pulling out a makeup kit and, with a flick of her wrist, turning into Bols as she walked away.

"Now I just need to find Kurome."

Behind her Bols lay on his front, arm desperately reaching towards the air in front of him as Chelsea walked away.

"No… I have to… return. They're… waiting for me. I have to return… to them…"

Tears began to stream down his mask.

"No… have to get… back to… them."

He sobbed as loudly as his dying body could allow as he realised that he was about to die.

"I have to… say…"

He slumped forwards, his life slowly draining way.

…

…

…

Bols passed away, alone, tears streaming down his face.

…

…

…

Or he should have anyway.

"Hey… can't… Bols…"

Something hot swept through his body, the pain in his neck fading away as he heard a distant voice, small hands reaching out and touching the wound on the back of his neck, something accompanying the space in front of him.

"Come on… die on me yet… what about Maggie… Tiffany."

He jerked, two words burrowing deep into his dying brain.

Maggie, his wonderful wife. Tiffany, his equally wonderful daughter. A spark of defiance lit inside him.

No…

No.

NO.

He struggled to stay awake, assisted by the burning energy that swept through his body. He refused to die! He would not leave them alone! Never!

"That's it, Bols… keep going."

The voice was becoming clearer, more familiar as the dark shroud of death was drawn, kicking and screaming, from his mind.

Clarity returned as he gasped for breath, reaching up as the hands left the back of his neck.

"Good work, Bols. That was a close one, I've never healed wounds like that before."

He struggled to look up, squinting his eyes up until his saviour came into focus.

"Harry?"

His voice was a weak, croaky whisper.

Harry nodded from his position crouched in front of Bols.

"Correct. Now, what are we going to do with you? I can't carry you, and I doubt that you can stand at all. To be honest, I doubt you'll ever be able to move properly ever again."

There was a sudden crashing nearby and Harry glanced up, noting Wave landing nearby, dressed in the black armour of Grand Chariot.

"What convenient timing."

Spotting Harry and Bols, Wave ran over too them.

"Are you two okay? What happened?"

Harry just raised an eyebrow.

"I am fine, I only got here after the assassin left. Bols, as I'm sure you can see, is not. I've stabilised him, but he still needs medical attention. Even then, I highly doubt he will ever make a full recovery."

Wave glanced up at Harry for a second as he wordlessly reached down and helped Bols to his feet, supporting the larger man easily with Grand Chariots enhanced strength. Harry just looked back at the two, before turning his gaze to Bols, face serious.

"This isn't time to go into details, nor do I know the full details, but you have to understand that when I found you, your brain was in the process of shutting down. If we had Stylish it would be different, but we don't, so I doubt you'll ever be able to work as a soldier again."

Bols just nodded dazedly. Getting up close and friendly with death tended to do that to people.

Harry turned back to Wave.

"Bols is too heavy for me, so I need you to carry him to the horses and then lead him back to the city, okay? I'll go find Kurome and bring her back."

Wave looked like he wanted to argue before realising the truth in the younger boy's words and nodded.

"Roger that. I'll start heading back now. Good luck, and make sure you don't run into Night Raid. They could still be around."

Without another word he turned, using Grand Chariots massive strength to leap into the air with Bols, powering towards were he knew they had left the horses. He just hoped that they hadn't bolted in the conflict.

Or been killed on accident.

Behind him Harry watched the two for a moment before leaping upwards and scaling the nearest cliff, reinforcing his ears with his ability until he heard the sound of gunshots.

Vanishing in another blur of speed, Harry rocketed towards the source of the noise, bouncing off the cliffs and various boulders as he came closer, the sound of combat, one sided combat by what he was hearing, dying away as he finally reached his target, skidding along the ground as he came to a stop.

He came to a halt, gazing at the scene around him. Two of Kurome's corpse puppets were standing around, Natala and Doya if he remembered correctly. A second glance noted that they were both standing over a woman's corpse with one arm lying beside her and the fingers of her other hand blown off, her head currently held in Natala's hand. Turning, he saw Kurome staggered towards him from the woods a demented smile on her face.

He crushed the feeling of bile in the back of his throat. Killing he could do, easily. Torture? Defiling corpses? There was a reason Esdeath could not convince him to join her in her favourite hobby.

Instead, he turned his gaze over to the staggering Kurome, quickly moving to support her.

"Kurome? Can you still travel?"

He was intending to ask if she was alright, but really it was blatantly obvious that she wasn't.

She clutched onto his arm as she staggered, her two corpse puppet moving over to help as she stared up at him blankly.

"Harry? How did you get here? What…"

She trailed off distractedly.

"Esdeath sent me back to check on you all after she realised you were facing the entire Night Raid. Good thing she did too. Wave has already headed back towards the city with Bols."

Her head jerked upwards looking at him as he let Natala take pick her up, noting that he had given the woman's head to Doya. He was hoping they would leave it.

"Bols? He survived?"

Hope kindled on her expression as he nodded.

"Just barely. He won't be fighting anytime soon, if ever, but he survived. Anyway, we can talk later, for now let's meet up with the others."

She nodded, Natala leaping up in a burst of speed, still carrying her as Harry followed moments behind.

He shook his head as he moved. What a mess this was. One of them had barely fought but was still bashed up pretty bad, another had barely escaped death and would never be combat worthy again, and the last was recovering from a psychotic fit and minor withdrawal symptoms.

What a mess indeed.

It could, he decided, have been worse.

He could have been a second slower.

-T.G.O-

And that is chapter 19 complete!

I really hope people enjoyed it!

I'll admit, I'm not confident about this chapter, but I seriously want this part of the story over. It's a a pain in the ass to write, especially with school.

Anyway, what are people's opinions on Harry saving Bols like that? I'll go more into detail about it next chapter but I will point out that Bols will never be fighting again. He has be effectively pushed to the background without me crying because I had to kill him off. So, feedback would be wonderful thanks!

And as you probable predicted, any and all likes, dislikes, ideas, constructive criticism or advice are all welcome and accepted!

Please Review!

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far!

Goodbye until next time!


	21. A Kindly Lord and a Lying Book

Hello, again, everyone, and welcome to chapter 20 of **The Glacial Ones**!

To kick it off as I always do, reviews!

Imperial warlord: I am forced to agree with all your points. I don't have any particular hate for Mine, but she is a rather shallow character who tends to be rather stuck up and underestimate her enemies. At least in the anime she dies from overusing Pumpkin to kill Budo, so is kind of redeemed in death, but the manga just pulls that coma thing.

As for TatsumixMine I feel like he would have been better paired with Akame or Leone. Heck, Esdeath on the other side was probable better. I actually thought for the first half of the manga that they were going to pair him with Akame. I got annoyed when they suddenly decided that Mine should have a change of heart and suddenly like him. Either way, enough grouching and thanks for your review!

Silent Lurker: Yes, I have notices that you seem to be having trouble with your reviews. Time zones or something. Either way, while I don't know about your gauntlet idea, the bow idea is quite intriguing, especially if it was to be linked to a person's emotions and feelings. Something like if Air really, really wanted to hurt someone, then the arrow would have a cruciatus type affect or if she wanted to kill someone more than anything else then it would be the equivalent of an Avada Kedavra. Anyway, it is an interesting thought, so thanks for the ideas and support!

Finally, thank you to everyone else who has reviewed and thrown in your support for this story. I really, really appreciate it!

Now that that is out of the way, onwards to the story!

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 20: A Kindly Lord and a Lying Book

"I really, really hate wearing suits you know."

Harry stood in the middle of the room, tugging gentle on the collar of the pure white suit he was currently wearing, Esdeaths insignia sitting directly above his heart. Across from him, sitting on their shared bed, Esdeath finished pulling on her shoes, standing and looking him over with an amused grin.

"I am well aware of that, Harry. Sometimes you just have to put up with it. You look good in that."

She walked towards the door, her light brown skirt swirling around above he knees as Harry fell in beside her.

"At least its white I suppose. Come to think of it, have we had an update on Bols' condition?"

She nodded as they walked from the room, side by side as they travelled down the corridors, Harry struggling to walk at an even pace while keeping up with Esdeath. Why did she have to have such long strides while his was so short?

"We have. He will be heading back to the Capital tomorrow, since he is just a liability at this stage."

She sighed. Having one of the Jaegers members permanently out of commission was a source of more than a little annoyance for her.

"Unfortunately, your original assessment was correct. There is no way for him to return to active duty, especially without his Teigu. His nervous system took quite a bit of damage when his body started shutting down, so he is at least partially paralyzed."

Beside her, Harry nodded. It was unfortunate, but it could have been worse. As he had pointed out to Bols not long ago, he could have been dead.

The rest of the walk was done in silence as the two walked to the end of the corridor, turning towards the waiting room where the rest of the Jaegers were assembles waiting for them, catching the tail end of a comment from Seryu as they did.

"…I won't be able to carry out justice when the time comes!"

Pulling aside the curtain separating the corridor from the waiting room, Esdeath stepped forward, Harry beside her as he cast his gaze over the remaining Jaegers.

Ran was dressed in a white suit much like Harry's, only lacking Esdeath's insignia over the left breast. And a whole lot bigger, of course. In front of the group Seryu was wearing a rather elegant, sleeveless green dress with white gloves coming up to her shoulders. Behind her Wave was wearing an almost identical suit to Ran only in black rather than white while Kurome stood beside him in a short sleeved red dress.

Beside Harry, Esdeath grinned as she looked over the assembled Jaegers as well.

"It _is_ a welcoming party after all. Just make sure you all relax and enjoy yourselves. There may be some interesting entertainment after all."

The Jaegers nodded silently as she turned around, Harry still walking beside her as she led the way towards their target.

-T.G.O-

Gazing around the room, Harry took note of the many loosely robed men and scantily clad woman wandering through the large room. His lips curved down slightly in a small frown before it vanished and he turned his attention to the man that Esdeath was leading them towards.

Borick was a broad man, his robes open at the front to reveal a surprisingly chiselled chest as he watched the group approach him, several woman draping themselves over him. Harry struggled to keep his face from showing his disgust at the man, stopping a foot behind Esdeath as the man began to speak in an arrogant drawl.

"I asked the minister to send skilled reinforcements because I was feeling threatened, but to think that he would send Esdeath, the Empires Strongest… There is truly nothing more reassuring."

He gestured to the room around them.

"All the people here are my loyal subordinates, so feel free to mingle and enjoy yourselves."

Esdeath just nodded lightly.

"Since we have been tasked by the Prime Minister to protect you, then we will be borrowing some of your rooms."

Borick smiled darkly, his hand motioning to the side.

"But of course. I doubt that you will ever grow bored in my mansion."

Esdeath glanced over at the scantily clad men and women he was gesturing towards, resisting the urge to massacre them right in front of the disgusting man. She crushed the feeling down and just smiled darkly.

"I have no interest in such things."

She ignored the little voice that said she would be more interested if it involved torture or a certain someone else. Or both. Harry felt a slight chill go down his spin.

Esdeaths smirk grew darker.

"I would, however, be interested to meet those that have been spying on us from above the ceiling since we entered the room."

Borick smirked back.

"As expected, you noticed them."

He clicked his fingers, four figures leaping down from the ceiling to stand at his right, Wave jerking back in shock as the rest of the Jaegers looked at the new arrivals in concealed surprise. Harry just nodded as Esdeath grinned.

"Ah, I haven't seen you lot in a while. So that's why."

Standing across from the Jaegers were four rather… unique individuals. The first was a large, burly, almost bare chested man with a massive beard and his arms crossed in front of him. Beside him was a black haired woman wearing what appeared to be similar to a shrine maiden's uniform, a thin scar across the right side of her face.

Crouched down below them was another muscular man with odd, stitch like markings along his forehead and red tattoos along his body, though his most prominent, and in Harry's opinion, creepy, feature was that the sclera of his eyes was black instead of white. The final member of the group of four was a short, rather petite, compared to the others, girl with blonde hair and an obvious tan, her shirt hanging open to show the bikini she was wearing underneath.

Harry sighed in his head. The Rakshasa Demons. He could already see that this mission was going to be even more annoying than it had already been so far.

In front of them, Borick spoke again.

"Now that you have arrived, I can have the Rakshasa Demons stop protecting me and move out on the offensive."

Suddenly Seryu rushed forwards.

"Please wait! There is an evil Teigu using group called Night Raid that may have snuck into the city. You need Teigu's if you want to fight other Teigu…"

There was a flash of movement as the man crouching in front of the other three Rakshasa Demons, Ibara, moved, appearing behind Seryu in a flash of movement, his hand held in a knife motion against her neck.

"There is no need to worry about that. We have defeated Teigu users before, just like this."

Seryu gritted her teeth as the black haired woman, Suzuka, spoke up.

"We have actually been sent out by the Prime Minister to retrieve a total of five different Teigu's from their users."

The large, bearded man, Sten, took over.

"No matter how strong a Teigu is, the user is still just human."

Finally the last of the group, Mez, piped up.

"Which means there is heaps of was to kill them."

Seryu ground her teeth together hard as Borick smirked.

"The four Rakshasa Demons are executors under the employment of the Prime Minister. They are very skilled at what they do."

Still standing behind Seryu with his hand against her neck, Ibara grinned madly.

"That's just how things are. You lot should just sit back and re…"

His sentence was cut short as _something_ swept over him, some primal instinct to flee, to run, to cower. Then he snapped out of it, noting the cold feeling against his neck and turning his head slightly to see Esdeath standing behind him with a smile on her face, a sword of pure ice held against his throat.

"You should never let your guard down, regardless of all your achievements."

Ibara chuckled nervously.

"As expected of you, Esdeath. If you keep this up I might actually fall in love with you."

A flicker of disgust flew across Esdeaths face, unseen to everyone but Harry before it was gone. Harry just grinned in amusement.

This mission looked like it was going to be annoying but it could be amusing watching the Rakshasa Demons.

Until they got themselves killed of course.

-T.G.O-

Harry hummed to himself as he walked down the ancient corridors of the central temple of the Way of Peace. He was currently off guard duty, an Esdeath was needed for other things, so he had instead decided to wander around the temple. And then he got lost. Kind of. It had surprised him that the temple continued under the ground, though most of it seemed to be rather unused to the point where he was yet to see another person since he had left the main building.

Humming another tune he turned and walked down a corridor with a bounce in his step, his fingers laced behind his back as he observed the empty corridors.

Coming to a stop for a moment, he realised he was in a rather childish mood right now. Normally he wouldn't bother exploring and would have just stayed with Esdeath. Or he would have if she wasn't in the dungeons right now with some Revolutionary Army spies. He shuddered slightly. Actually, on second thought, there was no way in hell was he going down there to stay with her.

He stepped forwards again and was about to continue exploring when a soft voice spoke out behind him.

"Excuse me, but are you okay? Are you in need of assistance?"

Harry spun on his heels, grinning childishly as he looked at the speaker. He was a rather tall, slender man dressed in what looked like, and probable was considering that that Harry was in a temple, a priests garb with a pendant with the mark of the Path of Peace on his forehead and long hair trailing down his shoulders.

He nodded at the man, still grinning.

"No thank you! Well… I might actually be a little bit lost… But I'm sure it'll be fine."

The man laughed lightly.

"This place can be a bit confusing. The temple was built on some old ruins and few come down here because it can be rather confusing."

He held out a hand.

"They call me the Lord. A pleasure to meet you."

Harry raised an eyebrow, his grin never faltering.

"I'm Harry. Did you really start the Path of Peace? And do you have another name? Calling someone 'lord' all the time is a bit odd."

Lord Laughed again, smiling at him.

"Yes, I did indeed start the Path of Peace and no, I simple go by Lord now. It may seem a bit presumptuous, but that is what my followers call me, so that is the name I shall go by."

Still grinning, Harry nodded, his childish mood slowly evaporating in the presence of mature conversation.

"That works I suppose. Still seems weird, though."

Smiling, Lord just observed the boy before him.

"Harry… tell me, have you been to the northern part of the Empire recently?"

Harry gave him a slightly suspicious look before it vanished.

"Yes. I was up there a few months ago. Why?"

Lord just observed him again before walking past him, motioning Harry to follow.

"Sometimes… I have odd visions. It is one of the abilities that lead me to form the Path of Peace. Sometimes I see the future, sometimes I merely see distant places or events that are important to the world. Three years ago I had one such vision."

Harry looked at him sharply, smile dipping slightly. The Lord noticed the slight change in his expression and just laughed.

"Relax. I intend no harm. What I was saying was that I had a vision, of a boy who one day happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or perhaps the right place at the right time. Who knows?"

He smiled down at Harry as they walked towards an unknown location. Harry briefly questioned whether following him to said unknown location was really a good idea, but he was curious, so he dismissed the thought. Something about the Lord of the Path of Peace was disarming, making him appear trust worthy and kind. So far he seemed to be just that. And if something did happen, well, worst comes to worse he could just try collapse the temple on the man.

Shaking his head free of thoughts Harry turned his attention back to the taller man walking beside him.

"I have seen you a few times since then over the years. Not often, but more often than I've ever seen anyone else in my visions. I was simple curious when I suddenly found you wandering where few bother to go beneath the temple I had built and a thought suddenly occurred to me."

He looked at Harry seriously.

"Tell me Harry, do you know much on the objects known as Teigu?"

Harry's eyes widened slightly. Partially because that meant he possible had one, which would explain his powers, and partially from the proof that the Lord didn't actually know his identity.

He nodded.

"Quite a lot."

The Lord smiled again.

"Good, I do not have to explain it to you then."

They stopped in front of an empty wall, Lord reaching over and pressing on a certain brick, sending it sliding into the wall. A second later the section of the wall in front of him slide away without a sound, Lord stepping through it without a word and Harry following a step behind, intensely curious as they began to make their way down the much older, slightly crumbling corridors, the hidden door shutting behind them.

He gazed around as they walked.

"Is this part of the ruins you said the temple was built on?"

Lord glanced back at him, smiling.

"Indeed it is. In fact this part of the ruins was part of the reason I first had my temple built here."

He led Harry around another corner, Harry gazing around curiously as he noted that this part of the ruins was being supported by more recent construction. Silently, the two odd companions walked two the end of the long corridor, stopping in front of a large door.

Lord glanced back at the younger boy, smiling lightly.

"This room used to be a treasury or display room of some sort. I really don't know, only what is currently in it."

He turned back to the doors, pushing them wide as he stepped into the room beyond, Harry a step behind him. Harry gazed around curiously at the mostly empty room. There was a large pillar near each corner holding the roof up with intricate patterns and shapes flowing up them, fading as they reached the roof, similar patterns running along the wall and floor.

He turned his gaze back to Lord who was already walking towards a pedestal in the centre of the room, quickly walking to catch up with the tall man.

"What did you want to show me?"

The Lord just smiled, gesturing at what was on the pedestal.

"This of course."

Harry followed his gesture towards the object on the pedestal, observing it curiously. It was a small, though not actually that small, book with a cover made of what looked like some kind of metal and covered in strange design and images in blacks and dark blues. It was oddly hypnotic and enrapturing.

Shaking his head clear, he turned his head back to the Lord, just barely concealing his shock and surprise.

"A Teigu? One of the lost Teigu? Interesting. I wonder how it got here?"

Lord nodded, reaching down and gentle picking the book up.

"Indeed it is one of the lost Teigu. I admit that I do not know much about it as my knowledge of Teigu is very limited, nor do I know how it got here. I do however know its name."

He turned to face Harry, holding the book in front of him in both hands.

"This is the Teigu known as the **Book of Lies: Lilith**. I don't know what its powers are, nor do I know if anyone can use it, but…

Lord pushed the book forward, handing it gentle to Harry.

"… I think that it would be best in your hands."

Harry took the book gently, looking from the man before him to the book then back again, not even bothering to hide the surprise that leaked onto his face.

"You want me to have it. You've only meet me properly today, and I doubt I can use it. Surely it would be better with you."

The Lord shook his head.

"I have no wish, nor need, for a Teigu, nor do I want it to fall into the wrong hands."

Harry almost twitched at the irony. Almost. He just barely restrained himself. Didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands? He spent all his time with Esdeath, who worked for the Empire. Neither Esdeath nor the Empire were exactly the _right_ people to give yet another Teigu. He sighed in his head, focusing back on what the taller man was saying to him

"I do not expect you to be able to use it, to be honest. It would surprise me greatly if you could."

Harry tilted his head to the right as he gave Lord a quizzical look.

"Why are you giving it to me then? Do you want me to deliver it to someone?"

He just smiled back down at him.

"My visions have proven that you are somehow crucial for the coming change in the future, and I believe that you are a kind hearted person. So no, I don't want you to deliver it to anyone that I know of but I do believe that you can find a good user for this Teigu on your own."

A mysterious grin replaced his reassuring smile.

"I doubt that you will have to look very far to find someone suitable who will use it for a good cause."

Harry gave an uncertain smile.

"Okay…? I won't complain about being given a Teigu of all things, but are you sure? We literally meet today."

The Lord just started to walk back towards the room's entrance, and easy smile on his face.

"I am quite certain of my choice, Harry. I like to think that I am very rarely wrong about this kind of thing and truly believe that you are the best person to have it until you can give it to someone else. I'm sure it won't take long for you to find someone who can use it that you trust enough to give it too."

Harry just nodded, knowing that the Lord couldn't see him, and hurried to catch up with the man as he left, hugging the Book of Lies to his chest as he did, where it seemed to thrum happily. He ignored the odd feeling and feel into step beside the man, deciding that there really was no reason nor point in arguing about a free Teigu.

Beside him, the Lord began to speak again.

"That book, the Book of Lies, is actually part of a set of three Teigu that were all made from similar ultra-class danger beasts. I'm afraid I don't have any information on the other two as they were lost long ago, but I do know that one is a pair of gauntlets. The other I know nothing about, I'm afraid."

Harry just nodded before grinning up at him.

"That's more than most people know about any lost Teigu. A lot of people don't even know what Teigu are."

The Lord smiled serenely down at him as they reached the hidden door, and pushed on another hidden switch, causing the wall to slide open without a sound. He stuck his head out, looking both ways before stepping out and turning to Harry as he followed after him. Closing the door he turned to the boy as he hugged the book to his chest.

"This is where we part ways I'm afraid."

He pointed down the corridor they were in.

"Just follow the corridor that way until you find a wooden door. It is a back door for emergencies and leads into a nearby park. It would be best if we aren't seen leaving together, especially if someone sees and recognizes that book, so I will be going back to my duties. Please make sure you look after the book and find it a good user."

Harry nodded seriously.

"Of course. I might not see you ever again, but, thank you and good luck with your endeavours."

The Lord nodded with one last smile before both turned their backs on each other and began to walk in opposite directions without so much as looking back.

-T.G.O-

"Hey, Esdeath."

Esdeath turned from where she was watching Seryu play with some of the children out in front of the mansion, feeling something light up inside her as she noted that Harry had returned. As always, she ignore the feeling.

"Harry? I thought that you were exploring the city? I won't be letting you have a second chance you know."

Harry just grinned and nodded.

"That's fine. I was exploring parts of the temple and I obtained something… interesting."

He glanced around before looking back up at her.

"Can we go somewhere else? I'd rather not show it here."

Esdeath raised an eyebrow before nodding and walking back towards the mansion, Harry beside her as they walked in a comfortable silence back to the room they were borrowing. She shut the door behind them as Harry sat down on the bed, pulling out a small bag he had grabbed at the market, reaching in and pulling out the Teigu.

Eyebrows rising and a smirk twitching the corners of her lips up, Esdeath took the book from him, looking over it.

"A lost Teigu? How did you find this in the middle of a city?"

Harry shook his head.

"I didn't. It was given to me."

She raised her eyebrows again.

"Really? Someone just gave you a Teigu? Did they know what it was?"

He grinned.

"Yup! They even knew what it was."

She turned her gaze back to the book.

"Hmm. Who gave it to you?"

"The Lord of the Path of Peace."

She glanced up at him in slight surprise as he grinned again.

"I ran into him while I was exploring the temple and we talked a bit. He said he had had some visions of me and then took me into an old ruin that the temple was built on. Someone seems to have stored the Teigu there not long after it was lost. Lord said he thought that I would be able to find a good user for it and I thought I might see if Fal, Air or Luna have any kind of compatibility with it."

Esdeath smiled.

"A good idea. It would be a shame if we had to hand it over to the Prime Minister, so it would be best to find someone compactible quickly. We'll get them to try when we return to the Capital."

Harry grinned back as she sat down on the bed beside him, examining the book again.

A comfortable silence feel over the room as Harry thoughtlessly leaned against Esdeaths shoulder, closing his eyes.

It was the perfect peace.

And we all know that that means there is a storm coming.

And indeed, there was.

-T.G.O-

And that is chapter 20 complete!

I really hope you enjoyed it!

This chapter was mainly a relaxer after three chapters of action. Harry has also obtained his first Teigu, *sob* they grow up so fast *sob*, even though he can't use it and never will be able to.

Anyway, we also had a small advancement in Harry and Esdeaths relationship and had a nice chat with the Lord. Who will probably never be seen again in this story?

I quite like this chapter for some reason and, as always, any likes, dislikes, advice, ideas or constructive criticism are all welcome and appreciated.

So please review!

Finally I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter and the story so far!

Goodbye and see you next chapter!


	22. Rising Storm

Hello again everyone and welcome to chapter 21 of **The Glacial Ones**!

There isn't much in the way of reviews that I can talk about beyond saying that I agree with Imperial warlords comment and a thanks to Bloodline Purger for reviewing.

Anyway, with that all said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 21: Rising Storm

Harry let out a soft sigh from where he was sitting beside a rather sombre Esdeath. Ran stood in the doorway, having just finished giving his report to the Jaegers leader.

Esdeath leaned back with a sigh waving her hand at Ran.

"Ran, you may leave now."

He nodded silently and turned from the room without another word.

She sighed again.

"The Rakshasa Demons are all dead, not that I really care, but Seryu as well? What a waste of potential."

Turning towards the silently listening Harry, Esdeath stood from her chair as he watched her. While he and Seryu had never really interacted much, he knew Esdeath disliked her subordinates, the useful ones anyway, dying on her and she was currently rather annoyed.

"Come on, Harry. I'm in the mood for some combat."

Harry flinched slightly. Training with Esdeath was bad enough without her actually being in the mood for it. Sighing, he stood from his chair without a word and followed after her as she left the room, leaving the mansion they were protecting at a brisk pace as they travel towards an open clearing behind the main building.

Coming to a stop, Esdeath looked around the area before nodding.

"It will have to do for now."

She turned back towards Harry who was already pulling his twin swords out of the sheaths on his back.

"Alright then. No external use of abilities, since we are still in the middle of a protection mission."

Without another word, Harry shot forward, reinforcing his muscles as he ducked low, slashing his two blades up at Esdeath. Her rapier slide from its sheathe, blocking his right hand slash as she moved her body to the side, out of his left hand blades path before flicking her own weapon towards him. He leapt back a step, his right sword flashing upwards to deflect the jarring attack.

Harry ducked low as Esdeath sent another attack sweeping over his head, his left blade stabbing towards her. She slid to the side again as he withdrew from the attack, stabbing out towards him with her rapier once again.

He deflected the attack over his head using his left hand blade, his right sword sweeping in towards her stomach. And so it went on for several long minutes, Esdeath lashing out in lightning fast jabs and slashes, never backing up even a step as Harry deflected her attacks and countered with one of his two swords.

Sending Harry stumbling backwards with another powerful slash that he barely blocked, Esdeath stopped, observing him again with a small smile before sheathing her sword.

"That's enough for now. We are still on a protection mission, so it would be best not to tire you out yet, especially with Seryu gone now."

Harry stood up straight, taking deep breaths as he sheathed his sword on his back and grinned at her.

"Okay, then."

He fell into step beside her as she began the walk back to the mansion, smiling up at her.

"Do we have any idea of when Night Raid might try to attack?"

She grinned back at him, a bloodthirsty tinge to her smile.

"It won't be long now. They will try to eliminate Borick before he can have the Lord assassinated, so they will move in the next few nights."

Harry nodded silently as the two feel into a comfortable silence.

The silence before the storm.

And indeed, a storm was rising.

-T.G.O-

Harry yawn, stretching his hands above his head as he did before turned his gaze towards Esdeath who was standing beside him, whispering to her so that Borick, who was sitting in a chair nearby with two women draped over him, wouldn't hear.

"Do you really think that they'll come tonight?"

She grinned at him.

"Of course. I'm quite certain that they won't want to risk doing it any later in case we move Borick or have the Lord killed early."

Tilting his head to the side, he shot her a quizzical look.

"Would we really do either of those things?"

Esdeath's grin just widened a little more.

"No. But they don't know that do they. Their job is to kill Borick while we have to stop them killing the man, which means they have to try plan for anything we might do, regardless of whether we would actually do it or not."

Harry nodded before glancing over at said man, his grin dipping slightly.

"Are you sure we can't just let Night Raid have him? He really annoys me for some reason."

She shook her head.

"No. This is a mission, so as the Imperial Special Police we have to give it our best attempt, no matter how annoying the client is… Though I do agree that he is rather annoying."

Harry gave her another grin before both turned their attention to the door to the room, both recognizing the sound of footsteps approaching at a sprint. A moment later a guard stumbled into the room, voice panicked as he spoke.

"We have an emergency!"

Borick jerked to attention, fear setting in as he realised what this meant.

"A group of bandits appeared out of nowhere in the courtyard! We can't stop them!"

Shock spread over Borick's face.

"They're right outside?!"

Beside Harry, Esdeath's grin turned bloodthirsty and sadistic for a moment before she supressed it and turned to look down at Harry.

"Good. Just as planned. See, I told you they would attack tonight."

Harry just grinned up at her as she turned towards Kurome, pointing a finger at Borick.

"Kurome, make sure you don't leave his side for even a moment."

Kurome nodded as Borick's eyes widened.

"Roger!"

Realising that Esdeath was about to leave him with Kurome while assassins attacked the cathedral, out for his blood, Borick dived forward, wrapping his arms around Esdeaths leg as he grovelled before her.

"Please, general, stay and protect me yourself!"

Esdeath glared down at him, disgust flashing across her features.

"Why aren't you all high and mighty like you always have been before? Anyway, no matter how much you worry about it, I won't be leaving the cathedral."

She jerked her foot free from his arms as she spoke, slamming her shoes' heel into his left eye and sending him jerking backwards with a yelp of pain while Harry watched, amused. She spun on her heel, her bloodthirsty grin reappearing as she swept towards the door.

"Come on, Harry. This could prove to be a most interesting night, as well as a good test of your power."

Taking his place beside her as they left the room at a measured pace, Harry just nodded in response to her comment. They were both well aware that physically he was no match for any member of Night Raid, but using his abilities was a completely different matter.

The two entered the cathedrals main chapel together, Borick scrambling behind them and Kurome walking leisurely behind him, Natala already walking beside her with his spear out.

Esdeath walked into the centre of the middle isle, watching the door as Harry sat down on the stairs a little back from her, following her gaze with his own as he tugged on his core, activating a neat little ability he had discovered. Behind them Borick, a little calmer now, sat himself down on the throne at the end of the room, Natala and Kurome taking their positions on either side of him.

Silence filled the chapel, only to be shattered by the sound of multiple running feet approaching the large doors of the chapel. Moments later Night Raid, or at least part of it, burst into the room, coming to a stop several metres in front of Esdeath and Harry.

The two sides eyed each other up, Esdeath standing out in the open with her arms crossed as she stared down Najenda with a sadistic grin. She was the first to break the silence.

"It's been a long time, Najenda."

The glare Najenda gave her could have driven nations to ruin.

"Esdeath."

Esdeath smirked, stepping forward as she began to draw her blade.

"You all made a lot of effort to get here, so I'll have to reward you. We can all catch up together, later. In the torture chamber."

Her voice became slightly warped, distorted, as she finished speaking. Across from her, Najenda just gave her a cold smile.

"I apologize but, really, I'd rather not talk to you."

Esdeath just grinned wider.

"You're so cold, Najenda. I even went as far as to prepare a trump card just for you."

Eyes widening slightly, Najenda tensed.

"As far as I am aware you're Teigu, the Demons Extract, doesn't have a trump card."

"I am aware. So I created one of my own. Isn't it amazing? Though, to be honest, I had help."

Behind Najenda, Leone, spoke up as Esdeath smiled chillingly once more.

"Trump cards aren't exactly things that you can just create, are they?"

In front of her, Najenda sighed.

"How like you, Esdeath. Always breaking limits and doing the impossible."

Pointed her rapier at them, Esdeath gave a bloodthirsty, sadistic, grin.

"Of course, I can't use it to often, nor consecutively, because it takes so much energy. I do look forward to fighting anyone who can force me to use it though."

Keeping her rapier pointed at the members Night Raid and her gaze on Najenda, she spoke again.

"Kurome, focus on protecting Borick at all costs. We don't know when their missing members may appear and attack. Harry, you already know the drill."

Behind her Harry stood from where he was sitting on the stairs with a sigh, shattering the small veil he had built over himself with his ability to avoid attention. The eyes of the members of Night Raid jumped to him, surprised to find that the unknown boy had been there the entire time.

He walked over to stand beside Esdeath as the present members of Night Raid observed him wearily. He was small, partially because of his age and partially because he simple had a small build, with half pitch black and half snow white hair. Vivid emerald green eyes looked out from under the perfectly colour divided hair. He didn't look like much of a threat, but they had long learnt not to judge a book by its cover.

The fact that he had been sitting on the steps the entire time and they hadn't noticed him proved that.

Esdeath raised her free hand above her head.

"Now, let us begin, Night Raid!"

She snapped her fingers.

A swarm of metre long ice spears appeared floating above her before rocketing towards the three Night Raid members in front of her. Najenda and Leone leapt backwards as Susanoo moved forwards, his staff spinning in front of him at high speed, deflecting and shattering all the icy spires that came near him.

Pulling himself into a stance as the last of the ice spears shatter or slammed into the surrounding floor, Susanoo leapt forward in a burst of speed.

"Now it's my turn!"

Standing beside Esdeath, Harry reached out his right hand towards the charging biological Teigu, flicking his wrist in an almost dismissive gesture, tugging slightly on his core as he did. It was one of the reasons that concussive waves and what he and Esdeath called 'Banishing,' was among his favourite techniques.

It was endlessly amusing to be able to give a dismissive gesture and send someone flying away.

And that was exactly what happened to Susanoo as Harry flicked his wrist at him, banishing him backwards.

Normally Harry would use a concussive wave of energy to crush whatever was in its path, but oddly enough, banishing actually took less energy for greater effects in this situation, as it wasn't actually a physical force. So rather than a wave of energy picking the charging enemy up and smashing everything in its path, Susanoo simple… moved backwards. There was no external stimuli, nor any warning. One second Susanoo was charging forward, the next he was flying backwards, and he had no idea why.

He flew backwards across the room, slamming his staff into the ground to bring himself skidding to a halt beside Najenda and Leone. Pulling his weapon back up, he dropped into a combat stance, all three members of Night Raid paying a bit more attention to Harry now.

It was one thing to be a possible threat and a completely different one to be a legitimate one.

Especially when Night Raid honestly couldn't afford new threats with Esdeath being capable of taking them all on.

Neither Esdeath, nor Harry moved.

The members of Night Raid charged forward, Susanoo leaping straight towards the two enemies as Najenda and Leone sprinted off to the opposite sides, converging on the two from different directions.

Harry slide his blades off his back.

Najenda pulled back her metal fist, sprinting towards Esdeath.

Leone prepared herself as she charged the boy in front of her.

Susanoo rocketed towards them both.

There was a blur of chaotic movement.

Najenda's metal fist shot forward on its cable, Esdeath sliding out of the way as she spun, rapier flashing out and skewering Leone through the stomach as she went to attack Harry. At the same time Harry flicked his blade at Najenda as her metal fist sailed past him, a concussive wave exploding from his sword and slamming into the older woman, hurling her backwards.

Susanoo appeared before the two, preparing to attack. Esdeath spun, sliding her blade out of Leone, sending her crashing to the floor as Esdeath lashed out in a lightning fast attack, Harry spinning and swinging his other blade at Susanoo's stomach.

Blood splattered the air as Esdeath removed Susanoo's head, Harry slicing across his stomach before he flicking his second blade into the biological Teigu's stomach right above his previous injury, banishing the still regenerating Teigu right across the chapel where he slammed into a wall.

It was all over in a matter of seconds.

Leone pulled herself to her feet, bleeding from the hole in her stomach as Najenda pulled herself painfully from the crater in the stone wall where Harry had sent her. Susanoo came out the best, by a long shot, as he finished regenerating and pulled himself to his feet.

Esdeath just grinned, Harry smiling in his head, though for different reasons. Harry was aware that in a straight out, close up fight with another, well trained Teigu user, he would almost certainly lose. With Esdeath however it was almost impossible for him to be even harmed. Though that wasn't that surprising considering that she could probably have taken them all on without too much trouble.

"Harry, capture Najenda."

Harry nodded, rocketing towards Najenda, blades twin flashes of steel as he lashed out at her. There was a loud clang as she blocked the two swords with her metal arm, her left fist coming up to slam into his stomach. He slide to the side, swinging his right hand blade towards her head, only for her to duck, her metal hand once again stopping a slash from his left hand sword.

Her foot flashed up and Harry, having spent years getting booted in the chest by Esdeath, back flipped away, materializing a chunk of ice around two to three metres squared above her head, dropping it as he landed in a crouch.

Najenda leapt backwards out of the way of the attack, shock written on her face. Harry was already moving, flicking his left wrist towards the ice in a shooing motions, leaping towards Najenda as she was forced to dodge again as the boulder of ice was banished into the wall where she had been moments ago.

Harry slammed an empowered foot into Najenda's, knocking the air from her lungs a she was forced backwards, managing to just barely dodge his next attack.

Across the chapel, Esdeath kick Leone into the opposite wall and slammed a small boulder of ice into Susanoo, who shattered it with his staff and sent a sweeping attack towards Esdeaths legs. She jumped over the attack, slamming her hand into his forehead as she leapt past him and landed behind him, grinning.

"One down."

Behind her, Susanoo was trapped in a large block of ice, unable to move. Across the room, Leone leapt up, cursing in her head at how badly the mission had gone so far as she shot towards Harry, hoping to assist Najenda in eliminating the lesser threat first.

She got half way across the room before Esdeath moved.

Esdeath appeared above Leone, slamming her heeled foot down on the centre of her back in a devastating axe kick that would have killed most other peoples, slamming Leone into the ground with enough force to crater it, paralysing her as her Teigu hurried to repair the damage done to her organs and spin.

Over with Harry, he ducked under a punch from Najenda, slamming the hilt of his right hand sword into her gut and knocking her back. As she staggered back he flicked his right wrist so that the blade was facing her, banishing her into the pillar behind her with crushing force, shattering part of the pillar and causing her to cough up a mouthful of blood as she fell forwards towards the ground, stunned.

Before she could hit the ground Harry appeared beside her, slamming the hilt of his other sword into the back of her head, smashing her into the ground as he did.

Taking a breath as he made sure that she was properly unconscious, Harry looked over at Esdeath, looking away as he she saw her testing Leone's regeneration by hacking parts off her with her rapier. He swallowed the tiny amount of bile that built in his throat.

Killing he could do. Pointless cruelty? Not so much.

He turned back to Esdeath just in time to see her dodge backwards out of the way of some invisible object, noting what looked like an invisible person skidding along the floor. Harry leapt over to Esdeath as she grinned.

"Heh, so I was right, there was another assassin. How naïve to be drawn out by something like that."

Harry decided not to comment on the fact that anyone who had not torn out their own hearts would probably be at least tempted to do the same thing. Esdeath probably wouldn't understand the sentiment.

Gazing forwards beside Esdeath, he watched as a man came into view, their invisibility dropping away to reveal Incursio.

Esdeath gave a bloodthirsty grin as she saw the armour.

"I've always wanted to try fight Incursio. Come at me!"

The two faced off, Harry standing to the side. Across the room, Najenda struggled to her feet, cursing herself for allowing herself to be knocked out by a child, unknown Teigu or not. She was a former general, dammit!

She gazed around, taken in the situation as she staggered over to where Susanoo was frozen. One of their team frozen in a block of ice, another chopped up and slowly regenerating on the ground while the last had abandoned his invisibility and was facing off in a battle he obviously couldn't win. On the other hand both Esdeath and her ally were barely scratched, not to even speak of Kurome and her corpse puppet guarding Borick.

Things weren't looking great for Night Raid.

She intended to change that. Placing her hand against the ice that Susanoo was sealed in, she spoke out loud, catching the attention of all those in the room.

"'Magatama Manifestation!'"

Inside the ice, Susanoo took on his transformation as Esdeath gave Najenda a curious look.

"What are you trying to do now?"

Najenda just smiled rather grimly.

"None of us have died yet, and we're all a pretty stubborn bunch. Don't think you can relax just because you froze one of us."

With that the strength left her body as she toppled backwards. Beside her the ice boulder containing Susanoo exploded, fragments of ice erupting in every direction as he broke free, a snarl on his face. Esdeath just tucked some hair behind her ear and grinned.

"So that's you Trump card. To be able to break from my ice so easily… impressive."

Not bothering to respond to her comment, Susanoo shot forward like a bullet from a gun, appearing in front of Esdeath with a devastating upper cut aimed at her chin. She leaned back out of the way of the attack, bringing up her rapier to block a mid-air spin kick from him, even as Tatsumi charged in from her right, fists pulled back to attack.

He conveniently forgot about Harry who, seeing him charging forward, dropped his right blade, flicking the now empty hand at the armoured teen charging at Esdeath. He knew ice would do little to pierce or even slow Incursio without a lot of power and more time than he had, and a concussive wave did very little against such a heavily armoured foe. While he could just banish the Incursio user, he opted not to.

Instead, he resorted to his second favourite element.

He felt the sharp tug on his core as he felt the attack drain him more than anything he had done today.

There was a flash of light, accompanied by the echoing crack of air being displaced and burnt.

A flash of lightning arced out of Harry's palm, shooting out from between his fingers as it flashed across the room, not giving Tatsumi even a moment to dodge before it struck like, shockingly enough, lightning.

For a second there was stillness, Tatsumi frozen with a bolt of lightning arcing though the air from Harry's hand to his chest like some kind of vivid, yellow crack in the air.

Then the gears of time flew forward once more.

Tatsumi was sent hurtling across the chapel, the crackling bolt of lightning slamming him against the opposite wall before dispersing in a flash of devastating energy, sending the Incursio user through the wall that had already been cratered by his impact.

There was perfect silence for a single, tiny moment before Susanoo tried to slam his hand into Esdeaths head, Esdeath catching his wrist in her left hand and hurling him over her back where he flipped in mid-air and landed, skidding across the ground as Esdeath sent a wave of small ice spears shooting into his armoured body.

He staggered back another step, preparing to attack. Then Esdeath _moved_.

She seemed to materialize in front of him, blade flashing faster than he could react as she slashed him multiple times across the chest in a matter on moments, easily piercing the armour provided to him by his trump card.

Leaping back in an attempt to escape her, Susanoo reached out a hand, materializing his massively overly long sword in it as he landed and swinging it in a wide arc towards Esdeath, slicing away at the chairs in the way like a hot knife through butter.

Esdeath reacted, throwing up a series of ice wall between her and the blade.

The blade slammed into the walls, half cutting and half melting its way through each of them, Esdeath leaping up above it as it swept past, Harry following suite a moment later.

Landing softly Esdeath gave Susanoo a bloodthirsty grin.

"Impressive strength. But it will never be able to reach me."

Susanoo just smile, dematerializing the blade in his hand as he pointed behind her.

"Maybe not, but what about those behind you?"

Her eyes widened, relaxing slightly when she glance over to her right and saw that Harry was, in fact, still in one piece, before turning her attention to the dust covered platform where Borick and Kurome where.

"Kurome! Are you okay?!"

The dust cleared away to reveal Natala holding Borick and Kurome, one under each arm as Kurome waved at them.

"We're all fine!"

Natala placed the two down before collapsing forward, much to Kurome's alarm as she knelt down next to him.

Esdeath ground her teeth in rage and annoyance as a ball of ice shards began to form above her, pulling her cap low over her eyes.

"So I can't even enjoy myself fighting properly? Harry, remind me never to do guard duty again, no matter what the Prime Minister says."

She glared at Susanoo, thrusting her hands forward and sending out a wave of ice shards from the ball above her head towards him.

"So much for capturing you all. I'll just riddle you full of holes!"

The wave of ice shards flew at Susanoo who thrust his hand in front of him, his massive mirror appearing between him and the projectiles, reflecting them back at Esdeath. She leapt out of the way, Susanoo seeing an opening and leaping around her, rocketing towards Borick.

Harry leapt forward to intercept, vanishing with a loud pop and reappearing in front of Susanoo as he tried to stop him, eyes widening in surprise at the sudden relocation and head swimming slightly from the sensation of being pushed through a tube.

Susanoo's hand swept towards his chest.

Harry threw up his hands in a desperate attempt to block, knowing it was too slow.

Esdeath spun, eyes widening as she realised what was about to happen.

She moved her hands together above her chest, framing the mark of her Teigu as a terrible, incomprehensible, fury filled her.

There was a flash.

Susanoo's hand started to pierce Harry's chest, a trickle of blood starting to form.

Then there was ice.

The world froze, the gears of time grinding to a halt.

And then a furious, raging, blizzard struck with the fury of a demon lord.

-T.G.O-

And that is chapter 21 complete!

I really hope that you all enjoyed it!

Personally I feel like this could be a turning point for Harry and Esdeaths relationship, with Esdeath finally noticing/accepting that she does have feelings for him.

Anyway, I quite like this chapter myself, but as always, any likes, dislikes, advice, ideas or constructive criticism are all welcome and appreciated.

So please review!

Also, did anyone see what I did with the whole lightning pun? I'm not sure whether to be proud or ashamed, to be honest. Actually, I'd rather not be Honest. He's a fat bastard.

…

…

…

…

I know, I was in an odd mood while I wrote this chapter. Sorry.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the story so far!

See you next time and thanks for reading!


	23. Storm Strike

Hello again everyone, and welcome to chapter 22 of **The Glacial Ones**!

To kick things off, I have had a ton of reviews since my last chapter, so thanks to everyone for the support!

Froper98: The only thing that I can say is that it wouldn't fit the character I'm trying to give Harry. He dislikes torture, but is willing to set aside that dislike because Esdeath likes it, as long as he doesn't have to watch. On the other hand, Esdeath will, after properly accepting her feelings for Harry, tone down on it quite a lot until torture becomes more of a pastime for when she is really bored rather than a hobby. Anyway, thanks for your opinion!

Muratira: Hello again! To start with, I've decided I'm actually quite proud of that pun, as its probable the first I've ever intentionally written, just don't many. On the Horcrux…*looks of to the side while twiddling fingers* it may have slipped my mind? Maybe? Anyway, thanks for reminding me about that little problem. I'll get to the crux of it at some point. Anyway, thanks for the review and support!

Drunkle Crow: I am forced to agree with your first points. This story didn't have a stellar start but, considering that it _is_ my first fanfiction, I think I can get away with it for now. It is nice to know that I am improving thought, so thanks for that! As for the Harry Potter worlds, I only intend to do the fourth year since that will let Harry eliminate Voldemort as well as learn a few tricks alongside Esdeath. And look badass as they do it. Thanks for the honest opinion and support!

Silent Lurker: Ah… are you sure you didn't like, steal the god of Fanfictions candy as a kid or something? I've seen both your March 28 reviews late, so your idea didn't work I'm afraid. Maybe you just live in an inconvenient time zone? Anyway, you could try making an account and see if it makes a different or pm me. If you can't do that I'm willing to put up one of my email accounts on my page for a little while if you want. I'll take it down afterwards though. Anyway, good luck and thanks for your continued support!

Vcasualwriter: Thanks! It really means a lot when people give positive reviews like this. About watching Akame Ga Kill, I will point out that the manga and the anime are quite different in a lot of things and this is based on the manga, just to stop any confusion. Except the names. They all came from the anime.

And finally, about writing a story, just try writing a small 500-1000 word prologue and try go from there! I'm sure you could write something if you wanted. I myself just posted the first parts without really thinking I would get past 10000 words. Now I'm at over 80000! Thanks for the support though!

Priestess of shadows: Genius, pure genius. I never thought of having Harry meet alternate Harry's. I don't know if I could do I as anything beyond humour, but it is definitely something to keep in mind for when they leave the Potterverse. Thanks for the idea and review!

EVA-Saiyajin: Harry didn't intend to apparate in the way. In fact he doesn't even know what apparition is yet, it was merely an act of accidental magic when he attempted to use it to stop Susanoo. He was trying for something else entirely, not randomly jumping in the way of an attack. H doesn't like Borick that much. Or at all. Thanks for the review though!

Also, a thanks to Imperial warlord, The Perfect Re TPR, Arawn D. Draven, Tsunashi777, Aku no Kotei, Bloodline Purger and Rydralle for your reviews and support!

And now that that's all done, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Esdeath had never felt true anger. It simple wasn't something she felt, nor something that really fitted her world view.

She was a homicidal, sadist, maniac.

She was cruel and uncaring. Cold.

But she was never angry.

When Najenda, someone she looked up at as a bit of a role model, left to join the Revolutionary Army, Esdeath was more amused than anything.

When her tribe was wiped out she grieved. But she was never angry, any possible rage crushed by her belief that if her tribe had died, then it was simple because they were too weak.

The closest she had ever gotten to anger was recently, when the Three Beast had been too weak to save themselves from Night Raid. Even then it was more extreme annoyance than anything else.

Esdeath didn't know why she was angry, just that Harry was about to be killed by the biological teigu and she did not like that at all.

So as time froze, everything covered in a sheen of what looked almost like frost, she moved towards where Harry was frozen in mid-air surprise on his face, arms coming up in a futile attempt to save himself as Susanoo's hand thrust into his chest, finger nails just piercing his skin.

In another world, in another time, she would have walked leisurely over to the frozen biological teigu and run him through with her rapier, almost lazily.

Unfortunately for many, this was not that world.

Because Esdeath was angry.

And that was bad. Really, really bad.

Appearing beside the frozen Harry, she grabbed the frozen boy by the arm, pulling him towards her as her other hand sent her rapier flashing out towards the frozen Susanoo.

Power welled up inside of her, lashing out as she released her fury.

The wheel of time began to turn once more.

Harry feel sideways into Esdeaths side where she held him to her body, pale and shaking slightly. He was no stranger to death, but throw a sudden almost certain death situation on top of the sensation of what he would one day learn was apparition as well and the confusion of finding himself somehow in a different location without actually travelling there?

Most people would be shaken.

Around them a wave of ice erupted, half an inch of frost and ice covering everything within twenty metres of the two in an uncontrolled flash of power, a second blast proceeding to flash freeze the nearest stone chairs and pillars before shattering them in explosions of ice shards.

A chilling, ominous wind swept through the room, wailing quietly as it swirled around Esdeath, ice creeping even further along the ground as the windows frosted over and the temperature dropped.

As for Susanoo, he, well… he fell apart. His limbs were sliced into into several pieces each, his head and torso following suit as he fell apart into almost a hundred different pieces in an explosion of blood and gore.

Silence rained, broken only by the pitta patter of blood raining down and the fleshy thumps of the biological Teigu's remains, his core slashed apart and unable to save him.

Further down the chapel, just outside the range of Esdeaths uncontrolled blast of frost and snow, Najenda watched in horror as she saw Susanoo full apart in a rain of blood and gore. She turned her wide eyed gaze to Esdeath who stood like some kind of twisted goddess of blood and fury and all things wrong, clutching Harry to her side as blood rained down around her, freezing into crimson hail stones before clattering onto the frozen cobblestones below.

Her face was cast in shadows, her mouth twisted in a furious scowl and a terrifying aura of murder and blood and _death_ emitting out of her and Najenda came to the frightening realisation that they may have just found the Empires Strongest' weakness.

And they would probably not live long enough to ever tell about it either.

Held tightly against Esdeaths side, Harry felt the blood begin to pump back into his face, his pale look fading away as he recovered from the sudden series of events that had almost removed him from the mortal coil, the soft pitta patter of the rain of blood against his skin snapping him into reality as he took an odd comfort in Esdeaths tight embrace.

Glancing up he felt a small shudder run down his spine as he saw her face, twisted and distorted in pure, undiluted, fury. He had never seen her angry before, and he decided then and there that he never wanted to again.

Across from the two, Najenda noticed a small movement near Esdeaths feet, a spark of hope igniting inside of her as she realised that it was somehow Susanoo trying to regenerate. Not that he could without his core.

Esdeath's voice was glacial as she broke the shocked silence.

"It seems I have an appointment with you, Najenda. In the torture chambers. And I assure you, it will be a very, very long appointment. And when I find the rest of your friends arrive, they too will join you for my hospitality."

Najenda, and indeed Harry and Kurome as well, shivered at the glacial tone that promised a very slow, very painful death to all those who disobeyed. And of course, to those who did obey he and willing enter he torture chambers with her. Behind her a wave of small ice spears, somehow more brutal looking than her normal ones, materialized and surged towards Najenda at high speed, the former general leaping backwards as they approached, her metal arm coming up to block.

Esdeath calmed slightly as she held Harry's smaller body to her own, sneering at Najenda as she collapsed onto one knee, still weakened by the Magatama Manifestation.

"Foolish scum."

Behind her, Borick finally recovered from seeing somebody, or something depending on who you asked, violently sliced into pieces in a literal rain of blood as he noted that Night Raid had been crushed. A lecherous smile grew over his face as he walked down the stairs, rubbing his hands together and licking his lips disgustingly as he eyed up the still regenerating Leone.

Behind him Kurome spoke up to him, annoyed and more than a little confused by his ability to not even notice that Esdeath was in a rather angry mood, instead voting to satisfy his lust. In the middle of a battle. For his life.

"You shouldn't move around on your own!"

She went to follow after him only to stagger as an injury from the previous fight that Harry had been unable to heal flared up.

Esdeath scowled as she turned her burning gaze over to the annoying little insect of a man, still holding Harry at her side absentmindedly. Suddenly her eyes jerked up towards the roof as one of the coloured glass windows exploded in a shower of glittering shards of glass, a wave of shards of ice surging up towards it before Akame and Mine had even begun to fall as they leapt through.

Spinning in mid-air, Akame drew her katana, sending it flashing out in several arcs of ominous steel as she deflected and destroyed the projectiles that had been shot towards them. The Two assassins of Night Raid both landed heavily, crouching even as Esdeath materialized a massive boulder of ice covered in sharp spikes sending it spinning towards the two, intent on shredding them to death in the most painful way possible.

Bringing up her Teigu, Mine pointed her Teigu at the spiked boulder of ice, pulling the trigger as she shouted out its name.

"Pumpkin!"

A blast of energy shattered the spiked ball of ice, sending fragments flying in every direction as the two newcomers took stock of the situation, noting Najenda crouched behind them and Esdeath holding Harry against her side, ice and frost swirling around her and covering everything in within several metres of her.

Then they noticed Susanoo who had somehow managed to pull all his many parts into a pile not far from Esdeath but was unable to regenerate properly.

Akame gritted her teeth in rage, Mine barely doing any better, ironically at the same time as Esdeath began to calm down, her fury dying down to a sense of extreme annoyance, as though the two Night Raid assassin had used up all the available anger in the room.

Choosing to put aside her fury at a target she couldn't touch, Akame shot towards Borick who had stopped, stunned where he was standing next to where Leone lay on the floor.

Esdeath spun, releasing Harry as she went to intercept, only to duck as a figure appeared behind her, Incursio's armoured foot sweeping over her head as he finally managed to recover from Harry's shockingly powerful lightning attack.

Borick turned to flee, panic written across his face as he did, only to stumble forwards as Leone grabbed him by the ankle, giving him a smirk as she did.

Kurome shot forward from her position near the chapel's throne, shouting.

"I won't let you, big sis!"

She was too slow.

Akame grabbed the panicking Borick by the collar before sweeping Murasame across his throat in one smooth movement. She released him, letting him fall backwards with blood pouring from her throat as she swept her blade around to block an attack from her sister.

Kurome gritted her teeth as they clashed, ignoring her only partially healed injuries.

"How dare you, big sis!"

At the same time, Esdeath spun, slamming a heel driven by extreme annoyance and frustration into Tatsumi's chest, smashing part of his breastplate and sending him flying backwards at the same time as Harry reacted to his presence and slammed a hail of small ice shards into the armour as Tatsumi flew backwards.

Tatsumi slammed into the wall, cratering it as he struggled to stay on two feet, cursing his luck with walls and people using him as an improvised battering ram. Across the room, Kurome sent a high blow towards Akame, only for it to be blocked by Murasame before the two disengaged, leaping away from each other to stand near their respective groups.

Esdeath almost growled in annoyance as she pulled the brim of her cap down over her face.

"This is a mission failure it seems."

A sudden sound behind them sent Harry and Esdeath both spinning to see what was happening.

Behind them, floating in the air and emitting an ominous light, was Susanoo in his Magatama Manifestation form, his massive ring floating behind him as he did.

Esdeaths annoyance, fuelled by her recent fit of rage, died slightly as she was presented with something interesting to distract her.

"You fully regenerated, despite having your core destroyed? How is that possible?"

Her eyes followed the trails of light entering Susanoo, landing on Najenda who stood, staggering and exhausted as she feed her life energy into the biological Teigu.

Esdeath leapt towards the already toppling leader of Night Raid, cursing.

Susanoo leapt up behind her, spinning in mid-air as he lashed out with his foot.

Tatsumi staggered forward, summoning his spear into his hand and hurling it towards Esdeath from behind as Harry moved to intercept massive stone hands rising from out of the floor, catching the spear by its shaft at the same time as Esdeath threw up a large wall of super dense ice, Susanoo's kick slamming into it with rock shattering force and sending it and its creator sliding backwards across the floor, smashing through the wall.

Susanoo landed lightly before charging after Esdeath

On the other side of the room Akame leapt over an attack from Natala, Kurome leaping up behind her with her blade poised for the kill only to jerk herself back in mid-air as Mine fired a blast of energy in front of her using Pumpkin.

Collapsed on the chapel floor near Tatsumi, Najenda looked around at the members of Night Raid before speaking to Tatsumi as loud as she could as he prepared to charge forward, having already dismissed his spear from where it had been stopped.

"Tatsumi! Take the others and fall back! The objective is complete, so you need to leave now!"

Tatsumi looked over at her, his quizzical look hidden by Incursio's face plate.

"What? Why? With Susanoo at his current level we might have a chance of beating Esdeath."

Najenda shook her head painfully.

"No. It's simple a power rush from a forced usage of the Magatama Manifestation. He is only slightly more powerful right now. We haven't got a chance of even scratching Esdeath in the state we are all in right now. Anyway, we have been here for far too long. Reinforcements will arrive soon."

Tatsumi sighed and nodded at the same time as Mine fired a blast of energy at Natala, forcing him backwards as Akame exchanges a series of lightning fast sword blows with her sister, leaping backwards and disengaging as Mine shouted out to her.

"Did you hear Najenda, Akame?! I'll use Pumpkin to hold them off for now while we retreat."

Akame nodded as she landed beside her, Kurome and Natala landing opposite them at the same time as Harry sent a shock wave at the two members of Night Raid. Mine and Akame leapt out of the way of the attack as it crushed its way through everything in its path, Mine sending off a series of shots back at Harry using Pumpkin.

The shots slammed into a clear, dome shaped shield as Harry retaliated by sending a series of metre long spears of ice at the assassins, forcing them backwards again where they landed next to where Tatsumi was using Incursio's strength to hold Leone over one shoulder and pick up Najenda with his other.

A moment later Susanoo was hurled from the hole in the wall that he and Esdeath had gone through, tumbling through the air before back flipping and landing on his feet, arms shooting out as he grabbed Tatsumi and his cargo in one hand and snagging Akame and Mine with his other.

Esdeath stepped from the hole in the wall as he crouched, looking down at Tatsumi.

"Make sure you don't drop Najenda or Leone, okay Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi nodded, slightly mystified as he looked up him, Esdeath walking over to stand beside Harry across from them.

Eyes widening, Esdeath prepared to attack the group.

"Running away?! Like I would let you all escape!"

Susanoo spun his back to Esdeath, pulling back his arms before flinging them forwards, hurling the members of Night Raid up out through the broken skylight in the roof. Behind him Esdeath thrust her hand out, sending a wave of ice shards surging towards the escaping members of Night Raid, Harry reaching into his core beside her and releasing a shock wave behind the ice shards, turning them from dangerous, fast moving sharp objects into, well, even more dangerous, super-fast moving sharp objects as they blurred towards their targets.

Too slow.

Susanoo spun back towards the, hand thrusting out towards the hole in the roof.

"I will not let you have them!"

His massive mirror appeared, covering the hole in the roof moments before the accelerated ice shards slammed into it, the mirror sending them slamming back sown into the floor with equal speed, shattering them.

Esdeath stopped, gazing over at the biological Teigu, Harry standing beside her with Kurome and her corpse puppet not far away. The two sides eyed each other for a moment, before Susanoo broke the silence.

"It seems that you cannot do your trump card consecutively."

Esdeath just smirked, her previous anger finally dying away completely, leaving only questions she would look at after the battle.

Across from her and Harry, Susanoo crouched into a low stance, materializing his massive sword in his hand.

"I will not let you go after them."

Esdeath raised her eyebrows.

"Oh? So you will be acting as the sacrificial piece so that the others can escape. Truly, Najenda has some naïve subordinates."

Susanoo just grinned widely.

"I am simply a Teigu. I do what is best for my user and I have already revealed all my tricks, so this is but a fitting end for me, is it not?"

Grinning even more widely, Esdeath began to draw her rapier.

"You… you said your name was Susanoo did you not?"

He nodded.

"That is correct."

She pulled her blade fully from her sheath, a cruel, sadistic smirk stretching across her face as she did before she turned to Harry for a moment.

"Harry, do not interfere."

He nodded with a grin as she turned her attention back to Susanoo.

"Well, Susanoo, we will remember you not as a Teigu, but as a truly impressive warrior. Now, entertain me with your final moments!"

Without another word, the two opponents shot towards each other blades flashing out again and again as they fought, parrying and countering each other again and again, Esdeaths rapier clashing with Susanoo's massive sword.

Again and again they clashed, Susanoo slowly but surely being pushed back by Esdeath with her blade alone, cut and slashes forming over his body as a consequence of lightning fat jabs and slashes that slide past the biological Teigu's guard.

So it went one, harry and Kurome watching from the side-lines as Susanoo was slashed apart until finally all that remained was his black coloured core, resting in Esdeaths hand.

She gave the core a long look as she sheathed her rapier.

"Hmm… It seems that without having a user to provide energy form him in that state nearby, his can no longer regenerate at all. Oh, well."

She clenched her fingers around the core, preparing to crush it when Harry intervened, an idea growing in his mind.

"Wait, Esdeath! Don't destroy it yet."

She looked over at his grinning face, somehow knowing that he had had some kind of genius yet ridiculous idea.

"Why not? We cannot use him."

Harry nodded, still grinning.

"I know. I doubt he is even still alive, But I think that with that I could be able to use my ability to be able to replicate his mirror to a weaker degree! It would be awesome, as well as useful if the people back home have the same kinds of powers as me."

Esdeath gave him a long look, feeling something stir up inside her as she did before she mirrored his grin.

"Hmm… that actually sounds like an interesting idea. We also have the Book of Lies to take back as well."

She handed the core over to him before turning her attention to the nearby Kurome as he slide it into his storage pocket.

"Are you okay, Kurome? Any new injuries?"

She shook her head.

"I was uninjured, beyond agitating my old injuries."

She grinned.

"I'll be back up and running properly by the time we return to the Capital."

Esdeath nodded with a smile, before turning away, walking from the ruined chapel, Harry and Kurome falling into step behind her.

One storm had past. Another now arises.

The question was, who would be in its eye when it did?

-T.G.O-

And that is chapter 22!

It was mainly just finishing the battle scene and next chapter I plan to include some of the aftermath in terms of Harry and Esdeath's relationship with Esdeath now being more aware of her feelings.

Also, what do you think about Harry's idea of replicating Susanoo's mirror? I personally think that mirror is badass and couldn't resist, but if Harry does succeed it will not only be smaller and weaker than the original, but it will also be a physical thing he has to carry, or levitate, around. It will also take quite a bit of energy to use, but the more energy he puts into it the more energy or magic it can reflect. So if he puts enough energy into it he could, theoretically, reflect a killing curse.

I think I just want it to troll the wizards actually.

Anyway, feedback and idea for this are all appreciated. Just remember I will be doing something with the core, it's just a matter of what. Maybe Harry could use it with his mysterious gemstone we haven't seen in a while.

Finally, I find that I am terrible at filler, like simple interactions between Harry and Esdeath, that aren't combat, and find myself needing to diverge from canon far more, so any suggestions would be appreciated. Thanl!

Anyway, as always, any and all constructive criticism, ideas, likes, dislikes or advice are all welcome and appreciated, so please review!

I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and the story so far!

Goodbye until next time!


	24. A Moment of Peace

Hello, everyone, and welcome to chapter 23 of **The Glacial Ones**!

…

Isn't this novel, chapter 23 already when I didn't expect to pass chapter 5.

Anyway, I've had a few interesting reviews, so let's start this off!

Tsunashi777: Hmm, I don't know about the idea with Wild Hunt, but it is certainly something to think about. Dorothea may be saved simply because I have a few plans for her involving the mirror.

With said mirror, I quite like the idea, but I'm scared of turning this into one of those stories where the main character just gains more and more power through various means. Some people can write that kind of story well, *cough* Lupine Horror *cough*, but I'm not confident in my abilities at the moment.

Also, with Esdeath being away dealing with the Rebels, I intend to twist the timeline slightly so that Wild Hunt can be exterminated. That will probably be happening in the next few chapters. Finally, thanks for the review and your continued support!

XIVth Primarch: I find it pretty funny that you suggested this. I haven't said it directly in the story, though I think I put it in my Author Notes, but that was actually the original idea for the three girls. Great minds think alike!

Aku no Kotei: First, thanks for the compliment! Secondly, no, the other two names are still free, and Airs Teigu isn't even decided yet, so any suggestions are welcome though, since the book is called Lilith, I would prefer that they were somehow related to demons/ devils. As for other universes, I intend to have them return to the Potterverse to wipe out Voldemort in fourth year, but after that I intend to just send them wherever fits my fancy. So the answer is yes. Thanks for the questions and compliment!

FatPanda: Well... I'm think blushing now. Seriously, thanks for the compliment and support, it means a lot. I myself think I could have done the characters better than I have, but it nice to know at least some people think I did well. Thanks!

And of course, a big thanks to Imperial warlord for his continued support.

Now that that is all out of the way, let us begin chapter 23 of **The Glacial Ones!**

I hope you enjoy!

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 23: A Moment of Peace

The trip back to the Capital was an odd one for Harry. Not that there was anything hugely different or strange about the trip back nor the Jaegers themselves or anything else. He, Esdeath, Wave, Ran and Kurome were all flying towards the Capital at high speed on the back of one of Esdeaths little pets, a rather large draconic type danger beast.

That was pretty normal, though Wave seemed to be rather new to it and he and Kurome were enjoying themselves an almost disturbing amount.

No, what made the trip odd was not the method, nor the other Jaegers, nor the knowledge that they had failed their mission. Instead what had made it odd, was Esdeath. It was subtle most of the time, but Harry had spent the last three years almost permanently in her presence, so noticed the differences rather quickly.

Since the battle in the chapel she had begun to shoot him odd looks he couldn't quite identify, and other times she would stare at him, not that that was really that strange, and look as though she was trying to puzzle something out. She seemed almost… uncertain at times.

Which was almost the equivalent of saying the world was a triangle. It was simple _wrong._

Harry was more than willing to let it go, knowing that if she wished for his assistance or help then she would ask for it, if it wasn't for the single, latest thing that had brought the oddness out into the light.

He was sitting in front of her.

That was very, very strange. Harry had never, ever seen Esdeath sitting anywhere but at the front while she was flying, not only because she was normally directing whatever danger beast they happened to be flying, but also because it was simple not done. She was the leader, as well as the most powerful, so her position was naturally in front of everyone else.

Except for now, when, for whatever reason, she had seen fit to make him sit in front of her, almost on her lap.

Harry let out a sigh as the chilling wind, not that he noticed the temperature, swept across his face as he decided to dismiss the oddness. He was hardly an expert on human emotions and behaviour, so maybe it would be best to not overthink himself.

Instead he allowed his joy at flying again to overtake him, a grin almost as wide as Waves stretching across his face as he held out his arms, as though he was trying to hug the very sky, his voice shouting over the rushing wind.

"We haven't done this since we took Air, Fal and Luna out hunting in the mountains, where we found that stone!"

Behind him, Esdeath smiled, an oddly affectionate look on her face.

"Indeed, it has been a while. We have been spending too much time in the Capital. Come to think of it, has there been anything new about the stone? I believe you handed it over to one of the science departments, did you not?"

Harry tilted his head back, looking up at her with his head upside down as he grinned.

"Yup, but they haven't been able to find out much about it. They have identified it as a possible alchemical creation from the East, but beyond that the only thing we know is that it likes to suck the power out of stuff and not give it back. Greedy little bastard."

She nodded with an amused smile, ignoring the other three remaining members of the Jaegers as they gossiped behind them.

"It is of no real importance, so it doesn't really matter. Hmm… Once we get back to the Capital, we need to find a way to obtain Shambhala from the Prime Minister's son. We need to make sure that he doesn't escape using the Teigu if we go to attack him."

Harry spun around towards her, his back to the wind as he sat crossed legged on danger beasts back, his face thoughtful.

"Hmm… It would be annoying if the Prime Minister got onto our backs about it and Shambhala _didn't_ work the way we want it to. We need more information first."

He peeked over her shoulder as he spoke, watching the other three Jaegers converse, Ran speaking with a small smile that was mirrored by a surprisingly energetic Kurome, Wave just grinning like a loon. Esdeath nodded to his comment before following his gaze over to the other Jaegers.

She smirked.

"Enjoying yourself are you, Wave?"

Wave grinned over at her, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Of course! It's not my fault I've never flown before. This is awesome!"

Harry grinned at him, shuffling around himself so that he was sitting beside Esdeath, looking at the other three remaining Jaegers.

"You're really, really, childish about it, you know that right?"

Wave pouted as Esdeath shot an amused look down at the boy beside her.

"Can you really criticise him about that, Harry? I seem to recall an interesting reaction from you the first time we flew."

Harry mirrored Wave's pout as the older teen perked up.

"I was only eleven then. I was allowed to act childish."

He crossed his arms, turning his head away from the others in mock anger as Esdeath grinned wider.

"Of course. I was rather amusing. Especially when you almost feel off the danger beasts back."

Pouting harder, Harry turned back to the remaining Jaegers, noting their questioning looks of amusement.

"Nope! I am not telling you anything."

He kept his arms crossed over his chest, facing the sky above as he glared playfully down at the group before him.

Ran smiled at the act, joining in.

"Come on Harry, don't make us use our secret weapons."

Harry waved his hands in front of him as though warding them all way.

"No! Never! I will never surrender!"

Sitting beside him, Esdeath grinned widely as she watched the byplay, speaking up after a moment of amused deliberation.

"It was back when we were putting down some of the eastern tribes and…"

She was cut off as Harry dived at her, trying to stop her as she fended him off, telling the story to a laughing audience as Harry tried to stop her from finishing, laughter echoing through the empty skies.

And so they flew onwards, back to the Capital on a massive danger beast, laughing and telling stories as they went, as though they weren't a group of emotionally stunted, mentally unstable, super soldiers under the command of a homicidal maniac with a sadistic streak a mile wide.

They almost looked like a happy family, or a group of ordinary friends laughing together at a pub.

Except for the fact that they were flying on a massive, extremely dangerous draconic danger beast well above the cloud line.

Minor detail that.

-T.G.O-

Far away, inside a tent set up under some shade in the middle of the barren wasteland, Night Raid was sitting in a circle, most of them covered in swathes of bandages as they listened to Najenda start speaking

"The mission was a success, so good work people, especially you three."

She nodded over at where Akame, Mine and Lubbock were sitting. Najenda grimaced slightly as she thought of something else.

"Unfortunately Susanoo has not made it back, so Esdeath must have eliminated him."

The group became silent for a moment, a solemn moment passing through them all. Akame stoke up, breaking silence's tyrannical reign.

"We need more information about the boy who was with Esdeath."

Najenda nodded seriously.

"Most definitely. The Revolutionary Army has only done a little digging because he wasn't deemed much of a threat, but this changes things massively. I've already sent them a note with one of our falcons with what we have found out on it."

Mine put her hand up, getting Najenda's attention.

"Do we have any idea what Teigu he was using? I mean, I saw him create ice spears like Esdeath, as well as a domed shield to block Pumpkins shots and a shockwave that could shatter rock."

Beside her, Tatsumi piped up, grumbling slightly.

"He hit me with a freaking lightning bolt that managed to pretty badly damage Incursio as well."

Najenda nodded to both their comments, gazing into nothing for a moment.

"I'm afraid that he wasn't using a Teigu."

The members of Night Raid looked at her sharply, eyes wide in disbelief as she continued.

"I've memorized all the known information about each of the forty two Teigu, even the lost ones without a lot of data. None of them can do what the boy, Harry, was doing, At least, not all at once. And he was also not using any weapon beyond his swords and they were ordinary blades issued to Esdeaths army."

She sighed, placing her chin on top of her hands as she laced them in front of her, leaning her elbows on her knees.

"Which brings me to the conclusion that they were either abilities that somebody has managed to give him, or they were natural. The first is actually the least likely, as if the Empire could give people those kind of abilities, that can even trump some Teigu, then we would know about it. The whole world would. The same goes for if any other group had managed it."

Her gaze swept over the silent members of Night Raid.

"Which leaves us with the conclusion that they are natural abilities of his. Considering that the Lord of the Path of Peace had his own supernatural powers, it's not too unbelievable and explains why Esdeath keeps him around."

Akame nodded, looking thoughtful.

"It seems the most likely option, but he has far too many powers. The Lord's powers are based around precognition and are generally related. We've seen Harry fling lightning, generate ice, and control stone as well as create shockwaves. They are completely unrelated."

Nodding Najenda leaned back with a sigh.

"And teleport."

The eyes of Night Raid snapped to her.

"When Susanoo went to kill Borick he teleported in the way of the attack. From his reaction though, I can only assume that he didn't know he could do it. That means that he himself doesn't know his full abilities, which is both good and bad. Good because he isn't used to using his abilities yet, but bad because it means he may learn new abilities by the time we fight him next."

Leone nodded, gazing off into the distance.

"So we have an unknown kid who travels with Esdeath, the Empires Strongest, and has a bag full of different abilities on par with some Teigu, with the possibility of gaining more. What are we going to do about him?"

"Nothing yet, other than gathering information about him. We saw how she reacted when Susanoo almost killed him, meaning that she is emotionally invested in him."

Lubbock spoke up from his spot opposite Najenda.

"Doesn't that make him a weakness for someone like Esdeath? Could we use him to get to her?"

Najenda shook her head.

"No. Not yet anyway. Maybe when we have more information on his abilities we may be able to do something, but it would be risky. We saw how Esdeath reacted back in the chapel, so chances are that she would hunt us all to the ends of the earth, then lead a crusade against the Revolutionary Army before their ready if he were to die. For now we leave him alone, at least until we have more information. Understand?"

The various members of Night Raid nodded seriously. A new piece has been revealed against them.

They wouldn't move against it… yet.

-T.G.O-

Harry grinned as he entered the Jaegers HQ beside Esdeath, spotting Air, Fal and Luna sitting together talking around the table. Walking towards them, he brought his hand up to wave as they looked over at him, smiling brightly as they did.

"Hey, Luna, Air, Fal."

Fal grinned wider, waving back, Air a moment behind her.

"Hey, Harry! Hey, Esdeath!"

"Welcome back Harry, Esdeath."

Luna just gave a smile and wave as Harry and Esdeath sat down at the table with them, Esdeath speaking first.

"I trust that you have been continuing your training? It would be unfortunate if I had to help catch you up."

She spoke with a smirk that told them exactly what catching up would be like as the three girls shuddered slightly, nodding rapidly in confirmation as Harry grinned from beside Esdeath. Reaching down into his storage pocket, he spoke up in Esdeaths place.

"Good, because we found something interesting that one of you might be able to use."

He grinned wider as the three girls eyes light up, various stages of excitement on each of their faces as they realised what he meant. Pulling the Book of Lies from his storage pocket, he placed it on the table in front of him.

"This is the Teigu known as the Book of Lies, also called Lilith. I don't actually know the full details of what it does, but the Lord of the Path of Peace gave it to me."

He glanced over at Esdeath as he spoke, letting her take over as Air reached for the book. Harry handed it to her and she began turned it over in her hands, eyes sweeping over the intricate designs of blacks and dark blues before looking up and speaking.

"Do we know what it does?"

She passed the book over to Luna as she spoke, Esdeath nodding opposite her.

"We have a general idea. It was a lost Teigu, so we don't have the full details but the rundown of it is that it records the names of every sentient being in the users range. The user can then cross out the name and that person will no longer be a part of reality."

Fal gave her a quizzical look as she took the book from Luna.

"No longer part of reality?"

Harry nodded.

"I know, it confused me as well to start with. The idea is that by crossing out the name, they book tells reality a 'lie' and says that person does not exist. It pretty much means that as long as the user sustains it, those with their names crossed out cannot be seen, heard or touched. We will have to do some experimenting with it if any of you can use it to figure out its full limitations."

Fal nodded as she placed the book back on the table, Luna speaking up for the first time as she did.

"So what do you want us to do with it?"

Esdeath took over from Harry once more.

"The Book of Lies is actually one of the safest Teigu to test if you can use it as it doesn't have any backlash effects from rejection. You just have to be able to open the book. Of course…"

She grinned sadistically.

"…if you try to force it open, chances are you will spend the rest of your existence unable to interact with reality. At least you'll starve to death, so you don't have to warry about living like that until you die of old age."

"Ah."

Luna nodded grimly, Air and Fal nodding on either side of her.

"So no trying to force it open."

Harry laughed as he picked up the book again.

"We don't actually know if that's what would happen, since the book has been missing for a while, so we don't know anyone who tried to force it open. It just seems like a likely end result. So yeah, don't try force it open, just in case. We would be annoyed if you ceased to exist on us."

The three nodded again and Harry handed the book back to Air.

"Okay then, now that we know no one will do anything silly, you may as well give it a try."

Air took the Book of Lies tenderly in one hand, holding it lightly as she reached over with her other to try pull the cover open.

Nothing happened.

She tried again before shaking her head, looking a little disappointed.

"It looks like I can't use it."

She felt a little better when she say Harry grin at her as she passed the book to Luna.

"That's fine. It's one of the safest to try and use, but it is also one of the pickiest. It's not really surprising."

Across from him, Luna took the book, staring at its cover for a moment before reaching up and tugging on the cover.

It opened without a hitch.

Harry blinked and grinned as Esdeath smirked widely.

"Well… That was easier than expected. Just like that?"

Luna grinned brightly back at him as Air and Fal watched, slightly envious as Harry spoke again.

"Let Fal have a go to. It may be unlikely, but we may as well make sure."

Nodding, Luna closed the book and handed it to Fal, who took it carefully in the hands and tried to open it for a moment before shaking her head.

"Looks like I can't use it either. Not surprising, I prefer to bash things rather than read. Luna was the best option, with Air being the second best for a book."

She handed the Book of Lies back to Luna as Harry smiled at them.

"It doesn't really matter either way. The information I was given with it suggest that it came from a set of three Teigu. Hopefully we can find the other two at some stage. I know that one is a set of gauntlets, so that would fit you better than the book, Fal."

She grinned widely as Harry turned to Air.

"I'm afraid I don't have any information on the last one, so I don't know what it is, but no matter what if one of you has a Teigu then we may as well see if we can sneak you two one as well."

Air nodded with a small smile as Esdeath spoke up.

"We can start testing the book later. For now however, I feel like having something sweet to eat."

She turned to Harry.

"Do you remember the shop I took you too before the Three Beasts died?"

He nodded, his grin only slipping slightly.

"Good"

She turned back to the three girls in sitting around the table.

"Get changed into some casual wear and meet us down her in five minutes. If you're late we leave without you and I'll give you a lesson on why people must be on time."

The three stood, nodding rapidly before leaving the room, Harry and Esdeath standing and leaving once more, walking towards their bedroom.

Looking around the room as they entered, Harry let out a sigh as he began to undress, his back to Esdeath.

"It seems like forever since we've been in here."

Pulling on another set of clothes behind him, taking an odd amusement in Harry's refusal to see her naked, Esdeath made a dismissive movement with her hand, knowing he couldn't see her.

"We normally spend more time out of the Capital than in it, so it's not overly surprising."

She looked him over as she pulled on her shoes, Harry buttoning up his trench coat before spinning around as Esdeath stood. Without another word, the two left the room, Harry slinging his sword over his back as Esdeath attached her rapier to her belt.

The two walked side by side back into the common room just as the three girls walked in, wearing more casual versions of their normal clothes, their weapons placed over their clothes.

Esdeath nodded in approval.

"Good. No matter what, never go anywhere without your weapons. If I catch you without your weapons and you aren't broken and bleeding with said weapons in pieces, I'll have you training until you _are_ broken and bleeding."

The three girls nodded seriously.

"Good. Come on then, I am a bit peckish right now."

With that, she turned and strode from the room, Harry and the three girls a step behind her.

-T.G.O-

Fal looked over at Harry as he walked in front of her on Esdeaths right. Sometimes she still found it hard to believe that within that small frame was a power that had killed hundreds, almost thousands, that had transcended the dimensions themselves and smashed a hole in reality three year ago.

She glanced over at Luna and Air, noticing that they too were glancing at him whenever they weren't looking at the city around them. Their training had left them little time for exploring or viewing the city, and nor did they want to, much unlike Harry's own enthusiasm for new things and places.

And once again her thoughts returned to Harry. That was happening a lot lately, though, oddly enough, it didn't annoy her as much as it should have. Thinking about him was rather nice for some reason. She shook her head clear as she looked around the crowds that split around them.

"Where are we going?"

Harry spun around with an innocent grin on his face, his hands laced behind his back as he walked backwards as easily as he normally did forwards.

"There is a little shop that Esdeath took me to not long before the Jaegers were formed. We were going to take the Three Beasts to try something there, but they went and got killed by Night Raid."

She nodded, only slightly perturbed by his acceptance of the death of the Three Beasts. She, and the other two, were pretty much used to Harry and Esdeaths attitudes by now.

Beside her, Luna glanced at Harry again, noting that Fal and Air often did the same thing. She had noticed that it wasn't a conscious thing, but more that when she had nothing else to look at she would kind of default to just looking at Harry. Noticing her looking at him as he started to turn and walk forwards, Harry smiled at her.

"Do you want to know something?"

She crushed the urge to blush slightly, instead nodding.

"I was just thinking that Esdeath doesn't really seem the type to come out into the Capital for some ice cream."

Harry just shrugged, still grinning.

"She likes to enjoy the little things, and ice cream is one of her secret pleasure. The shop we're going to just happens to sell very good ice cream."

Grinning, he spun and began to walk forwards again, completely missing the fondly amused look Esdeath gave him as she heard him speak before she turned back down the street. She didn't have the three girl's odd need to look at her companion, but she did admit that she found it oddly fascinating. Looking at him that is.

Stopping in front of the shop they had come to the first time as the owner rushed out again, the mouse like man jiggling nervously on his feet once more as he looked up at Esdeath. This time Harry wasn't the only one amused by the rather pathetic man.

"G-good afternoon, Esdeath-sama."

Esdeath just gave him an unimpressed look. She was here to enjoy some decent ice cream, so the less she had to interact with the annoying man, the better.

"I trust that you recall what was ordered on my last visit?"

The man nodded his head up and down rapidly.

"Good, I want five, as quickly as possible."

The man continued nodding.

"O-of course, Esdeath-sama!"

He turned around and rushed into his store, Esdeath sitting down on the bench out in front of it. A moment later Harry sat down next to her, Air instantly taking the seat beside him, fully aware of the annoyed looks that Fal and Luna gave her as they sat down.

Esdeath just watched with amusement and Harry didn't even notice, forever oblivious.

Air wasn't entirely sure when, or how, it had become a competition to sit at Harry's right. She didn't think that the other two did either, but it was a simple matter of him always sitting at Esdeaths right, so if they wanted to sit next to him they had to compete. When it had become important to sit beside him, she didn't know either.

She glanced down at him as the shop owner rushed out, delivering their ice creams before rushing back inside. It was rather… nice sitting next to him as he chatted mindlessly, just letting his voice drone on in the background. How sitting next to him was somehow better than anywhere else was something else she didn't know.

And, she realised, it was something she didn't care about either. Instead Air just relaxed as she sat next to the odd boy that was Harry, perfectly content to remain there as long as possible, sitting under the sun beside him.

And so it was that for a single day, the wheels of fate stopped turning. But somethings cannot be put off forever.

And tomorrow, the gears of the future must move once more.

-T.G.O-

And we have finished chapter 23!

I must admit, for whatever reason, this seems to be my favourite chapter so far. It was also the easiest to write, since it just seemed to flow quite easily once I got on track.

Also, as a mere thought that popped into my head while I was typing this, has anyone at all thought about what might happen when Esdeath learns about Dementors?! Yeah, I know, nightmare fuel.

On the subject of Harry Potter thing, I admit I am looking forward to being able to use magic and runes etc. to help create/improve Harry and Esdeaths gear. It could be fun.

Finally, just out of pure curiosity, did anyone notice the importance of Harry's location when he walked anywhere with Esdeath? If you didn't but are curious, look at where he was position whenever they walked somewhere in the first chapters and compare it to where his is located when they walk now. This is merely curiosity though, so is of no real importance.

Right then, as I always say, any and all constructive criticism, ideas, likes, dislikes and advice are welcome and appreciated! Please review!

Finally, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and have enjoyed **The Glacial Ones** so far!

Goodbye and see you next time!


	25. Something Wicked this Way Comes

Hello, once again, and welcome to chapter 24 of **The Glacial Ones**!

I have a heap of reviews to cover right now, and I apologise for the ones that didn't appear fast enough for me to put in the last chapter.

ChimaTigon: Yes, they will be going with Harry and Esdeath. If you want more information just read over my author notes. Thanks for the question!

Tsunashi777: I agree with your point about Esdeath setting aside her bloodlust. I feel like in the manga, she was intent on killing Tatsumi and didn't really care what happened beyond that as long as it satisfied her. On the other hand, in this story Harry is someone who, unlike Tatsumi, is fully prepared to return her affections, meaning she will be more protective towards him rather than murderous like she was with Tatsumi.

As for Cosmina, Dorothea and Izou, I already have plans for Dorothea, which will start in this chapter, and Izou seems pretty easy to turn. Not sure about Cosmina though.

As for Akame, I agree with your point, but just have to point out that she was conditioned that way. She was condition by the Assassination Corps to be fanatically devoted and the fact that she honestly believe she is doing the right thing just makes it worse. Anyway, thanks for review!

Reaper99937: …Nightmare fuel. Though to be honest I can see Esdeath as viewing it as a cheap form of torture. On the other hand, I'm more worried about her trying to use her powers to imitate Dementors. Or recruit them.

XIV Primarch: Yeah, you already did comment on it. If you haven't already read it, your answer was in the last chapter. Thanks!

Lord of Steel: Why did I not think of that? Genius. Thanks for that suggestion!

Guest: Tsunashi777 suggested the same thing, just read the second part of his review for an answer.

Silent Lurker: There is nothing wrong with being scatter-brained. I tend to be the same most of the time. As for your reviewing problem, I've noticed that other guest reviews come late as well, so I think that kind of shunts them to the side in favour of other reviews, so they come late. It normally wouldn't be a problem, except that I update daily, so being a day late is pretty bad. Anyway, thanks for your continued support!

Imperial warlord: Indeed. I can see Esdeath getting very protective from here onwards. As for your idea, that is a good suggestion. The only problem would be that they didn't have much time to train with it before entering the Potterverse, but, really, that's not a huge problem. I actually intend to get at least one while Esdeath and Harry, and possible the three girls, are campaigning in the West. Thanks for the suggestion and your continued support!

Sterling Ash: As much as I would like to please everyone, it has already been decided that it will be Harry/Esdeath/Air/Fal/Luna. This was not planned though, and romance is hardly a hugely important part of the story, with G=Harry/Esdeath being most definitely the main pairing. Anyway, I will be relying on sceptics like you to help me make sure that it _doesn't_ degrade the story. Thanks for your honest opinion, though, and I do apologize for that.

And a final thanks to jharrell819, Drunkle Qrow and Eurigos for showing their support!

Now that we've finished all that, onwards to chapter 24! I hope you all enjoy it!

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 24: Something Wicked this Way Comes

The Book of Lies, Harry decided, was a frustratingly confusing Teigu to use and understand. Currently he, Esdeath, Air, Fal and Luna where standing in the middle of one of the empty training grounds Esdeath often used.

At least, he, Esdeath and Luna were.

Fal and Air where, well, _not there_.

Anymore.

Harry shook his head tiredly. He could already tell that the Book of Lies was going to cause many, many headaches in the future. Hopefully it would be for someone other than him though.

"So you can still see Fal and Air?"

In front of him, holding the book in her hands, Luna nodded.

"Yes. I can hear them as well. I didn't actually realise it had worked until you commented on it."

Harry nodded as Esdeath stepped up beside him.

"So are they still in the same places as they were before.

Luna nodded again and Esdeath materialized a small ice shard, sending it hurtling through the space where Fal had, and apparently was, standing. She looked thoughtful as it continued onwards across the training grounds.

"Interesting. What about her? Can she touch me?"

Luna shook her head after a moment.

"She just tried. It doesn't seem so."

Beside Esdeath Harry nodded, looking thoughtful as he pulled out a pen and pad.

"That's to be expected of it though. It is a stealth centred Teigu. Fal, try picking up a rock near Luna. Don't just try to touch it, actually try to pick it up."

There was a moment of silence as nothing happened before Harry opened his mouth to speak again, only for Fal to suddenly appear out of thin air, picking up a stone from the ground. She glanced up at him, noting him watching and realising that the books affect had been removed.

She stood up straight, looking at the stone in her hand curiously.

"I couldn't touch Esdeath, and when I tried nothing happened, but when I tried to pick up a rock I reappeared?"

She glanced at Harry and Esdeath.

"Why?"

Harry looked thoughtful, jotting something down on his note book as he did.

"If I were to guess, I would say it was because the Book of Lies means that you cannot touch anything, obviously, but actually trying to interact with something in a way that changes the world deactivates the books affects. Probably because the book works by convincing reality that you don't exist, so interacting with the world would prove you did. Interesting."

He glanced over at Luna who was watching.

"What about you, Luna. Are you okay?"

She looked over at him, nodding.

"Yes. I'm fine at the moment, though the book does appear to be draining my energy. I can go a couple more minutes."

Nodding back to her, he wrote something on his pad once more, before looking over at where Air had been standing.

"Alright, Air, it's your turn now. Try walking away from Luna."

Air nodded, unseen to Harry, and began to walk away from Luna.

Once again, there was a moment of silence. Then Air reappeared, walking away from Luna just over ten metres away.

"Stop now."

Standing beside Harry, Esdeath watched the experiment with interest before turning her attention back to Luna.

"So it looks like you have a certain range that you can affect and leaving it will remove the books affects. Is Air still in the book?"

Luna shook her head.

"No, she became visible the moment she left my range for finding people."

Esdeath nodded as Harry made another note on his pad, glancing between Fal and Air as she did.

"Could you two see each other?"

The two nodded silently and she gave another thoughtful look, turning her gaze to Luna.

"And you could too?"

She nodded as well.

"Alright then, I want you to cross Fal out again. Air, you can come back now."

Air walked back to the group as Luna crossed Fal's name out of the book with a pencil, Fal vanishing as though she had never been there.

Esdeath nodded approvingly.

"Now, tell us where she is standing. Use her name."

Luna nodded once again.

"Fal is standing about two metres in front of Harry."

A moment later, Fal reappeared before them, giving Esdeath a quizzical look.

Esdeath just grinned wider.

"Now, is Fal still crossed out?"

Glancing down at the open book in her hands, Luna's eyes widened slightly in surprise before she shook her head.

"Yes, she is still crossed out. I wonder why?"

Esdeath just smiled, materializing another ice shard and shooting it at Fal, who yelp as she jump away. Only for the ice shard to pass through her.

Noting something else on his note book, Harry nodded.

"I think I get it now. Like Esdeath said, the book 'lies' to reality and says that a person does not exist. That person interacting with reality then proves they do exist, so the 'lie' is removed. If someone else is told the truth through, it seems to reach a half and half stage where they can see and hear the person under the 'lie' but not interact, as that would fully prove their existence. What a confusing ability."

He glance down at his pad, then up at the three girls again.

"You could see each other when you were all under the affects could you not?"

They nodded. Harry grinned.

"Good. One last test then, for now. Luna, erase your name, and then Fal, you tell us where she is after she does."

Glancing at him, Luna used her pencil to cross out her own name, vanishing completely a moment before Fal spoke.

"She is three metres left of the boulder."

Nothing happened and Harry gave a perplexed look at his notes before Esdeath spoke up beside him.

"Try again, but use her name."

Fal nodded, trying again.

"Luna is standing three metres left of the boulder."

Luna appeared a moment later and Harry grinned, jotting down a note.

"I see. Saying 'She is three metres left of the boulder' could refer to anyone or be a simple lie. Saying, 'Luna is standing three metres left of the boulder' on the other hand, is telling you that a person, Luna, is standing there as a 'truth'. Interesting."

Glancing up from his notes at Luna, he noted that she was starting to sag.

"Right, that's enough. You can shut the book now."

She nodded, shutting the book carefully as Harry looked at his notes again.

"So effectively, the Book of Lies is the ultimate stealth Teigu, as long as the user has the energy to use it. We may have to do some more test later, as well as see if it has a trump card, but that should be enough for today."

Esdeath nodded beside him.

"Rest for the remainder of the day. Tomorrow, I'll up all of your endurance training. If you are all going to be using Teigu's, which you hopefully will, then you will be needing the endurance to use them for extended periods of time."

Fal suppressed a groan at the thought of more training, nodding along with Air and Luna.

Snapping his notebooks shut and slipping it into his pocket, Harry grinned.

"Don't look so down. Would you rather we didn't find you a Teigu?"

Fal waved her hands in front of her, grinning at Harry's teasing tone.

"I'm sure we'll all manage just fine, no need for that."

Harry just grinned wider, Esdeath watching him with amusement.

And the Book of Lies spun is deceptions once more.

-T.G.O-

The weeks went by rather slowly from Harry's point of view. The Jaegers had very little work to do beyond the normal patrolling, even more so with the emergence of the Secret Police Team, Wild Hunt, lead by Syura, the owner of Shambhala.

And the Prime Minister son.

Letting out a sigh, Harry leaned back in his chair, looking over at Esdeath as she read through a set of files.

"What are you looking at?"

She glanced up at him with a grin. It was something else he had noticed since the chapel incident. She was far more expressive and… well, affectionate. And he had no idea why. When he asked Bols, the older man just laughed and said that he would learn one day.

He turned his attention back to Esdeath as she answered his question.

"Looking over all the information we have on Wild Hunt. As the Jaegers, we will have the right to eliminate them if they step too far out of line, in which case we can obtain Shambhala. Unfortunately, it appears that they know this as well. They are pushing the limits of what they can get away with, but never quite passing it."

She placed the current file she was reading down as she leaned back.

"At the moment we are relying on Ran digging up something to prove they were responsible for the danger beast incident a while ago. We know it was them, or at least Syura, but we need more evidence. There is also a high chance that I, and you with me, will be deployed to put down the Western revolution soon…"

Harry nodded, finishing for her.

"In which case not only will Wild Hunt be able to get away with more, but Shambhala will be beyond our grasp for a while. We need them dealt with before we are deployed."

Esdeath nodded, smiling at him as he looked thoughtful.

"Well, I have the feeling they will slip up soon enough. Maybe we could also try to steal some of their members? It would make getting the information we need easier, on top of making them weaker and bolstering the Jaegers."

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Indeed, however if you can convince them to join us, what's to say someone else can't do the same?"

Harry nodded, gazing at one of the files on the table.

"Izou would be easy. He has no loyalty to anything but his own sword which, while being rather creepy, is something we can use. He works with Wild Hunt because they allow him to slaughter as many people as possible…"

He grimaced slightly at the reminder of the man's hobby of killing people.

"… but he should be easy enough to convince. Maybe we could offer to take him with us to the West?"

Esdeath nodded once more.

"Who else do you think we can convince?"

He looked thoughtful again.

"Hmm… Maybe Dorothea? She is an alchemist, and she may have an interest in the alchemy stone we found. I was going to talk to her about that anyway, and if she does maybe get her help with the mirror. I don't know enough about the others quite yet."

"It's worth a shot, especially if you can get assistance for that little experiment of yours. How is the mirror progressing anyway?"

Harry sighed.

"Not well. We hit a wall with the power cost and material quality. It can work, momentarily, but it mirror takes far too much energy to use, with more energy being need to reflect more powerful attacks. The materials being used also tend to decay when I put that much power in, and don't channel it into the mirror well, so it's far to inefficient."

He leaned back again.

"At the moment I'm trying to make a copy of the core with my power so that I don't have to worry about Susanoo coming back on accident. I can make perfect copies of things like stones easily enough, but the core is near impossible. I've been working on one for the last two weeks and it's barely half way done. And that's without Susanoo's memories, personality and skills. I shudder to think what would happen if I tried copying it completely."

Esdeath smirked.

"So that's why you've been so exhausted when we head to bed. Well, I can get you better materials, but for now, concentrate on getting Dorothea's assistance and convincing Izou to join us."

Harry stood with a nod.

"I'll start with Izou once I find him."

Esdeath nodded once more as he left the room at a brisk pace.

-T.G.O-

The headquarters of Wild Hunt, Harry decided, would be the first place he searched. It was perfectly reasonable decision as it w _as_ their headquarters for a reason. Which lead to where he was now, walking towards the Wild Hunts base of operations with a fearless step.

Harry was almost certain that he would not be welcome there, but he didn't really care and, honestly, it would be amusing to watch the members of Wild Hunt get annoyed. If he pissed them off to the point that they decided to disregard his relation to Esdeath, then he could simple teleport away and then use it as an excuse to wipe them out.

Strolling around a corner, he noticed the Wild Hunt headquarters come into view, walking towards it leisurely.

His teleportation ability was something new which he had learnt after he did it in the chapel incident. It had taken almost two weeks. And Esdeath throwing lots of ice boulders at him. But he could do it.

Of course, he preferred not to.

He grimaced as he approached the building before him as he recalled the feeling of his method of teleportation. It felt like he was being squeezed through a straw and then spat out the other end.

Plus, much to his annoyance, it was rather noisy, on top of being disorientating.

Shaking his head clear of his thought, he stopped for a moment in front of the base, staring at the door for a moment of deliberation before moving forward again, entering Wild Hunt's common room.

Stepping through the doorway, Harry swept his gaze over the room. A large, fat man known as Champ was sitting in one corner, and Harry decided to stay well away from him. It would be annoying if he killed the man on reflex.

Sitting on a couch near one of the walls, was a lean, black haired man known as Enshin, a former pirate.

Finally, sitting in the corner opposite Champ with his sword on the table in front of him, was Harry's target, Izou.

Turning towards him, Harry made a beeline for the man, watching the reactions of all those in the room. Champs eyes seemed to light up slightly. Apparently he was still in the disgusting man's preferred age range. He would have to remember to find some horrible way to kill the man at some point.

Izou just watched him approach, waiting while Enshin stood from the couch, walking in front of Harry with a scowl on his face.

"What the fuck do you think your doin' in here, brat? You wanna die or something?"

Harry stopped in front of him, looking up at his face with an amused smirk.

"The kid with Esdeaths symbol, who is seen predominantly with Esdeath, walking into the Wild Hunts headquarters? Gosh, I guess I was lost. Either that or… I'm doing something for Esdeath."

He smiled oh so sweetly that Enshin could swear that he could _feel_ his teeth start to decay.

"Take your guess. And since it will probably take you a while to do so, please remove yourself from my path."

Enshin gritted his teeth, his fingers twitching to just reach out and throttle the brat in front of him. Unfortunately, and fortunately for him, he was well aware that that would be crossing the line and bringing Esdeath down in Wild Hunts collective head. He did have a small survival instinct. He stepped out of Harry's path, slouching back to his couch.

Harry grinned after him, giving the same, horrifyingly sweet and innocent smile as before.

"Good, doggy."

Enshin twitched violently, barely stopping himself from surging forward out of the chair, swearing in his head that one day, the first chance he got, he would give the brat the most brutal death in the history of the Empire.

Grinning to himself in amusement, Harry walked over to Izou, stopping in front of him.

The two stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"I need to talk to you outside. Now."

Izou stared at him for a long moment before reaching over and picking up his sword, gesturing for Harry to lead on. And lead on Harry did, taking Izou out of the Wild Hunts headquarters and a little way away from the door, leaning against a tree as he looked up at the man.

Izou pulled the strand of grass he seemed to have perpetually in his mouth out.

"What do you want?"

Harry looked at him for a moment before standing up off the tree he was leaning on.

"Esdeath has an offer for you."

Izou raised his eyebrows, silently signalling him to continue.

"Syura has something we want, so she intends to remove Wild Hunt in the next few weeks, before we are sent to deal with the Western rebels."

Izou showed no reaction to the news.

"So what is she offering?"

"She agrees that it would be more beneficial to try and get some of you into the Jaegers rather than simple kill you all, so in return for joining the Jaegers, she is willing to take you with us to clean out the north."

The man narrowed his eyes.

"You want me to turn on Wild Hunt?"

He sounded rather insulted. He was.

Harry shook his head.

"No, just not interfere when we deal with the rest of Wild Hunt and then get folded into the Jaegers in the aftermath."

"And if I go with Esdeath to the West?"

Harry grimaced in his mind, carefully keeping his face carefully clear of it. He had nothing against the rebels, so he felt slightly bad for setting the psychopath in front of him onto them.

"As long as you aren't killing our forces, you will be able to kill any rebels you come across. Considering the size of the army that has been reported to approach from that direction, I imagine that there will be a lot of people to kill."

Izou gave him interested look.

"And all I have to do is not interfere when you wipe out the remainder of Wild Hunt and then join the Jaegers?"

Harry nodded.

He turned away.

"I will require some time to think this over."

Watching him start to walk away, Harry spoke up.

"If you agree to the deal, just don't interfere with our attack when it happens. Also, do you know where I can find Dorothea?"

Izou turned back towards him.

"Do you intend to give her an offer as well?"

Harry nodded wordlessly. Izou turned away again.

"She should be over at the Palace labs."

Without another word, Izou walked away, sword at his side. Harry watched him for a moment before turning away towards the Palace.

The Palace labs.

That would make things easier.

-T.G.O-

Stepping past the guards at the doorway with a nod, Harry entered the massive complex that was the Palace laboratory's, glancing around as he walked through the almost maze-like place with a sure step.

He was here quite often in the time Esdeath designated each day for him to do his own things.

Harry honestly wasn't sure if the fact she was giving him time to himself, even if it was a project, was good, or the fact that she was scheduling said time alone was a sign of something that was possible very bad.

He tended not to bother thinking about it.

Strolling deeper into the lab complex, nodding and waving at several of its inhabitants as he did, Harry continued to gaze around, eyes jumping from person to person until a voice called out from behind him.

"Hello, Harry. Your early, are you looking for someone?"

He turned with a smile on his face to look the man who had spoken. He was a rather average, non-descript man, but Harry had sought his assistance several times. He wouldn't call them friends, but they were… close acquaintances? He honestly didn't know. Nor care.

"Yup. I'm looking for Dorothea from Wild Hunt. Have you seen her?"

He nodded, pointing down the hall.

"Yes. She was just down that way. Good luck."

Harry grinned.

"Thanks!"

He turned, walking in the direction the man had pointed with a bounce in his step until he spotted his target, alone in a room overlooking a large vat with some kind of danger beast in it.

Harry stopped a little behind her.

"Dorothea."

She turned from her observation of the thing in the vat, eyes sweeping over him before she grinned.

"You're the kid who goes around with Esdeath, aren't you? Harry, was it? What do you want?"

Harry nodded.

"I have an offer, well half offer half request, for you from Esdeath."

Sitting down in a nearby chair, she motioned him to continue with a grin.

"For various reason, mainly due to Syura being annoying as well as having something we want, Esdeath intends to eliminate Wild Hunt at some point in the next few weeks."

Dorothea's eyes widened slightly, though her grin didn't change in the least as she spoke.

"So what is she offering? Why shouldn't I just inform Syura of this?"

He tilted his head to the right.

"Other than that would annoy Esdeath? And an annoyed Esdeath is a bad thing?"

He grinned.

"We have something we want you to study that you may find interesting, as well as a project you may find even more interesting."

She grinned as she stood.

"Really?"

Nodding, he grinned back, turning and motion her to follow as he began to walk from the room.

"Come on and I'll show you."

He lead her deeper into the lab complex in silence, stopping in front of two large doors with a guard on either side. The guards nodded to him in recognition as the large doors slide open silently.

Without a word, he walked into the room beyond, Dorothea a step beside him as he walked over to a pedestal on one side of the room, opening it and removing the crimson, glowing gemstone from it before turning to Dorothea.

"This is the thing we need studied. Our scientist know it was created through some form of alchemy, but can't learn much beyond that."

She nodded, taking the gem from him and examining it.

Her eyes widened after a moment.

"Incredible…"

She glanced at Harry.

"Where was this found?"

He grinned.

"A tree man up at Mt Fake ate it. It was turned into a semi dangerous danger beast that survived at night. Do you know what it is?"

She shook her head, turning her gaze back to the gem.

"No, but I can tell that this is the product of some incredibly complex alchemy. Alchemy on the rank that could create a Teigu."

Harry's eyes widened as he listened to her talk.

"I'm considered a master at alchemy, and even I couldn't do this. I can't even tell what it was for yet. And from what I can see, it's not even complete. It seems to be missing something… It's Incredible!"

She glanced over at Harry.

"And if I take Esdeaths offer, I can study this as much as I like?"

Harry nodded.

"Yup. You'll actually be doing us a favour as well, since we want to know what it is. We also have another project going related to a biological Teigu that your assistance would be appreciated on _after_ Wild Hunt is removed."

She nodded, accepting the logic of only revealing one thing before Wild Hunt was removed.

"Deal."

He raised his eyebrow.

"Really? That was quick. Izou is still thinking about it."

She shook her head, ignoring the titbit of information.

"You don't understand. For a master alchemists like me, we often reach a point where we can't find a way to improve at any kind of speed. That's why I travel the world, looking for knowledge. This little stone here, even incomplete, could advance my alchemy by decades, even centuries compared to my current rate of advancement. Throw in a project related to a _biological_ Teigu, and how can I refuse?"

Harry just grinned.

"I wasn't complaining about it being easy, Dorothea. Merely commenting. We just need to talk to Esdeath, then you can come back and study it to your hearts content."

She nodded, letting him take the gemstone and place it back inside its case before leading her from the room.

-T.G.O-

The last thing Harry decided to do before he headed back to Esdeath after sending Dorothea her way, was visit Bols and his family.

It had become a bit of a routine for him to visit the man three or four times a week in his spare time, sometimes with Esdeath as well. It wasn't about pity, Bols had no need for pity, and was quite happy right now with his family. No, it was because not only was Bols a sane, intelligent man who Harry could talk to easily, but he was also someone who could explain things to Harry. Like emotions and feelings and other things that Esdeath never could explain.

…

Like puberty.

He was, not that Harry noticed, the closest thing Harry had to a father figure.

Stepping out onto the street a few blocks away from Bols home, Harry grinned as he spotted someone else he recognized heading in the same direction.

Grinning, he ran forward, waving.

"Hey, Ran!"

Ran turned, smiling when he saw the much smaller male moving towards him.

"Hello, Harry. Are you visiting Bols again?"

He nodded with a grin, falling into step beside him.

"Yup! Are you?"

Ran nodded with a small smile.

"Indeed I am."

He slowed himself slightly so that Harry didn't have to walk faster than normal to keep up with his much longer steps as the two fell into a comfortable silence.

Together they rounded a corner a block away from Bols home, preparing to pass through the market. The street was empty bar a familiar group at the end of the street.

Harry and Ran froze in unison.

The sun fled behind the clouds. It was a coincidence. Really!

Harry spoke first.

"Hey, Ran, remember how Esdeath is looking for a reason to remove Wild Hunt?"

Ran nodded.

"Yes, indeed I do."

They spoke perfectly naturally, as though they were simply having a chat over a drink of tea.

"And you know how you have some kind of bad blood with Champ of Wild Hunt?"

Ran nodded again, not even bothered by how Harry knew that. He was aware he wasn't the best at hiding it.

"Indeed I do. He is a paedophilic, mass murdering rapist who deserves to spend the rest of his life in Esdeaths torture chamber."

He may have well have been talking about the weather for all his tone said.

Harry began to walk down the street.

"The same paedophilic, mass murdering rapist who is currently man-handling Tiffany over there? At the same time as Enshin and Syura man-handle her mother?"

Rans voice was positively terrifying in its normalcy as he spoke.

"Indeed it is."

Harry smiled as they approached the group.

"Oh, good. Well, if he is alive when you're done with him, please transport him to Esdeath and tell her I would like his remaining days to be very painful. I'll even set aside my disproval of torture and watch for a little bit. In the meantime, Syura has something I need."

Ran nodded again.

"But of course, I would be more than willing."

In front of them, Wild Hunt, or those present, spun around as a calm voice spoke up behind them.

"You know, attacking the family of someone Esdeath looks out for is a good way to die."

On the ground at Wild Hunts feet, where the two had been thrown, Maggie hugged Tiffany to her, sobbing in relief.

Syura scowled darkly.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want! Some little brat isn't going to stop me. Enshin, you wanted to slice the fuck up didn't you? Make sure he screams. Champ, you can have the little girl after you kill the other one."

Apparently, Syura's survival instinct had been deactivated at some stage that day, as he didn't even bother thinking about what Esdeath would do when she found out. Enshin and Champ just followed his order, Enshin grinning maliciously and Champ scowling at having his fun cut off.

Enshin spoke first as he drew his blade.

"I've been looking forward to this. Little fuck who thinks he so fucking great."

He licked his blade creepily.

"I'm gonna enjoy making you squeal like a pig."

Whatever anyone might have said after that was cut off as Harry started laughing.

A shiver ran down the spines of all who heard it, even Izou who was watching from the side-lines, having already decided to just watch.

Maggie took the Wild Hunts members lack of attention to grab Tiffany and flee as Harry threw back his head and laughed.

Even Ran, standing beside him, who had known him, and Esdeath, for quite some time now, shuddered.

Because Harrys laugh was pure, utter, ice. It was chilling to the bone in every wrong way possible.

It was the kind of laughter that brought to mind massive glaciers filled with the frozen corpses of armies. The kind of laughter that seems to speak of great nations crushed and burnt, of great empires reduced to ruins.

It was the single most horrifying thing many, if not all, present had ever heard.

His laughter died down into giggles.

The temperature began to plummet.

Harry smiled, a chilling, soul freezing smile that could have made an ultra-class danger beast turn tail and _run the fuck away_!

Then he spoke, his voice equally chilling, fall of malice and murder and all things wrong and sinful.

"Oh, you poor, poor, little fool. Did you really think Esdeath would take in and train a mere child if they were not truly worth something? Did you really think that you were the _powerful_ ones here? You poor, little fool."

His voice became distorted, warp into a demonic mockery of his voice.

The temperature plummeted and the street darkened as the sun seemed to hide itself behind layers of clouds, as though hiding from the terrible thing below.

A wind, viscous and cruel, chilling, whipped up, swirling around Harry as he spoke, his voice as terrible whisper, the Reapers own call.

"It's been a long time since I've felt truly angry. I've forgotten what it felt like. But you poor, poor fools, should learn that you are not the top of the food chain. And now, you're going to die. Because now, I. Am. Angry."

The wind howled around him like some terrible, distorted beast, the screams of a thousand damned.

The temperature plummeted even further, windows glazing and frost creeping along the ground.

The evening light vanished, leaving it like night as the sun fled behind layers of dark clouds.

The present members of Wild Hunt, that weren't too prideful to thinks such things, had just a moment to think ' _Well, fuck. We just kicked the sleeping dragon_ '.

Then winter struck with the fury of a thousand gods.

-T.G.O-

And that is chapter 24 done!

How was it? Was my explanation of the Book of Lies any good? Did I do a good job giving Izou and Dorothea a realistic deal that they would take? Did you like my last scene? Please, feedback, whether it is ideas, likes, dislikes, constructive criticism or simple encouragements are all welcome and appreciated!

Please review!

Anyway, that is chapter 24 done! My longest chapter yet!

I hope everyone enjoyed it, and have enjoyed the story so far!

Goodbye and see you next time!


	26. Dark Side of the Soul

Hello everyone! Welcome back to chapter 25 of **The Glacial Ones**!

I've had a lot of reviews for the last chapter, so bear with me for a bit wile I answer them.

Dieter17: I admit I never thought to compare it to a Fidelius Charm. As for the Book of Lies trump card, I see you read my notes on it! Yay! Anyway, for your blood idea, it wouldn't work, as the book would also remove her blood since even if _reality_ doesn't know she's there, the book does.

At the moment through, I've been thinking about its trump card being something along the lines of showing not only a person's name, but also their position in relation to the book and what is going to happen to them in the next three seconds. By editing the location, she can change where they are, and by reading the second part, she can provide intelligence to the others. The down sides would be that she would have to actively rewrite their location, which takes more time that combat general allows, and the future would change the moment she made a warning. On top of energy costs. Anyway, thanks for the review!

Sinnerlust: Thanks for the support, and an interesting if rather final idea for the Horcrux. If I can't find something for it to do, then I will probably just pull your idea out my ass. Thanks!

Tsunashi777: I agree with all your points, but I will say that despite everything I think Izou has _some_ form of loyalty towards them, if only for his honour as a swordsman. Which is why I made him think about it rather than just agree like Dorothea. Anyway, thanks for the feedback!

Jharrell819: Please, don't make me think of it. Though, to be honest, Esdeath could probable scare Orochimaru. Imagine them teaming up… I'm going to go and become a drunk now, to try bury that thought.

Cinder: First, is the name 'Cinder' a reference to RWBY? Just curious. Secondly, _kill Ran_?! I am insulted! Who do you think I am?! …Yeah, I was actually tempted for a while, but no, I intend to have him kick Champ into the ground. And then drag him off to Esdeath.

And a thanks to Aku no Kotei, Drunkle Qrow, Animefan1337, and, as always, Imperial warlord. Thanks for all your support!

Now that that is all out of the way, welcome to chapter 25 of **The Glacial Ones**!

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 25: Dark Side of the Soul

Harry wasn't like Esdeath in the fact that, before the chapel incident, she had never felt true rage. He had, indeed, felt a lot of rage and hatred in his life. Hatred and fury at the Dursley's, at the people who lived normal lives that he could never had, at the world in general.

In fact, he had raged and hated so much that one day something inside him just decided that it couldn't be bothered anymore and told all the rage and hate to bugger off.

And it did, leaving Harry without the ability to truly hate someone, without the knowledge of how it was that one felt anger. And it had remained like that for many years, through beatings from the Dursley's, through harsh training from Esdeath, through massacres and slaughters and war crimes that must never reach the light.

Perhaps it was the slow regaining of his knowledge of emotions. Perhaps it was the talks Bols would give him to help him understand others better. Perhaps it was that Maggie and Tiffany were part of the surrogate family Bols had helped build around him.

It didn't matter.

Six years of suppressed hatred, of fury and malice and murder. Thirteen years of rage at the world, at the injustice of his life before he meet Esdeath. It all exploded forth in an icy, chilling rage, a murderous intent so terrible that Izou decided then and there that Wild Hunt was doomed and he may as well join the Jaegers.

He was a battle maniac. Not suicidal.

A cold, wintery wind howled down the street, swirling around the small boy as the evening sun fled behind black clouds, coating the section of the Capital they were in in an ominous, foreboding darkness like the shadow of falling empire.

Then came the ice. Everything within fifty metres of Harry froze, a layer of frost coating everything, glazing the windows and turning the very grass into icy blades.

The temperature continued to drop drastically as Harry's magic lashed out in fury, overjoyed at the destructive purpose it was to be given.

And in the centre of it all, surrounded by the swirling, howling, chilling wind and covered by the shadows as though the sun was fleeing from his wrath, with ice creeping out around him, Harry smiled.

It started as a small, amused smile usually reserved for parents or teachers towards children who have done something foolish.

Little children who have done something very, very foolish indeed.

Then it began to grow, stretching across his face as it grew wider and wider, splitting his face in two in a psychotic grin that would have disturbed even Seryu if she were still alive.

Beside him Ran recovered from the sense of foreboding doom, Harry's own murderous intent and the chance to final give Champ a painful death releasing his inhibitions as his own small smile took on a malicious and cruel tinge, a twisted mockery of a grin.

His hair shadowed his eyes as behind him, his Teigu activated, two wings of light spreading out behind him, somehow taking on a fearsome hue in the darkness, looking ominous when seen with his own, fearsome expression.

Behind the rest of Wild Hunt, Cosmina shuddered, only partially from the biting chill that was getting colder by the second, glancing around desperately as she realised they had indeed just kicked the sleeping dragon. She spotted Izou standing off to the side, making no move to respond to the threat before him.

Their yes met for a moment, hers desperate for escape, to be saved.

She was scared. Terrified even.

Izou gazed at her for a moment that seemed like eternity before he gave her a look of what almost looked like pity. Even though he knew he could get away fine as long as he didn't interfere, the amount of murderous intent pouring off the two Jaegers was enough to frighten even him.

He jerked his head to the right, motioning for her stand beside him and whispering below sound of the wind as she scramble over to him, unseen by the other present members of Wild Hunt.

"Do not interfere and they should leave you alone. Even if Syura and the other two do manage to beat those two, which seems doubtful right now, they will have to face Esdeaths wrath afterwards. Wild Hunt will not survive the night."

Cosmina nodded shakily beside him.

Across from Harry and Ran, Syura gritted his teeth in fury. How dare this mere brat and some pathetic pretty boy make him feel fear? How dare they interrupt his fun? Anger and fear, a potent mix indeed, clouded his mind as he prepared Shambhala in his hand. He had already set several opening points around the area out of habit.

Beside him, Enshin wasn't much better, for much the same reasons. He was a prideful man and to have someone that he saw as below him wielding such power and inciting such intense fear drove him into a rage that feasted and grew fat on his own fear.

Champ was just enraged that they had interrupt his time with the wonderful little angel he was about to liberate. The fact that he suddenly felt the urge to flee from them only feed fuel to the fire.

Funny how only Cosmina, who wasn't enraged by Harry and Ran's presence, was the only one who listened to her instincts. Izou on the other hand, was an expert on reading killing intent, and even he didn't want to mess with someone pouring out that much of it. Dorothea was still in the palace labs studying the stone, so she didn't even notice.

There was a moment of, well, not stillness but semi stillness as Harry and Ran stood on one side of the street, faces shadowed with terrifyingly psychotic grins on their faces, the bitter wind swirling around them as more and more ice continued to creep away from Harry, the temperature continuing to plummet.

On the other side of the street, Champ, Enshin and Syura stood with looks of fury on their faces, Cosmina standing slightly behind Izou with a look of intense fear bordering on terror as Izou just watched with a kind of detached resignation.

Then there was an explosion of movement.

Champ surged forward, hurling a small ball he had been preparing at Ran, who shot upwards into the sky, letting the ball fly past below him and explode in a flash of lightning, electricity arcing everywhere and bouncing down the frost and ice covered street. At the same time, Enshin shot forwards, his blade flashing out and sending a shock wave towards Harry as Syura charged beside him.

Harry didn't so much as blink at the approaching members of Wild Hunt, a wall of ice bursting up to block the shock wave attack with barely the smallest tug on his core. Enshin leapt into the air, his blade Teigu pulled back for a mid-air slash, only to flip backwards in mid-air as Harry's ice wall sprouted large spikes towards him, grazing his left leg as the pirate flipped away.

Behind him Syura used the ice wall to hide himself as he activated Shambhala, teleporting in a flash of light to a point behind Harry.

Harry's demented mockery of a grin widened impossible as the ice and frost spread across the street informed him of Syura's sudden relocation, another wall of ice rising up from the ground to block the man's knee as it flew towards Harry.

There was a smashing sound as Syura's knee slammed into the ice barrier, shattering it into a thousand pieces that flew towards Harry, stopping less than a foot from him as they hung in the air, morphing into tiny, razor sharp ice shards that flew back the way they came towards Syura.

Syura leapt out of the way of the hail of ice as Enshin landed from his mid-air flip, slashing his blade horizontal to the ground with a growl of annoyance, sending a crescent shock wave slamming into the ice wall already weakened by his first attack.

The ice wall was slashed in half, the shock wave continuing onwards, only to slam into a second wall that had appeared directly behind the first. At the same time, the ice and frost around him moved, spires of ice piercing up towards the man, who leapt backwards into another back flip, land on his feet a few metres away.

Only to leap again as the ice reacted below him and lashed out upwards again.

Landing from his dodge on the other side of Harry, Syura shot forward, evading the two spires of ice that lunged from the ground towards his chest and slamming his fist through another ice wall as he lunged towards Harry. The younger boy turned slightly, looking at the charging man with half his face shrouded in shadows.

He unleashed a flash of his power.

It was a neat trick he had learnt a while ago, using his power to amplify and transmit his killing intent and bloodlust. Of course, it could only multiply what was already there, and there was a limit of how much he could multiple his killing intent, so, since he rarely actually had any more than the barest amounts of killing intent, he rarely used it as even multiplied it was too insignificant.

Right now though?

There was a flash of killing intent, of pure _murder_ that swamped the entire street for a single moment.

Enshin froze, a killing intent induced hallucination of a spire of ice slamming through his chest appearing before him.

Standing behind Izou, Cosmina stopped breathing for a moment, an image of her being violently torn apart flashing through her head.

Izou shivered, crushing down his death vision before it could come.

Syura froze, fist mere centimetres from Harry's fist as a vision of his skewered body shot through his mind.

Then it was gone.

Enshin leapt to the side, the spire of ice aim to skewer him slashing a gash across his side instead as Syura leapt backwards, suffering small cuts to his arms and legs as he barely evaded the thin spikes that grew from the ground and shattered ice walls behind him. A moment later Harry was in front of him, fist cocked back for a blow to his stomach.

With one hand, Syura blocked Harry's punch, barely noticing the unnatural strength behind it as he landed from his jump, Harry's fist still in his hand as he sent his right leg up towards the younger boys head.

Ice appeared along Harry's skin like armour as Syura's foot slammed into him, smashing away most of it and sending him flying off to the side, ice spears materializing and firing at Syura as he flew.

Harry landing in a crouch as his opponent dodged to the side, leaping back again as Enshin sent a powerful attack down towards him.

Sliding back as Enshin spun towards him, Harry materialized a boulder of ice above himself, sending it crashing towards the charging pirate.

Syura activated Shambhala once more, vanishing in a flash of light and appearing above Harry at a point he had sent when they began the fight, slashing his foot down in a vicious axe kick as Enshin dodged Harry's boulder and sent a horizontal shock wave at him once more.

Harry ducked under the shock wave, his left hand coming up to catch Syura's axe kick as he covered it in a thick layer of ice ice.

Syura's heel slammed into the ice protecting Harry's palm, shattering it as the smaller boy caught his foot, the momentum sending ripples through the frost at his feet. Tugging at his core, Harry encased Syura's foot, and most of the leg up to the knee, in ice before sending a burst of chilling wind to knock Enshin sliding backwards across the icy terrain.

Leaping backwards, Syura landed next to Enshin as he slide to a stop, shattering the ice on his leg as he glared at Harry.

"How? I know all the Teigu that exist, and only one has powers like that, which is being used by general Esdeath. How can you have ice powers as well?!"

Harry just smiled eerily.

"Poor, little, Syura can't figure it out."

Across from him, Enshin and Syura dropped into combat stances as a wave of metre long spears of ice appeared, floating behind Harry.

"I'm not using a Teigu."

It was timed perfectly, the wave of ice spears surging forward a moment before he finished his sentence, Syura freezing for a millisecond in shock before diving out of the way of the attack.

Too slow.

That single moment in which he was frozen meant that he couldn't dodge the attack perfectly, a single spear slamming into his shoulder and hurling him backwards as Enshin, having fully dodged the wave of ice spears, shot forwards, sword flashing.

Harry stepped to the side, his psychotic grin never leaving his face as he narrowly dodged the shock wave sent his wave, his two blades unsheathed and rising to block Enshin's downward slash before he had even finished dodging the first attack.

Enshin's blade slammed down onto Harry's own crossed blades, forcing him down and buckling his knees slightly, an uncomfortable reminder that physically, even when he reinforced his muscles, he was inferior to both his opponents.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light behind him and his ice informed him that Syura had used Shambhala to get behind him moment before a foot slammed into his side, cracking his ribs and sending him hurtling away from where he had been struggling against Enshin's blade.

There was a flash as Enshin swung his Teigu in Harry's direction, a shock wave splitting the darkness of the street as it flew towards the mid-air Harry.

Flipping in mid-air Harry landed in a crouch, ducking under the shock wave and crossing his arms across his body just in time to block a jarring punch from Syura that lifted him up and hurled him back again, a wave of ice spears materializing around him and firing forward to drive his attackers back as he landed once more.

He never stopped smiling.

Enshin's blade flashed in the gloom as he sent several shock waves towards Harry, a massive wall of ice rising up to block them before growing spikes and firing them at the pirate, forcing him to jump aside.

Off to Harry's side Syura appeared at another of his gates using Shambhala, slamming his foot into the ice wall that rose to intercept him.

The wall shattered and, once again, the ice shards transformed into razor sharp spears that blitzed towards him. Syura, having predicted the attack, had already ducked low under the barrage, shooting across the ground towards Harry with his fist cock back at his sides.

He began to rise from his crouched running, fists ready to slam into Harry.

The ice beneath him shifted.

He abandoned his attack, diving to the side just in time to avoid being skewered by the ice spire that rose from the, slashing a cut along his side as he threw up his hands just in time to block Harry's follow up kick that sent him flying backwards.

Harry leapt backwards, narrowly avoiding the shock wave that came down on him from above as Enshin leapt over the wall of ice that he had formed. A wave of ice shards shot towards the pirate in retaliation, slashing away at his body as he released a second attack that forced Harry back again, straight into a blistering round house from Syura that slammed into the side of his chest, snapping already bruise bones.

Harry flew off to the side, landing awkwardly as he dropped one of his blades to clutch at his side, sending a wave of energy to numb the pain as he materialized a rotating buzz saw of ice two metres in diameter, sending it spinning towards Enshin as he landed at the same time as a series of ice spires forced Syura to leap into the air.

With a flick of his wrist, Harry banished the mid-air Syura backwards into the building behind him at the same time as summoning the buzz saw back to him moments after Enshin ducked it, dropping his remaining sword as he did.

Hearing the sound of the spinning buzz saw behind him, Enshin ducked into a forward roll as it flew over him, rising back to his feet with his sword prepared to slash out.

The buzz saw flew past Harry as he reached into his core, tugging it as he began to swirl the chilling winds into the palm of his right hand.

Enshin's sword flashed sending a total of eight shock waves towards Harry

Harry thrust his right hand forwards, his bundle of high speed air blades exploding forward to slam into Enshin's attack.

The attacks collided in a screech of air and howling wind as one overcame the other.

An explosion of blood painted the ice crimson under the gloomy light of the street.

-T.G.O-

 _Several minutes ago with Ran._

Ran flicked his wings down towards Champ as he lead him down the street, ignoring the flash of electricity behind him as he sent a wave of razor sharp feather like structures surging towards Champ.

Leaping backwards, Champ threw the five remaining balls in his hands up in front of him where they floated in mid-air in a circle, spinning as they did. Then the wave of feathers hit, slamming into an invisible shield.

Snagging another ball out of the air, Champ hurled it towards Ran as the barrage of feathers stopped, the orb clipping one of Ran's wings as he went to dodge.

It exploded.

Ran was suddenly encased is a tornado of howling winds, forcing him towards the ground as Champ charged forward, the lightning orb flying back to his hands as he threw another at the raging tornado.

Seeing the incoming ball through the howling wind, Ran hurled himself backwards, pushing himself through the wall of moving air as he wrapped himself in his wings for protection. The winds howled around him, batting at him until he finally left the tornado.

Then the ball thrown by Champ struck the dying pillar of wind and exploded in a flash of fire.

There was a howling, crackling roar as a wave of heat wash over the street, struggling against the ice and chill that Harry had created as the tornado was transformed into a roaring, raging pillar of fire that seared the very sky for a moment, before Harry's chill beat it down and buried it beneath waves of artic air.

Ran pulled his arm from where it had been protecting his eyes, glancing around for Champ and noticing him down below, covering his own eyes. Flicking his wing again, Ran sent another wave of feathers towards the large man as he glanced up at Ran.

Champ dived to the side as he noticed the incoming attack, moving his body surprisingly fast as the wave of feathers descended.

Not fast enough though.

The feathers slammed into his lower body and the ground beyond, piercing his flesh and borrowing into layers of fat as he roared in fury, landing in a clumsy crouch and staggering to his feet as Ran landed on a nearby rooftop, not wanting to use up his flying time as he released another barrage of feathers towards his target.

Champ grabbed a blue orb and hurled it towards the incoming wave of feathers, a single feather slamming into the orb and causing it to explode, covering everything within several metres around it in a layer of ice, the suddenly frozen feathers shattering as they fell to the ground.

Even as the feathers began to fall from the sky, Champ hurled a second orb towards Ran, catching the wind one as it flew back to him.

Ran shot upwards into the sky in a burst of speed.

The orb slammed into the empty shop just below where he had been standing.

It exploded.

A massive fireball consumed the building, lighting up the gloomy street for a moment as Ran braced himself in the air, the shock wave buffeting him upwards from below.

Stabilizing in the air, Ran glanced at Champ again, just in thing to see him hurl the lightning ball at him.

The orb flashed in mid-air a metre in front of him as Ran made a sudden drop.

The orb exploded in a flash of lightning, arcs of electricity dancing down to the ice and frost covered ground, leaping across it like a brilliant fire work display.

Ran slammed into the ground, flicking out a wave of feathers towards Champs last location as he blinked the stars from his eyes. Champ was already moving, running to the side as several of the balls he had thrown returned to him.

Noting Ran's white wings in the gloom, he hurled a purple black one at his opponent's location.

Noticing the ball hurtling towards him through the half gloom, Ran fly upwards once more. Below him the orb flashed an ominous purple as it exploded.

If Ran was the kind of man who swore, he would have cursed up a blue streak by now.

Below him, the grass rotted away, the very ground decomposing under the power of the orb as it decayed everything in range.

Flicking his wings, he sent another flurry of feathers surging towards Champ, intercepting his fire orb which exploded in a searing inferno that incinerated most of the feathers. Ran paid it no head as his Teigu sent out several feathers in different directions, the feathers turning in mid-air and homing in on Champ from every side as they flew around the dying mid-air inferno.

Noting the feathers coming at him from every direction, Champ leapt backwards, pulling his large frame back as his arms came up to cover his face.

That act saved his life.

The feathers converged directly in front of him before suddenly changing direction and slamming into him, piercing the flesh of his arms and shoulders as he roared in rage, ignoring his injuries as he hurled his storm orb to intercept the next flurry of feather in a pillar of wind, his other hand hurling the ice orb a moment behind the other as the two opponent's views of each other was cut off.

Ran flicked his wings, preparing to send more homing feathers around the tornado just as the ice ball burst out of the tornado, somehow unaffected by the howling winds as it flew towards him.

Cursing, Ran abandoned his original plan as he sent a group of feathers at the orb, wrapping his wings around himself in an effort to protect himself.

The feathers slammed into the orb.

It exploded.

Ran was blasted backward, his wings protecting him from the worst of the icy explosion as he tumbled backwards before trying to stabilise his flight and retaliate.

…

His eyes widened in horror as he realised that his wings were frozen in front of him, a moment before he slammed into the ground with a pained thud.

The tornado between the two opponents vanished out of existence, revealing to Champ his foe as Ran slammed into the ground. Jerking his arm back Champ let out a victorious yell as he hurled his explosive orb at Ran.

The orb left his hand, arcing towards Ran.

An explosion light up the gloomy street, shaking the earth as it did.

-T.G.O-

I'm sorry. Really, I am sorry, I didn't originally intend to pull yet _another_ cliff hanger. Anyway, that is chapter 25 complete!

Hmm… I don't like this chapter for some reason. I like the start, but something seems to feel… off about it… I feel like I forgot something important.

I don't actually really know how Champs Teigu works, though I assume that normally the user would have to go and pick the orbs up. I've made it so that once they regain some of the energy they used in the explosion the orbs return to the person who threw it. As for Ran not fighting as well as he could, he is still wanting to capture Champ alive, so is holding back from dealing a certain death blow.

And yes, I have an evil plan on how Ran will beat Champ.

Next chapter will finish up this fight and then we will hopefully have break from intensive combat only chapters for a while. I love writing combat, believe me, but several chapters of only combat? No thanks!

Anyway, any ideas, likes, dislikes, advice, constructive criticism or simple thought about the story are all welcome and appreciated! So please review!

Finally, I hope you have enjoyed chapter 25 of **The Glacial Ones** and the story so far!

Goodbye and thanks for reading! Until next time!


	27. Bloody Deaths and Crimson Stones

Hello, once again, to chapter 26 of **The Glacial Ones**!

I've had a few interesting reviews, so I'll just start with the one I want to get out of the way first.

Guest: Firstly, I am writing this assuming that you are the same person who reviewed three time, so if I'm wrong, I apologize. I admit that the first review seemed a little rude to me, as English IS my first language (yes, I know, that just makes it worse). Your other two reviews however have showed me that you are genuinely trying to help, so I apologize for that first impression.

To start off, I am well aware that my spelling and grammar could use some work, though I wasn't aware of _how_ bad it was. I fully intend to go back and edit the story again once I finish the Akame Ga Kill storyline. As for your review about 'doing' instead of going… well, fuck. One wrong letter (plus a missing apostrophe) and the whole sentence goes somewhere I really didn't want it to. Thanks for pointing that out, and it should be fixed now.

I also looked up possessive pronouns like you suggested, but I don't know how well I'll be able to use them properly to start with, so continued feedback would be appreciated.

On a final note, if you intend to continue your constructive criticism, could you please use some kind of pen name, so I don't have to call you guest, and preferable point out the mistakes in my latest chapters so I can go and fix them? Otherwise I'll be leaving most of the editing for later. Thanks for the constructive criticism, and keep it up!

Witchshift: As commented above, yeah it does need some more editing. As for the whole cupboard/cardboard thing, really! I thought I dealt with that like, twenty chapters ago! I really need to be more careful. Anyway, it should be fixed now. Thanks for pointing that out for me!

Silent Lurker: Seriously, what god/goddess of fanfiction did you piss off?! I get everyone else's reviews on time but yours. Anyway, for your idea for calling the Gauntlets Amon, it is currently a toss-up between that and Behemoth. As for your Bow of Spite: Samael idea, it seems like the best idea I have so far, so it seems likely. Thanks for all your amazing ideas and support!

And a final thanks to Jharrell819, The Perfect Re TPR and, as always, Imperial warlord. You guys rock!

And now, let's start on chapter 26!

Warning: There is a scene which describes some torture in this chapter. I don't know how bad it is, since I don't really read torture scenes, but the warnings here just in case.

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 26: Bloody Deaths and Crimson Stones

The explosive orb flew from Champs hand, arcing through the air in slow motion as the large man hurled it towards Ran.

There was a flash of light.

Champs eyes widened comically.

A shock wave of energy from Enshin that Harry had ducked further down the street, slammed into the side of the orb.

The orb exploded.

There was a flash of light as the entire street bathed in a fiery glow, the ice and frost reflecting the brilliant flash of oranges and reds as the ground rumbled.

Just barely beyond the massive, fiery explosion, Ran deactivated his Teigu, his wings retracting as the shock wave from the explosion threw him sliding backwards along the ground, sending him scrambling for purchase on the frozen earth.

Coming to a halt, Ran cast a wary gaze over where Champ had been standing moments ago, the fire and smoke quickly clearing away as it was smothered by the bitterly cold air. Noting the figure struggling on the ground near the epicentre of the explosion, Ran shot forward towards his target, not giving the large man any chance to recover from the explosion.

Not that he would have been much threat anyway.

Champ struggled to push himself from the ground, his body burned and broken as he tried to force himself upwards.

He failed.

The sudden change from chilling, biting cold to intense, searing heat, on top of his previous wounds and severe burns, was too much for his body to handle as his arms gave out below him, dropping his charred upper body to the ground with a strangled yelp of pain.

The Rans foot came flashing upwards, slamming into Champs falling head with a surprising amount of force for the former teacher.

There was a crunch, followed by a gurgle of pain as Champs nose broke, his body spinning to the side as the blissful darkness claimed his vision.

Standing above the large man, Ran stared down at his adversaries face with a grim little smile on his own face, his eyes cold and hard.

"Don't worry, Champ. I won't kill you for what you did…"

His smile became a tad more disturbing.

"I'll just watch as Esdeath does. Eyed up the wrong kid this time, you sick fuck."

Without another word he walked around the unconscious man's body, reaching down as he picked him up by the legs. A moment later, his Teigu activated, wings flaring out behind him, no longer frozen as he took to the sky, barely wavering as he pulled Champ into the air by his feet, glancing down at the street below as he flew over.

He was just in time to see Enshins death.

-T.G.O-

Enshins death was quick. It was also rather brutal.

And very, very painful.

The shock waves created by his sword slammed into Harry's hurricane of high speed air blades, battling against the howling winds for a single moment. There was really no contest. The gale of swirling, spinning air blades tore through Enshins shock waves as though they were nothing more than paper and surged onwards towards Enshin himself.

His eyes widened in horror and terror as he realised what was going to happen next.

Then it struck.

Enshin was torn from the ground, his Teigu hurled out of his grasp as hundreds, thousands even, of tiny blades of air slammed into his body.

In less than a second all the skin on his front half been flayed off. Then, as he began to fly backwards, his muscles where torn apart, shredded by the unforgiving winds as the pulled him backwards to his his grave.

After three seconds, the attack finally dispersed, dropping Enshin over twenty metres back from where he had been originally standing.

Or, at least, it dropped what used to be Enshin.

All the skin had been flayed off his body, all the muscles on his front half torn apart and shredded to the bone, his organs almost completely liquefied entirely. Only his heart and brain remained unscathed, protected by a layer of bone that the wind could not pierce.

That was not a good thing, as Enshin, a hardened pirate who was rather good at surviving, quickly found out.

He died the moment his body hit the ground, his heart finally giving out as his mind realised that yes, he was indeed, very much dead.

Unfortunately for him, he was alive the entire time before he hit the ground. Thankfully his throat was torn apart, so he didn't make a racket screaming.

Pulling back the arm that he had used to hurl the hurricane of air blades, Harry sent a pulse of power down into his hand, closing over the many tiny cuts that littered his arm from the attack.

His psychotic grin fell from his face, leaving only a cold, stony, mask.

Noting something above him, Harry cast his gaze up to see Ran flying over, carrying Champ by his ankles.

He nodded once up at his fellow member of the Jaegers before turning his eyes across the street over to a building that he had banished Syura into, quietly cursing his own foolishness for letting his anger get the better of him. He had massive selection of abilities and powers that he could have used, not just ice!

Shaking his head in resignation at his own stupidity, Harry extended his power, tugging at his core as he dropped the already bitingly cold air down a few more notches, no longer having to worry about catching Ran in the area of affect as well.

A flash of light inside the building he had hurled Syura through informed him of his opponents recovery a moment before another light shone up from the ground behind him, Syura appearing mid kick, an expression of pure fury on his face.

Harry ducked under the kick, weaving to the side to evade a follow up punch as he sent several spires of ice shooting upwards towards Syuras chest, flicking off a concussive wave as the man leapt backwards, catching him in the chest with bruising force and hurling him backwards.

Darting forwards after him, Harry materialized several ice spear, sending them surging towards Syura as the man flew backwards.

Syura back flipped in mid-air, just barely diving out of the way of the spears of ice as Harry charged towards him, pulling his two blades towards him as he did.

Harry slashed forward.

Syura leapt backwards, a thin slash opening along his chest as he staggered, barely evading a second slash and clumsily blocking a spin kick to his chest before attempting to retaliate with his own kick that Harry easily dodged before leaping back.

He glared at Harry.

"What did you do to me? There is no way I should normally be this slow! What did you do?!"

Harry smirked as he raised his eyebrow.

"You mean you haven't noticed yet. Oh, dear. Poor, little Syura."

He gestured towards Syura as the man ground his teeth.

"Look at yourself."

Syura glanced down at his body, eyes widening in shock as he noted that his body was covered in small cuts and gashes.

Harry just continued speaking as though he were lecturing a child.

"Most of those injuries are too small to be of any kind of significance, especially to someone like you, but poor, little Syura was too hyped up on fear and anger. You had so much adrenaline running through your body that you didn't even notice how much damage you were taking. Hmm, that one along your side looks particularly nasty. And to top it off…"

Harry gestured around him as Syura took advantage of his distraction to prepare Shambhala, his face dark with fury and humiliation.

"…It's rather chilly tonight, don't you agree?"

Syuras eyes widened as he froze in shocked horror, his body suddenly taking note of the air temperature as his adrenaline faded away.

Harry nodded in false sobriety.

"Now you notice. Since the start of our little scuffle, I've been dropping the temperature. Currently it is far too low for most humans to properly function. I wouldn't be surprised if you were suffering from mild Hypothermia right now."

Hearing Harry calmly explain what was happening, calmly explaining why he was losing the battle, despite both being in the middle of a life or death conflict, finally snapped Syuras straining sanity as he realised that Harry was looking _down_ on him.

Assuming he had any to snap in the first place.

With a roar of rage, he activated Shambhala, appearing behind Harry in a flash of light, not even realising that he hadn't set a marker there before hand as he sent a furious kick towards Harrys head. Unfortunately, Harry had been truthful about him suffering from the cold, and the attack was far, far slower than it could have been.

Harry stepped out of the way, preparing to send off an attack, only to stop, eyes widening as Syura vanished once more.

Dodging another attack, Harry gave an amused smirk that was eerily similar to Esdeaths.

"Interesting. Before you could only use Shambhala once every couple of seconds. Now, you have surpassed your limits and gone beyond that."

Syura let out another yell of fury as he used Shambhala to appear behind Harry once more, foot lashing out as the younger male spoke.

"Unfortunately for you, you're not the only one…"

There was a loud crack and suddenly Syuras foot was flying through empty space as a Harrys voice continued behind him.

"…who can bend space."

Syura spun around clumsily, shock painted across his face as Harry pointed a hand at him, ignoring the disorientation his teleportation gave him as he tugged at his core.

The loud crack-boom of echoed throughout the district as a flash of light lit up the street, casting the ice and frost around them in an almost beautiful glow.

An arc of lightning exploded out of Harry's palm in slow motion, slamming into Syuras chest and out his back before flashing down the street into the distance. It lit up the entire street for a single moment, a glowing crack in the air, even as Syura started to topple backwards.

A single flash of death and destruction.

Then it was gone and Syura crashed backwards to the ground, dead before he struck the frost below.

Stopping to regain his breath for a moment, Harry sent his eyes sweeping over the silent street, taking note of the destruction that their battle had caused to the marketplace.

He began walking over to Syuras corpse with a sigh. Maybe if he removed his ice and Rans feathers, then they would be able to blame Night Raid for killing half of Wild Hunt?

The temperature began to rise as he crouched down beside Syura. His chest was charred completely black, with ugly, purple red burns and peeling skin further away from the point of contact where the lightning bolt pierced through his chest.

Scrunching up his nose at the smell of burnt flesh, Harry reached down, pulling Shambhala from Syuras limp grasp before standing. He stared at the corpse for a moment. Maybe the chest wound could be attributed to the Roman Artillery Teigu, Pumpkin, that one of the members of Night Raid owned?

He sighed again, the battle rush and his fit of rage finally fading away completely as the temperature returned to its normal state. The frost and ice starting to fade away as the dark clouds above started to disperse, revealing the setting sun, reflecting his mood as his power stopped lashing out in fury.

Of course that wouldn't work. Pumpkin blew holes in things, not char them right through.

Wincing as the pain of his broken ribs started to pierce the fog over his mind, Harry flicked his wrist, trapping Syuras corpse in a chunk of ice before getting the ice to disperse into small fragments of frozen water, taking Syura's body away with them on the wind in a million different pieces as Harry turned away.

Walking wearily over to Enshins mutilated corpse, Harry repeated the process before sweeping his gaze over the street, dispersing all of his ice and making sure none of Rans feathers stayed around. Normally he wouldn't bother, but they _had_ just killed the Prime Minister's son.

No reason adding more risk to his life.

Tiredly turning to leave, Harry spun around on his heel once more as he heard someone running up behind him. Spotting Bols running towards him as fast as the partially paralyzed man could, he relaxed.

He smiled as Bols came to a stop in front of him.

"Good evening, Bols. Did Maggie tell you what happened?"

Bols nodded, glancing over Harry's body looking for any obvious injuries as Harry sagged.

"She rushed in a not long ago and told me that you and Ran had confronted Wild Hunt. I take it you won?"

Harry nodded, following Bols gaze as the larger man looked around the destruction that they had caused before pitching forward suddenly, barely keeping his balance as his legs buckled.

Bols gave him a sharp look, but let him be.

"Of… course. Enshin and Syura are both dead, Izou and Dorothea already had offers from us and Cosmina seems to have joined them… Last I saw of Champ, Ran was flying off with him."

He looked around for a moment, wondering when Izou and Cosmina had vanished. He shrugged the though aside tiredly as something else occurred to him.

"Hmm… Come to think of it, I only wanted Shambhala but there's no reason not to collect the other Teigu. They could be useful for my project if nothing else, as long as the Prime Minister doesn't learn that we have them."

He walked over to Enshins sword which had been hurled aside in the man's final moments, picking it up as he looked over his shoulder.

"You should go make sure Maggie and Tiffany are alright. Right now I'm a little emotionally drained, so I'll come by tomorrow."

Bols gave a thankful nodded before turning and heading back the way he came after giving him one more concerned look as Harry collected Champs Teigu orbs.

Picking up the last one, Harry turned his eyes to the sinking sun as it bathed the world in its final rays.

The sunlight was dying.

The hounds for war were baying for blood.

The end of an Empire was coming.

-T.G.O-

The next few days were a little odd, and rather busy for Harry, with the death of his son sending the Prime Minister into a grief fuelled raging fit that convinced Harry they may end up winning the war for the Revolutionary Army themselves.

He got better though.

About thirty seconds after he began his rage fit.

The matter was pretty much swept under the rug, with the Prime Minister knowing who was responsible for killing his son, but deciding he couldn't be bothered crossing Esdeath right now and that his son really wasn't worth it.

As for the Jaegers, the introduction of three new members went off almost without a hitch. Izou was relatively easy to accept, except when he decided he needed to kill someone or when he had one of his sword worship moments. Dorothea was slightly harder to accept, with her explosive temper, but she spent most of her time down in the palace labs studying Harry's gemstone so that was fine.

Cosmina was quiet most of the time and tended to be a little afraid of Harry and, to a lesser extent, Ran, though she was slowly growing closer to him. Probable because other than Wave, Ran was the most sane of them all.

As for Champ, well… Harry almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

His death was very, very painful. Well he wasn't dead yet but he may as well be.

After Harry had told Esdeath he had agreed to watch, despite his normal anti-torture stance, and that the large man had apparently thought that Harry was within his preferred age range, Esdeath was rather… enthusiastic.

Even now Champ was chained up in the dungeons, his skin shaved off and soaked in pure alcohol, his stomach cut open by Esdeath so that the acids leaked out before she had frozen the wound shut, the fat man's own stomach fluids eating away at his intestines as he was force feed the essence from the flowers Esdeath grew.

You know, the ones that that cause immense agony when placed against a wound? Like a stomach being eaten away by acid?

Yeah, those flowers.

Either way, Harry was well aware that that wasn't in anyway the extent of Champs torture. He only promised to be there for part of it after all.

In other words, he jumped ship as soon as he could much to Esdeaths disappointment.

Let it be forever known that Esdeath has a thing against paedophilic mass murders who eye up her Harry.

As for Shambhala, they had put off trying to use it for now until they knew how to use it better, mainly because they didn't know where Syura had had left his markers and they would rather not accidently open a gate to somewhere they really didn't what to.

Cosmina had commented that Syura left one in an active volcano after all. That would be bad if they opened that in the city, so they were waiting till they got sent to the West.

Currently thought, both Harry and Esdeath were standing side by side in the palace laboratory that had been reserved for the Jaegers.

Esdeath was the first to speak as she sat down in front of Dorothea.

"You wanted us for something, Dorothea?"

The small woman nodded, a massive grin on her face.

"Yes. I made a break through while studying the stone Harry showed me. Or not so much a break through as I identified what it is, and what it's for."

Harry grinned.

"Really?"

She nodded again.

"I was reading through some of my old texts, and I came across an ancient alchemical creation that was, and is, considered the pinnacle of alchemy. I actually already knew about it, any alchemist would, but I never thought to compare it to the gemstone."

Harry tilted his head to the left.

"So what do you think it is?"

Dorothea's grin was unnaturally wide.

"A Philosophers Stone, or, to be more accurate, a failed Philosophers Stone."

She picked up the crimson gemstone, holding it at eye level as she continued.

"This little gemstone is the closest anyone has ever gotten to the pinnacle of alchemy since the time that the Teigu were first created. Even incomplete, it is probably the most complex piece of alchemy to be created in a thousand years."

Esdeath spoke up, taking the stone from Dorothea and examining it.

"A Philosophers Stone? I admit that my knowledge on alchemy is rather limited. What is a Philosopher Stone?"

Dorothea nodded.

"A Philosophers Stone is said to be an alchemical creation that grants eternal life, and can turn any metal into gold."

Across from her, Esdeath raised an eyebrow.

"So it is an object that grants the person who uses it all the gold they could ever need and an eternity to use it. I can understand eternal life, but why bother with creating gold? It's easy enough to accumulate."

Neither Harry nor Dorothea bothered to point out that not everyone was a general for the Imperial Army who got payed more gold than they could ever use, especially if they preferred to be off fighting wars rather than spending it.

Dorothea just smirked.

"I think that it is more the fact that you have it, and can have all the gold you want, rather than actually using it to create the gold. Either way, it doesn't matter as this stone is incomplete, and it is doubtful that I will be able to ever complete it. It was created through a form of alchemy that I know nothing of and was quite possible lost to the ages."

Harry spoke up beside Esdeath.

"So what can you tell us about it? Is it of any use?"

Taking the gemstone back as Esdeath handed it to her, Dorothea nodded.

"From what I can tell, it was designed to absorb energy from the air around it, then turn this energy into some form of life force that was then infused into a liquid, likely blood, to rejuvenate the user. I don't know how it was supposed to do any of those things though and the last phase isn't working at all, nor does the first."

She placed the stone back down on its pedestal.

"In other words, it can absorb energy, but it can only absorb energy directly forced into it rather than draining it from the air. It can then turn it into small amounts of life force, but can't remove it from the stone. Even if it could, without the first stage working it would be too inefficient."

She grinned at her audience.

"On the other hand, studying it has let me advance my own alchemy by years and I've made a break throw on the other project you showed me yesterday."

Harrys eyes widened in surprise.

"Already?"

He pouted.

"And I barely got anywhere."

Dorothea just gave him a grin.

"That's not really surprising, Harry. You aren't an expert on alchemy, and while you are moderate in most fields of science, you are hardly an expert on them either."

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"On the subject of that project with the mirror, I was going to ask if you can copy things other than biological things."

Harry nodded. Esdeath had let him reveal his copying ability, though not the rest of his powers, to Dorothea, as it was essential to the project.

"Good, I was need you to try and make a copy of the stone."

He gave her a quizzical look.

"I could, but it would take a while. You said yourself that it was made up of uncountable layers of immensely complex alchemy. I am barely at seventy percent with the Teigu core, and that's not even copying the personality inside, plus I've been at it for almost three weeks."

Nodding, Dorothea leaned back.

"True, but the stone isn't alive, so it should make it a little easier. As for why, well, your story about the Tree man you found it inside gave me a theory."

She glanced at Esdeath before continuing.

"The stone can't seem to force the life force it generates into a substance that can then be used by a living being. With the Tree beast though, it was possible charging itself of the beasts own bio energy and then pumping the excess life force it generated straight back into the beast. Having undiluted life force pumped into it would have caused it to mutate while the need for more food to feed the stone would have force it to come out at night to hunt when more danger beasts arrive."

She stopped for a moment.

"If you can make a copy of it, I can test the theory out by implanting it into one of our prisoners without having to worry about destroying the original."

Harry grimaced slightly at the comment about using it on a prisoner, but nodded regardless.

"All right then. I'll give it a try, but I doubt that it will be complete before we are sent off to the West."

Esdeath nodded beside him.

"True. We should be moving out in a week, maybe ten days at most."

She gave a bloodthirsty grin.

"It's been too long since I've been on the battle field leading an army with you beside me, Harry."

Harry just sighed with a nod as Dorothea watched the two interact with an amused look on her face.

Far off to the West, the hounds of war grew closer, howling as they did.

Unaware of the blizzard that was coming towards them..

-T.G.O-

And that is chapter 26 complete!

Well… Champ died, or is dying, a very painful death. Because of one of Enshins missed attacks, no less. Enshin got, well, shredded, and Syura took a lightning bolt through his chest.

Compared to the rest of the battle, I am quite satisfied with the end.

The next chapter will start on the Western campaign which will continue for maybe two to four chapter, depending.

As for the climax of the Akame Ga Kill storyline, I intend to cut out the entire thing with the great Teigu and so far plan to have Night Raid take one last attack on the palace _before_ the battle begins and have a big confrontation then. Not sure if Leone will still die or not though. Just thought I'd put that out there and see what feedback I get.

As always any constructive criticism, ideas, likes, dislikes and advice are all welcome and appreciated. Just remember that I am a human to and be polite, though I haven't had any problems with that since you're all so great. So please review! Advice on how to improve my writing is greatly appreciated!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and have enjoyed the story so far!

Goodbye until next time!


	28. The Gates of Shambhala

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 27 of **The Glacial Ones**!

To start off with, reviews!

Imperial warlord: I have to admit that I agree. There was a tiny bit of foreshadowing when Tatsumi turned into the Tyrant by the guy with Perfector, but other than that she just mysteriously got back up in super powered mode. Thanks for your opinion!

Aku No Kotei: Yeah, it was kind of pathetic. Not as bad as her death in the anime, but still pathetic. You'd think merging with Lionel, which is known for regeneration ability, would fix a few pistol shots to her stomach.

Froper98: Don't know about Leone just yet. I may actually have something happen like Prime Minister Honest trying to obtain Harrys powers, since Dorothea works for the Jaegers and thus won't be upgrading the Imperial Teigu. I think we all know how _that_ would end. In the case of multiple worlds, I have no intention of over complicating things by doing more than one world at a time.

As for not curb stomping the wizards, I am going to say here that Harry is on a level where he could take on Dumbledore or Voldemort and possible win. Esdeath is a fair way above him. On the same note, Esdeath, despite her homicidal tendencies, is highly intelligent and an excellent general _for a reason_. She won't be just charging in a crushing to Wizarding society.

Sehnde: I agree entirely. The original reason why I was so leery about rescuing Bols is because I felt it didn't fit with the show. I did it anyway, because in the end I'm a kind hearted (sometimes) fool who gets too emotionally attached to his story. As for the attack on Bols family, I am aware that I lost a lot of the impact. Sorry about that. And with Harry's exhaustion and all that, good point. I recall him breaking some ribs at one point, but never really went back to it. I should have changed it a little by the time this chapter is out. Thanks for your opinions!

Matthew Gemm: Read the start of chapter 25 again. You know, the bit where Cosmina isn't pissed off by Harry and Ran and so hides behind Izou while scared shitless? I may not have been clear enough with that, and I honestly forgot about Izou and Cosmina until the end of the fight. Sorry!

Tsunashi777: On your comment about Budo, if I let everyone I like survive, the only major casualties would be Wild Hunt. And then it simple wouldn't be Akame Ga Kill. So, sorry, he'll probably die. For you suggestion about the Philosophers Stone from Flash, I actually had to look it up and can only say two word. Nightmare Fuel. Though it would be amusing having Harry collecting different Philosophers stones from every world he went to. I doubt I'll do the Vaporization Freezing Technique, but it is certainly something I'll leave to the side just in case. As for the Horcrux, I won't be giving Harry his memories, though to be honest I don't know what I will be doing full stop. Anyway, thanks for the suggestions and support!

Silent Lurker: Firstly, thanks for the support! It's most appreciated! Secondly, yes, Harry is becoming more like Esdeath, at least in combat. Considering that he spends pretty much all his time around her, it's not that surprising. AS for your P.S note, poor, poor Harry doesn't quite understand human behaviour enough. A bird that's released from its cage every night is still a bird who lives in a cage. Not that Harry is really _trapped_ , but the principle remains. Thanks again.

Wildman90: It seems I updated the wrong chapter. Sorry about that, and thanks for pointing it out1

And a thanks to everyone else who reviewed!

Now that that is out of the way, let the story begin!

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 27: The Gates of Shambhala

War was not a kind thing.

It never has been. It never will be.

It is brutal and bloody, merciless and cruel, caring not for who it crushes in its path, nor for the families and countries it left in ruins in its wake. War was a monster, a beast of human creation.

A beast that, as Harry had learnt long ago, Esdeath had long since tamed. Esdeath was a monster in combat, but at the head of an army, as its leader, she became a virtual goddess of war.

And she had yet to fail even once.

Of course, Harry paid very little attention to details like that. His job was to stay at Esdeaths side and obey orders, not worry about what others were doing. That was not to say that he wasn't aware of whatever plan was being cooked up, but that he didn't care. Like now.

Esdeath had been redeployed to the West less than four days ago, Harry following her there as always, with Air, Fal and Luna tagging along behind. Esdeath thought it would be a good chance for them to get proper combat experience. Harry agreed. Though, then again, most people agree with Esdeath on such matters.

It tended to hurt otherwise, and though Harry could get away with it, agreeing with Esdeath was kind of ingrained into him anyway.

Currently however, Harry wasn't doing anything related to the messy business known as war, as was instead standing in a field not far from the central western imperial army camp holding Shambhala, Esdeath and the three girls watching from a few metres away.

He glanced over at Esdeath.

"According to Cosmina and Dorothea, I should be able to set a marker by placing Shambhala against the ground and activating that feature. Do we actually know HOW to use said feature?"

Esdeath just grinned widely.

"What data we have on Shambhala mostly describes what it can be used for, not how it is used. I imagine it responds to thoughts and intentions though, and if that doesn't work, try using it like you use you power."

Harry nodded, crouching down as he visualized the marker they had seen on the abandoned island.

He pushed the Teigu lightly into the ground.

There was a flash of light as a small symbol appeared on the ground before fading away as Harry stood, grinning.

"Well, that was easier than I expected. Now we just need to see if it works properly."

Without another word, Harry walked away from where he had placed the marker, stopping just over ten metres away as he help the Teigu towards it, focusing.

"Alright then, let's see how this works…"

There was a moment of nothing as Harry focused. Then he vanished, consumed by a blue light that rose from the ground before reappearing back at the marker he had set a moment later in another flash of blue light.

He grinned over at his observers.

"This is interesting. When I teleport, I can go anywhere within range, but it feels like someone is pushing me through a straw to get there. When I use Shambhala I can only really go to one of the markers, but there is not in between state like with my teleportation. I just kind of appear there."

Esdeath nodded thoughtfully at his description before giving a slightly cruel smirk.

"So do you think you will be able to make it back home with it?"

Harry looked thoughtful.

"I honestly don't know. When I fought Syura and he went berserk, he started teleporting without setting out markers. I also have the advantage of my powers, so it still seems like a possibility. I'll have to get more experience using it first."

Across from him, Esdeath nodded.

"Understandable. This _was_ the first time you have ever used it. Hmm…"

She looked thoughtful again.

"What if you try pushing your energy into it? Like you said you do when you try making copies of Susanoo's core and the broken Philosophers Stone?"

Beside her, Air piped up.

"Or can you try using both methods of teleportation at once?"

Humming thoughtfully, Harry began to throw the Teigu from hand to hand.

"It shouldn't hurt to try putting my power into it. Probably. Hopefully. Not sure about using both at once though, it could, I don't know, transport one half of my body with one method and the other half with the other method and split me in two… I think I'll come back to that idea later, after I have more experience and understanding of both."

Catching the Teigu in his right hand, he grinned.

"I'll see if I can use my power on Shambhala then. Where's an interesting place I can go to?"

He looked around the area before shrugging and grinning at his audience.

"May as well just give it a try."

He focused, pushing his power down his arm and into the Teigu in a steady stream.

Then he activated Shambhala.

Gasping painfully, Harry buckled over, gasping for breath as he felt something savagely jerk at his core without mercy.

He had a moment to glance up at the worried looking group rushing towards him and think 'well, fuck, that wasn't smart' before vanishing in a flash of blue light.

-T.G.O-

With a flash of light, Harry collapsed to the ground with a thud, feeling hard wooden planks beneath him as he gasped for breath, blinking his eyes blearily as he gazed around.

Blinking the spots from his eyes, Harry stretched out his body, still gasping for breath as he noted that he was in an enclosed space as his eyes finally started to adjust.

He swept his eyes through the confined space.

His eyes widened as he realised that he was in a small room with a sloping roof.

Like a cupboard.

Like a cupboard under some stairs.

A grin stretched across his face as he used his power to augment his vision slightly to compensate for the lack of light.

The cupboard was empty, and it had been cleaned out, with a layer of dust showing that no one had used it in years, but it was most definitely the cupboard he had grown up in those first nine and a half miserable years of his life.

His grin widened until he was practically beaming, ignoring his previous exhaustion.

While he certainly had no kind memories of this particular room, the significance of him being here right now did not escape him.

Shambhala, with a dash of his own power, had crossed the dimensions.

Still grinning, Harry complimented taking a look outside to see if the Dursley, if they still lived here, household had changed at all before shaking the thought out of his head as he remembered that Esdeath and the three girls were waiting for him.

While Esdeath wouldn't worry, probably anyway, Air, Fal and Luna all would, so he needed to try get back as soon as possible.

Reaching into his core once more, noting that he had used up just under half his energy in his last jump, as he prepared to use Shambhala to travel back.

He stopped as a thought occurred to him, his eyes glancing down at the Teigu held in his right hand before placing it against the cupboard floor.

There was a flash of blue light as he created another marker. Harry figured it was better safe than sorry. It would have been tragic if he made it here this time on accident and couldn't get back.

Watching the symbol fade away, Harry reached back into himself, only to stop once again as he realised that he was over complicating things. Why use the method from before and use up the last of his energy and possibly appear anywhere, when he already had a marker where he wanted to go? Though, to be honest, it may not work, but it was worth a try.

Clutching Shambhala in his hand, Harry reached out to the marker he had place, which was a rather odd sensation since the marker wasn't in this dimension, before grasping it and activating Shambhala once more.

Nothing happened.

Then there was a flash of blue light as Harry vanished out of the cupboard under the stairs and back to the marker he had set, unaware of the chaos he was leaving in his wake.

-T.G.O-

With a flash, Harry reappeared at his marker, the symbol at his feet fading away as he looked up in time to catch Luna as she wrapped him in a flying hug, Fal and Air only moments behind her as Harry feel backwards laughing.

"Ouch! I'm fine, really! Stop worrying!"

Fal stood up, giving him a stern look, not even bothering to hide her relief.

"Don't ever do that again, okay Harry. You have no idea how much that scared us!"

Luna and Air nodded as they stood up Esdeath walking over with an amused look on her face as Air spoke up.

"Yeah, even Esdeath was worried."

Harry cocked his head to the right as Esdeath stopped in front of him, offering a hand down to him. He took it with a perplexed expression.

"Really?"

Esdeath just pulled him to his feet and, much to Harrys shock, into a tight hug.

"Of course I was, Harry. You just vanished somewhere unknown following my suggestion after looking as though you had had your chest torn open."

Harry relaxed slightly into the hug, slightly confused at the physical show of affection. While Esdeath showed plenty of affection, especially lately, it was rarely physical and he couldn't recall a time where he had ever been hugged. Outside of when they slept and Esdeath got clingy of course.

He decided to just ignore the thought and enjoy the oddly pleasant physical constant until Esdeath let him go.

He glanced around at the four females.

"Sorry…"

Esdeath shook her head.

"Don't be. It was my suggestion. Just don't go doing it again for a while. Where did you end up?"

Harry's grin suddenly reappeared on his face as he practically beamed the sun out of his face at her.

"Back in the cupboard under the stairs where I used to live."

Air, Fal and Luna looked slightly uncomfortable at the comment about the cupboard. While they had seen and heard of a lot of bad things, many of them far worse than what Harry had been through, it didn't change the fact that they didn't like it.

Esdeath on the other hand instantly understood what it meant.

She grinned wickedly.

"So Shambhala managed to cross the dimensions after all. Excellent."

Fal, Luna and Airs eyes all widened as one as they realised what Esdeath was talking about even as Harry nodded.

"Yup! I even set up a marker there, though I'll have to move it at some stage since it's in the cupboard, because I wasn't sure if I would be able to return to the same dimension each time. Also, once the marker is set up, it didn't take any extra energy to use the marker here to get back."

Nodding, Esdeath turned towards the army camp a few hundred metres west of them.

"Alright then, come on. We should celebrate now since we will be at war tomorrow. We can start experimenting after we finish in the West."

Harry nodded as he walked beside, grinning at the three girls as they fell into step around him with small smiles in their faces.

He failed to notice how they seemed to be trying to get a close to him as possible.

Just as he never noticed the sheer frustration he left behind in the world he no longer saw as his home.

-T.G.O-

12 Grimmauld Place, 1993.

The last three years, approximately three years anyway, had been frustrating for one Albus Dumbledore. Not difficult, well no more than normal, just frustrating. The disappearance of Harry Potter and the knowledge that he had been abused by the muggles that Dumbledore put him with had weakened his position with his allies, though not enough to destroy it, and was a constant point of rallying for the 'reformed' Death Eaters, led by Lucius Malfoy.

The loss of his position as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot had been a bit of a blow to his control over Britain, but retaining his position as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards as well as the even more important position as the Headmaster of Hogwarts helped lessen it.

The fact that Augusta Longbottom got the job, despite many large 'donations' from Lucius Malfoy made sure he didn't feel particularly bad about the loss of the position in the end.

On the other hand, the last few years had still be rather frustrating in the fact that no matter what he did, no matter what ancient magic and rituals he dug up, no matter where he looked, he could not find the boy that was meant to be moulded into the next Leader of the Light.

Right now though he was sitting in the main lounge of 12 Grimmauld Place, ancestral home of the Blacks and current home to one Sirius Black who, up until just over a year ago, was a much hated criminal rotting in Azkaban for the supposed betrayal of James and Lily Potter.

Just over a year ago the Weasley twins, Fred and George Weasley, had used the Marauders Map in order to try find the beast that was petrifying the students of Hogwarts.

Instead they found Peter Pettigrew in his rat animagus form sleeping near their youngest brother, despite the man having been supposable dead for the last twelve years.

Unsurprisingly, the two Weasleys were less than ecstatic about this revelation and had automatically brought the map to Dumbledore, who had taken one look at it and, after making sure they hide it away so they could continue using it for their rather amusing pranks, stormed off to find Pettigrew with a thunderous expression on his face.

Suffice to say, the proof of Peter Pettigrew's continued existence, on top of the evidence released soon afterwards proving that Sirius Black hadn't had a trial, had the public into a frenzy that had resulted in Sirius Blacks trial, despite the efforts of the many former Death Eaters who would have very much liked him to stay in Azkaban, and his resulting freedom.

Which lead them to now, where the Order of the Phoenix, reactivated to try find Harry, was having a meeting in order to pool their findings.

Dumbledore gazed around the assembled members of the Order of the Phoenix as he began to speak.

"Has there been any news in any of your searches?"

There was an uncomfortable silence as the various assembled members of the Order shook their heads, before Sirius spoke up from Dumbledore's right.

"No luck so far. Lupin also sent an owl saying that he was having no luck in the United States and will be returning to Britain soon."

He gave a small glare at Dumbledore as he spoke. Relations between the two had been strained after Sirius learnt that not only was Harry missing but he had also been abused by the Dursley family after Dumbledore placed him with them.

To be honest, Dumbledore really hadn't thought that the Dursley household would actually abuse him. Keep him ignorant and malleable for Dumbledore's plan to turn him into the next Leader of the Light and defeat Voldemort, but certainly not abuse him.

He open his mouth to respond when suddenly a screeching racket filled the room as a small device off to the side began to spin at break neck speeds, screaming out in a shrill wail as it did.

Jerking to his feet in shock, hope painted across his face, Dumbledore rushed over to the device as the rest of the Order of the Phoenix rushed from their sets, Ms McGonagall speaking their minds for them.

"What is that for, Albus? And why is it working now?"

Dumbledore glanced up at her in hope.

"This is something I made with some of Harry's blood. If he enters Privet Drive then it is supposed to inform me. Like it is right now."

The eyes of the members of the Order widened in hope as Sirius rushed for the door, preparing to apparate.

"So what are we waiting for?! Come on!"

The members of the Order of the Phoenix snapped out of their dazes and apparated after him, Dumbledore already vanishing in a flash of fire.

In moments the main lounge of 12 Grimmauld Place was empty.

-T.G.O-

At Privet Drive, Surrey, multiple pops broke the peaceful silence of the street at the same time as Dumbledore appeared in a flash of fire, the wizards and witches present all firing off notice me not charms and sleep charms to make sure the street didn't wake up, even as Sirius rushed towards 4th Privet Drive, wand waving.

"There's a strong magical signature over here, inside the house!"

Instantly, the Order of the Phoenix was moving, several members surrounding the house from all sides as a couple more remained on lookout in the street in case someone showed up.

Or in case someone made a break for it.

Dumbledore stepped up to the front door, Sirius a step behind him as he cast a simple unlocking charm on the door. Pushing the door open gently and stepping forwards, Dumbledore glanced backwards at Sirius, McGonagall, and Mad-eye Moody behind him.

"Remember, we don't know what has happened to him, nor how he may have been brought up after he left the Dursley household, so we don't want to startle him."

The three behind him nodded, two of them eager to look for the missing Harry Potter.

Turning back around and casting another sleep charm reserved for muggles over the house to make sure they didn't wake up, Dumbledore stepped into the house, casting a Lumos as he did.

"Harry? Are you in here, Harry? We mean you no harm, we just wish to talk."

Only silence answered and a pit formed in his stomach as Dumbledore realised that he may no longer be in here. Casting the Humanio Revelio charm, Dumbledore began to examine the house, the other three fanning out behind him as he did before Sirius spoke up, his wand moving in intricate patterns as he did.

"The magic signature is coming from over here. God, it's massive!"

Nodding absently, Dumbledore turned to follow Sirius as he lead the group of four down the hall towards what was probably the most infamous cupboard ever to exist.

The group stopped for a moment, already aware of what they were, or rather, weren't, going to find. Sirius flicked his wand, the bolts on the door clacking open to reveal an empty cupboard.

He cursed violently, McGonagall for once not reprimanding him for it as Dumbledore did the same thing in his head. Mad-eye Moody just pushed Sirius out of the way, examining the cupboard as his wand danced.

He stood back up and turned to face his three companions, speaking in his gruff tone.

"Well, he was definitely here. If you look close you can see that there is a layer of dust everywhere except where he landed, where it has been moved recently."

Dumbledore nodded, reigning in his frustration as he slicked the Elder Wand in a series of intricate patterns, his brows creasing in confusion.

"This is definitely Harry's magic signature, but I don't know what was used here. It seems a bit like apparation with a little something… else. Some form of magic travel I don't know about?"

Behind him McGonagall creased her own brows in thought.

"But why would he appear in the cupboards of all places? He can hardly have pleasant memories of it, and if he wanted to get to Privet Drive, there are easier places to appear?"

Beside her, Sirius spoke up, directing his attention towards Dumbledore.

"You said you didn't know the method of transport, right?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Maybe it's a new form of magical travel and he didn't intend to come here. Or maybe it was a fit of accidental magic? It's rare, but it can happen to kids his age as well."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully before flicking his wand, closing the cardboard door and locking the bolts on the outside before turning away.

"It doesn't matter right now. What matters right now is that he must have used it to leave after the alarm sounded, so we just missed him. At least we have proof that he is alive."

Without another word, Dumbledore swept from 4th Privet Drive, Surrey, with the three following behind him as he went.

Well, he realised, if he was really desperate then he could use the Goblet of Fire and the Tri Wizard tournament to draw him out. It was rather risky though, so he would prefer not to.

But he would do what he had to do.

For the Greater Good.

If only the poor wizards and witches knew what it was that they were inviting into their little world.

Poor, poor fools.

-T.G.O-

And that is chapter 27 complete!

To be honest, I expected to be able to start the war this chapter, but I didn't have the time, so, sorry!

Anyway, as always, and likes, dislikes, ideas, advice or constructive criticism re all welcome and accepted!

Please Review!

Finally, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have enjoyed **The Glacial Ones** so far!

Goodbye and see you all next time!


	29. Sound the Drums of War

Hello again, everyone! Welcome to chapter 28 of **The Glacial Ones**!

To start off, as always, reviews!

Arawn D. Draven: To start with, about your comment with people trying to seduce Harry… well, it could be interesting to say the least. Esdeath is bad enough when she thinks Harry is going to die, imagine how she is going to be if she finds someone actively trying to turn Harry's affections from her… *shudder*. Those poor, poor wizards and witches. As for my release rate, I honestly expected to crash quite a while ago, and I _am_ rather worried that I may have lost some quality for it. Either way, thanks for the review and support!

The Perfect Re TPR: I agree with you about Bols being a good father, but have to point out that Ran, Wave, Tatsumi and Lubbock, plus the Lord for what little we see of him, are all genuinely good people. Sometimes. They have their problems, but they don't fall into your categorize. On the other hand, your point remains, and I have to agree with you.

As for sending Harry and Esdeath to the Naruto universe, I admit I probably will at least once, but at the moment I intend to try keep to worlds more technology based. Hmm… I don't know a lot about X-men or Marvel, but they could be interesting. Would Harry and Esdeath be villains or heroes? Anyway, thanks for the show of support!

Plums: I honestly doubt I could write that kind of content that would make this an M rated story very well. As for the Wizarding world, I intend to try pace it but yeah, there's going to be some curb stomping. Thanks!

Aku No Kotei: Your idea of giving them pets is interesting, but could become difficult to include when they start exploring the multiverse. I'll look into it though, especially the idea with the basilisk. As for the second Teigu of the set, I had already planned to kill some random rebel for it. Great minds think alike! And yeah, finding another Teigu in a ruin would be way to cliché, even for me. Thanks for your support!

JDS62: Short answer, yes. Longer answer, after the Akame Ga Kill timeline, I intend to do the fourth year at Hogwarts, Triwizard tournament and all that, and after that I'll put up a poll with where they might go next. Feel free to make suggestions, though I may not know the series.

Sakura Lisel: Hmm… I admit that I never thought of having different time periods for different worlds. Anyway, Harry will be fourteen when he re-joins the Wizarding world for the Triwizard Cup. That's why I focus so much on Harry being physically inferior to a lot of his opponents and haven't accelerated his relationship with Esdeath. Hope that clears that up for you!

Wildman90: Oh dear. That could be a… interesting meeting. If I end up sending them to the Nasuverse then it is pretty much a given though.

Drunkle Qrow: I am forced to agree now that I look back over chapter 27. It holds information and helps advance the plotline in the Potterverse, but it lacks any kind of actual, real substance. Still, it's nice to know that despite my shortcomings you are willing to look around that. Thanks!

And of course a thanks to Imperial warlord, froper98, Silent Lurker, Exiled soul Nomad and Lilithnocte for providing your support. You're all awesome!

Alright then, now that that is out of the way, onwards to chapter 28!

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 28: Sound the Drums of War

Harry, could honestly say that he had forgotten how _tedious_ warfare could be at times. On one hand, there was the combat that, while it honestly wasn't difficult for someone with Harry's abilities, especially when he was always with Esdeath, it was still tiring. On the other hand, was the planning, the strategic moves and long meetings between Esdeath and all of her lieutenants.

Like right now.

Currently Harry was sitting next to Esdeath inside of the command tent in the army camp, Air, Fal and Luna sitting along the side of the tent watching and Izou, who they had brought with them as agreed, standing over in the corner behind Esdeath.

Harry supressed the urge to yawn widely as he focused on what Esdeath was saying. While generally he just stayed with Esdeath and followed her directions in combat, it still payed to know the overall strategy.

Beside him Esdeath leaned back in her chair, sweeping her gaze across the assembled lieutenants.

"We just received a letter via falcon from Fort Bluemont up ahead. They have been surrounded by Rebel forces and will be overrun in a matter of days."

She gave a vicious grin that was mirrored by several of the lieutenants.

"We will be marching on Fort Bluemont at full speed. They should be able to hold off for at least three days, so we will be there in one and Fort Bluemont will be free of the rebels in less than two. From there we will start our main offensive on the central rebel force that is approaching."

Picking up a small model that represented a part of her army, Esdeath placed it down on another part of the large map that was covering the table.

"We will be travelling as one force up until we get to the Tyrone River. From there, the western segment of our forces will take half of the ranged corps out to the plains of Vialmot while the main forces continues onwards to flank the rebel forces."

Off to the side, a little way down the table a bulky lieutenant nodded as he glanced from the map the Esdeath.

"I assume that the splinter force will be doing a standard mope up operation?"

Esdeath nodded.

"Indeed. You will be coming in from the east to cut off their escape route. The only way that they can flee other than east is either towards Fort Bluemont, back towards the main force or up Mt Vialmot. Both the first two will be impossible for them, and the last will be just putting off the inevitable, so they will go east, back towards their main forces."

She gave the lieutenant a sadistic grin.

"So yes, just a mop up operation, since they are so unlikely to flee in any other direction. I don't want any of the rebel forces making it back to the main forces, so make sure you remove any and all stragglers. There will be no mercy given whatsoever. They must all die."

Around the table, the various lieutenants of Esdeath's army nodded solemnly. Beside her, Harry just sighed softly as he closed his eyes.

Sometimes he wished Esdeath wasn't such a warmonger.

He snapped his eyes open a moment later, a terrible fire burning within them. In the end, he supposed, it did not matter if she was a warmonger. Where Esdeath lead, he would follow.

He stood from his chair as Esdeath prepared to leave the tent, Air, Fal and Luna mirroring the action as Izou stepped out of his corner.

The hounds of war may howl, but in the end, the roaring blizzard would drown out their dying whimpers.

-T.G.O-

Esdeaths army was nothing if not efficient. It was one of the most fearsome thing as about them, where they travelled in days what would take other armies twice as long, allowing no time for respite from their enemies, nor any chance of fleeing.

One day whatever anti-Empire force has popped up is crushing everything in its path and the next they are wiped out before they realise that there was even an army approaching.

Quick, efficient, merciless and absolutely devoted. That was Esdeaths army.

Proof of that lay in that fact that in less than thirty minutes after the order was sent that they were moving out, the army was already prepared to move. Within a few hours they reached the Tyrone River, normally half a day's journey for a force as large as theirs, where they split up into the larger force that continued onwards to approach Fort Bluemont, and the smaller force which split off and followed the river before splitting of and travelling north until they reached their destination.

Which lead to where Harry was now, almost twelve hours later in an impromptu camp thrown up half an hours journey from their target. Esdeath knew how to lead her army, and she knew its limits well. While she was sure that they could win the battle no matter what, there was no reason the send already weary soldiers straight into battle where they could die and weaken her overall force.

He was sitting next to Esdeath on a small hill overlooking the camp, Air, Fal and Luna arranged at random around him as they watched the soldiers below laugh and smile in their respective groups, relaxing as they prepared for the coming battle.

Harry glanced over at Esdeath, who was watching him with a small smile.

"Will we be joining one of the teams again?"

Looking away with the same odd smile, Esdeath shook her head as she looked at the sky.

"No. Not this time at least. Once we have freed Fort Bluemont, we will be spending time there to recover before moving onwards to attack the main force. So for now it will just be the five of us. Hmm…"

She looked almost… wistful as she spoke, which made Harry question whether or not the apocalypse had already begun and no one had told him.

"It'll be a bit like when Liver, Nyau and Daidara where still around."

Harry mirrored her grin. While the three had had their issues, pretty bad ones at that, they were still some of the first people other than Esdeath to treat him like family.

But seriously, they had major issues. Who the hell cuts off people's faces as a hobby?!

He glanced at the three girls sitting around him, dismissing the disturbing memories of Nyau's hobby.

"We used to have meals together, just the five of use, in Esdeaths tent. It was good fun."

He glanced up at the sky, noting that it was beginning to darken, as though it were setting the scene for what was about to come.

"Hey, Esdeath, remember that time that Liver tried cooking for us?"

Esdeath half grimaced half grinned.

"I doubt I will ever forget it."

Sitting slightly further up the hill to Harry's right, Fal piped up.

"What happened?"

Harry lay backwards onto his back, grinning up at her.

"Liver was many things. A cook was not one of them. He tried cooking once and he made this meal that looked and even smelled perfectly normal. One bite knocked out Esdeath for a minute."

Fal's eyebrow rose.

"Wait, seriously?! Why haven't you weaponized this yet?"

Esdeath smiled as she leaned back, her taller frame lying next to Harry.

"Believe me, we were tempted. Unfortunately, Liver could only do it when he was trying to cook properly, and we could never think of a viable method of use for it. We definitely thought about it though."

Fal sniggered lightly, Air and Luna grinning with amusement.

Down below them, soldier began to pack up their food, rushing around in a kind of orderly chaos as the camp went from being peaceful and relaxing one second to chaotic the next.

Beside Harry, Esdeath sat up, standing to her feet and offering a hand down in order to pull Harry up as Air, Fal and Luna all stood.

Esdeath glanced at the sky.

"It will be dusk by the time we arrive for combat. Come on, we have an army to lead."

Harry nodded falling into step beside her as he glanced over his shoulder at the three girls as they feel into step behind him.

"You three make sure you stock together no matter what, okay? And Luna, if you all get to far away from us in battle, make sure you use the Book of Lies and try get back as fast as possible. This battle shouldn't be too difficult, but it's best to be safe than sorry, especially as this is your first proper combat against humans."

The three nodded seriously as they followed Esdeath, various lieutenants appearing, taking order and then disappearing without a word. By the time the group of five was on their horses and back in front of the army, the camp had be pulled and the men were beginning to fall into place.

Harry completely blanked out the speech Esdeath gave the soldiers, seeing no real need for extra motivation, before turning his horse beside Esdeath, following a little behind her as she lead the army in a light gallop across the hills, towards their target.

-T.G.O-

There was no warning of their coming.

…

Actually, that was a lie, there was a warning, in the form of a massive slab of ice slamming into one of the rebel forces siege engines, smashing it to pieces.

Then Esdeaths lead her army in a thundering gallop that shook the very ground, storming towards the rebel encampment as the main rebel forces charged the walls of Fort Bluemont, turning back around when they realised that there were being flanked and struggling to adjust to not only making sure the archers on the walls of the ancient fort didn't kill them but also trying to find a way to make sure Esdeath and her army didn't.

They failed.

Harry pushed his horse forwards beside Esdeath, Air, Luna and Fal galloping behind her as they stormed into the enemy encampment that had been almost completely emptied in order to attack the Fort.

The first to die was a heavily armoured knight, who did so by having his head removed from his shoulders with a bored flick of Esdeaths wrist.

Then the massacre began.

Harry flicked his wrist, materializing a wave of ice spears that he sent hurtling towards a group of soldiers left to guard the encampment, skewering all but two of them to the ground as the last two either blocked or dodged the attacks before chagrin forwards with twin yells of fury.

One fell to an arrow through the skull courtesy of Air while the other was trampled by Fal's horse as the five swept onwards through the camp.

Flexing his had sharply towards another two armoured men as he hurtled past, Harry banished them backwards, sending them flying backwards at high speed, through several tents as they went before landing in a crumpled heap on the ground.

He didn't even bother looking back at them.

A moment later, Harry and Esdeath were beyond the camp and into the enemy forces, Fal, Air and Luna moments behind them.

Harry flicked his wrist, releasing a concussive blast off to his right that knocked the nearest group of rebel soldiers flying off their feet before pulling out one of his swords, slashing it across the throat of another man as he swept past, the man too slow to block the attack.

Behind him, Luna pulled out one of her pistols, her favoured weapon after she was given the Book of Lies, and began to fire rapidly, face impassive as men and woman began to fall, her bullets tearing through their armour like they were paper.

Beside her, Air had placed her bow back on her back, instead drawing one of her two curved blades, one hand still on the horse's reigns as she attempted slashed a man's head off, just missing and instead slitting his throat. At the same time, Fal slammed her gauntleted fist into the midsection of a knight thundering past on a horse after ducking his first swing.

The horse kept on going. The man didn't.

The armour crumpled around Fal's fist and the man was hurled backwards off his horse even as two spearmen rushed Fal from the other side.

The two spearmen were side by side, spears thrusting towards Fal, one for her horse and the other for the chest.

The spears inched closer in slow motion.

Fal gave a bored look before reaching over her back. In one smooth movement, Fal spun the short range shotgun type gun towards the two men and pulled the trigger, hurling them both backwards in a powerful blast, corpses before they hit the ground as Fal thundered past.

A bullet shot through the air, slamming into Harry's horse and forcing it to buckle forwards, dead before it hit the ground. Harry leapt off of its back before it could even start falling, wrapping his wrists, shoulders and ankles in ice as he used it to stay afloat, sending a wave of ice spears hailing down on the soldiers around the man who had shot his horse.

Flying up into the air to avoid a hail of bullets fired up at him, Harry threw his hands in front of him, a shimmering, translucent ball of concussive energy forming in front of him like some kind of distortion in space.

A hail of bullets shot towards him as he flew to the side, tugging at his core as he pumped more and more energy into the growing orb.

It grew larger before shrinking to the size of Harry's head.

Then he thrust it forwards into the enemy forces, grabbing Shambhala a moment later and using it to teleport back to Esdeath as another hail of bullets slammed through the air he had occupied.

The ball of energy, on the other hand, slammed into a group of soldiers, violently imploding on itself.

Nothing happened.

Then it exploded, a rippling wall on invisible energy expanding from the point of impact, shattering bones and liquefying the organs of those closest to the epicentre as it picked up those further away, shattering armour and bones alike as it hurled them backwards, killing everything within ten metres and blasting everything within a twenty metre radius flying backwards.

Esdeath grinned massively as she saw the destruction he had caused, casually running through another man with her rapier and sending a hail of ice spears down on top of another group as she thundered onwards, relishing in the mindless massacre around her as Harry flew above her.

Behind her, Air hacked off the sword arm of one of the knights as he thundered past, a bullet from Luna ending him and buckling him sideways off his horse. A loud bang from Fal's own high power gun sent another two soldiers who were targeting Luna with their guns flying backwards, their torso's smashed to pieces even as a third lined up a shot, pulling the trigger and sending a bullet skimming past Luna's head.

Luna flinched, almost losing her concentration as the man cursed, line up another shot just as Harry sent a spire of ice through his skull.

Air slashed horizontal to the ground as she leaned to the right of her horse, hacking off another man's head as she thundered past with a small grimace before deflecting a spear thrust and knocking its wielder off balance a moment before Luna placed a bullet through their skull.

Behind the five, Esdeaths army hacked its way through the rebel forces, showing no mercy whatsoever as they swept after their leader a tide of death and destruction.

Noting a group of horse riders thundering towards their group, intent on trying to intercept them as they rushed past their allies, Harry tugged at his core.

There was a moment of nothing as the group of six thundered onwards. Then the ground reacted, spires of earth and dirt erupting from the ground and piecing into the charging horse riders, the riders who survive their horse's deaths finding themselves skewered before they could so much as hit the ground.

Looking up at his flying form as she hacked apart another group of rebel soldiers, Esdeath laughed, shouting up to him.

"Good work, Harry!"

And so it went on, the rebel forces surviving purely from sheer numbers, numbers that held no meaning when the rest of Esdeaths army joined the fray, with Esdeath carving a path of blood and death through them. Air, Fal and Luna rode behind her, covering each other as they killed off anything Esdeath didn't.

Above the battlefield Harry rained down everything from hails of razor sharp ice shards to concussive bombs to the odd lightning bolt.

And then it was over.

The sudden arrival of Esdeaths army had left the rebel forces shaken and without proper leadership, leading to a swift death at the hands of the attacking forces.

Technically, Harry noted as he landed beside Esdeath, the arrival of him and Esdeath had pretty much sealed their fates but, as Esdeath had once told him 'If we do not lead our soldiers into battle with us, then it is not a war. It is a massacre.'

It was horrible true in a way.

Wincing as he felt the slight pangs of pain across his body from using his core so much, Harry stretched with a pained groan and glanced up at Esdeath on her horse.

"Well, that was easier than expected. There was a lot of them, but they weren't very well equipped or directed."

Esdeath nodded, gazing around the battlefield as her soldiers began to pick up their wounded, mercilessly killing any of the rebels that had survived.

"Indeed. Our attack seems to have taken them by surprise, which is odd. They should have had some knowledge that we were approaching and have fortified their position. Hmm…"

She looked thoughtful as she used her rapier to poke one of the dead rebel's chest plates.

"Considering the quality of this equipment, I have to agree that it is nothing like what we were expecting. It's likely that the main force already knew that we were in the area and expected us to take back the Fort Bluemont before they could reinforce it, even if they did capture it."

She chuckled darkly as she climbed down from her horse.

"How very ruthless of them. This force seems to have been made up of whatever dregs they could find, equipped with whatever armour and weapons they didn't need. It was a suicide mission from the beginning."

Gazing around, she chuckled again.

"They sent their own men and women to the execution to try slow us down and weaken us as much as possible. Which means that the main force must have prepared something for us. They wouldn't be willing to sacrifice so much otherwise."

Harry nodded, before turning to look at Luna, Fal and Air as they climbed down from their horses, slightly pale.

"Are you three alright? The first big battle is by far the worst, especially if you haven't killed humans before."

Fal nodded.

"I'm fine, just a little, I don't know, detached? Yeah, I feel kind of detached from it all."

Harry nodded with a smile.

"If that lasts for more than an hour, come talk to me. It's a normal coping method for people who haven't killed other humans before in these kinds of situations. If it lasts too long though, that can mean you've gone into shock. Which is not good."

He turned to Air who just nodded slightly shakily.

"I'll be fine. I felt a little ill at the start, but it went away pretty quickly. I'm fine now."

Harry nodded at her.

"Just make sure you wind down a bit. What about you, Luna?"

He turned his head towards Luna as he spoke, who nodded at him.

"I'm fine. I got a bit of a shock when that man almost shot me, but other than that I just feel a bit distant, like Fal."

Stepping beside Harry, Esdeath grinned.

"Well done all of you. Most soldiers already have experience with killing people when they have their first large battle like this. You are all doing well considering that it _is_ the first time you've killed humans before."

She gazed across the battlefield, Harry and the three girls following her gaze as it swept across the blood soaked earth and the hundreds of corpses littering the ground.

"Where is Izou?"

Harry grimaced slightly.

"He was off after a group that fled towards the mountain last I saw him. It won't be hard to find him anyway. Just follow the trail of body parts."

Esdeath smirked in response, turning as the massive gates of the Fort swung open behind her.

Shaking his head, Harry let out a sigh.

"Took their time getting out here. The battle ended several minutes ago."

Nodding, Esdeath watched as several soldiers walked towards them, led by a large, bald man.

Behind the group of five, the army of Esdeath was already beginning to set up a camp away from the battlefield.

The first true blood against the Revolution had been spilt.

And it would not stop until the oceans were red.

-T.G.O-

And that is chapter 28 complete!

I have mixed feelings about this chapter, mostly because it is harder to write a decent scene where there is an army of people of no importance against people who can massacre them. It simple feels like I'm missing something important, so if you find it, please do tell me so I can implement it.

Anyway, as always, any and all ideas, likes, dislikes, constructive criticism, questions or advice are all welcome and appreciated! Please review!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the rest of the story so far!

Goodbye until next time!


	30. Valley of Blood

Hello, everyone, and welcome to chapter 29 of **The Glacial Ones**!

To start off as always, review response!

Drunkle Qrow: All I can say is that that is a horrifyingly accurate description. Thanks!

JDS62: God, I don't even know half of these. Thanks for all the suggestions though, and I have to say that the idea of using **Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There** seems like it would be rather amusing. The troll value could be massive. I agree about RWBY as well, but it would be an amusing break if I ever need one. Nasuverse… well I want them to meet Zelretch at _some_ point. Anyway, thanks for the ideas!

Aku No Kotei: I can't see Attack on Titan working very well myself, simple because it has nothing similar to any of their powers. Highschool DxD could be interesting though, if only for how amusing it could be. Hmm… Esdeath could also have a decent fight against a Maou. An interesting thought. Thanks for the suggestions!

Imperial warlord: Not a lot I can really say here, but yeah, I agree that the Western armies would have probably turned on the Empire afterwards… Which means Esdeath saved the new Empire before it was even formed. Anyway, thanks of the continued support!

Exiled Soul Nomad: ?... Not sure what Independence Day: Resurgence is I'm afraid? Should I?

And a thanks to eunikecindy8 for their support as well!

Anyway, now that that is all out of the way, onwards to chapter 29 of **The Glacial Ones**!

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 29: Valley of Blood

By second day after the battle, or massacre as some called it, of Fort Bluemont, Esdeaths army was on the move once more, this time at a slightly slower pace than previously. One day and a night to recover from the harsh march they had made to reach Fort Bluemont and any injuries sustained was enough before Esdeath deemed that they were ready to continue forwards.

Esdeath rode at the front of the army, Harry a moment behind her off to her right. Air, Fal and Luna were riding a few metres behind the two with Izou off to the side as the battle force moved across the countryside at a brisk pace.

Gazing around the rather peaceful land, Harry almost found it hard to believe that this was less than a few hours from a massive stalemate between the Imperial army and the Western Army which was being supported by the Revolutionary Army.

Shaking his head to empty it of such random thoughts, Harry spoke up towards Esdeath.

"What are we to expect from the enemy forces? Are we aware of their numbers?"

Esdeath glanced over her shoulder at him, a small, affectionate smile on her face.

"At the moment, according to our last report, the Imperial Army and the Western Army are at a stalemate on either ends of the Valekel Valley. They have had brief skirmishes, but nothing more as the Imperial forces are waiting for us and the Western forces are most likely waiting for their own forces."

She looked ahead again as she lead her horse onwards.

"In terms of numbers, the main concentration of the Western forces are currently there or heading there. Chances are that they are waiting for us as much as they are waiting for reinforcement and intend to try crush us so they can tell the world they defeated us and our army. It would increase their moral as well as how much they were feared if it worked. If."

She snorted softly in disbelief as she gazed over the hilly terrain, eyes sweeping over patches of trees and deep galleys in search of an ambush.

Harry could tell that she was rather bored if she was actively looking for an ambush.

"What about Teigu? Do they have any on their side?"

Esdeath glanced back at him with another grin.

"At least one. They don't know what one it is though, since it appears to be a long range type and none of them have gotten close enough to see it properly. Well, none that have made it back afterwards. Whoever is using it is no amateur in its usage."

Harry nodded, grinning back at her.

"Do you think that's what is giving them so much confidence? It seems a little… foolish if it is."

In front of him, Esdeath nodded.

"Indeed. I would like to assume that they have something else more interesting than a single Teigu lined up. If they are relying on it for victory, then they are going to be crushed far too easily."

Behind her, Harry smiled over at her, directing his horse around a small pothole in the rather unmaintained road.

"Shouldn't you be more open minded about that? Maybe it's a Teigu like yours or some other game changer."

Esdeath just laughed.

"I know everything that the Empire knows about the Teigu, both the ones in the Empire possession and those that have been lost. There is no other like mine, and I already have a fair idea as to what the one in the Western Armies possession is."

Harry grinned as he nodded his acceptance of the fact before looking ahead, glancing up at the darkening clouds above.

"What Teigu do you think it is?"

She grinned over her shoulder at him again.

"One you'll be interested in. The Bow of Spite: Samael."

Eyes widening slightly, Harry grinned even wider.

"Really? I suppose there isn't that many long range Teigu, but it's a bit of a coincident. Not that I'm complaining."

Behind him, riding in between Fal and Air, Luna piped up.

"What Teigu is it? Why are you interested in it?"

Harry grinned over his shoulder at the girl, missing the slight dusting of red in her cheeks.

"You know how I said that the Book of Lies, Lilith, was part of a set of three Teigu made from similar danger beasts?"

Luna nodded, Fal grinning as she rode beside her, speaking up before Luna could.

"So you think it might be one of the other two."

Harry nodded at her.

"Yup! Samael, the Bow of Spite, is meant to be a bow that changes its effects and grows or shrinks in power depending on the users feelings and emotions, as well as how powerful those feelings and emotions are. Esdeath and I did some research on it since it seems likely to be one of the set. Still, a lot of information was lost on it after it became a lost Teigu, so we can't be sure until later."

He turned his head, grinning at Air.

"We're hoping that you will be able to use it properly."

Air smiled softly, nodding as she did. Giving her another grin, Harry turned back towards the front, gazing across the hill covered terrain towards the two massive mountains standing side by side in the distance.

His eyes drifted towards their location between the two mountains.

Valekel Valley.

Where the Western Army had made its stand for now.

Where the Western Army had made its final stand, without even realising.

-T.G.O-

The battle began as the sun reached noon. Esdeath had led her army into the Imperial Army base less than four hours ago, quickly taking control as she began directing the various people in charge of the camp, Harry getting more than a few odd looks as he remained at Esdeaths side.

It was understandable, since, unlike Esdeaths army, they were hardly used to anyone below seventeen being anywhere near their battlefields. As a soldier anyway. The fact he spent all of his time with the Empire's Strongest just made it stranger.

Right now though, he was standing next to Esdeath, the Imperial Army, plus Esdeaths own army, forming itself behind them as both of them observed the distant Western Army bustling like ants in a hive, falling into ranks just as their own forces were.

Well, Esdeaths forces, not Harry's.

Harry glanced upwards at Esdeath.

"So once the archer appears, I deal with him or her first?"

Beside him, Esdeath nodded with a sadistic grin.

"Yes. Using Shambhala you can get to them easiest and retrieve the Teigu. Once that's done, just return to me."

Harry nodded his understanding. It had taken some practice, but he had learnt that by using his teleportation in stereo with Shambhala, as Air had suggested the first time he had started using the Teigu, allowed him to teleport anywhere within his line of sight without any of the side effects of his own version of teleportation or the recharge time and need for a marker that Shambhala had.

Behind him, Standing beside Luna and Fal, Air spoke up.

"And we will be staying with Esdeath as much as possible for the duration of the combat?"

Harry and Esdeath both turned to look at the three girls standing behind them, nodding in stereo asHarry speaking for both.

"Yup! While the three of you are pretty powerful, especially when you all work together, it would still be annoying if you were to die because of inexperience. Esdeath should be able to stop that as long as you don't mess up really, really bad."

He grinned before glancing at Luna.

"And remember you have the Book of Lies, Luna. Don't be afraid to use it if you get in trouble."

She nodded seriously as Esdeath turned completely, looking over the assembled Imperial forces.

Then, as the sun hide behind blackening clouds, as though fleeing, not wishing to have to cast its light on the coming bloodbath as Esdeath whipped the soldiers into a frenzy.

Then the army was moving, segments breaking off as they began to approach the enemy forces, Esdeath watching from atop the hill she had been standing on, Harry still at her side as she gazed across the advancing armies.

"Hmm… Izou's already charged in."

She glanced down at Harry, following his gaze across valley to where Izou was charging forwards.

Then blood began to flow.

Shots rang out as the two armies entered within range of each other, waves of bullets ripping through armour and flesh with equal ease, blades flashing in carnal madness.

Near the front of it all, Izou was a maelstrom of death and destruction, his blade flashing through the air in arcs of flickering steel, slashing away at limbs and torso's and everything within sight as he swept through.

He ducked under and attack, blade sweeping upwards to hack the attacker in half, slashing the man beside him in two in a second flash of steal, a third flash beheading yet another as Izou swept through, leaving only corpses in his wake.

There was a flash of light above him, off to his right and Izou reacted, slashing the nearest three men into several pieces before swing his katana towards the flash.

His blade slammed into the head of an oddly shaped arrow covered in intricate designs, preparing to cut it in half.

He kept swinging.

The arrow kept going.

His blade slide straight through the arrow as though it wasn't really there and he jerked his body back in an attempted dodge, the arrow catching him on the left arm, forcing him to bite down a cry of pain as the arrow did nothing to his physical body, but sent white hot, burning pain lacing through his arm. There was a series of gunshots and his blade moved on instinct, splitting one bullet, then a second, then a third before the fourth slammed into his side, staggering him as he cut down the man who had fired, continuing his massacre as though he hadn't been shot.

Back up at the top of the hill overlooking the valley, Harry grinned pointing over at a spot on top of the cliff overlooking the battlefield

"Found him."

Esdeath nodded with an equally wide grin.

"Good. Deal with him and then return to me. I think I may join in the fun now. Air, Luna, Fal, come on!"

Behind her, the three girls nodded, Air holding two slim, slightly curved swords, Fal equipped with her gauntlets and shotgun, while Luna held two pistols with blade attachments.

Harry glanced over at the area the archer had attacked from as he took Shambhala in on hand, reaching into his core as he activated it.

A moment later, as Esdeath lead Air, Fal and Luna into the fray, Harry vanished in a flash of blue light.

-T.G.O-

Harry appeared in a flash of light on top of the cliff face, the archer already moving, spinning as he fired an arrow at Harry who dived out of the way and rolled to his feet.

He observed the man.

He was a rather slim man with a small amount of stubble on his face, dressed in browns and dark greens that blended in with the area around them.

The man pointed his bow at Harry, an intricate arrow appearing in his hand before he fired it at high speed at Harry, who ducked it and shot forwards, drawing his blades from his back with a small grin.

"So the Empire sends children to do its dirty work now, Eh?"

Harry just swung his blades towards the man as twin flashes of steel as he approached in complete silence.

The man grabbed the handle of the bow with his other hand, so he was holding it with both.

Harry leapt backwards as he noticed the bowstring vanish a moment before the man wrenched the bow into two, curved blades quite similar to Airs and darted towards Harry.

Flicking up his right hand blade, Harry deflected the first attack, deflecting the second with his left hand blade as he sent his other jabbing towards the man's stomach.

The man slide to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack before sending a flurry of attacks down on Harry, the smaller male deflecting and blocking them all until the man leapt backwards, a new kind of respect in his eyes.

"Impressive. You are quite skilled aren't you, brat."

Harry just snorted.

"I wouldn't have survived this long if I wasn't."

He shot forwards again, slashing at the man's stomach in an attempt to disembowel him, only for one of the man's blades to come up and block the attack, his other blade deflecting Harry's jab towards his chest as his foot came flashing up to collide with Harry's face.

Or try to collide with his face anyway. Instead, the man's booted foot slammed into a transparent, domelike shield, knocking him off balance and shocking him enough that Harry was able to open two thin slashes across his chest before he regained his senses and leapt backwards.

"You have a Teigu of some kind as well?! No wonder you were part of the accursed Empires Army."

Harry laughed lightly as he charged forwards again, their blades flashing out again and again, colliding with the clang of metal on metal as they fought in a blur of steel.

"Actually, I'm not technically part of the army. They don't even pay me. I just follow Esdeath around."

The man pushed him back a few more steps with a flurry of blows forcing Harry to leap backwards and flick his wrist, banishing the man towards a boulder, only for him to flip and land on the boulder in a crouch, shooting off towards Harry.

"The hell?! Why do you go anywhere near that monster?! And what the fuck is the Teigu you're using!"

Harry smirked darkly.

"Go near her? Random guy with a Teigu I want, I sleep in the same bed as her."

The man stumbled, while still in mid-air, before clumsily righting his balance as he landed, crushing the shock at Harry's comment, just in time to catch a bruising shock wave to the chest that threw him backwards off the cliff face. He hung in that air for a moment as a wave of ice spears appeared above him.

Then he dropped, the hail of ice spear hurtling down after him as he screamed.

"You little braaaaaaaaaaaat!"

Harry just smirked, leaping off the cliff face after him, noting that the man had deflected all of the ice spears as he sent a shock wave to smash him into the ground, using Shambhala and his own teleportation to warp down above the man, blades flashing downwards.

The man leapt from his place on the ground, flipping backwards as he went to put some distance between them, only for Harry to banish him backwards into his own allies in an unpleasant reminder, for the man at least, that they were now on the main battlefield.

Harry shot forwards, a wave of ice spears appearing around him and hailing down on the group the man had landed in.

The man leapt away, deflecting the two spears that attempted to skewer him.

His allies had no such luck, the hail of spires of ice skewering them as Harry swept past, barely even noticing as he beheaded a man on his way past.

With a tug on his core, Harry sent stone spires bursting forth from the ground to hit the man as he back flipped away, slashing two Imperial soldiers across the throat as he landed and slamming the hilts of his blade together, smoothly switching from dual blades to bow as he sent several low power arrows at Harry.

Harry flicked up a shield as he charged the man, the arrows splashing harmlessly against it as a boulder of ice materialized above him and flew towards the Teigu user. The man leapt out of the way, the boulder crushing two men several metres behind him as he sent several more arrows of pure energy at Harry.

Harry leapt to the side, dodging the and, unknown to him, condemning several Imperial soldiers behind him to death as the arrows slammed into them, buckling them over in pain before the Western soldiers cut them down.

Harry just charged forwards, slashing the throats of two men as he flew past, the archer in front of him releasing a single, vastly more powerful arrow at him.

In a flash of blue light, Harry appeared above the man, banishing him straight down into the ground as he fell, spinning in mid-air until he was descending on the off balance man like a whirling tornado of death. Behind where he had been moments before he vanished, a soldier took the arrow to his chest, his heart stopping as pure agony beyond all mortal comprehension swept through him.

Slamming down into the ground, cutting several long gashes in the earth, Harry spun back upwards towards the man as he staggered after just barely dodging Harry's first attack, only for Harry's second series of slashes to draw blood as they cut across his side, followed up by a shock wave empowered kick in the side that sent him flying away.

A series of gunshots rang out, Harry instinctively threw up a shield to stop them before sending a hail of ice spears to skewer his attackers as he rushed after the man who was skidding to a halt several metres away.

He wondered briefly when he had begun to enjoy the fight so much, after all, if he had been fighting the man the same way that he had fought Syura, the man would be dead by know, and he would be back with Esdeath.

Back with Esdeath… for some reason the thought sent a tingly sensation through his body that he filed away for later analysis, just as he realised he really wanted to be back with Esdeath now.

With that thought in mind, Harry materialized a wave of metre long ice spears around his body as he surged towards his opponent, who was charging up a powerful shot on his bow.

Harry sent the ice spears surging forwards with the smallest tug on his core, another tug sending a shock wave to speed them up and a final one somehow electrifying them in complete ignorance of the laws of physics.

The spears became blurs as they crackled through the air towards Harry's opponent just as the man released his arrow.

The arrow slammed into Harry's shield, shattering it with ease before the approaching Harry's chest far too fast for him to dodge.

The hail of empowered ice spears tore through the man, piecing his body in several places and hurling him backwards through the air before he landed with a thump, coughing up blood.

Harry appeared next to him in a flash of blue light.

What? I said the arrow was too fast to dodge, not to fast too warp out of the way.

The man smirked as he coughed up blood.

"Heh, you really are a monster, aren't you? Still… it was fun, even though… I was getting my ass kicked the entire time."

He held up the hand holding his bow towards Harry, offering it too him.

"Here, take it… it is Samael… the Bow of Spite… it's yours now."

Harry took the bow from him gentle, barely even noticing as he generated a wave of ice spears to skewer the approaching Western soldiers.

The man's hand fell limply as he gave a bloodstained grin up at Harry the life fading from his eyes.

"Truly, for a child… like you to become… something like this… this world of ours… is truly fit for only monsters… and demons…"

He let out on last breath before his body slumped, Harry briefly succumbing to his odd desire to reach down and close his eyes for him before standing, absentmindedly skewering several approaching enemies as he locked in on Esdeaths location and, keeping his eyes on her, vanished in a flash of blue light.

-T.G.O-

Esdeath grinned as she slaughtered another group of enemies under a hail of ice spears, noting briefly that it wasn't near as fun as it used to be, nor as fun as simple sparring against Harry was.

Behind her, Fal slammed her fist into one man's stomach, buckling him over as she blasted another two backwards with her shotgun, even as Luna used her pistol to shot down several more as they tried to shoot the group, Air hacking another three enemy soldiers into pieces nearby.

A flash of blue behind them informed them of Harry's return, a shock wave blasting a wave of bullets backwards into the men who had fired them.

Materializing a massive boulder above her head and using it to crush another group of sixteen men, Esdeath didn't even look back as she spoke.

"Harry, what took you so long?"

Harry flicked of a concussive ball that exploded in the midst of another group of enemy soldiers, noting that they had started to flee, as he gave a slightly shame faced look.

"Ah, I was, well… it was fun, and I was enjoying myself. Just a little bit."

Esdeath grinned wickedly, a little more enthusiasm in her next attack tearing apart a groups of disorganised and fleeing enemies. She chose not the comment.

Harry wondered briefly if she had intentionally corrupted him with her love for combat. He dismissed the thought.

Of course she did it on purpose.

A flick of his wrist sent a massive slab of earth rising up from the ground before slamming down, crushing all those below it as Harry tugged at his core harshly once more, staggering slightly as he began to feel the fatigue strike.

Horizontal lightning flashed across the battle field, dancing from one soldier to another as it passed through their bodies, setting their flesh alight and incinerating their organs as it snaked across the battlefield before final slamming into a cliff wall with enough force to crumble a large portion of it.

There was an awed, terrified silence, broken only by the sound of people dying horrible deaths.

And so the massacre continued, Esdeath and Harry quickly killing off anything not on their side that was still breathing in the valley as the Imperial Army began to chase after the fleeing remains of the Western Army, Esdeaths Army remaining behind as the group of five surveyed the battlefield.

It was a bloodbath, thousands of corpses filling the small valley with an equally large number of puddles of crimson blood, filling the air with their stench.

Esdeath sighed.

"That wasn't as interesting as I had hoped. I thought that they might have a secret weapon that would surprise us."

She gazed around before smiling affectionately at Harry.

"I imagine we will be heading back to the Capital in a few days."

Harry looked at her in surprise, Air, Luna and Fal echoing his expression.

"Why?"

Esdeath just sighed.

"With the main Western force eliminated, as well as the rebels trying to take Fort Bluemont, the Imperial Army will be able to sweep up what's left with the assistance of my fighting force, so there is no reason for us not to return to our duties as parts of the Jaegers."

Harry nodded before glancing back up at her.

"What happened to Izou?"

She looked across the valley, pointing at a large pile of hacked apart corpses.

"The first attack weakened him significantly. He was almost overwhelmed and killed off. I imagine someone is giving him medical attention right now."

Nodding once again, Harry grinned widely after a moment.

"Oh yeah, look what I got!"

He held up the Bow of Spite and the four females around him examined it.

It was made up of two halves that, while not sharp right now, still looked like the curved blades the man had turned it into, with designs similar to those on the cover of the Book of Lies running all along it in silvers and blacks.

Fal grinned.

"Well, it's definitely part of the set. Hope we find the last part soon."

Harry grinned at her before Esdeath spoke up.

"We can try it later, after we have cleaned and relaxed a bit. If something goes wrong, we don't want anyone suffering rejection right after a battle."

The group nodded in stereo, grinning as they did, turning to follow Esdeath as she went to leave, grabbing Harry's hand as she did.

The wolves of the west had been silenced, but in the end, it simple delayed the inevitable.

The Empire was still dying.

-T.G.O-

And that is chapter 29 complete!

Gosh, I didn't actually think I'd finish this chapter in one day, because I had a bit of a writer block.

I have also cut the Western war arc short, and I apologize for that, but writing these scenes is very, very tedious for me.

Also, I'm just going to clarify somethings with Harry's teleportation abilities (which he needs to use more).

Teleport/Apparation: General wizard apparation which is rather unpleasant and causes disorientation which makes it bad for high speed combat, but has massive range (Harry doesn't know that yet).

Shambhala: Uses Shambhala to teleport. Needs to have a marker set at the target location, and can't be used to many times in a row without injuring Harry's body.

Warping: A fusion of the above two, it allows instant teleportation without side effects, however it only works in Harry's line of sight (as in he couldn't use it without light, since he can't see anything), and drains from his magic core, though not a lot more than apparation.

Alright, hope that's clear!

As always, any ideas, constructive criticism, likes, dislikes, advice of simple support are all welcome and appreciated! Please review!

Finally, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and have enjoyed **The Glacial Ones** so far!

Goodbye, and see you next time!


	31. A Moment of Peace (For Some)

Hello again, everyone! Welcome back for chapter 30 of **The Glacial Ones**!

To start things off as usual, review responses!

Cerxer: Probably not any time soon, simple because it wouldn't mesh well, and I could never bring myself to finish the series. At a later date though, that may change. Thanks for the suggestion!

The Perfect Re TPR: Firstly, to explain the whole dimensional travel thing, I haven't commented on it, but I had Harry put a marker down in his world for a reason. The idea is that when his pushes his magic into Shambhala, it tears a hole in reality and throws him through. The first time it went to his home world as there is still a connection between the Horcrux in his head and the other six, so after the Horcrux is removed it will become completely random where Shambhala takes him.

As for your suggestions, thanks! Tokyo Ghoul and Elfin Lied could be interesting, but I can't see it quite working at this point. Highschool DxD could be a good one, and would allow Esdeath to face some opponents on her level. Highschool of the Dead doesn't seem like it would work from my perspective, but Bleach could be interesting. Attack on Titan and Death note wouldn't mesh well at this point, and I don't know Undertale, but Percy Jackson could be rather funny. At the moment I just want something that would mesh well with what I have already written before I start trying others.

And as a final note, I was under the impression that most writers answered their reviews in some form or another. Considering that when I started writing I had no plan whatsoever and what little I have now came from support from reviewers and PM's, I find that keeping an open method of communication with readers is important. Anyway, thanks for you feedback and suggestions!

Drunkle Qrow: To start with, thanks for the support! I appreciate it! As for the chapter length, it's a tossup between longer chapters and slower update speed or visa versa. Currently I'm writing four thousand words per day, which is several hours work… yeah, I know, I have too much free time.

As for Esdeath killing off Voldemort, at the moment I'm thinking of something along the lines of Harry capturing him and returning to the Empire briefly to have Akame kill him. Or freeze him at the bottom of the ocean. Either way, I don't intend to have Esdeath conquering the world, but Voldemort isn't going to be a huge problem either. Thanks for the support!

Aku No Kotei: Hmm… an interesting idea. If I feel the need to cut the Akame Ga Kill story line short, I would be possible to have them kill Honest for it even before the Emperor is dead, simple because with Shambhala capable of traversing the multiverse, she no longer needs him to sate her love for war. An idea to keep in mind. Anyway, thanks for the suggestion!

Wildman90: While they will never change their methods of fighting and all that, Esdeath and Harry will be learning from Harry's home world. Canon actually comments that Esdeath likes to study when she is bored, so I can't see her _not_ at least examining Earths military history etc. Plus even if she can't use magic, both she and Harry will study it. Thanks for the question!

Jharrell819: Not for a while. I intend to evolve their relationship to involve more cuddling and all that, but you have to remember that Esdeath is a homicidal maniac and Harry is an emotionally stunted boy who looks up to said homicidal maniac. I may evolve their relationship to kissing after they enter the Potterverse where they will have more examples of proper relationships around them. Bols is probably the only example they have now, and he wears a mask in public, so… yeah. Thanks for the question, and feel free to ask more!

And a big thanks to Imperial warlord, Eurigos, Yami-Guy, BARON and Exiled Soul Nomad for your support. I have low self-esteem, so all of this support is awesome!

And now, without further ado, onwards to chapter 30 of **The Glacial Ones**!

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 30: A Moment of Peace (For Some)

Harry sighed as he looked across the hills spread out before, the morning sun blazing down from a clear blue sky above him.

Beside him, Esdeath grinned as she noticed his reaction to the comment she had made a moment before.

"Hmm? I thought you would be happy to return to the Capital?"

Harry shook his head as he lent his head sideways against Esdeaths shoulder without thinking.

"Not really. The Capitals fun and all, as long as you stay in the right areas anyway, but it's nicer out here."

He turned his gaze down towards where the Air, Fal and Luna were training in the field below them.

"How are those three progressing?"

Giving him an amused look but otherwise letting him remain leant against her side, Esdeath glanced up and followed his gaze down to the three girls.

"Rather well. Better than I expected to be honest. Air still needs to be able to use Samael for longer periods as a bow, but that's to be expected."

Harry nodded against her shoulder. No one had been surprised when Air had been able to use the Bow of Spite. It may as well have been prophesised.

Shaking off the odd feeling that was welling up inside her, Esdeath kept on speaking.

"Fal is good at close range and can pack a powerful punch, but she has very little tactical knowledge or ranged ability. The sooner that we find the last part of the set for her, the better. As for Luna, she is fast, but lacking in physical strength. On the same note, she is very effective with those pistols of hers and can think up strategies on the fly."

Harry hummed thoughtfully.

"What about the Book of Lies. I haven't really seen her use it a lot recently since it's a stealth based Teigu."

Esdeath nodded.

"She has only managed to increase her range by just over four metres from what it was, but we have been focusing on endurance, so it's no real surprise. On the other hand, she has increased the amount of time that she can use it on the three of them significantly."

Nodding, Harry grinned before glancing up at Esdeath from his position leaning against her side as a thought occurred to him.

"Do we have anything planned out for today?"

She raised an amused eyebrow as she realised he had thought of something.

"No. There is still some remnants of the Western forces around, but they are being dealt with as we speak. We are only here in case there is a resurgence. What do you have in mind?"

Harry hummed contently.

"Well, you know how I made it back to my home world?"

She nodded, a thoughtful look appearing on her face as he continued to speak, glancing down the hill to where Air was firing blunt arrows at Fal.

"Well, I left the marker in the cardboard, so I need to move it at some stage to somewhere more secure location, then we could start doing some digging around for other people like me. I doubt I'm the only one in the whole world to have abilities."

Esdeath grinned down at him.

"I was intending to put it off until the war with the Revolutionary Army has ended, but I'm bored and scouting the area out does seem like a good idea. Call over those three for a moment."

Harry grinned, not even bothering to wonder why she didn't do it as he sat up from his position leaning against her and shouted down the hill at the three girls training below.

"Air! Fal! Luna! Come up here for a moment!"

The three stopped their training, glancing up at him with smiles on their faces before walking up the hill, Fal reaching Harry and Esdeath first.

"Hey, Harry, Esdeath! What do you need?"

Esdeath stood, patting herself down before reaching down and pulling Harry to his feet as she spoke.

"Harry is going to return to his home world and reset his marker so that he can Shambhala all of us into his world together. We are going to be scouting out for anyone with his kind of abilities."

The three nodded, interested looks on their faces as Harry used Shambhala to set a marker at their current location. He glanced around them, grinning as he held up Shambhala.

"Alright then, I'll be back as soon as I find a good location to set up the marker. See you!"

He vanished in a flash of blue light, leaving the four females to wait for him to return.

-T.G.O-

With a flash blue light that briefly lit up the cupboard, Harry appeared, in a crouch, not wanting to bang his head on the roof. He was small, but not _that_ small.

Regaining his balance, Harry threw a veil of power over himself to avoid detection and reached out with his mind, unlatching the bolt on the door and sliding it open slightly.

He peeked through the gap.

The hallway was dark, with no signs of nearby life. Satisfied, that it was night and the owners of the home where not going to find him, Harry pushed open the door and stepped out.

It wasn't that he was in any way afraid of being spotted, but it would be annoying for him.

Stepping into the lounge, noting that it was vastly changed from when he had been there over three years ago, Harry peaked out at the street from behind the curtain.

It was almost pitch black, the street lights the only source of light as dark clouds blocked the moon above. He briefly considered teleporting or warping outside before dismissing the thoughts as he travelled to the front door, unlocking it as he went.

He didn't really want to have to go through the less than pleasant sensation of teleportation for such a short distance, and warping would create a rather noticeable amount of light in the dark street.

Anyway, why waste energy warping or teleporting when he can walk out in a matter of seconds.

He stepped out onto the driveway, breathing in the night air as an odd sense of nostalgia filled him, the car in front of him bringing back old memories. The Empire had no vehicles like cars and the other transport his home world had.

Harry relaxed. He had forgotten how, other than his own circumstances, peaceful his world was compared to the empire.

It was… nice, to be able to relax without something attacking him or him attacking something else.

"Stupefy!"

Spoke to soon.

The voice shouted the words out from just over four metres behind Harry, a red flash shooting towards him. Unfortunately for his attacker, Harry was a trained fighter who had been given said training by the Empire's Strongest, so, by the time the first syllable of the word had left his attackers lips, Harry was already moving.

One of his swords flashed out of one of the two sheaths on his back as the red light flashed past him, Harry crossing the distance between himself and his attacker, a rather… scruffy man stinking of alcohol, in a matter of seconds, his blade flashing over his head.

Harry's sword arced downwards.

The man raised the stick in his hand, preparing to do _something_.

He never got the chance, as Harry's blade came slashing downwards.

Blood splattered across the night time air as Harry sliced the man's arm off at the shoulder before spinning and preparing a kill blow to hack off the man's head.

Then the sequence of events caught up in Harry's head and he realised that the man had used some form of power similar to his.

Pulling back his blade, Harry instead turned his spin into a crushing round house kick to the side of the man's head, picking him up off the ground with a crunch and sending him crashing to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Skidding to a halt as he dispersed the energy of his spin, he gazed at his attacker.

After a moment, Harry approached the prone figure, ice spears materializing around him and pointing towards the fallen figure in case it was a trick. He knew his powers and he knew that if the man had similar powers, then it would do well not to underestimate him.

A moment passed.

Stepping forwards, Harry crouched down, checking that the man was truly unconscious, ice spears pointing at him the entire time.

Noting with a sigh that the man was indeed out cold with a possible concussion, Harry stood back up levitating than man's body beside him as he tried to remember a nearby location where he could set up the marker.

He jerked around once more as a series of loud pops broke the silence of the night, dark figure appearing throughout the area, surrounding him as an elderly voice spoke out.

"Surrender now! We only wish to talk!"

A moment later, several sticks in the hands of the new arrivals began to glow, bathing the area in a bright light as Harry felt a heavy veil settle over the area. He was already moving, warping away as light filled the area, the veil seeming to be trying to stop him from leaving for the slightest of moments before Harry was gone in a flash of blue light, reappearing under a street light at the end of the street.

His attackers spun, looking around for him as they realised he was gone, one shouting out as they saw him vanish in another flash of blue light from underneath the lamp at the end of the street.

It was too late.

Harry warped a second time, then a third, then a fourth time, bouncing from one patch of light to another with his first attacker floating beside him. He cursed the fact that he could only warp to areas within his sight as he came to a stop in and ducked into a park cloaked in darkness, vaguely remembering it from before he left his world as he slammed Shambhala down, looking over his shoulder to make sure he didn't have any pursuers as a flash of blue light confirmed that the marker had been made.

The he was gone in another, identical blue flash, taking his prisoner with him.

-T.G.O-

With yet another flash of blue light, Harry appeared where he had originally left Esdeath, Air, Fal and Luna, the unconscious man crashing to the ground beside him as he was dropped.

Looking around, he noted that Luna, Fal and Air were back training, Esdeath sitting where she had been before he left mere minutes before, grinning at him.

"Done now, Harry?"

He nodded with a grin.

"Yup! I set the marker. I ran into a little trouble along the way though."

She raised her eyebrows a little before looking down at the man Harry had brought back with him, a flicker of disgust flashing across her face as she took in the image of the rather disgusting looking man, the scent of alcohol burning her nostrils. On the other hand, she also noticed that he was missing an arm, which Harry had obviously already remove, which made her feel a little better.

"Luna! Air! Fal!"

Luna, Air and Fal all reacted to her shout, turning towards the two before hurrying over after they realised that Harry had returned, stopping beside him and giving the man at his feet a half disgusted, half curious look.

Esdeath spoke once again, asking the same question that the other three were thinking.

"And who is this? Why did you take him back here?"

Harry just grinned wider.

"No idea who he is, but I do know that he has some sort of power like mine, plus he was waiting around the house for me. As much as I dislike torture, I think he could be useful for an information source."

Esdeath grinned as she nodded in agreement, her smirk taking a more sadistic turn.

"We don't have time for a proper interrogation right now, unfortunately. Take him back to camp and then we will continue with our original plan."

Harry nodded, before speaking again.

"Some other people also showed up using my form of teleportation before I could set the marker, so I had to run a bit. I don't want to fight anyone who might have similar powers to me without prior knowledge of their power levels."

Giving and an approving nod, Esdeath smiled affectionately.

"I doubt they would have been a threat regardless, but it pays to be careful."

Nodding once more, Harry vanished in a flash to the marker he had set at the Imperial Army camp, the man hovering beside him as he reappeared.

The soldiers of Esdeaths army didn't so much as blink as Harry appear out of nowhere in a flash of light with an unconscious and injured man beside him, several waving and grinning. Harry returned their grins as he swept through the camp to a cage like wagon made for prisoners, waving at the soldier in charge of it.

"Hey, could you take this guy off me? Esdeath wants him alive for interrogation though, so make sure he doesn't bleed out or something."

The man nodded with a grin.

"Of course I can, Harry."

The soldier picked up the man and dragged him off as Harry vanished yet again in a flash of blue, reappearing in an identical flash back with the patiently waiting group of women.

He grinned at Esdeath as he appeared.

"All done! Now we can head back to my home world!"

Esdeath nodded, grinning as the five huddled together as Harry activated Shambhala once more.

With a flash of blue light, the group of five was gone.

-T.G.O-

Dumbledore was beginning to get rather frustrated with the trouble Harry Potter and whoever must be helping the boy was causing him. First he vanished from his home, then he reappeared and they barely missed him, and just moments ago he, or at least someone closely related to him who could tell them where he was, had appeared _again_ and they still lost him or her.

He took that back. He was beyond frustrated now.

To make it even worse, Mundungus Fletcher, who had been on guard that night in case of an event like this, had also been taken away by whoever it was that had appeared, leaving behind his severed arm with his wand still in its hand.

On the other hand, he had learnt something new about whoever it was who was involved with Harry Potter. The method at which they teleported around appeared to be safer than apparation and was able to smash though all the anti apparation and anti portkey wards they had put up but, if what Dumbledore had deduced from watching them appear only in light spots, it only worked in light and was short range.

It also gave him a lead to research when he got the chance.

Currently, however, he was sitting at the head of the table in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, all present members of the Order of the Phoenix sitting around listening as Molly Weasley spoke up towards Dumbledore, a concerned look on her face.

"What happened, Albus? Did you find him?"

Dumbledore shook his head with a sad sigh, those who didn't already know deflating as their fears were confirmed.

"No, unfortunately, we did not. We did encounter one person who could have been Harry, but they escaped before we could see them properly."

Sitting a little way down the table on his right, Lupin spoke up.

"Why didn't you put up Anti-Portkey and Anti-Apparation wards?"

Leaning against the doorway, his prosthetic eye rolling around as it observed the room, Moody snorted.

"We did. Dumbledore and I both threw up Anti-Portkey and Anti-Apparation wards, and even stacked they barely slowed the bastard down."

At the head of the table, Dumbledore nodded sagely.

"Indeed. I believe that our mystery man or woman wasn't using either apparation or a portkey. Not only could they pass through the wards, but they seemed to only be able to do it to locations of light, as well as appearing and disappearing in a blue flash whenever they used it."

McGonagall's eyes widened.

"You mean that someone has made up an entirely new form of magical transport? Wouldn't we know this kind of things?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"Only if they decided to show the world. If they have a method of magical transport that can pass through wards, then chances are that they are keeping it secret for their own purposes."

Across the table, Molly spoke up once more.

"What about poor Harry? Do you think that whoever it was did something to him?"

With a sigh, Dumbledore gave a solemn look around the table.

"Considering that whoever it was sliced off Mundungus' arm when he tried to stop them and then kidnapped him, we must assume they are hostile. Add the fact that they have a method of magical transport that can pass through standard wards, even possibly being able to pass through blood wards like the ones I set up in order to protect Harry…"

He released another sigh.

"…if we also add in the fact that whoever it was appeared, with at least a little of Harry's blood on them, mere days after Harry appeared in the cupboard I'm sure he would never want to enter again, I believe we can come to a grim conclusion."

Sitting on his right, Sirius' eyes widened.

"Your saying that whoever it was we saw was responsible, or related to the people who took Harry away?"

Dumbledore nodded grimly.

"I believe that Harry must have escaped with some form of accidental magic, it's not impossible for people his age, and appeared in the place he had the strongest feelings for, which was the cupboard, even if they were negative feelings. The people who took him away are now chasing after him, likely using his blood as some kind of tracker."

The faces of all those present were horrified by what Dumbledore was saying, as whatever divine entity that decided it was a good idea to create wizards banged its head on the table that conveniently appeared.

It was odd how human minds could delude themselves so. Because they wanted to believe that Harry's disappearance was not theirs or their leaders fault, they invented another party. Because they didn't want to believe that Harry Potter, their saviour, would injure someone so obviously Light, even if Mundungus did make a few black market deals, they instead blamed it on the fictional third party, thus proving their existence even more to the group.

To make it even more convoluted, they somehow took the fact that someone had a new form of magical travel that could pass through wards as evidence that they must have kidnapped Harry, conveniently forgetting that they could just as well have been rescuing him from the Dursleys.

Truly, the human minds ability to delude itself and create stories in the places of those a person didn't want to hear was astounding.

All they had to do was accept that Harry may have been the one to attack Mundungus and none of the following confusion would have ever happened.

But they didn't, so within an hour of the meeting, the various members of the Order of the Phoenix were looking up dark forms of magic travel as others began hunting a fantasy group that did not exist.

Yet.

-T.G.O-

While Dumbledore and he Order of the Phoenix were getting themselves perfectly confused in a mess of conspiracies, ancient dark magic and evil criminals who had stolen their saviour, said saviour was appearing in a flash of light alongside his four companions.

Fal was the first to speak.

"How come its night here and day back home?"

Harry and Luna both went to answer, only for Esdeath to speak first.

"The two worlds must just have slightly different time zones. Day for us is night for them and day for them is night for us. At least in this part of the world."

Fal nodded her understanding.

"What are we going to do?"

Esdeath answered her once again as Harry created as small ball of light do they could see each other.

"A library first. Harry's information is three years old, and he wasn't allowed a lot of information in the first place, so the first thing we need to do is find out as much as possible."

She turned an affection gaze towards Harry.

"Can you lead us to the nearest library?"

Harry nodded with a grin, turning without a word as he led them through the night.

They walked in silence through the streets, Luna, Air and Fal glancing around at some of the things they had never seen before with no small amount of curiosity, Esdeath gazing around slightly more analytically.

Air broke the comfortable silence that had settled over them.

"You know, it's one thing to hear you talk about things like 'cars' and a completely different thing to actually see them."

Beside her, creeping slightly closer to Harry's right, Luna nodded.

"Indeed it is. It's also so… peaceful here. It's rather dull and boring, but it's still peaceful. If this were the Capital…"

She let the sentence trail off. They all knew what the Capital was like.

Instead they continued onwards down the abnormally normal street.

A single moments respite from the coming storm, a moment of peace. But of course a moments respite does by no means mean that the storm was dead.

Indeed, the storm was still rising.

And the Empire was still falling.

-T.G.O-

And that is chapter 30 complete!

A slightly shorter chapter in order to provide some more interaction into the Potterverse as well as give Esdeath and Harry a way to learn about the Wizarding World. Poor, poor Mundungus.

Next chapter will probably back some form of fluff back at the Capital before kick starting the next part of the story.

Anyway, as always, any and all constructive criticism, ideas, likes, dislikes and advice are all welcome and accepted! Please review!

Lastly, I hope you have enjoyed **The Glacial Ones** so far, and I'll see you next chapter!


	32. As the Wheels of Fate Turn

Hello people and welcome back for chapter 31 of **The Glacial Ones**!

To start off, as always, review responses!

Plums: I don't intend to have him take anymore prisoners. Mundungus was captured solely for the purpose of being tortured to death by Esdeath and tell her and Harry about the Wizarding World.

Yami-Guy: Thanks for all the support! Most appreciated!

Wildman90: Well, currently, on a purely magical level, Harry could face off Dumbledore or Voldemort and possible win. If you throw in his physical capabilities and Shambhala… Esdeath is still a fair way above Harry, so take that as you wish, and individually Air, Fal and Luna are weaker than Harry, but near his level when they work as a team. And yes, they will be obtaining the Harry Potter Philosophers stone at some point.

For your second review, no they won't be taking Dorothea with them, but they will return for her assistance every now and then. And finally, about sending them to Full Metal Alchemist, it is a definite possibility. Heck, they could start their own collection of Philosophers Stones from different dimensions! Anyway, thanks for the suggestions and support!

Xablanque: Yes, the actual return chapter could be amusing. So far I'm thinking of something along the lines of using Shambhala to appear in the middle of the Hogwarts Hall, through all the schools wards, or doing some kind of smash-the-door-down type event for Harry's official return. Thanks for the support!

Zathol: To start with, Esdeath won't be changing her base equipment, so no guns, but why limit yourself to cars? What about when she discovers tanks? As for One piece, it's possible, but would be difficult to properly mesh, mainly since One Piece still is a rather light hearted show. Akame Ga Kill really isn't. Still, it's something to think about. As for happy endings for Night Raid, what can I say? I'm a soft hearted fool, so most of them probable will. Anyway, thanks for the review!

Dragon27998: That's… actually an interesting idea. Deathly Hallows maybe? Or something original… definitely a thought to hold onto. Thanks for that suggestion!

Exiled Soul Nomad: Thanks for pointing that out for me, I really muddled that chapter. It should be fixed now, so once again, thanks for the support and pointing that out to me!

And a big thanks to Imperial warlord and Drunkle Qrow. You guys, and girls, are all awesome!

Now then, onwards to chapter 31 of **The Glacial Ones**!

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 31: As the Wheels of Fate Turn

The man, Mundungus Fletcher according to his own screaming, had died pathetically quickly according to Esdeath. Harry had been there, but he normally avoided torture so didn't know how long it took most people to die. To be honest he would have rather not have had to be there when that man was tortured either, but, since he had captured the man in _his_ home world, he felt it was his duty.

Their little mission back into his home world had ended rather anticlimactically, with Luna using the Book of Lies to get them into the local library, mainly because they didn't want anything to alert whatever group it was that was obviously trying to find Harry of their presence only a few minutes' walk from where he had shown up before. After that, they spent the next six hours, until the sun was rising outside, studying up on Harry's worlds history and technology.

Esdeath was rather amused with the sheer amount of bloodshed they could cause even without things like Teigu.

Upon returning to their world, they had spent the next two days remaining with Esdeaths army and taking a few trips back and forth between worlds for information, until the five had been redeployed back to the Capital and their duties as Jaegers. Well, two of them went back to their duties as Jaegers, anyway. Air, Fal and Luna were never part of the Special Police Force in the first place.

Which lead them to where they were now, with Harry, Esdeath, Air, Fal and Luna all sitting on two couches around the table in the otherwise empty Jaeger common room, reviewing what they had managed to pry out of the man before his rather painful death.

Harry placed an open noted book on the table in front of him from where he was sitting on the couch beside Esdeath.

"Well, the most important thing he told us would be that there is an entire society of people with abilities, magic, similar to mine hidden from the view of the rest of my home world."

The group nodded, Esdeath randomly reaching over and hugging him to her side with an affectionate smile.

"True, but they don't appear to have a portion of your power and have no physical ability whatsoever in comparison to the average soldier."

A flicker of disgust flashed across her face as she spoke. The man they had tortured, Mundungus, had been pathetically weak and, according to him, most wizards and witches as they called themselves, barely bothered with proper physical training.

Harry relaxed into Esdeaths embrace, not fully understanding why she was doing it but deciding that it was comfortable as across the table, Luna spun the note book towards her for a moment before speaking.

"They also appear to need these… 'Wands'. Why?"

She glanced up at Harry, pouting slightly as she watched Esdeath cuddle him, Fal speaking up beside her.

"Yeah, I mean, you have never needed anything like that, and a wand just seems like an easily broken stick to me. It could easily be destroyed or removed in combat, and then they wouldn't be able to fight at all since their physical abilities suck so much."

Esdeath nodded.

"Indeed. It does seem odd, but we'll have to do more study on the subject before we can cast a judgement on them. Next time we return to Harry's world, we will go in search of this 'Diagon Alley' and study more about the Wizarding World. We also have to remember that as a child, Harry managed to tear a hole in reality and end up in our dimension, so I imagine he was significantly more powerful than average even then."

Harry grinned, still held against her side as he piped up.

"What about this Dumbledore person that the man, Mundungus, seemed to think would save him? He seems to be something of a leader to the British Wizarding World, as well as the head of their _one_ school. He must have a bit of pull, and he seems to be targeting me for the whole Boy-Who-Lived crap."

It had been a bit of a shock, and more than a little bit darkly amusing, that he was actually famous in this so called Wizarding World for defeating their apparent 'Dark Lord', and was considered to be the next 'Leader of the Light'. Amusing indeed, considering that he had devoted himself to someone who was possibly _worse_ than their 'Dark Lord'.

Esdeath just smiled down at him.

"If he tries anything, then we will just kill him. He is probably the only wizard or witch in Europe that can provide a threat for us, and even then, he isn't going to be that much of one. He seems to be a hard core pacifist who won't step in until it's too late."

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmm… Actually considering the whole 'next Leader of the Light' and the fact that he is the current so called 'Leader of the Light' I doubt he will approve of me. We may have to do something drastic if he tries to separate us all."

Harry scowled unconsciously at the idea of someone trying to separating them as Air nodded thoughtfully from her position beside Luna.

"So we really need an unbiased view on this 'Wizarding World' as well as a source of information on Harry's 'magic' next time we head to Harry's world. Do we have any idea when we might get back there?"

Esdeath sighed.

"Not for a while, I'm afraid. With our duties as the Jaegers, we can't just vanish for several hours on end, especially with the Revolutionary Army picking up speed and power."

The three girls nodded grimly.

Sometimes it was easy to forget that they were fighting for an Empire on the brink of self-implosion.

Sometimes it was easy to forget that the Empire was still crumbling around them.

-T.G.O-

"Hey, Dorothea!"

Harry grinned as he walked into the lab reserved for the Jaegers, his hands laced behind his back as he practically bounced along beside Esdeath, who just gave an amused look at his childish antics.

Turning from her work at the other end of the laboratory, Dorothea turned around and gave the two newcomers an oddly pleasant smile.

"Good morning Harry, Esdeath. I was actually just wondering when you two would come down to check on our projects."

Esdeath smirked slightly as she led Harry over to the master alchemist, nodding as she approached.

"Indeed. So, what have you got for us since we left for the West?"

Dorothea gave a grin as Esdeath sat down, Harry peaking over her shoulder to look at what she had been working on, his eyes lighting up as he saw the shell of what looked like a smaller replica of the Eight Span Mirror that Susanoo used.

Motioning for him to sit down, Esdeath nodded for Dorothea to begin. Dorothea gave Harry another amused look before beginning to speak, taking the incomplete Philosophers Stone from its pedestal.

"To start with the Philosophers Stone, I _have_ managed to unravel quite a few layers of its creation and, at this point, the first thing that I must say, is that I cannot complete it."

Harry tilted his head to the side quizzically and Dorothea sighed in disappointment as she stared at the crimson stone.

"The alchemy used in its creation is too different from the alchemy that I use. Without first learning a completely different method of alchemy that was likely lost centuries ago, it is impossible to ever actually fix. On the other had however, while I can't yet create my own Philosophers Stone, this has advanced my own methods of alchemy by decades and, given the right materials, I could create something that could do something similar to its first purpose."

Esdeath gave her a quizzical look before speaking.

"In what way do you mean?"

Dorothea grinned.

"Remember my theory about the stone providing pure life force to the Tree man it was inside, and that's why it mutated?"

Harry and Esdeath both nodded in confirmation.

"Well, with a little more testing and the correct materials, I could create something similar to my Teigu that sucks energy from the area around it and then feeds it into a person it is implanted into as life force. It wouldn't be able to heal wounds like the Philosophers Stone would have been able to but it would be able to at least stop the effects of aging as long as there is energy around for it to convert into life force. It will also be low enough not to mutate someone with sufficient power."

She nodded over towards where Harry was listening attentively.

"I just need you to complete the replica of the Philosophers Stone and finish my testing then start gathering the materials required."

Harry nodded as Esdeath spoke up beside him.

"What kinds of materials are we talking about?"

Dorothea glanced down at a rather long list she had on the desk beside her for a moment before answering.

"Mostly I need various parts of different danger beasts that I can use for my alchemy. Some of them should be relatively easy to buy or hunt but some can only be obtained from upper class danger beasts. Nothing close to what was used for the Teigu, but still not easy to find and obtain."

Esdeath nodded.

"Give me a copy of the list when we leave and I'll see what we can do about."

She gave a bloodthirsty grin as she glanced down at Harry.

"It's been a while since we have had a decent hunt."

Dorothea complemented face palming as she realised that obtaining the danger beast parts she thought would be highly difficult was probably just sport for Esdeath. It was sometimes difficult to remember that Esdeath was the Empire's Strongest for a reason, and Harry was no slouch either.

She shook the thoughts away before turning around and motioning the two over, Harry and Esdeath standing from their seats to look at the mirror on the table before them.

"The mirror project on the other hand has been going far better, especially with the advancements to my own alchemy."

Harry and Esdeath gazed at the smaller replica of the Eight Span Mirror. It was just over a metre in diameter, approximately one metre and twenty centimetres, and was almost an identical replica of the original with a slightly darker colouring due to the materials used in its creation, its only difference being that the four Magatama that where normally positioned around it were missing.

Noting the two observing the mirror, Dorothea began to speak again, turning their attention back to her.

"So far it should, theoretically, be able to work as soon as the Teigu core or the replica you are making is connected to it and sufficient energy is added, but I set it up so that if you can create four or more replicas of the core then you will be able to slot them in where the Magatama were on the original."

Harry gave her a quizzical look.

"Why more than one?"

She grinned.

"To increase its efficiency. With only one Magatama core, it will cost far more energy to power it than the energy being reflected. Currently it works the more energy you add, the more energy you can reflect at one time, but if the energy _put in_ is larger than the energy it can _reflect_ , then it becomes a liability in battle."

Harry nodded his understanding as she continued to speak.

"Having four Magatama implanted should be able to lower the input cost to either equal to the reflected energy or, depending on how the four Magatama react with each other, _below_ the required cost."

Dorothea, turned and started ruffling through some notes next to the mirror as she spoke.

"Unfortunately, I can't be sure until you finish creating the copy of the core."

Harry sighed.

"Yeah, but it will still take a few days. I've almost completed it, but with the replica of the incomplete Philosophers Stone also in the works, there really isn't a lot that I can do to speed it up."

Waving her had dismissively, Dorothea turned away from her notes once more to look at Harry.

"That's fine. It's not like anyone else can create replicas of actual Teigu, so I'm not going to complain."

She grinned again.

"Anyway I…"

She was interrupted as the laboratory door was pushed open, Ran walking in with a slightly hurried step.

"Esdeath, Harry!"

He stopped in front of the group of three, noting Dorothea standing with them and giving her a nod.

"Good morning, Dorothea."

He turned to Esdeath before Dorothea could respond.

"Esdeath, we have successfully captured two members of Night Raid."

Harry's eyes widened slightly at the news as Esdeath gave a sadistic grin before noting that Ran wanted to say something else and giving him a questioning look.

"But?"

Ran sighed, bowing his head slightly in apology.

"I'm sorry, but Great General Budo became aware of it after we took the two down to the dungeons. He has decided that despite Night Raid being the Jaegers responsibility, he wishes to have them publically executed in a few days to draw out the rest. He told me to inform you that we are forbidden access to them and cannot torture them for information. He wants them in their best condition for the execution."

Esdeath scowled darkly before sighing.

"Fine… No point antagonising the Great General at this point. Maybe another day. I suppose I have more interesting things to do than torture someone for information."

Ran gave a slightly relieved sigh at her acceptance of the order. It would not do to have the two of the most powerful people in the Empire trying to rip each other a new one in the middle of the Imperial Palace as the Revolutionary army approached.

"He did say that if either of them willingly gives up the information on the rest of Night Raid _without_ torture, he will rescind the order for their execution, but not to the other member."

Esdeath almost snorted.

"I swear, the old man's getting soft hearted, actually giving them a choice. He should just let me pull the information from them. Either way, I suppose."

She turned to look at Dorothea and Harry.

"Dorothea, you may remain here and continue your work if you wish. Harry, you have a marker in the Jaeger common room, don't you?"

Dorothea nodded, turning back to her notes a moment before Harry echoed he nod, already grasping Shambhala in his hand as Esdeath gave him a small smile.

"Good. Take the three of us back. I want to learn what happened."

Harry nodded again as he activated Shambhala, Ran watching curiously as he say Harry use it for the first time. Then there was a flash of blue light and only Dorothea remained in the room.

-T.G.O-

In another blue flash of light, Harry, Esdeath and Ran appeared in the Jaeger common room, sending Wave leaping up from his spot on one of the couches with a yelp of surprise.

Stepping into the centre of the room as Ran sat down on one of the couches next to Cosmina, Esdeath glanced around, looking at each or the present Jaegers in turn. Izou was leaning against the door frame looking bored with his sword leaning on the wall beside him. Wave, recovering from his fright, was sitting next to Kurome, who was giving her companion an amused look as she nibbled on a piece of candy. Finally, Cosmina was sitting in the couch opposite Kurome, next to where Ran had sat himself down.

Standing in the corner was a familiar looking black haired woman.

Esdeath nodded approvingly before speaking, barely glancing at the newcomer.

"Good, everyone except Dorothea is present. I want a report on what happened. And why is _she_ here?"

She tilted her head towards the woman in the corner as she sat down on the final couch, pulling Harry down to sit beside her as Wave nodded, speaking first.

"Of course. Suzuka over there apparently gave the Prime Minister the description of one of the members of Night Raid we didn't know of, the owner of Incursio."

He placed a 'Wanted' picture on the table, showing a familiar face on it with the name 'Tatsumi' on it.

Harry's eyebrow arched.

"Really? Him? Does that mean we tried to give the Teigu we obtained from Night Raid _back_ to a member of Night Raid when he won our tournament?"

Wave gave an amused snort as he nodded.

"So that's where I recognized him from. Anyway, the Prime Minister sent Suzuka to give us the wanted poster before it was released out onto the streets and when she showed it to me, Cosmina and Izou…"

He nodded towards Cosmina and Izou in turn as he spoke.

"…Cosmina said that she had seen a suspicious looking man who looked similar several times throughout the city over the week, so we decided that we would have a look."

He sighed in exhaustion.

"So we spent the next two hours searching every corner and alley of some of the areas we thought a member of Night Raid would likely be in order to gain information. Eventually we found the guy Suzuka was talking about, who was Tatsumi, and ended up following him for a while."

Across the table on the opposite coach, Cosmina piped up from her spot beside Ran.

"Yeah, he was all dressed up with dark glasses and all that, looking all suspicious like he was trying to find something."

Esdeath gave her a slightly disapproving look for interrupting Wave before turning her gaze back to the black haired teen as he began speaking again.

"Anyway, we ended up following him outside the city a bit where he meet up with this girl."

Cosmina piped in again with a small snigger.

"Who was actually a boy."

Wave nodded.

"Yeah, who was actually a boy. Anyway, they greeted each other and the new arrival called the first one Tatsumi. Izou and Cosmina wanted to capture them then, but I told them to wait for a little longer, and then the girl, boy dressed as a girl, asked him about the Capital. And he commented that there wasn't any new wanted posters up."

Cosmina piped in once more.

"At which point we ambushed them. I used my Teigu to knock them off balance, and them Wave used Grand Chariot to knock out the Tatsumi guy while Izou attacked the other. We didn't actually know that the other was a boy until we did a full body search."

She looked slightly amused as she spoke the last part, Harry mirroring that amusement in his own face.

"Really?! I can understand that crossdressing can be useful if you don't want to be recognized, but seriously, who gets good enough at it that you three wouldn't notice from close up?"

He shook his head in a kind of amused disbelief as Esdeath stood up beside him, pulling him up with her as she spoke.

"And after that?"

Wave winced slightly.

"Yeah, after that we were taking them back to you but Great General Budo ran into us on our way towards the dungeons and had us give them up. I'm pretty sure he had them sent to the execution cells, which makes sense considering his plan."

Esdeath nodded as she began to lead Harry across the room towards the door.

"That's fine. Even if I can't torture them for information, I'll still go have a look."

Harry stopped for a moment, glancing at Suzuka who was watching Esdeath with a slight blush.

"Actually, I just have one question."

Suzuka glanced at him.

"Didn't Night raid, Tatsumi even, drop an ancient temple on you? How the hell are you still alive?"

Suzuka just grinned.

"The Rakshasa Demons aren't _that_ easy to kill."

Harry just shook his head in disbelief as Esdeath strolled from the room, giving the assembled Jaeger a little wave and a grin as he left after her, falling in beside her and travelling down the corridors at a brisk pace, barely keeping up with his shorter legs until Esdeath noticed and slowed a little for him.

He grinned at her before tilting his head to the left as they walked, looking at her.

"You know, I thought you would be more annoyed with the Great General for not letting you torture them. Why aren't you?"

She flashed a grin towards him.

"With the Revolutionary army approaching as well as the two of us needing to find time to get the required materials for Dorothea, as well as learning about your world, I don't have time for smaller pleasures."

Harry's eyes widened a miniscule amount.

"You really want Dorothea to complete that project of hers, don't you?"

She gave an affection grin towards him as they entered the palace dungeons, walking towards the cells specifically made for the soon to be executed.

"But of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Harry never got a chance to answer as they entered the cell district they were searching for, the guards automatically letting them in as the two strolled down the stone corridors before coming to a stop before one of the cells.

It was a simple cell with three stone walls and the front covered by iron bars with a single door in the middle. Sitting in the middle of the room, his back against the wall, was Tatsumi.

He glanced up as he heard the two approaching, scowling as he recognized the Empire's Strongest. Who was also its most accomplished torturer.

"Come to try pry some information out of me now? I won't give you anything."

Esdeath just gave a wicked smile.

"Oh, believe me, many people have said that. They still talked. Anyway, Great General Budo has forbidden me from torturing you for information."

Some form of hope flared within Tatsumi as he almost sagged with relief. Harry almost felt bad for him. Almost. Perk of being emotionally stunted is that you don't have to feel bad for others.

Tatsumi's glare returned as Esdeath continued speaking.

"He wants you to be in your best condition for when he has you executed in front of the world as a sign to the rest of Night raid."

He scowled at her from his position against the wall.

"So why are you here?"

She smirked again.

"To make a deal. You _did_ help Harry at one stage, and Budo already said that if you give up the information we want, then he won't have you executed. Simply tell us what we want."

Tatsumi blinked for a second, just noticing the black and white haired boy beside Esdeath, much to Harry's amusement as he wasn't even veiling himself, before scowling again as the rest of Esdeath sentence caught up with his brain.

He practical growled his next words.

"Never. I would rather die than betray Night Raid."

Esdeath just shrugged.

"So be it. You _will_ die. I'm not going to argue about it."

She turned away.

"Come on, Harry. We'll see if the other one agrees in his place."

Without another word, Esdeath swept away towards one of the other confinement cells, Harry giving Tatsumi one last look before falling into step behind him.

If only Budo knew what his decision to forbid Esdeath from torturing them would do.

Unfortunately, he would learn far, far too late.

-T.G.O-

And that is chapter 31!

It was, I admit, rather tedious to right.

For Budo, I actually really wanted him to survive, but then I realised that this was Akame Ga Kill as was kind of like "the hell and I doing! I can't save everyone just because I like them!" Plus, it was Budo's death that allowed the Revolutionary army to finally lay siege to the Capital. Rest in peace, Budo. And is he perhaps helping Night Raid by making sure that Esdeath can't get to them. Or is he just getting soft?

Anyway, as I always say, any and all ideas, likes, dislikes, constructive criticism, advice or simple encouragement are all welcome and appreciated! So please review!

Finally, I hope you enjoyed chapter 31 of **The Glacial Ones,** and goodbye until next time!


	33. Clash of Monsters

Hello, everyone, and welcome back to **The Glacial Ones** for chapter 32!

To start with, responses to all the awesome reviews I've been given!

Drunkle Qrow: Yeah, not a lot of anything actually happened in chapter 31. A lot of setting things up, especially with the Philosophers Stone and Mirror, but not any actual events. Anyway, Thanks for the support!

Wildman90: While it certainly would be something the Prime Minister, or even Esdeath if she bothered to actually think about it, would do, I can't really see Budo doing it. Or me. A logical suggestion though, so thanks.

Iliveonbooks: Hmm, the Esdeath I have created is more interested in just going from world to world with Harry in form of conflict, not actually ruling or long term plans. A definite thought though. As for the actual Harry Potter storyline, Harry will be returning to the Wizarding World properly, with Esdeath of course, after I wrap up the Akame Ga Kill storyline, for the fourth year. And of course, the Goblet of Fire. Beyond that, I don't really have any plans. Anyway, thanks for your comments and opinions!

Guest: Do you mean the story feels different or the update speed feels different from the first chapters? Because if it is the former, that would probably be largely because when I started writing this, I had not done a lot of creative writing recently, and I've simple taken a bit to get into my flow. If it's the second, then I have no idea really. As for 'A Certain Scientific Railgun', or 'A Certain Magical Index', they could both be rather interesting, especially the imagine breaker with Harry and Esdeaths powers. And another fellow Lupine Horror fan! I hope anyway. Finally, thanks for the support and suggestions!

Froper98: Yeah, Budo kind of does have to die… sorry, Budo. Anyway, thanks for the support!

Imperial Warlord: All I can say is thanks for your continued support! Your 'Awesome chapter' has been with me the whole way and you have no idea how much it means for a rookie fanfiction writer like me! Thanks again!

Dieter17: I doubt I will ever go that far as to give them Full Metal Alchemist type Philosophers Stones. Too many nightmares. I might make them start a collection of different types of Philosophers Stones from different worlds just for the hell of it though. Thanks for the support!

The Perfect Re TPR: Hmm, I never really noticed the similarities, especially with how dubious Pumpkins abilities are. Sometimes its power seems to be related to the user's emotions, and sometimes it is related to the amount of danger the user is in. Don't know about that. AS for your suggestions, X-men is one that could be amusing, but I don't really know the series, and playing the villain could be equally amusing. And not particularly difficult for Esdeath. Just release a video of her doing her favourite hobby to the world governments. As for facing Superman and Hulk etc. you have to remember that Esdeath also has ridiculous physical abilities on top of her ice powers. She wouldn't win easily, but she wouldn't be crushed easily either. Harry… not so much.

And for your second review, Budo is the other Great General for the Empire and he has a very strict code of honour, as well as being incredibly loyal to the Emperor, to the point of promising to weed out the Empires corruption after the Revolutionary Army is destroyed. He wants to make a show out of killing Tatsumi and Lubbock in order to draw in Night Raid. Killing them after letting Esdeath have them wouldn't be an execution. It would be a mercy killing. But yeah, it was a foolish decision. He is a human with a strict code of honour baring his sight. He makes mistakes. Anyway, thanks for your views and support, as well as your suggestions!

Sakura Lisel: Sorry, but this is just the story I'm writing. Thanks for sticking around anyway though and being polite about it.

Zathol: True. And it would draw all kinds of attention. As for you second comment, it resulted in a whole load of shit since they were on opposite sides of the war so yeah, take that how you will. Thanks for the support!

And now that that is all out of the way, onwards with chapter 32 of **The Glacial Ones** 1

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 32: Clash of Monsters

Truly, the Empire was black to the core. That was Harry's first thought as he watched the crowd that had gathered for the sole purpose of watching two young adults die.

He was currently standing on the top of the colosseum wall, watching as the two members of Night Raid awaited their execution at the hands of Esdeath far below. He snorted lightly as he swept his gaze over the crowds of leering men and woman filling the colosseum as they watched what to them probably prime entertainment was.

Shaking his head, Harry swept his eyes across the clear skies above, scanning for any sign of movement. He wondered of the people below would be quite as gleefully amused by the show below if they knew that it was a trap to try draw in Night Raid.

Turning his head back down towards the centre of the colosseum, Harry watched as Esdeath said something to Budo, followed by Tatsumi commenting on something that made Budo bow his head for a moment. Briefly, he wondered what Tatsumi was asking Budo about in what was possibly his final moment before dismissing the thought. It was of no significance to him.

Far below him, Esdeath began to approach the two members of Night Raid, walking with a slow step towards where the two males where bound to a set of solid, wooden crosses as Harry swept his eyes across the sky once more, noting a dark shape rocketing across the sky towards the colosseum.

Harry sighed softly in annoyance.

He had been hoping that they wouldn't show up and they could have a relatively peaceful day, but no, instead they had to decide to take on the Empires two most powerful soldiers to rescue their comrades. He could understand wanting to rescue their friends, but seriously?!

Letting out another sigh, Harry released a wave of bitingly cold air down towards where Esdeath was approaching the two members of Night raid far below, sending a shudder through the crowds below before he checked to make sure that his veil was still in place as he noted the dark shape in the sky draw closer, revealing a dragon-like danger beast.

Down below, Esdeath released her own flash of chillingly cold air back towards Harry to confirm that she had received his signal.

Esdeath drew her rapier.

The danger beast carry the remaining members of Night Raid drew closer.

The crowd leered down in sick amusement, unaware of the killers flying above them.

Esdeath's blade flashed towards Tatsumi's chest.

There was a flash of light.

A beam of pure energy tore down from the top of the flying danger beast punching through the top of Tatsumi's cross, just grazing his head before it punched through the air where Esdeath had been standing mere moments ago, a twisted smile on her face as she dodged out of the way before landing and looking up at the danger beast as it swept down towards the arena.

There was a thump as the large danger beast landed in the large colosseum behind where the two captured members of Night raid where being held, dark figures leaping from the dragon beasts back before it had even crashed.

The crowd, suddenly realising that this was no longer just fun entertainment, fell into panic as they fled from the famous group of assassins as they confronted the Empire's most fearsome individuals, Harry feeling the urge to warp down next to Esdeath.

Resisting the urge as the colosseum cleared out, he instead help out his right hand, tugging harshly at his core as he materialized a spinning spear of tiny, razor sharp ice fragments, spinning it faster and faster as he compressed it, adding more and more ice as he struggled to keep it in a spear shape.

Far below him, Esdeath eyed up her opposition, taking note of each member of Night Raid as Budo stomped over to stand beside her, a scowl on his face.

She smirked as Najenda stepped forwards.

"Najenda."

Najenda glared at her in pure loathing.

"Esdeath."

Esdeath just smirked wider.

"How naïve of you to show up. You are getting predictable, Najenda."

Najenda scowled back as the rest of Night Raid began to spread out behind her, standing between their two captured members and Esdeath.

"I see that your little pet isn't here this time. Did you break him on accident?"

It was barely noticeable, almost impossible for a normal civilian to notice, just the slightest tightening of her jaw, a slight twitch in her cheek as her lips turned down the slightest amount for a single moment that informed the members of Night Raid that Najenda had somehow hit a nerve on the normally untouchable Empire's Strongest.

Esdeath's voice was a several degrees colder when she spoke.

"I assure you, just because Harry is not here, does not mean he is so weak that I would have broken him on accident."

Najenda's eyes widened slightly and she almost smirked when she realised that maybe, just maybe, Esdeath had more of a weakness in Harry than they had originally thought.

Beside Esdeath, Budo growled in irritation.

"Enough. You have had the nerve to disrupt the peace of the Capital for too long, Night Raid. You shall be executed here."

He slammed his fists together, lightning cracking around him as Esdeath fell into a stance, a bloodthirsty grin on her face.

Across from them, Night Raid prepared itself, readying their weapons.

There was a moment of silence.

Esdeath _moved_ , rapier flashing out towards Najenda at impossible speeds as Budo thundered forwards, lightning crackling around him as he stormed towards Mine and Leone.

Akame shot forwards, deflecting Esdeaths first strike as Najenda sent her fist shooting towards her foe, Esdeath slipping to the side as she sent a flurry of attacks towards Akame.

Across from them, Leone leapt forwards to intercept Budo as Mine jumped backwards, bringing Pumpkin up to release a barrage of shots that staggered Budo a step backwards. Taking advantage of Budo's distraction, Leone leapt forwards, fist flashing towards her opponent's face, only for him to grab her arm and hurl her off to the side with little effort before pulling both of his hands back to his sides.

He thrust his hands, finger splayed, towards Mine just as she fired Pumpkin at him, releasing a flash of lightning towards her at the same time as she released a powerful beam of energy.

The two energy blasts slammed into each other, vying for dominance as the moments passed by, an eternity in a second before it was shattered by Leone slamming her feet into Budo's side in a flying kick that staggered the mountain of a man for a moment, snapping his concentration from the lightning vying for control against Pumpkins energy blast.

A moment later, said energy beam tore through Budo's lightning and slammed into the large man's chest, lifting him from the ground and hurling him backwards though the colosseum wall with an angry roar.

Leone grinned, giving Mine a thumbs up.

"Good work, Mine! Go help take out Esdeath and I'll go free the other two."

Mine nodded, spinning and sending a barrage of energy bolts towards Esdeath, who was in a high speed battle with Najenda and Akame, a bloodthirsty grin stretched across her face as her rapier moved in a flash of steel, barely even bothering to lean back out of the way as the energy bolts flew past her.

Far above the battle, Harry finished creating his, well, it was a spell he supposed, a three metre long spear of miniscule, super condensed, razor sharp ice particles spinning so fast that it looked like a single white spear.

Glancing down and noting that Leone had cut down Tatsumi and was moving onto Lubbock, before sweeping his gaze over to where Mine was trying to snipe Esdeath, Harry decided to try go for them all and stood from his crouch, pulling back his arm and hurling the spear forwards like a javelin, nudging it with his powers as he did.

A blast of chaotic winds swirled around him as a thunderous crack shattered the air, the white spear elongating into in to a bean of swirling white energy between Harry's hand and the ground between Mine and Leone.

Then it was gone and a massive explosion shook the colosseum, a howling blizzard of high speed, bitterly cold winds and razor sharp ice particles tearing apart the very air itself in a screeching roar.

Off to one side, Mine leapt away from the explosion, gritting her teeth as her left arm was shredded, leaving her unable to unable to hold Pumpkin properly as on the other side of the instant blizzard, Tatsumi leapt out of the swirling ice, having managed to grab Incursio in time and escape with Leone and Lubbock.

Harry groaned in annoyance as he noticed that though Incursio looked a little battered up and Lubbock and Leone looked a little sliced up, they were superficial wounds at best, and Leone was already healing. All that energy and effort, used up and the most damage he did was shred one person's arm. That would teach him to try target more than one person at once.

No one noticed the suddenly mossing danger beast.

Jerking to the side, Harry dodged several energy shots from Pumpkin down below, their accuracy dropped by the fact that Mine could only use one arm, before sighing and focusing on Shambhala where it was hanging around his neck, warping away in a flash of blue light as he drew his blades off his back.

In a flash of blue light, Harry appeared beside Esdeath where she had leapt back to, disengaging from Akame after Harry's attack had hit, the blizzard dying down to nothing, leaving a small portion of the colosseum covered in a layer of crimson snow and ice.

Across from them, Najenda gritted her teeth as she crouched in a ready stance next to Akame, Tatsumi carrying Leone and Lubbock over to them using Incursio as Mine rushed over from the other direction.

There was a moment of silence as the two groups' eyes each other, before it was shattered by an angry shout off to the side, the eyes of all present turning over to the recently created hole in the wall as Budo stepped out of it, growling.

"Little brats, thinking you can just come along and cause trouble chaos without repercussions. I will execute you here!"

He stomped over to Esdeath and Harry, the group of three eyeing up their opponents once more as Night Raid cast a wary eye over the two generals before observing the black and white haired newcomer.

Najenda snorted.

"So your little toy is here after all. Must be getting soft, Esdeath."

Esdeath just smirked.

"Harry is rather tough. I wouldn't want to break him even if I could, anyway."

Najenda narrowed her eyes, about to respond when Budo interrupted.

"Enough! General Esdeath, Night Raid is to be executed now. There is no time for more chit chat with the enemy."

Esdeath sighed as Budo stormed forwards once more, lightning crackling around him as he went, before shooting forwards towards Akame and Najenda once more, a twisted grin fixed on her face as she moved.

Across from them, Tatsumi leapt towards Budo, his crimson spear materializing in his hand as he went, Leone leaping after him as Lubbock joined Najenda and Akame against Esdeath. Behind them, Mine fired off an attack at Harry using Pumpkin, only for Harry to warp away and appear behind her, sword flashing towards her back.

She spun, leaping backwards and just barely avoiding his blade as she fired of another series of energy shots, Harry throwing up as shield to deflect them as he thrust his second blade towards her chest.

Firing Pumpkin at his feet, Mine sent herself flying backwards as Harry was knocked off his feet, firing another blast towards her foe, only for him to vanish in a flash of blue light.

He appeared off to her right as she realised that he was probably the worst opponent she could be paired with, Pumpkin coming up to narrowly block his first slash before she leapt backwards in an attempt to dodge the second, the blade opening a thin slash across her stomach, Harry ducking under another energy blast and thrusting his blades towards her stomach.

Mine jumped backwards again, noticing Leone and Tatsumi fighting Budo nearby and leaping sideways towards them, firing off a weak volley at Harry as he warped above her, a crushing axe kick set to cave in her head and forcing her back once more as she dodged, her teigu coming up to block his twin blades as they came down after his kick.

She growled.

"Dammit, why don't you go mess with someone else? Or, even better, go die!"

Harry grinned.

"That's not very nice!"

He jabbed one of his blades towards her stomach, deciding to use a little more of his magic, which had been rather drained by his first attack, as he banished her backwards towards Budo, who kicked Tatsumi away from him and pulled back his fist to give a devastating blow to the flying girl, only for her to fire Pumpkin at the ground, sending her back flipping over Budo's fist and landing behind him, spinning and firing off a flurry of energy shells into the large man's back.

Budo staggered forwards a step, his heavy armour protecting him from the brunt of the attack as Tatsumi charged forwards, his spear jabbing out towards the mountain of a man. Leone switched targets momentarily and sent a blistering kick towards Harry's head, which he promptly ignored as he blasted her backwards with a shockwave before warping away.

Appearing behind Mine in another flash of blue light, Harry sent a powerful double slash towards her head before slamming a boulder of ice down towards her when she leapt backwards. In a flash of light that shot into the sky, the boulder was obliterated by a powerful shot from Pumpkin, Harry taking advantage of Mine's distraction to slam a powerful spinning kick into her midsection, blasting her backwards before warping in front of her, blades prepped to stab forward into her chest.

He jabbed the two twin blades towards her heart, warping away at the last moment as Tatsumi sent another blistering slash at him with his spear.

Appearing crouched below Lubbock on the other side of the colosseum, Harry thrust his blades upwards at his new targets chest, only for Lubbock to leap backwards, and swing his hands across his chest, strings wrapping around Harry and pulling tight as he warped away once more, appearing above the string wielder and dropping a rain of ice spears on him before vanishing once more.

With a series of complex motions with his hands, Lubbock deflected and destroyed the icy shower, weaving the strings together into a shield to block Harry's next attack from behind.

-T.G.O-

Not far away from where Harry was now fighting Lubbock, Esdeath materialized a house sized boulder of ice and slammed it into the ground where Akame had been standing a mere moment ago, dodging backwards out of the way of Najenda's metal fist and sending a wave of icy spires bursting from the ground towards her.

Najenda leapt out of the way, pulling back her hand as she did, Akame charging towards Esdeath from around the ice boulder, blade ready.

Esdeath gave a sadistic smirk as she used her rapier to deflect and block the flurry of blows that Akame sent at her before slamming a foot towards Akame's stomach and forcing her to leap backwards and dive out for the way of a shower of ice shards as Esdeath sprinted after her.

Appearing in front of Akame with her blade ready, Esdeath sent her own flurry of jabs at the katana user, Akame barely keeping up until Najenda appeared beside her, her fist slamming towards Esdeath's midsection.

Esdeath leapt backwards, another boulder if ice, this one covered in rather nasty spikes, materializing above Akame and Najenda before Esdeath sent it tumbling towards them, spinning at high speed with every intention of tearing the two members of Night raid apart.

Said members of Night raid both leapt out of the way, separated from each other by the boulder as Esdeath shot towards Najenda, blade flashing and her sadistic grin still firmly planted on her face.

"You have let yourself get rusty, Najenda!"

Najenda gritted her teeth as she dodged a spear of ice, her metal arm coming up to block Esdeaths blade.

"And you must be getting soft, Esdeath! Keeping around a kid like that."

Esdeath snorted as she sent another flurry if jabs towards Najenda.

"Harry is more than capable of looking after himself. He seems to be doing fine against your assassins."

Najenda gritted her teeth again, glancing briefly over to where Lubbock was using his strings in order to destroy Harry's ice attacks before turning her gaze back to Esdeath a millisecond later.

A millisecond too slow.

Esdeath, capitalizing on her distraction, thrust his blade towards her heart, Najenda's metal arm coming up too slow to block as the tip of the blade inched nearer to her heart in slow motion, piercing through her cloths like a hot knife through butter and breaking her skin, drawing a drop of blood.

Then Esdeath stun, dragging a long cut along Najenda's chest as she used her rapier to block a powerful attack from Akame, a wave of ice spears sending Najenda jumping backwards as Esdeath sent a barrage of powerful jabs and jarring slashes at Akame, her sadistic grin present on her face the entire time.

Slashing out and sending Akame sliding backwards from the sheer brute force in the attack, Esdeath spun, her right foot lashing out to kick away Najenda's arm as she fired it towards her, a large spire of ice forcing the former general to leap backwards once more as Akame shot forwards, her katana, Murasame, flashing out towards Esdeath's throat, only for her to lean backwards out of the way and send a powerful kick towards Akame's side.

Akame barely blocked the attack as it lifted her up off the ground and hurled her backwards where she landed in a crouch, gasping for the breath Esdeath kick had stolen.

At the same time, Esdeath sent a wave of spears surging towards the crouching member of Night Raid, her rapier flashing up to block an attack from Najenda.

Blood splattered the air.

-T.G.O-

Harry warped out of the way of Lubbock's strings once more, firing off a flurry of ice spears at him, followed by a shock wave that sent the spears rocketing forwards towards the other male who quickly wove a shield in front of him, just barely stopping the attack.

A moment later Harry warped down behind Lubbock, crouched low to the ground as he swept his blades upwards, Lubbock trying desperately to unravel him string in time.

The blades inched towards Lubbock's heart.

There was a flash of light and Harry abandoned his attack to instinctively throw up a powerful shield, just in time to block a powerful blast from Pumpkin that sent him hurtling away.

Further away, Budo let out an angry roar.

"Little brats!"

There was a flash, the rumble of lightning as a bolt of electricity, several times more powerful than anything Harry had ever used, arced down from the heavens, crashing into the ground in front of the massive man and knocking Tatsumi and Leone flying backwards.

Mine sent another blast from Pumpkin towards Harry as Lubbock freed up his strings, a flash of blue telling them that Harry had warped again moments before he appeared behind Mine, blades slashing downwards.

Mine smirked as Lubbock managed to wrap Harry's blades in string, spinning around as Harry was knocked of balance by the sudden stop of his sword and pulling the trigger on her teigu.

Pumpkin spat fire.

Harry barely threw a shield in time before the blast sent him flying backwards, Lubbock's strings tearing his swords from his hands as he went.

A moment later, Lubbock leapt after him, strings swirling around him as Mine sent another barrage of shots towards Harry's location in an effort to stop him from moving.

Staggering slightly as the exhaustion from the many warps he had made in the last few minutes began to seep in, Harry disappeared in a flash of blue, appearing beside Mine and banishing her into the distant opposite wall before she could respond.

At the same time, Budo's massive fist slammed into Lubbock's side, cracking ribs and bruising the bones in his arms as he was sent hurtling away seconds before Tatsumi, recovering from the massive lightning bolt Budo had called down moments ago, slashed Incursio's spear at the large man's head.

Budo ducked, grabbing Leone's ankle when she tried to kick him and spinning her around, slamming her into Tatsumi and sending them both flying backwards in a tangle.

Facing the two tangled up members of Night Raid as they tried to shake to grogginess from their heads, Budo held both hands in front of him, a ball of lightning forming in front of him.

Seeing the incoming danger, Leone and Tatsumi struggled to free themselves.

The ball of lightning grew larger.

The two rolled away from each other.

The ball of lightning surged forwards.

Something wrapped around Budo's right arm, jerking it to the side and sending the ball of lightning careering off the above two down members of Night Raid, shocking them as it skimmed past before it continued onwards before exploding against the wall in a clap of thunder.

Budo growled as he saw Lubbock standing off to the side, holding his ribs tenderly with one hand as his other controlled the strings wrapped around Budo's arm. He grinned.

"You can't put me down that easily, Great General or not!"

With a frustrated roar, Budo swung his right arm towards Lubbock, completely disregarding the strings as he sent a flash of lightning towards Lubbock, only for him the jump to the side, charging forwards as he wrapped as many of his strings around Budo as he could, restricting his moment for a moments as he wove a spear of tread in his hand.

With a yell, Budo slammed his fist into the ground where Lubbock had been standing moments ago, shattering the earth as his target spun out of the air, his spear thrusting towards the larger man's chest, piercing his chest plate with a crunch before continuing onwards, biting blood for a second before Budo kicked him away, forcing Lubbock to remove the spear before the threads could enter his opponent.

Another flash of lightning slammed into the ground, Lubbock barely dodging in time as he darted forwards, a dark scowl on his face as Budo sent another bolt to stun Tatsumi and Leone and send them crashing to the ground when they struggled to stand.

Lubbock leapt up, dodging Budo's massive fist as he spun his threads, wrapping them around the massive man's thick neck. He landed on Budo's chest, legs bracing against his foe as he leaned backwards, tightening the strings with all his might as Budo grasped at them, feeling them tightening and trying to snap them with all his might.

Lubbock just gave him a bloody smile.

"These are my best threads. You'll never be able to break them."

Giving up as he felt them continue to tighten, only the tough muscles of his neck preventing his death, Budo instead took advantage of Lubbock's position to slam a fist into his stomach.

Ribs crack as Lubbock held firm, ever tightening the threads.

Budo slammed his other fist into Lubbock's side, the piston on his arm crash forwards as he did.

Ribs shattered, fragments of bone tearing into Lubbock's body as blood began to fill his right lung.

He did not falter, nor did he stop grinning.

A third punch slammed into Lubbock's left side, damaging his stomach and shattering his lower ribs.

The threads continued to tighten.

A fourth punch slamming into his right side once more, piston crashing forwards and pulverising what remain of the ribs on Lubbock's right, tearing his right lung apart.

Blood began to seep out from under the threads.

A fifth punch smashed forth as Leone and Tatsumi struggled to recover and aid him, the punch bursting part of Lubbock's stomach and smashing part of his pelvis.

More blood began to run down Budo's neck as Lubbock gave him a bloody grin, not the faintest sign of pain on his face.

A six punch, as Leone and Tatsumi pulled each other up and rushing towards the Lubbock and Budo, shattering what remained of his ribs, bursting several organs and flooding Lubbock's remaining lung with blood.

The threads tightened further.

Budo's hands feel limply to his sides, a final, bitter, accepting smile on his face, blood pouring from his lips.

The threads tightened for the last time, slicing through Budo's arteries and larynx.

Budo toppled backwards, Lubbock's weight driving his to the ground as the light left his eyes.

He crashed to the ground, Lubbock still standing, impossibly, on his chest.

Tatsumi and Leone rushed over.

Lubbock gave a bloody, victorious grin.

Then he toppled forwards, landing in Leone and Tatsumi's arms as they tried to speak to him, their voices hazy.

He struggled for another breath, blood bubbling up in his mouth, the pain being swept away by a soothing warmth.

He went to breathe again.

He never made it.

So Lubbock of Night Raid died, held in the arms of two of his members after killing one of the two most powerful people in the Empire.

The Empire began to fall a little faster.

Through his death, a new hope for victory.

-T.G.O-

And that is chapter 32!

What did you all think? A bit heavy on the combat if I say so myself, but hey, it was necessary.

I'm sorry Lubbock! Please forgive me!

Anyway, as always, any ideas, likes, dislikes, advice or constructive criticism are all welcome and appreciated! Please review!

Finally, I hope you enjoyed chapter 32 of **The Glacial Ones** , and I'll see you next time!


	34. Blood and Battle

Hello again everybody! Welcome back for chapter 33 of **The Glacial Ones**!

To start off with, as always, review responses!

Shadex2: To be honest, I don't think this story is quite a master piece, but thanks for the support and encouragement anyway. I really, really appreciate it!

Drunkle Qrow: Don't worry, the cliff hangers only kill you if you let go. Anyway, thanks for the support!

Shincore/Casuar: I'm going to answer both your reviews at once since they both said pretty much the same thing. To be honest, I didn't really think about Mine's close quarters combat ability, and it is definitely something I can work on.

On the other hand, firstly, while Mine isn't a close quarters combat specialist, she _is_ still a highly trained assassin, who would have her body in peak condition, meaning she would have some close quarters ability and insane reflexes. Secondly, jumping backwards out of the way of attacks and using Pumpkin to make sure Harry doesn't follow is barely dodging, and appearing in a flash of blue light is barely inconspicuous.

On a final note though, you both have a point, and I have tried to change it up a bit so she takes more damage. Thanks for your honest opinions and pointing that out to me!

Froper98: I don't actually intend to have them summoned by the Goblet of Fire, instead it's just going to force them out into the public eye. But yeah, I'll try explain it as best I can. Suggestions are welcome!

For some reason I got the review you made as a guest late, so I'll answer it here. I agree that DxD and RWBY would be good ones to do, DxD more so than RWBY since it has characters that are even more powerful than Esdeath, In RWBY I feel like Esdeath would be one of the most powerful, if not _the_ most powerful human being alive. That's just my thoughts though, so you are welcome to convince me otherwise. Anyway, thanks for the support and suggestions!

Mrsiri: Some people get addicted to drugs. I'm addicted to updating this story. I tend to update as quickly as possible.

Cinder: Hello again! It could be rather interesting to see Shirou's reaction to Harry and Esdeath, wouldn't it? As for meeting Zelretch, was that comment a response to one of my own responses or a thought of your own?

Imperial warlord: Gosh, it's always nice to see your still here! And now I have had both the game Overlord and the anime Overlord suggested to me, and I have to say, the interaction with the anime Overlord characters would be interesting.

Tamagat: Well… four reviews from one person in less than twenty four hours. I feel warm and fuzzy inside. Thanks!

Zathol: Yeah, for Lubbock, I felt like I had to kill _somebody_ and he got the short straw. It wouldn't be Akame GA Kill if I didn't. As for Mine, as Shincore and Casuar have both pointed out to me, she was doing a little too well considering his warping abilities. As for distracting Esdeath with hat comment, it would probably work too! I doubt anyone ever would though, at least not Night Raid, as that would be admitting that she is capable of love and thus subconsciously admitting that she is human like them. Anyway, thanks for the support!

And a bid thanks to everyone else who has reviewed this story at any stage in time!

Finally, now that that is all out of the way, I hope everyone enjoys this latest chapter!

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 33: Blood and Battle

Blood splattered through the air as Akame was sent flying backwards, two of Esdeath's ice spears piercing through her right shoulder and stomach. At the same time, Esdeath blocked Najenda's metal fist with her rapier, the blade straining slightly for a moment before Najenda spun with a yell of fury, slashing her foot towards Esdeath's head in a devastating kick.

Esdeath ducked under the attack and sent a flurry of jabs towards the former general, said former general leaping backwards to crouch beside Akame as the katana user struggled to her feet, pulling the two half a metre long spears out of her body as she did.

Najenda placing a hand on her uninjured shoulder.

"Akame, get out of here now. You're in no condition to fight Esdeath like that. I'll hold her off."

Akame opened her mouth to try arguing, before coughing up a wad of blood and deciding against it, leaping away as fast as she could with her injuries.

Esdeath gave a cruel smirk, releasing a wave of ice spears towards the fleeing member of Night Raid, Najenda leaping up and using her metal arm to block and deflect most of them, thin cuts appearing along her body as a few slipped by. Then Esdeath was in front of her, rapier flashing in a storm of flickering steel.

Najenda leapt backwards, firing her fist towards Esdeath, who jerked her head to the side and dodged before sending a spire of ice rising from the earth towards Najenda's chest in retaliation. The former general push a small button on her metal shoulder as her fist became lodged in the cross that Lubbock had been on, reeling her in at high speed and out of the way of Esdeaths attack.

Esdeath spun, a wave of ice spears obliterating what remained of the crucifix as Najenda jumped out of the way once more, sprinting back towards Esdeath.

Rapier flashing as the two enemies began fighting in close combat, Esdeath gave a sadistic grin, leaping backwards as she materialized a massive boulder of ice above Najenda, slamming it down towards the former general.

Najenda fired her hand towards the ice spire Esdeath had tried to skewer her with less than a minute before, reeling herself in at high speed and sending a blistering kick towards Esdeath's head as the cable pulled her past.

Smirking with amusement, Esdeath stepped out of the way of the kick, her rapier flashing out to slash across Najenda's side.

Najenda landed in a crouch clutching the wound at her side, freeing her metal hand from the ice as she watched Esdeath, who merely smirked and pointed her rapier at the leader of Night Raid.

The two glared at each other. Well, Najenda glared at her. Esdeath just smirked sadistically.

Neither noticed as Budo feel, toppling to the ground as the life left him on the other side of the colosseum.

Then they were moving once more, a wave of ice shards sending Najenda leaping backwards as Esdeath shot forwards, rapier a blur of movement once more as she slashed away at her enemy, cuts and gashes appearing all over Najenda's body as she struggled to block the lightning fast flurry of attacks before Esdeath spun, slamming her foot into Najenda in a crushing spin kick.

Najenda barely brought her arms up in time to block the attack, the force of it lifting her from the ground and hurling her backwards as Esdeath clicked the fingers on her left hand, another house sized boulder of ice materializing above her and plunging towards the mid-air leader of Night Raid.

There was a splintering crash as the boulder split in half, bisected almost perfectly in two. The two almost perfectly equal halved of the ice boulder landing with a crash on either side of Najenda as she landed in a crouch.

Standing in front of her, Tatsumi brought Incursio's spear up to point at Esdeath from where he had just finished the downwards slash that split the boulder.

Najenda pulled herself to her feet.

"Tatsumi! Akame needs assistance, I can hold Esdeath off!"

Tatsumi shook his head, never taking his eyes of Esdeath.

"Leone is helping her right now. Lubbock already dealt with Budo."

Nodding, Najenda took her place beside Esdeath as she watched them, twisted amusement dancing across her face.

"Lubbock? Is he okay?"

Tatsumi froze for a millisecond, eyes still on Esdeath as he ground his teeth under his face mask.

"No. Lubbock, he…"

No more word were needed as Najenda crushed down the feeling of grief that built inside her, resolving that she would deal with it after the mission as she turned a terrifying glare that could turn back armies towards Esdeath.

Esdeath didn't so much as twitch, her grin still stretched across her face as a wall of sharpened ice spears appeared behind her, pointing towards the members of Night Raid

Her attack plan was interrupted as a massive beam of light exploded out of a hole in the wall on the other side of the colosseum, piercing into the heavens like some kind of divine lance.

A moment later, Harry appeared beside her in a flash of blue light, Mine staggering from the hole in the colosseum, her body bruise and battered, on arm hanging limply from Harry's first attack and several slashes across her arms and torso. Her expression, Harry decided, could have caused armies of lesser men and women to commit suicide in the spot.

Which is to say, no one present really noticed it at all.

She staggered over to where Leone was assisting Akame in standing, Tatsumi grounding his teeth together harshly as he held his spear towards Esdeath and Harry, infuriated by her battered appearance.

There was a moment of silence, the two sides eyeing each other up as Mine helped Akame to stand, Leone leaping over to stand beside Najenda and Tatsumi.

Then Esdeath moved, thrusting her hands forwards across her chest and sending the wave of ice shards floating behind her surging towards the members of Night Raid, Harry flicking his wrist and sending a shock wave after them, accelerating the ice shards towards their targets.

Leaping forwards, Tatsumi held his spear in both hands before beginning to spin it in front of himself as Najenda and Leone took cover from the wave of ice shards behind him, the small ices spears slamming into the spinning spear with crushing force, shattering as they pushed Tatsumi back.

A moment later, the wave ended, revealing Tatsumi with Incursio covered in several small scratches and a pile of shattered ice around him.

Then he surged forwards towards Esdeath, Najenda and Leone moments behind him as Harry and Esdeath moved forward to meet them.

Harry vanished in another flash of blue light, appearing directly in front of Najenda and causing her to flinch slightly in surprise, Harry taking advantage of her momentary lapse and sending her flying backwards with a shock wave, the former general landing just in time to dodge out of the way of a hail of ice shards.

Spinning as she dodged, Najenda sent her metal fist rocketing towards Harry, reeling it back in when he warped away once more, appearing in a flash of blue light above Najenda, the former general blocking his crushing axe kick before sending a blindingly fast punch into his stomach with her normal hand, knocking him backwards before following through with her other fist.

Harry staggered back, gasping for breath and wincing in pain as Najenda charged at him.

He warped out of the way once more, sending a spire of earth surging upwards towards her chest, followed by a shower of ice shards as she leapt away.

Ignoring the fatigue that was seeping into his very being from the extensive use of his magic, Harry appeared above her once more, banishing her straight down into the ground as she leapt away from his earlier attack.

-T.G.O-

Across the colosseum from Harry and Najenda, Esdeath blocked a kick from Leone with one hand as her rapier smashing into Incursio's chest plate in a devastating jab, cracking it as the attack forced Tatsumi backwards several paces moments before Leone was hurled into him.

For a moment Tatsumi wondered why people kept throwing Leone into him before dismissing the stray thought as he caught the blonde girl, Leone leaping back to her feet as Tatsumi readied his spear once more. Esdeath darted forwards, her blade a flicker of steel as the Incursio user struggled to keep up.

Leone charged in from the side, changing direction and leaping backwards as a spire of ice shot upwards towards her chest a mere moment before Esdeath sent a wave of ice shards to send Tatsumi staggering backwards.

Taking advantage of his distraction, Esdeath slammed a heeled foot into his chest plate, cracking it further and picking him up off his feet, hurling him backwards through the air. A moment later Esdeath spun, rapier flashing as she slashed Leone across the stomach, blocking a powerful kick at the same time before kicking the blonde haired member of Night Raid away.

Her rapier came flashing up, blocking a powerful downwards slash from Tatsumi's crimson spear before spinning around, blocking a second slash before deflecting a powerful jab, her sadistic smile still stretched across her face.

A moment later she deflected the crimson spear for a second time before stepping inside Tatsumi's zone and slamming her fist into his armoured stomach, staggering him backwards far enough for Esdeath to slam a powerful snap kick into his chest, cracking the chest plate a little more and hurling him into the air where a hail of ice spears slammed him back into the ground.

Spinning once more, Esdeath blocked a powerful punch from Leone, the member of Night Raid turning out of the way of a lightning fast jab of Esdeath rapier before sending a spinning kick towards her face.

Esdeath leaned out of the way for the kick, batting it away with her free hand before kicking the off balance Leone away yet again, before turning back to Tatsumi just in time to block another flying, mid-air downwards slash from the Incursio user's crimson spear.

Tatsumi released the spear from where it was being blocked by Esdeaths rapier, dropping to the ground in a crouch and pushing himself towards his opponent with all the devastating power of Incursio behind him, fists flashing upwards.

Noting his attack plan, Esdeath released her rapier, hands coming down to block the powerful double punch, coating her lower torso in ice as she realised that she wasn't going to be able to block the attack properly.

A micro moment later, Tatsumi's fists slammed into her stomach, cracking the ice covering it and launching her hurtling backwards through the colosseum wall.

-T.G.O-

Najenda rolled out of the way of Harry's rain of ice spears moments after he banished her downwards, leaping back to her feet and sending her metal fist shooting out towards Harry as he fell. Harry warped at the last moment, the fist passing through empty air as he appeared behind Najenda, barely blocking a spinning kick from her the sent him back several metres, bruising and numbing his arms as he skidded backwards along the ground.

Coming to a stop, Harry summoned up a hand of earth on either side of the former general, attempting to crush her between them as he tried to recover the feeling in his arms.

Leaping out of the way of the massive hands and filing the information on Harry's abilities away for later, Najenda leapt over the earthen structures, her fist firing out once more down towards Harry, who ducked under the attack and slammed his palms into the ground, a pillar of ice shooting up to slam into the former generals stomach and blasting her upwards.

Warping in a flash of blue light, Harry appeared above Najenda as she spun to regain control of her fall, crossing her arms and just barely blocking Harry's mid-air axe kick, the force of the attack sending her crashing towards the ground as Harry flipped in mid-air, flicking a shock wave down at the former general.

The shock wave crashed into Najenda mere moments before she hit the ground, slamming her into the earth with a crash that shattered it, cracks running through the dry earth.

Najenda coughed up a wad of blood before flipping to her feet, just in time to dodge the hail of ice spears that obliterated the spot she had been lying on moments ago as Harry landed nearby, breath slightly haggard from the amount of energy he had expended.

Najenda noticed his exhaustion and, ignoring her own aching body, rushed forward towards him, metal fist rocketing past Harry's head as he dodged sluggishly to the side and vanished in another blue flash of light.

Appearing behind the charging former general, Harry sent a powerful kick towards her back, only for her to spin out of the way and grab his leg before his sluggish body could retract it in time, hurling him flying backwards into a wall with a painful crunch a moment before Mine, seeing an opportunity, sent a powerful energy beam slamming into the small males chest, smashing him through the wall in a flash of destructive energy.

With a crunch and a cry of pain, Harry landed on the other side of the wall, his front seared and burnt and one of his arms bent in the wrong direction from the bad landing, his back torn and bloodied from being pushed through the wall. He pulled himself painfully to his feet, his vision darkening and swimming in a mixture of exhaustion and pain as he pulled himself forward in time to see Esdeath punched flying by Tatsumi.

Gritting his teeth in pain, Harry reached into his core once more and tugged at it, warping himself as Esdeath smashed through the colosseum wall, vanishing in a flash of light towards her location.

Appearing just out of sight of Night Raid, Harry staggered over to where he had seen Esdeath vanish, vision flickering as she stood, the bloodthirsty grin on her face vanishing into one of immense worry as she spotted him.

"Harry!"

She rushed over to him, kneeling down in front of him as he staggered, the last of his energy drained by Pumpkins blast and his final warp. She caught him as he fell, coughing hoarsely.

"Sorry… Pinkie got me with the Roman Artillery…"

She hugged him protectively, careful not to aggravate his injuries.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. You held yourself against a former general, as well as several members of Night Raid."

She glanced up, picking him up in a bridal carry as she looked out into the colosseum.

"It looks like Night Raid has left to lick its wounds. Good."

She glanced down Harry as his eyes flickered open and closed.

"I wouldn't be able to protect you if they had all remained. Come on, let's get you some rest."

Harry faded from consciousness as Esdeath leapt forwards with him in her arms, heading towards the palace.

Behind them, they left a colosseum in ruins and the corpse of one of the Empires most powerful men.

Behind them, the Empire crumbled a little more.

-T.G.O-

Harry groaned as his eyes flickered open, blinking the spots from his eyes as he found himself staring up at a white roof.

"Who threw the mountain at me?"

Hearing movement beside him, Harry turned his head, looking over to see Luna sitting beside him, Fal resting against the bed he was in beside her, another glance showing Air doing the same on the other side before he turned his attention back to Luna as she sat up giving him a relieved grin before abruptly hugging him, careful not to aggravate his still healing injuries.

"Harry! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

Beside her, Fal looked up groggily, her eyes lighting up as she saw Harry, Air mirroring her on the other side.

"Harry!"

He blinked, slightly surprised. It was hardly the first time he had been badly injured, but then again he supposed it was the first time they had ever seen him badly hurt.

"Hello Luna, Fal, Air. I'm fine. There's no need to be so worried, it's not the worst that's happened to me. Close, but not quite."

Air wacked him over the back of the head, speaking in an annoyed tone.

"Don't say things like that like it's nothing, stupid."

Fal nodded beside Luna.

"Yeah, just because it's not the worst you've ever faced doesn't mean we can't be worried, idiot."

Harry blinked in confusion.

"Why? I have recovered from worse, so there should be no need to fear for my life."

Shaking her head, Luna decided to take mercy on him.

"Harry, we care about you. Seeing you hurt is going to worry us no matter what you have survived before."

He blinked in confusion again.

"Esdeath cares about me, but she's never been very worried about my injuries. Why are other people?"

Air, Luna and Fal all sighed simultaneously as they hit the root of the problem.

Beside him, Air placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye when he turned to her.

"First, Esdeath _was_ worried about your health, Harry. She just shows it differently and was needed with helping with the aftermath of your battle. Secondly, Esdeath is… different. You shouldn't base everything off what she says and does."

Harry tilted his head to the left with a quizzical look before nodding uncertainly.

"Okay… But I feel fine right now anyway. How long was I asleep?"

The three sighed softly, getting the distinct feeling that this was one of those things that would take some time to get across to him before Fal answered him.

"Just over sixteen hours. You pretty much emptied your power, magic, source, as well as taking quite a bit of damage from that final shot from Pumpkin."

"Indeed, you took quite a bit of damage. Even your regeneration hasn't been able to deal with it yet."

Esdeath stepped into the room, smiling at Harry as she spoke.

"Esdeath!"

The three girls around the bed ruthlessly crushed the small spark of _something_ that flared in their chests when they noted Harry's rather enthusiastic greeting to Esdeath.

Esdeath smiled a little wider as he greeted her, walking over and sitting down on Air's side of the bed, reaching over and pulling open the top he was wearing, the three girls biting down small yelps as she scanned his rather slim frame.

Used to this happening every time he took significant damage, Harry just ignored it.

"Hmm… Good, it looks like other than your arm and a bit of bruising, you're mostly healed up. Rest a few more hours, and then you'll be fine."

She patted him on the head with an affectionate smile, her tone taking a slightly more dangerous edge.

"And let's not have you doing that again, okay?"

An odd shiver ran down Harry's spine as she spoke, Air, Fal and Luna all flinching in their heads at the slightly worrying tone of voice, somehow already knowing that it had gone over Harry's head, even if he did get the sense of impending doom carried in it.

He nodded a little more rapidly than normal.

"Of course, Esdeath."

She smiled again, the dangerous edge vanishing from her face as she leaned over and, in one of her rather affectionate displays that Harry was still getting used to, hugged him against her, careful not to hurt his still slightly tender torso and broken arm.

"Good. Now, as much as I want to stay around, I have to go now for another meeting. General Budo's death has stirred up a hornets nest in the government."

She released him, something he found himself oddly… upset by, as she turned and looked at each of the three girls in turn.

"Air, Fal, Luna, you three need to get back to training. Once you are at an acceptable skill level, you will be able to join us in our missions more often and will be able to prevent incidents like this."

The three nodded in an eerie unison, determined looks on their faces.

"Good."

Esdeath stood from her spot on the bed, smiling at Harry again.

"I will come back as soon as I can get away from the meetings."

With that, she turned away, leaving the room with a brisk step as Air, Fal and Luna all stood up, Fal stretching her hands above her head before grinning at Harry.

"We'll see you later, Harry."

Beside her, Luna nodded.

"Once we finish our training for the day, we'll be back."

Air piped up from the other side of the room as they prepared to leave.

"Yup! We'll see you later, okay?"

Harry nodded, giving a small wave as they left the room.

"See you later then!"

The three girls left, leaving Harry alone in the room as he ran a check over his body, noting that he still had some medium to minor bruising, as well as his broken arm and the flesh on his torso where Pumpkin hit him being a little tender.

Sending a pulse of magic through his body, he went to actively heal himself, only to look up when he heard someone else enter the room.

Grinning, Harry noted Dorothea walking up to him, sitting herself down in the chair that Luna had been using as she smiled down at him.

"Are you alright there, Harry? Not going to die anytime soon?"

Harry nodded with a grin.

"I'll be fine in a few hours. I have a pretty good regeneration factor, though the arm will take a little longer.

She nodded, he grin still on her face.

"Good. It would be annoying if my main benefactor died. I actually came up to tell you that I completed my testing with the replica of the incomplete Philosopher's Stone you made, since I can't talk to Esdeath while she is in a meeting."

Harry grinned widely.

"Really? What happened?"

She grin turned into a smirk.

"Exactly what I thought would happen. My theory was correct and now I just need a few more days to adjust my calculations to fit the new data, and then I can start the moment I get the materials. After that, I can probably make six or seven of the implants at a time in a time of about two weeks."

Harry nodded, still grinning.

"That will please Esdeath. She has been wanting those implants since you suggested them."

Dorothea nodded, still smirking.

"The replica stone also survive the experiments, though the men didn't, so now I intend to see how it reacts with the replica Teigu core when it is complete."

Nodding once more, Harry looked around the room.

"The core should be done by tomorrow. It would be done, but I focused on the Philosophers Stone recently."

Dorothea nodded again.

"That's fine. Just bring it to me when you're done, okay? Anyway, I need to head back to the lab, so make sure you get better and heal up quick."

She stood from the chair moving towards the door as Harry nodded.

"Yup! See you, Dorothea!"

She cast one last glance at him, before turning away and walking out the door, Harry staring after her before turning towards the window, looking out at the calm, clear blue skies.

It was so calm and peaceful, Harry decided, that it could only be the calm before the storm.

-T.G.O-

And that is chapter 33 complete!

As always, any and all ideas, likes, dislikes, constructive criticism and advice, or even simple encouragement are all welcome and appreciated! Please review!

Finally, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 33 of **The Glacial Ones**!

Goodbye, and see you next time!


	35. A Random Moment of Peace Full of Blood

Hello again everyone!

Firstly, I apologize for how long it took to get this chapter out. Almost three weeks! *Shudder*

Secondly, thanks to the 180 people who voted on the poll, as well everyone who either sent me a PM or a review giving their vote. I really appreciate it! Anyway, the poll was 162 to 18, so, as you can see, I will be continuing onwards with the story. One that not, I would like to apologize for this whole mess and making you all have to go through my classic teenage mood swings.

On a third note, I intend to update once every two or three days from now on until I finish the Akame Ga Kill storyline before editing this story for a while and starting the Harry Potter part as a sequel to this.

And finally, review responses for chapter 33!

Kewllewk: You know… you'd think I'd have thought of that by now… good point.

Lord of Steel: That's an interesting idea actually. I may not do it how you expect, but I think I may actually do that, partially as a kind of 'Coming of Age' type thing as well as the fact I need to kill off more characters from Night Raid.

Bloodline Purger: You are entirely correct about the whole crossover stuff. Originally, I just wanted to give them a base knowledge in the Wizarding World, but it went a step further… anyway, I intend to finish the Akame Ga Kill timeline before I return to the Harry Potter one again.

The Perfect Re TPR: Honestly?… As embarrassing as it is to say, it's simple a quirk of my writing at the time. I think it's gone now.

XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX: Gosh, that name is a mouthful! Anyway, I totally agree that those types of stories _are_ very amusing, it's simple not what I decided to write. It's certainly an idea to set aside for a rainy day though.

Dustier7: … It feels kind of awkward answering this review now that I've decided to continue but thanks for the support anyway!

Froper98: Even though I'm no longer rewriting this story, this review is rather useful. It's nice to know I'm doing something right with Harry and Esdeath, and I totally agree about Air, Luna and Fal. They need some work. Bols is also something I can definitely work on as well.

Casuar: I am in total agreement about killing off more of Night Raid. It wouldn't be Akame Ga Kill if I didn't, so I intend to start knocking their numbers down a bit more soon enough.

Silent Lurker: All I can say is a really big thanks. It really means a lot to me. And it is my first story, so you are correct. Thanks for the support!

Also a big thanks for everyone else who reviewed to give me advice or support! It means a lot!

Also, I have had a few people comment on making Harry older if I did a rewrite, and I thought I would just comment that while that is in fact a good idea and would make some things easier, it simple isn't the story I decided to create. Either way, anyone else is welcome to try a similar story with an older Harry out. It would be an interesting read. If somebody does though, please tell me.

Anyway, now that that is all dealt with, mostly, welcome to chapter 34 of **The Glacial Ones**!

I do not own, in any way, shape, or form Akame Ga Kill or Harry Potter.

-T.G.O-

Chapter 34: A Random Moment of Peace Full of Blood

Harry let out a loud groan as he stood up from his bed, stretching his uninjured arm above his head, his bones popping loudly before his arms fell back down to his sides.

In front of him, Esdeath gave him an amused look before giving him a semi-serious look.

"What is the state of your body at?"

Scanning his body for injuries, Harry gave a small nod.

"Mostly healed. I have some bruising left along my back, and my chest is still a little tender from that Teigu blast. They'll both be gone by morning."

He held up his broken arm for a moment, giving it an annoyed look as though it had personally insulted him before looking back up at Esdeath.

"My arm is the only real injury worth noticing. If we had the Teigu Perfector, we could fix it up easily, but for now it could take up to a week to properly heal."

Esdeath nodded in understanding, her smile never leaving her face.

"Your sword style requires being equally skilled with both hands, so we won't be able to train that until your arm heals, so until then, you'll just work on your general stamina and your magic. For now though, that is not important."

She pointed to a pile of clothes sitting on the table beside him.

"Get dressed as quickly as possible then meet me at the air field. Due to the death of Great General Budo, the government wants every available hand out to try slow the Revolutionary army, so I intend to take Fal, Luna and Air on our dragon and wipe out a few rebel camps now that you are mostly healed. It will be good combat experience for them, since the Prime Minister will no doubt want them on the field more often."

Harry nodded, pulling of the loose white shirt he had been provided and reaching over to the bundle of clothes.

"Okay then. I assume I'll be on stationary for now?"

Esdeath gave a small nod.

"Both of us will be. We will step in if any of the three look like they are going to die, or be permanently maimed, but other than that it will be the three girl's mission to complete. They could do with the experience. For now however, we will simple be locating the most optimum camp to attack. And maybe do a little danger beast hunting, since your physical state doesn't affect your ability to use magic."

She turned, walking towards the door as she spoke, Harry pulling on his shirt behind her and grinning slightly at her final comment as she left the room. A 'little' danger beast hunting was not something Esdeath did. Mass genocide was a more appropriate term when she had her way.

Reaching for the next piece of clothing, Harry quickly pulled it onto his body, hampered slightly by his broken arm as he dressed himself as quickly as possible.

Sending a glance over his body as he finished to make sure everything was in place, Harry stepped towards the door, walking out into the corridors with a brisk step and a slight bounce in his step, a small smile on his face. On one hand, he decided, they were going to be plotting out the death of hundreds of Revolutionary Army personal. Which wasn't his greatest hobby. On the other hand, they were going hunting, which made Esdeath happy.

Harry had decided long ago that he should smile for the good things that come with the bad rather than frown for the bad things. He'd be frowning all the time if he did that.

Giving Kurome a wave with his good hand and a grin which she returned as they passed each other in the hallways, Harry exited the Jaeger complex, strolling through the Palace grounds towards the airfield.

The fact that he was honestly unaware that most people, trained or not, would still be recovering in bed for at least a week or two after the damage he had sustained, let alone strolling off on a reconnaissance mission prove how truly messed up his life was.

Nodding to two guards as he walked past them, Harry strolled through the overly large door they were guarding and into the large, barren field that was the Imperial Airfield, homing in on a particularly nasty looking draconic danger beast where a small group was waiting.

Walking closer, Harry noted Ran standing a little away from where Esdeath was talking to Luna, Fal and Air, the older male noticing Harry's approach first and giving him a small smile.

"Good morning, Harry. How are you feeling? Have you recovered enough to be back on the active roster already?"

Harry gave him massive grin and an enthusiastic nod as the four females of the group noted his approach.

"Yup! Mostly anyway."

He shot his broken arm an annoyed look before grinning back up at Ran.

"This will take a little longer to heal though, annoyingly. Though that's probably a good thing to be honest though, since if I could heal broken bones as fast as the rest of my body, then Esdeath would be breaking them every time we did training."

A small grimace flickered across Rans face at the thought even as he gave a polite nod in response to Harry's answer to his question.

Walking over to the two males, Esdeath glanced over Harry's body for a moment, observing that there was nothing out of place and giving a small nod.

"Good, you're all ready. Ran will be coming with us to help file a report about the movements of the Revolutionary Army, as well as provide some more air support since it's likely that we will encounter enemy air units."

Harry nodded in acceptance, not bothering to point out that, really, they didn't _need_ additional air support as well. He saw no reason to argue with Ran travelling with them.

He grinned at Ran

"Okay then. Are we leaving now?"

Esdeath nodded.

"Correct. We were simply waiting for you at this point."

Behind her, Fal and Air were both already on the large danger beast, Luna a moment behind her as Harry gave a final nod of agreement.

Esdeath turned around, leaping up onto the danger beast a moment ahead of him, Ran a moment behind.

Moments later the great beast took to the sky, its great wing beats shattering the air as it did.

-T.G.O-

"We are leaving Imperial airspace now, so make sure you stay alert. It's likely that the Revolutionary Army has at least a few airborne danger beasts out as scouts. Kill on sight."

Standing behind were Esdeath was standing on the large, draconic danger beasts back, the three girls plus Ran all nodded, speaking in unison.

"Roger!"

Sitting on the danger beast's back, his own back leaning against Esdeaths leg as he looked down at the land below with a grin on his face, Harry didn't bother to respond, already aware that Esdeath knew he had heard her.

An oddly comfortable silence feel over the group as they flew, broken only by the powerful thumping of the danger beasts wings and the wind whistling around them. Ran simple observed the land below, looking for anything that he may be able to put in his report. Behind him, the three girls simple watched the land go by, occasionally glancing at the passing clouds.

Sitting with his back against Esdeath, Harry simple grinned as he soaked in the feeling of flying, Esdeath standing above him, a thoughtful expression on her face.

It was an oddly peaceful moment.

Ran broke the silence first.

"Incoming hostiles at eight o'clock. Air Mantas."

A wall of ice spears materializing out of the air, pointed towards the approaching danger beast before shooting forwards, an unnaturally powerful wind sending them surging in the direction Ran had pointed out at high speed.

Moments later the Air Mantas plummeted towards the ground, multiple holes punched straight through it and its riders.

Neither Harry, nor Esdeath, so much as bothered to look at the target.

Ran's gaze followed the corpse as it plummeted, making sure it wasn't somehow still alive before speaking up again.

"Confirmed kill. I was kind of expecting more."

Behind him, Fal snorted, a grin on her face.

"Confirmed overkill more like! Did you see how many holes that thing had in it?!"

Harry glanced over his shoulder at her.

"No. Was it really that bad?"

Fal nodded.

"They tried to swerve away, but they ended up exposing their underside to Esdeaths ice spears."

Beside her, Luna spoke up.

"Three hostiles inbound at five and six o'clock below us and rising fast. It looks like the other one was part of a team. I wonder why they are sending so many out at once?"

Harry glanced over in the direction of the approaching danger beasts, Esdeath glancing over her shoulder towards them at the same time.

"They know that we can't send out to many at a time to scout the large amount of land around the Capital, so having three or four to a team pretty much guarantees that they will be able to take out our troops."

As she spoke another hail of two metre long ice spears materialized in the air before raining down in the approaching danger beasts, a tug at Harry's core sending another blast of air to increase their speed.

Two of the danger beasts died instantly, the final one struggling to stay in the air of shredded wings before plummeting down after them.

Esdeath sighed.

"How dull. I do hope that the rest of the Revolutionary Army isn't as easy to kill as they all were."

Harry glanced up at her for a moment before looking back down at the land below as they flew onwards.

"Of course you do. You're a battle fanatic."

Esdeath just smirked in response, directing the draconic danger beast onwards as she cast her gaze across the land far below.

Behind them, Ran shot an amused look at their backs before looking down once more as the danger beast they were on thundered onwards across the sky.

After a moment of silence, Harry pointed towards the ground, breaking the silence, as he did.

"Revolutionary Army camp at three o'clock."

The group glanced towards where he was pointing, noting the small, from their position far above, walled in camp among the hills below them.

Ran nodded, jotting something down on a notepad that he pulled from his pocket before peering down again, grimacing slightly as he spoke up.

"Hmm, looks rather small, but it is definitely a Revolutionary Army camp. I can see the colour scheme from here."

Esdeath gave a thoughtful look from her position near the danger beasts head.

"It must be an advance guard. There should be a larger force a few hours march back from here. We'll leave it, since it's too small to provide any kind of challenge to any of us."

Harry glanced up at her.

"What if they have a Teigu with them?"

She grinned down at where he was sitting.

"The Revolutionary Army has only so many Teigu. They will be trying to keep them and their users back for now, so the chances of such a small camp so close to our territory is slim at best."

Harry nodded, glancing over at Ran as the older male spoke up again.

"I'll just add it to my report when we get back so the Military can wipe them out."

Silence feel over the group once more as they flew high above the land, Harry leaning backwards and using Esdeaths leg as a backrest, much to her fond amusement as he gazed at the sky, noting a line of dark clouds off in the distance.

"Looks like there's a storm coming this way. It'll be here by dawn tomorrow."

Above him, Esdeath nodded.

"Indeed. That will slow the Revolutionary Army quite a bit."

She gave a disappointed sigh.

"Which means that they will not make it to the Capital until later than expected. I was hoping to have some more fun soon."

Harry just shook his head with a sigh, sweeping his eyes across the land below once more before gazing up a the blue sky above them observing the wisps of cloud that floated high above them.

Sometimes he wished that Esdeath was _quite_ as much of a homicidal battle maniac.

"That's interesting."

He turned his gaze to Esdeath, noting her looking at something far below even as she forced the danger beast they were on lower. Following her gaze, Harry looked at the object of her fascination.

Behind him, Ran spoke up, observing the same thing.

"Well, I suppose we found that larger camp you said would be around here."

Beside him Air nodded.

"Or what's left of it anyway."

Esdeath nodded with an almost cruel smirk, still observing the scene below them.

"Indeed. It's not often that an event like this happens."

Harry just gazed at the camp below, curiosity blazing in his eyes as he examined the scene.

Hidden, or as hidden as a large army camp can be, in the hills below them was the remains of what was rather obviously a Revolutionary Army camp, the wooden walls around it smashed in several places, a gaping hole where the gate had been hurled off its hinges with excessive force. All throughout the camp tents lay, torn and collapsed, the ground soaking red with the blood of the several hundred corpses that littered the area.

And then there was the perpetrators of what had quite obviously been a one sided massacre.

Massive, hulking things ranging between ten and twenty metres high, each covered by a thick, dark brown carapace with hunched backs and insect-like mandibles designed for ripping and tearing, a task that said mandibles were doing rather well as the twenty odd danger beasts feasted almost leisurely on the corpses littering the campsite.

"Deep Earth Dragons."

Esdeath nodded, her grin never leaving her face as the descended towards the ruined camp, Luna speaking up behind Harry.

"Deep Earth Dragons? Other than being a darker brown, they don't look that different than normal Earth Dragons. Maybe a little smaller even."

Harry glanced over his shoulder at her.

"They look like normal Earth Dragons because they are a subspecies of them, like Snow Dragons you can find in the North. Snow Dragons have adapted for snow and ice, as well as chilly weather, while Deep Earth Dragons are a subspecies that lives far further below the surface than ordinary Earth Dragons."

He turned his gaze back to the camp as Esdeath began to circle them lower.

"Since they live so much deeper below the ground, they live in the zone of several Ultra Class danger beasts such as Giant Land Squids and Mountain Eaters, so they live in packs instead of living as solo hunters like normal Earth Dragons. They tend to have pretty bad eyesight, with some of the older ones being completely blind since they only rarely come up to the surface."

Standing beside him, Esdeath glanced over at the group behind her before her eyes flickered to Harry a moment before returning to the approaching former army camp as she spoke, her sadistic smile never leaving her face.

"Indeed. It's odd to see they above group, but this is a rather large pack, so it's possible they came is search of sufficient food to feed them all."

Watching as the Deep Earth Dragons feasted on the corpses around them, the group behind her was inclined to agree with her statement.

The danger beast they were on circled lower, several of the Deep Earth Dragons glancing up at them hungrily as the descended towards the group.

Harry wondered if they would be quite so enthusiastic about trying to eat them if they could see the twisted parody of a smile on Esdeaths face.

"I was planning to do a little hunting after this was all finished anyway. They might not be much more than overly large ants, but they should prove entertaining."

Without another word, Esdeath leapt off the back of the danger beast they were on, grabbing Harry on instinct as she went. A moment later she landed on the ground in a plume of dust and earth, cratering the blood soaked ground as she did, Harry landing beside her lightly.

"I still have a broken arm you know. I'm pretty sure leaping off a danger beast mid-flight into the middle of a pack of Deep Earth Dragons isn't going to help that."

Esdeath shot a fondly amused look at him.

"Your magic reserves should be fine, so even if you had both arms broken it would be unlikely that these danger beasts would be able to kill you."

Harry just pouted up at her as the Deep Earth Dragons around them began to roar, approaching the two just as their own danger beast flew back overhead, Fal, Air and Luna landing behind the two.

Above them, Ran took control of the draconic danger beast, turning it around once more.

On the ground below, five of the nearest danger beasts charged forwards, howling as they went.

The first died instantly, dead before it hit the ground as blood exploding from multiple deep gashes, Esdeath grinning as she hacked through the danger beasts armour with frightening ease.

Behind her Luna vanished, her attacker's claw passing through the air she had inhabited mere moments ago moments before Fal leapt forwards, slamming a steel gauntleted fist into the danger beast's unprotected face, sending it reeling backwards moments before an arrow of pure energy punched through its brain, courtesy of Air.

In front of Harry, two more of the large danger beasts were suddenly forced to their knees, slammed into the ground as Harry tested out a new application of his magic, crushing them into the ground as he used his magic to increase the gravity around them.

Sighing softly as he realised that he couldn't generate enough gravity to properly crush them, Harry instead summoned up two spires of ice, piercing up through the pinned Deep Earth Dragons heads and killing them instantly.

Behind him Esdeath hacked off the last of the attackers heads, still grinning as the danger beast fell lifelessly to the ground in a fountain of blood.

Her grin widened as she looked over at the two danger beasts Harry had killed.

"Did you think of something new for your magic, Harry?"

He nodded with a grin, noting that the remaining eleven Deep Earth Dragons were quickly approaching their location.

"Yup! I was reading a book on physics from my home world and figured I would try gravity manipulation. It's a bit inefficient energy wise, but rather amusing to watch."

A moment later the remaining Deep Earth Dragons thundered towards them, enraged at the deaths of their comrades.

Luna pulled out her pistols, sending a barrage of bullets towards the nearest danger beast charging towards her, sending the massive thing flinching backwards as she struck its tender mandibles long enough for Fal to slam a powerful fist into its head that sent it stumbling backwards, a second punch shattering it's skull and killing it.

Beside it, a second of the danger beasts stumbled backwards, and energy arrow from Air lodged between some of the chitin covering its chest.

A moments later the arrow exploded, obliterating its heart.

Behind the three girls, Harry stretched out with his magic once more, sending the nearest two danger beasts flying upwards as he reversed gravities effects on them before slamming them down into another two in a sudden burst of super gravity, shattering several pieces of armour and sending the four Deep Earth Dragons into a tangled pile of limbs and pained screeching.

The screeching was abruptly ended as Harry fired off a powerful concussive bomb that blasted the danger beasts apart.

Of to the side Esdeath hacked another two of the danger beasts to pieces, large spears of ice killing another two.

A moment later their own danger beast, flown by Ran, landed on the last of the Deep Earth Dragons, crushing its skull as it did.

Ran gave the battlefields, if it could be called a battle, a vaguely amused look.

"That was quick."

Esdeath leapt up onto the danger beast, Harry and the three girls moments before as she shot an amused, and rather cruel, smirk at Ran.

"Of course it was. They were merely a quick piece of entertainment. Nothing more."

Ran just gave a small smile as they took to the sky once more, glancing at Harry as he sat down beside Esdeath and leaned against her shoulder.

The younger male didn't look even the slightest bit perturbed by the massacre below, both of the people at the hands of the danger beasts and the of the danger beasts at their hands.

Sometimes, Ran thought, it was difficult to remember that no matter how kind Harry could seem, he was very much the boy that Esdeath had partially raised and, dare he say it, conditioned into what he was now.

It was easy to forget that the boy called Harry was also a boy who had the blood of well over a thousand people on his hands.

A moment later his thoughts where cut off as something exploded from the ground below them a massive shape rising up towards them.

-T.G.O-

And that is chapter 34!

There is not a lot of actual content from my perspective, merely laying out a bit of ground work for another confrontation with Night Raid and getting back into my flow after over two weeks.

God, I actually intended for chapter 34 to be out a few days after Easter.

…

Why am I so lazy?

Anyway, the chapter is out now, and this story is going once more! Check note three at the AN at the start of the chapter for information on my release plans (I suppose I call it that? Maybe?)

Anyway, as always, feel free to give me your likes, dislikes, ideas, constructive criticism and advice. It's all appreciated. Though if it's a dislike, at least say why. It's not helpful otherwise.

Either way, review!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you next time!


End file.
